Trop bien pour moi
by crevette95
Summary: Je m'appelle Kim et j'ai seize ans. Je suis la petite amie de Jared Villas qui est accessoirement un loup garou... bien sur, avant d'en arriver là il c'est passé pas mal de choses... Venez lire même si le résumé est nul
1. L'invisible

« C'est elle, tu vois ? »

« Ah, ok. Merde, c'est vrai qu'elle est trop bizarre… »

« Tu te rends compte, elle portait déjà les même vêtements hier et je suis persuadée qu'elle avait ce pull Lundi dernier… »

« Trop ringard ma parole. »

« Je te la fais pas dire… Merde, fais gaffe, elle vient par là. »

Je prenais place à l'une des tables de la salle d'étude. Je gardais mes yeux fixés sur mes chaussures. Il s'agissait d'une paire de chaussures à mi chemin entre les baskets et les chaussures de villes en velours marron.

Sans doute ses filles qui parlaient de moi avaient remarquées que j'avais déjà ses chaussures l'année dernière et que je les portais presque tous les jours.

Elles avaient aussi remarquées mon jean bleu foncé que j'avais acheté deux ans plus tôt et que je portais trois jours par semaine par ce qu'il était mon préféré. Elles avaient aussi remarquées mes boucles d'oreilles, des anneaux en argents que j'avais eus à noël quatre ans plus tôt et que je mettais tous les jours. Elles avaient aussi vu mon long manteau noir qui, même s'il était neuf de Septembre, restait mon seul manteau d'hiver. Il y avait aussi mon sac à dos rouge qui était d'occasion (ce qui m'étais égale) et même si je ne l'avais que depuis cette année, il était presque sur que je le garderais pour l'année prochaine et peut être même pour l'année d'après.

« Non mais sans blagues, c'est quand même dingue. »

« Ouais, tu sais, il parait que c'est une intello et qu'elle a sautée la seconde pour atterrir directement en première. »

« Bah franchement, moi je préfère ne pas être une intello et savoir m'habiller, surtout que c'est hyper important dans ce lycée, faut quand même voir le nombre de canons ici. »

« C'est clair. Mais bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, c'est pas elle qui nous fera de l'ombre. »

_« Elle », _elle à un nom. Et c'est Kim !

Kim Ottawa.

J'ai seize ans et je suis (comme ces filles le disent si bien.) une intello.

Mais c'est quoi une intello au juste ? Moi, je suis juste une adolescente qui préfère passer ses soirées à bosser ses cours et à lire de bons livres plutôt que de discuter sur des sites. Je préfère parler normalement plutôt qu'en verlent. Je préfère manger une pizza chez moi devant un bon film plutôt que d'aller au resto. Je préfère porter plusieurs fois la même tenues plutôt que d'entamer toutes ma garde robe. Je préfère me louer un film plutôt que d'aller au cinéma.

Mais si je préfère tous ça, c'est surtout par ce que je n'ai personne avec qui parler sur mon ordinateur le soir, personne avec qui aller manger une pizza au restaurant, personne pour me conseiller dans ma garde robes et personne avec qui aller au cinéma.

Cependant, je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée.

Je soupire en entendant les deux filles glousser et je sors mon cahier de maths. On avait deux exercices pour demain en plus d'une interro. Je commençais donc à me mettre au travail. Pourtant, la discussion des deux filles derrière moi, m'empêchais de me concentrer.

« Tu sais pas en plus, Julius Hunt lui cours après. »

« Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible que l'un des mecs le plus beau du lycée cour après une fille pareil. »

« Je te dis que si ! Hier soir, elle était à son arrêt de bus et il est venu la voir. Il lui a parlé, il lui souriait… mais, figure toi que Mademoiselle n'a pas daignée lever ses yeux de son bouquin de science. Au bout de dix minutes, son bus est arrivé et elle est montée sans rien lui dire. »

« Non ! »

« Si ! Mais, tu sais c'est pas la première fois que je vois ce genre de scène entre eux… je crois que ça à commencé peu après les vacance de noël. »

J'avais la désagréable impression d'être dans une cage, exposée aux yeux de tous. Ces filles parlaient de moi et de ma vie. Je savais bien qu'on me critiquait souvent, mais pas à ce point là. Pourtant, cette révélation ne me fit ni chaud, ni froid. J'avais appris à me montrer indifférente face à tous ça.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'ai repoussé ! »

« Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse s'intéresser à elle ! » ajouta l'autre fille.

Elles pouvaient être rassurées sur deux points.

Le premier, c'était que Julius Hunt ne m'intéressais pas le moins du monde et que je le leur laissais avec joie.

Le second, était que Hunt ne s'intéressait pas du tout à moi. Du moins, pas vraiment.

En fait, un peu après Noël, je l'avais entendu dans les couloirs se vanter qu'il pouvait mettre n'importe quelle fille dans son lit en une semaine. Ses potes avaient rit et lui avait demandé de le leur prouver. C'est pour ça que, lorsque le lendemain, il vint me parler pour la première fois alors qu'on était dans la même classe depuis Septembre, je me suis méfiée.

Et puis, au bout de quelques jours, comme il continuait, je me suis énervée et je lui aie dit que pour rien au monde je ne sortirais avec lui, quand bien même il serait le dernier mec sur terre. Inutile de vous dire que son amour propre en a prit un sacré coup et, depuis maintenant presque un mois, il continuait de me courir après. A présent, pour lui, ce n'était plus une question de pari, mais de fierté. Il me voulait par ce que j'étais la seule qui ait osée lui dire « non ».

Mais bon, s'était lui qui se ridiculisait, pas moi. Et puis, dans quelques mois, ce serait les vacances d'été et je ne le reverrais plus avant la rentrée. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, soit il m'aurait oubliée, soit on ne serait plus dans la même classe ce qui serait encore mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les deux filles continuaient de se foutre de moi, je décidais de partir. De toute manière, la cloche allait bientôt sonner et mon bus arrivait dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Je rangeais donc mes affaire et sortis de la salle d'étude. Les couloirs étaient déserts et j'entendais mes pas résonner. Je sortis du bâtiment et j'arrivais directement sur le parking du lycée. Il faisait froid dehors et le sol était trempé par le reste de neige de ce matin qui fondait doucement.

Je me dirigeais vers mon arrêt de bus et je m'assis sur le muret de pierre qui marquait la limite entre le parking et le trottoir. Je sortis mon MP4 et commençais à écouter le premier morceau qui vint.

Malgré le son de la musique qui pulsait dans mes oreilles, j'entendis des pas plus loin derrière moi. Je me retournais légèrement et une bouffée de chaleur me submergea alors que mes yeux se posaient sur un groupe de six personnes.

Je m'empressais de baiser le visage alors que mes longs cheveux noirs formaient un rideau devant mes yeux.

Aucun membre du groupe de prêta attention à moi ce qui me rassura. Ils continuaient leur chemin vers l'extrémité ouest du parking en riant.

Ils étaient tous les six en première comme moi. Certain étaient dans la même classe que moi, d'autre non.

Il y avait d'abord Jacob Black et Embry Call qui étaient en première D. Quil Ateara était en première B. Puis venaient Paul Yiruma, et Lily et Jared Villas qui étaient dans la même classe que moi.

Comme les trois premiers n'étaient pas dans ma classe, je ne savais pas grand-chose sur eux à part qu'ils vivaient à la Push depuis toujours et qu'ils étaient très amis.

Paul lui était considéré (avec les autres) comme étant l'un des plus beaux mecs du lycée. Il était grand aux cheveux longs et noirs, une peau dorée et des yeux d'un noir profond. C'était un garçon coléreux qui m'effrayait pas mal. Il n'hésitait à se batte et s'énervait facilement. Il était un pu plus âgé que les autres par ce qu'il avait redoublé une classe.

Lily et Jared Villas étaient jumeaux. Ils avaient dix sept ans et vivaient dans un patté de maisons à la sortie de la ville (d'ailleurs je crois que les autres membres de leur bande y vivaient aussi). Je ne les connaissais que de loin par ce que même si on était dans la même classe, ils ne m'avaient jamais parlé. Lily était une fille vraiment magnifique. On devait faire à peu près la même taille toute les deux et on avait aussi le ventre plat. La seule différence était peut être qu'elle avait une superbe poitrine, ni trop grosse, ni pas assez et une paire de fesses qui pour n'importe quels garçons, aurait été considérée comme parfaite. Elle avait une peau dorée et des yeux noisette. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas de la taille. Elle avait une démarche gracieuse et assurée ainsi qu'un rire cristallin souligné par une ligne de dent d'une blancheur parfaite. Ses ongles manucurés étaient longs et allongeaient ses doigts fins.

Cette fille était la perfection incarnée.

Je l'enviais et pas seulement pour son physique ni même pour son assurance.

Je l'enviais par ce qu'elle voyait Jared tous les jours !

Jared était un garçon grand et plutôt musclé. Contrairement aux autres membres de la bande, ses cheveux noirs n'étaient pas longs. Ils étaient plutôt courts et ramenés vers l'arrière par une tonne de gel. Sa mâchoire était carrée et ses lèvres fines. Il avait de grandes mains avec des doigts longs et… sublimes. Ses mains étaient sublimes… il était sublime.

On était assit l'un à côté de l'autre en espagnol et en littérature.

Bien sur, il ne s'était pas mit à côté de moi de son plein gré. En fait, les profs l'avait mit là en disant que peut être qu'il serait plus attentif en cours et moins bavard en étant à côté de la déléguée de classe. Bien sur, mon influence n'avait rien changée sur lui… de toute façon je ne pouvais pas l'influencer puisqu'il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole, même pas pour me demander un tube de colle.

Je crois qu'il est évident que j'étais raide dingue de Jared. Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais complètement invisible pour lui.

La cloche sonna et cinq seconde plus tard, un tas d'élèves sortaient de partout en se dirigeant vers leurs voitures, ou encore leur arrêt de bus.

Jared et ses amis montèrent tous sur leurs motos respectives. Et, je vis Lily prendre place derrière Jared et placer ses bras autour de sa taille. Bien sur, ce n'était qu'un geste fraternel, mais je sentis une pointe de jalousie m'envahir alors qu'elle déposait un bisou dans sa nuque. J'aurais donnée tous ce que je possédais pour être à sa place à cet instant précis. Et j'aurais surement vendus mon âme pour que Jared me regarde.

« Salut Kim. »

Je sursautais et poussais un petit cri alors qu'une main se posait sur mon épaule. Je tournais mon visage pour rencontrer le regard de Julius Hunt.

Julius avait dix sept ans. Il était grand et sa peau était d'une jolie couler olive. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre et ses lèvres étaient épaisses. Bref, il était plutôt pas mal à mes yeux.

Il me souriait et ses yeux était allumé par une lueur qui ressemblait à de la séduction.

Je détournais le regard et posait mes yeux sur mes chaussures.

« Alors, comment c'est passée ta journée ? »

_Bien jusqu'à maintenant_. Pensais' je.

« Dis, je me disais, il y a un concert à Seattle. C'est un concert privé, il y aura plusieurs chanteurs célèbres et comme ça ce passe dans une salle privée, il y aura pas trop de monde. On pourrait y aller tous les deux… »

Je ne répondais rien. De toute manière si je l'avais fait, il aurait insisté encore plus.

« Dis moi, est ce que je t'ai dit à quel point tu étais belle aujourd'hui ? »

Je m'emparais rapidement de mon sac et me levais du muret alors que mon bus s'arrêtait. Je montais dans le véhicule et m'installais au fond comme à mon habitude. Je vis par la fenêtre Julius partir en direction de sa voiture. Il semblait assez énervé.

Je gardais ma tête calée contre la vitre froide alors que le bus traversait de centre ville.

J'étais toujours plongée dans mes pensée lorsque le temps sembla s'écouler au ralentit. Nous passions devant la crêperie lorsque je vis cinq motos garées devant le restaurant. Je reconnaissais bien évidement les engins et mon regard eu le temps de se poser sur une table placée près de la vitrine autour de laquelle Jared et ses amis mangeaient un tonne de crêpes.

Il riait avec ses amis. Il était heureux…

J'étais vraiment pathétique.

Quelques minutes plus tard. Le bus arriva à son arrêt final. Je descendis et je marchais dans les rues. Dix minutes plus tard, j'arrivais devant ma maison.

Il était 16H.

Personne d'autre n'était rentré. Ma mère était surement, comme tous les jeudis, partit faire des courses. Mon père lui travaillait à Seattle dans une entreprise d'architecture.

Je serais donc seule jusqu'à 18h au moins.

Je retirais mon manteau et posais mon sac dans le hall d'entrée. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la cuisine où je me préparais un chocolat chaud.

Dehors, il avait recommencée à neiger.

J'adorais la neige. Ces paysages blancs avaient quelque chose de féérique. Lorsque j'étais petite, je me réveillais tous les week end à l'aube en hiver. Je courais alors dans le jardin où je faisais des bonhommes de neiges durant toute la matinée. Souvent après ça, ma mère et mon père m'emmenais l'après midi à Seattle, à la patinoire. Ma mère était très douée et elle m'avait appris à patiner.

Bien sûr, maintenant que j'avais grandis, je ne faisais plus tout ça, mais ça ne m'empêchais pas d'aimer toujours autant le neige pour d'autre raisons. D'abord, il y avait la beauté du paysage. Ensuite, le bruit de craquement de cette pate blanche lorsqu'on marchait. Et puis son gout aussi.

Je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre, mais, quand j'étais petite, comme un bon nombre d'enfant, je mangeais les petits flocons de neige tombant du ciel. Avec l'âge, les enfants arrêtent ce genre d'enfantillages, mais pas moi.

Je m'arrachais à la contemplation du paysage pour aller dans la salle à manger. Je m'installais au piano et je commençais à jouer.

Il s'agissait d'une musique que j'adorais. Elle venait d'une chanson de Sissel une chanteuse que j'aimais énormément. Je ne sais pas combien je suis restée à jouer. Je fus finalement interrompu pas des applaudissements derrière moi. Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à ma mère. Elle me souriait largement et s'approcha de moi avant de m'embraser tendrement.

« Bravo ma chérie. C'était magnifique. »

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? » demandais' je gênée.

« Je suis arrivée il y a dix minutes environs. »

« Oh »

« Je ne comprend décidément pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas reprendre des cours de piano. Tu pourrais entrer au conservatoire avec ton talent. »

« Pour moi le piano c'est un passe temps. Je ne compte pas en faire mon métier. Et puis, il y a une grande différence entre jouer chez soit lors de diner en famille et se produire dans une salle devant une foule de spectateurs. »

« Très bien, il ne sert à rien de poursuivre cette discussion puisque tu continu à n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Encore heureux que tu compte entrer à Harvard.» déclara ma mère avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Vexée par sa réaction, je montais à l'étage avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre que je ne voulais pas faire carrière dans la musique. Ma petite vie tranquille me convenait parfaitement.

Ma mère était une ancienne pianiste professionnelle. Elle avait jouée dans les plus grands orchestres. Elle avait rencontrée mon père alors qu'il s'occupait de l'agrandissement d'une salle de spectacle dans laquelle ma mère devait se produire en solo. Ça avait été le coup de foudre. Ils s'étaient mariés et ma mère avait continuée de donner des concerts à droite, et à gauche durant leurs premières années de mariage. Et puis, j'étais arrivée. Ma mère avait abandonnée sa carrière pour moi. Elle donnait maintenant des cours de musique. Sa carrière était bien loin derrière elle à présent, mais je crois qu'elle n'a jamais regrettée son choix. Bien évidement lorsque j'ai été assez grande, elle me donna des cours à moi aussi. Au début, c'était rigolo. On passait des après midi ensemble à jouer et à rire. Et puis, petit à petit, mon talent avait commencée à se révéler. Les cours qui avant n'avaient lieu que les mercredis après midi, se déroulèrent tous les soirs après les cours et tous les week end. Ma mère avait alors vue en moi l'occasion de prendre sa revanche dans le monde de la musique.

Cette histoire avait durée cinq ans jusqu' à l'âge de treize ans. Là je lui avais fais comprendre que j'en avais assez de tout cela. J'avais donc arrêtée de piano. Bien sur, elle avait très mal pris ma décision au début, mais grâce au temps et au soutient de mon père, elle avait fini par l'acceptée… mais cela n'empêchait n rien sa déception. Heureusement, elle se consolait avec l'idée que d'ici Janvier prochain je pourrais m'inscrire à Harvard.

Je m'installais à mon bureau de je sortis mon journal intime.

_Jeudi 11 Mars. _

_Journée banale aujourd'hui. Julius continu de m'aborder dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Et j'ai entendu des filles se moquer de moi en salle d'étude. Maman m'a encore reprochée d'avoir arrêtée de piano ce qui m'a rendu de mauvaise humeur. _

_Enfin le point positif, c'est qu'on a eu un changement d'emploi du temps ce qui fait que demain matin on aura 2h de littérature ce qui veux dire deux fois plus de temps à côté de Jared. Avec un peu de chance, le prof nous donnera peut être un texte à étudier à deux ou un travaille à faire avec notre voisin… donc en ce qui me concerne un travail à faire avec Jared. En plus demain, je fini la journée avec espagnol donc encore une fois, je serais à côté de Jared pendant une heure ! Je suis trop contente. Sinon, encore une fois aujourd'hui il ne m'a pas remarquée. Comme d'habitude. Mais bon ce n'est pas grave, comme il ne me voit pas, ça me donne l'occasion de pouvoir le regarder autant que j'en ai envi sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. _

_Peut être que je suis un tantinet folle… Oui, c'est sur, je suis complètement folle. _

_Folle de lui !_


	2. L'absence

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! voilà comme promis la suite des aventures de Kim _

_Je suis vraient contente : 11 reviews sur le premier chapitre !_

_Alors j'ai répondu aux reviews des memebres, mais je ne sais aps si les personnes en question ont bien reçues mes messages. Si ce n'est pas le cas prévenez moi et je répondrais en postant les chapitres_

_**Pauline** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. _

_**Aulendra17**: contente de te retrouver ! Voilà la suite !_

_**MrsLaureBlack** : Je suis contente de te revoir! Ma fois, je vais plutôt bien. Pour répondre à ta question "Trop bien pour moi" est une fic que j'écris, il ne s'agit pas d'une traduction. En ce qui concerne ma fic sur Leah et Démétri, elle n'avance pas très vite. Disons que pour le moment je me consacre à Jared et Kim. Mais bon, je compte bien néanmoins poursuivre mon projet, dès que l'inspiration me sera revenue car elle m'a un peu abandonnée...Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : salut toi! Je suis contente de te retrouver pour cette fic. Celle ci n'est pas une traduction comme la précédente, c'est moi qui l'écris... En tout cas, ta review m'a énormément touchée. Dire que tu accroche autant dès le premier chapitre me fais vraiment plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !  
_

* * *

D'accord, alors là, je crois vraiment que je vais péter un câble. Toute cette histoire était franchement bizarre.

Ça faisait deux semaines que Paul était absent. Il paraîtrait qu'il avait la grippe ou un truc du même genre. Bon, jusque là, rien de vraiment anormale. Mais voilà, une semaine plus tard Jared avait à son tour « disparu ». Sa sœur avait dit aux profs qu'il avait lui aussi attrapé une mauvaise grippe. Le lendemain, elle aussi avait arrêtée de venir en cours.

Et tout à l'heure, alors que j'étais en récréation j'avais entendue des filles se plaindre par ce que Embry Call était absent depuis ce matin.

Du coup, je commençais à me poser des questions. Bien sur, je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas. Les élèves et même les professeurs trouvaient étrange que les membres d'un même groupe d'amis tombent malades tous en même temps.

Alors que je commençais à imaginer Jared pâle comme un linge murmurant mon prénom dans un moment de délire (oui, oui je sais que je suis pathétique), la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le directeur du lycée Mr Keller.

« Bonjour à tous. »

Notre professeur de science laissa la parole au directeur.

« Je suis ici par ce que trois de vos camarades sont souffrants. D'après leurs parents ils ne reviendront pas tout de suite en cours. La mère de Mr Paul Yiruma passe tous les soirs afin de prendre les cours pour son fils, malheureusement, les parents des jumeaux Villas n'ont pas le temps de venir c'est pour cela que je souhaiterais demander à quelqu'un de bien vouloir leurs amener les cours le soir. »

Aussitôt, presque toutes les mains étaient levées. Les garçons pour avoir le privilège d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Lily qui, étant une élève modèle, serait éternellement reconnaissante à la personne qui lui apporterait ses devoirs. Les filles quand à elle espérait qu'en apportant à Jared les cours, elles auraient peut être une chance de s'improviser en même temps infirmière professionnelles.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Tout cela était franchement pitoyable. Soudain, je me mis à m'imaginer en train de passer un linge humide sur le front brulant de Jared…

_« Ah non Kim ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! »_ pensais' je. Je devais me reprendre.

« Qui est le délégué de classe ? »

Aussitôt toutes les mains se baissèrent et les regards se posèrent sur ma pauvre petite personne et j'eu soudain envie de devenir invisible.

« C'est moi. » murmurais' je.

« Très bien, je vous charge donc de photocopier les cours et de les apporter à vos camarades. »

Sur ce, le directeur sortit sans rien ajouter et le cours repris.

Toutes les filles me fusillaient du regard. J'avais intérêt de ne pas rencontrer certaines d'entre elles au détour d'un couloir.

Le reste de la journée fut calme et aucun autre imprévu ne survînt.

Durant la pause déjeunée, j'étais allée photocopier les cours de la semaine.

A la fin des cours j'étais donc allée comme d'habitude à mon arrêt de bus.

Bien sûr, je savais où les Villas habitaient. C'était dans un pâté de maisons qui se trouvait à deux arrêts de mon quartier. Il me suffirait donc de descendre plus tôt. Puis, je n'aurais plus qu'à en faire le tour en regardant les noms inscrit sur les boîtes aux lettres jusqu'à trouver la leur.

Donc, une demi-heure plus tard, je me trouvais en train de faire le tour du quartier à la recherche de leur maison.

Heureusement pour moi, celle-ci ne fut pas très difficile à trouvée. Je n'avais pas fais cinq boîtes aux lettres que je repérais rapidement la moto de Jared garée dans un passage de roue.

Je marchais donc en direction de celle-ci. La maison était vraiment charmante. Ici, les demeures ressemblaient plus à des chalets qu'autre chose.

Celle-ci de faisait pas exception à la règle. Un perron surplombé d'une vaste terrasse en hauteur faisait le tour de la demeure. Côté rue, je vis une large fenêtre en plus d'une bai vitrée.

J'approchais ma main tremblante de la porte et je donnais trois petits coups secs.

Il ne fallu pas plus de dix secondes avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaître une femme. Elle était plus grande que moi (ce qui n'était pas très difficile vu ma taille). Elle était fine et j'aurais jurée reconnaitre une version de Lily avec quelques années de plus. La seule différence était que la femme devant moi avait les cheveux courts. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour moi que je me trouvais devant Mme Villas.

« Oui ? Je peux vous aider ? » me demanda t'elle d'une voix qui trahissais non seulement son étonnement mais aussi son impatience. J'imagine qu'elle était pressée de retourner auprès de ses enfants malades.

« Bonjour… Je… je suis Kim Ottawa. Je suis dans la classe de Jared et Lily… je… on m'a chargée de leur apporter les devoirs. »

« Oh ! Oui, bien sur. Je suis désolée. Entrez donc. »

La femme sembla soudain plus détendue et elle m'invita à entrer dans sa maison.

Je fus étonnée de la chaleur qui y régnait. Non pas qu'il faisait chaud à proprement parlé. Mais peut être était ce les couleurs chaudes des murs ou encore à cause du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée du salon, ou peut être cette odeur de soupe à la tomate, qui donnait cette impression de chaleur dans ce foyer.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » me demanda Mme Villas en me souriant poliment.

« Euh… non merci. Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps. J'étais juste passée en coup de vent. » lui répondis' je rapidement.

Je fouillais dans mon sac avant d'en sortir une pochette plastifiée que je tendais à la femme.

« Voilà, ce sont les cours en plus d'une petite note sur laquelle j'ai inscrit les devoirs à faire. »

Je me souvenais que j'avais hésitée à inscrire aussi mon numéro de portable… juste au cas où Jared aurait des questions à me poser… en rapport avec les cours bien sur… et aussi Lily… Enfin je veux dire que Lily aussi aurait put m'appeler pour me poser des questions sur les cours.

Juste les cours.

Finalement, je n'avais bien évidement pas mis mon numéro.

« Bon, bah… je vais vous laissez. Inutile que je vous dérange plus longtemps. »

« Vous voulez que je vous ramène chez vous ? »

« Non, ne vous déranger pas. Il y a un bus qui passe dans un quart d'heure à peine. »

Mme Villas n'insista pas d'avantage et pendant un moment je me demandais si je ne l'avais pas vexée en refusant sa proposition.

« Je repasserais demain pour vous apporter les cours de la journée. »

« Très bien. Et, merci encore de vous être déplacer jusqu'ici. »

Je me contentais de sourire en réponse avant de sortir dehors.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lorsque la porte se referma derrière moi, je me sentais comme triste de ne pas être restée plus longtemps.

Je sortais de sous le perron et, je m'engageais dans la rue.

Pourtant, un sentiment étrange commença à m'envahir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je fini par ma retourner et mon regard se porta vers les fenêtres de l'étage.

Il y en avait trois.

Je me figeais instantanément lorsque je reconnue à travers la fenêtre de gauche une silhouette. Je plissais des yeux et, à cet instant, alors que je reconnaissais parfaitement Jared, j'eu la sensation d'être transpercée par un millier de décharges électriques. Cette sensation n'était pas déplaisante, bien au contraire. Ça ressemblait à des petits picotements dans tous le corps et je sentais mon estomac me chatouiller à l'intérieur. Mon cœur sembla se serrer et j'avais comme du mal à respirer. Pourtant, ça non plus, ce n'était pas déplaisant.

Jared me regardait. Malgré la distance qui nous séparait et le fait qu'il faisait déjà très sombre, je voyais qu'il fronçait les sourcils et, peut être aussi que ses lèvres étaient entres ouvertes.

Il devait se demander qui j'étais et, ce que je foutais chez lui.

Je me retrouvais alors et, je repris mon chemin vers l'arrêt de bus.

En rentrant chez moi, je dis à mes parents que je n'avais pas fin et, je montais directement me coucher.

Pourtant, à 2h00 du matin, j'étais toujours éveillée dans mon lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeille.

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien.

J'avais froid et, je me sentais comme vide à l'intérieur de mon être.

Et puis il y avait encore plus étrange.

J'avais envi de pleurer.

Ne me demander pas pourquoi, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Pourtant, tout allait bien pour moi. Je n'avais aucune raisons d'être triste. Néanmoins, j'avais l'impression d'être incomplète, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Je pouvais m'en passer et vivre sans, pourtant, en être privée m'étais douloureux…

Enfin mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?! Je suis tombée sur la tête ma parole !

_« Bon, Kimmy tu dois te ressaisir. C'est surement la fatigue qui te fait délirer. »_

Oui la fatigue, c'est ça.

Demain matin en me réveillant, je me sentirais mieux.

Je serais comme avant.

Tout redeviendra comme avant.

* * *

_Voilà ! Comme vous le voyez ce chapitre est courts mais néanmoins necessaire pour la suite. Très peu de Jared. Enfin j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçue. _

_Comme j'écris le matin (par ce que j'ai une heure trente d'attente avant l'ouverture de mon boulot) j'ai remarquer que l'inspiration me venais plus facilement de bonne heure. Donc si demain je me sens inspirée je pense poster une autre chapitre dnas la semaine (en plus mercred je ne travaile pas ce qui est encore mieux). Je pense soit le metre Vendredi soir (pour le début de week end des personnes allant en cours) ou le samedi soir (pour tous ceux qui comme moi travaille le samedi). _

_Donc voilà._

_Par contre, j'avais une petite question à poser. Celle ci n'as rien à voir avec les fis. En fait, je me suis prise de passion pour une série coréenne appellée Boys Before Flower (ou Boys Over Flowers suivant la traduction) qui est une reprise du drama Japonais Hana Yori Dango : les arçons sont préférablent aux fleurs. Donc voilà durant tout le week end, j'ai cherchée des sit pour voir ou télécharger les épisodes coréens mais aucun sit ne compte la totalité des épisodes (25 au total.) Donc si quelqu'un sait ou je peux trouver les épisodes ce erais très sympa de me donner l'info. _

_Voilà, donc c'est tout pour ce soir !_

_A bientôt et j'espère recevoir plein de reveiws de votre part !_


	3. La visite

_Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà comme promis la suite des aventures de Jared et Kim. Dans ce chapitre pas de Jared... mais ne faîtes pas ces têtes d'enterements !Il y aura en revanche une Lily Villas haute en couleurs ! Dans ce chapiitre vous aller la connaitre un peu plus et j'espère que vous aprécierez ce personnage ! _

_**Pauline** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! _

_**MrsLaureBlack** : LOl c'estr vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand chose en français sur Kim et Jared. C'est pour ça que je trouve d'autant mieux d'écrire sur eux, ça change des histoires sur Edward et Bella même si je les adores ^^ Et puis, on ne voit pas non plus beaucoup de fics sur les loups garous alors... Bon en tout cas, pas de panique pour Démétri et Leah je compte bien m'y mettre dès que j'en aurais fini avec Trop Bien pour moi (fo d'ailleurs que je pense à changer le titre qui ne me plait vraiment pas ) Bon, voilà la suite !_

_**mickeymantle** : Merci à toi "admiratrice des mes fanfictions" pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur. Voici la suite !_

_**LoveCullen&Edward** ; merci, merci, merci merci merci !!!!!!!! Mefci à toi d'être toujours au rendez vous at de m'encouragez autant dnas mon écriture ! ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. J'espère que la suite de plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. _

_**Aulandra17** : Lol, merci beaucoup de me dire que j'ai du talent, ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Pour la série t'en fait pas j'ai finalement trouvée. En tout cas, merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic avec autant d'assiduité. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. _

_**Mrs Esmee Cullen** : Merci. Oui, je voulais faire renssentir à Kim l'imprégnation. On sait dnas le tome 4 grance à Jacob ce que le loup ressent (comme si une paire de ciseau coupait un à un tous les fil qui le retenait pour n'en laisser finalement qu'un seul.) et je voulais que l'on en sache un peu plus sur ce que ressent l'empreinte (c'est comme sa que j'apelle pour ma part les personnes dont les loups s'impreignent). Voici en tout cas la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras. _

_**La'ienth** : Tient, une nouvelle. Bienvenue ! Donc, j'imagine que comme tout le monde ici tu te trouve être une grande fan de Jared et d Kim et tu trouve que les écrivains de fics ne leurs font pas assez hommage en les tenant toujours àl'écart de leur fic? Moi en tout cas je suis dingue de ce couple. Dans la description de Kim faite pas Bella dnas le tome 3, j'ai l'impression que les deux filles ont pas mal de point commun. Déjà dans leur physique. Elles sont banales. Et puis elle semblent toutes les deux timides et reservées. Et, n'oublions pas le principale, elles sont deux humaines amoureuses de créatures mythiques pouvant être dangeureuses. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. _

_**memelyne** : Salut toi ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver. Oui, c'est vrai qu'au premier abord, Kim peut susiter la pitié chez les lecteurs. Je voulais lui donner cet aspect de solitude, de fille incomprise. Car, justement, l'attention que lui porteront Jared, Lily et les autres sera d'autant plus difficile à accéptée pour elle. En plus, elle n'a presque jamais eu d'amis et encore moins de petit copain alors elle aura surement du mal à savoir comment se comporter dnas une bande aussi soudée et haute en couleurs. _

_**Lou** : Salut toi ! Alors un grand merci pour l'adresse que tu m'as donnée je suis super contente de pouvoir enfin regarder ces épisodes en illimités. Toi aussi tu aime cette série ? Si c'est le cas ça nous fait déjà un point commun... deux même si on compe le fait que nous adoront les fictions sur Jared et Kim. tout cas, encore merci et bonne lecture !_

_**astasia** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ait aussi aimée "la fille invisible" voilà une nouvelle preuve que j'avais raison de traduire cette fic. Bon, voici la suite pour ne pas te faire languire d'avantage ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Alors avant de lire que vous ait réservé une petite surprise. Pour ous donner une idée sur le physique des personnages voilà un petit générique ou je présente la famille de Kim, Kim et Lily : _

_Kim Ottawa : Une jeune actrice coréenne Kim So Eun _

_Mr Ottawa : shahrukh khan C'est un acteur indien vraiment brillant, c'est aussi une superbe chanteur et dansseur_

_Mme Ottawa : Sandra Oh Connue pour le rôle de Christina dnas Grey's Anatomy, je trouve qu'elle ressemblait assez à l'idée de la femme sévère et dure que j'imaginais pour servire de mère à Kim. _

_Lily Villas : Q'Orianka Kilcher Elle a jouée le rôle de Pocahontas dans le film : le nouveau monde. Voilà le lien sur une photo que j'ai beaucoup d'elle notament par ce qu'elle à été prise il y a quelques année et donc forcément, elle était plus jeune et elle avait encore les cheveux longs à l'époque... _

Pour la lecture de ce chapitre, je vous conseille la chansson : **Somebody stop me d'Erica Rivera**

_Voilà, j'espère que vous aimez ce casting. Maintenant, je vous laisse lire !  
_

* * *

Si hier le temps n'était pas au beau fixe, aujourd'hui, c'était dix fois pire. Il faisait froid et la neige tombait en épais flocons sur le sol gelé. Je me dirigeais ce soir encore vers la maison des Villas.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de cours. Le prof de maths étant malade, nous avions fini les cours un peu plus tôt, et, dans les autres matières, nous n'avions pas écrit grand-chose dans nos cahiers.

Je resserrais les pants de mon manteau alors qu'un frisson me parcourait de tout le corps.

Je me demandais soudain combien de temps encore les jumeaux seraient absents. J'eu comme la sensation qu'une multitude de petits papillons battaient des ailes dans mon ventre alors que mes pensées s'égaraient vers Jared. Je repensais soudain à cette drôle de sensation de vide qui m'avait envahi hier soir. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne m'avais pas quittée de toute la journée. Peut être était ce simplement le prochain retour de mon cadeau mensuel qui provoquait ce genre de réaction.

Je fus coupée dans le cours de mes pensées, lorsque je vis au loin sortir deux personnes de chez les Villas. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais discerner très clairement une silhouette masculine et une féminine. Je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait et, de toute manière avec toute cette neige je n'y voyais pas grand-chose. Il me semble qu'ils se tenaient pas la main, mais je n'eu pas le temps d'en voir plus puisqu'ils montèrent tous les deux dans un 4X4 bleu foncé.

La voiture démarra et roula doucement en direction de la sortie du pâté de maisons.

Je pénétrais alors sous le perron. Je toquais et l'on vînt m'ouvrir encore plus rapidement qu'hier. J'eu comme l'impression d'être attendu de pied ferme par la personne qui m'accueillais.

D'ailleurs, il ne s'agissait pas de Mme Villas. Je me trouvais en fait, face à face avec Lily Villas. Elle me sourirait largement et ses yeux brillaient de milles feu. De toute évidence elle ne semblait pas vraiment malade.

« Salut ! » me dit elle. « Tu es venu pour les cours c'est ça ? »

« Euh… oui. » répondis' je quelque peu surprise par son ton si enjoué.

« C'est toi qui est venu hier ? »

« Oui… c'est moi. »

« Parfait ! Entre vite. »

Alors elle s'écarta pour me laisser entrer. L'intérieur me semblait être aussi chaleureux que la veille si ce n'est plus. Peut être cette impression venait de l'accueil plus qu'enjoué dont je faisais les frets.

Je sursautais en sentant quelqu'un tirer mon manteau vers l'arrière afin de me l'hotter.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Lily avait déjà accrochée mon manteau avec d'autres que je devinais être ceux de la famille.

« Tu t'appelle Kimberly c'est bien ça ? »

« Euh oui… mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Kim. »

« Ok. Moi c'est Lily. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Ok, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non, en fait je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder. J'aimerais rentrer chez moi rapidement, on a un devoir d'espagnol pour lundi à faire et… »

« Un devoir d'espagnol ? Mince alors ! Je suis nul dans cette matière. Ça t'ennuierais de me l'expliquer ? »

« Tu compte revenir en cour lundi ? » lui demandais' je surprise.

« Non, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le faire. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis nul en espagnol. C'est inutile que je le devienne d'avantage. »

Je pesais un instant le pour et le contre de la chose. Si je restais, je prenais le risque de tomber sur Jared et puis en plus, je ne connaissais pas du tout cette fille. Ci elle restait trop longtemps avec moi, elle se rendrait compte que j'étais une obsédée des cours. Elle me trouverait surement bizarre. Peut être allais' je me ridiculiser ?

Mais, en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas être si nulle que ça. Peut être que ça ne serait l'affaire que d'une petite demi-heure tout au plus. Et puis, ce serait mal poli de ma part de refuser de l'aider.

« C'est d'accord. »

Elle m'offrit un large sourire en remerciement.

« Viens, on va aller dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquille pour travailler. »

Je la suivais donc docilement à l'étage en ayant au préalable retirée mes chaussures avant de monter. Elle m'entraina jusqu'au fond du couloir et ouvrit la dernière porte à droite.

J'entrais alors dans une petite chambre. Je notais rapidement que la mienne était plus grande. Elle devait faire au moins le double. Pourtant, je remarquais qu'il régnait la même ambiance chaleureuse dans cette pièce que dans les autres pièces que j'avais déjà vues.

Les murs étaient d'une jolie couleur rose pâle. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet marron foncé. A gauche se trouvait un lit d'une place en fer forgé blanc dont la couette était de la même couleur que les murs. Sur la droite de la porte d'entrée de trouvait une commode. Contre le mur juste en face du lit, il y avait un meuble de la même couleur que le sol sur lequel était posée une télévision. Juste en face de moi, au fond de la pièce, sous une fenêtre un bureau était placé avec un ordinateur posé dessus. Je remarquais alors que par la fenêtre on pouvait voir très clairement la forêt qui ne se trouvait qu'à une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Sur une table de nuit à côté du lit, un magnifique bouquet de tulipes jaunes étaient posées dans un vase.

J'aimais beaucoup de style de cette chambre dont l'ambiance aurait mis n'importe qui très à l'aise. Inconsciemment j'avais commencée à me détendre.

Lily et moi nous sommes installées à son bureau où je commençais à lui expliquer le devoir.

Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. Cette fille est vraiment nulle en espagnole. Je n'avais jamais rencontrée quelqu'un ayant autant de lacunes dans une langue étrangère.

Ça faisait une heure que j'essayais de lui expliquer comment conjuguer un verbe à l'imparfait. Et puis, question vocabulaire, elle n'avait que les bases. C'était vraiment pire que je le pensais. Et puis, il faut dire qu'elle n'y mettait pas non plus du sien. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me poser toutes sortes de questions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que je lui expliquais.

« Alors, tu vis depuis combien de temps à la Push ? » me demanda t'elle en m'offrant son plus beau sourire.

« J'y suis née. »

« A oui ? Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu n'a pas l'air d'être une Quileute. »

Ça remarque ne m'étonnais pas. C'est vrai que je n'avais rien d'une Quileute. J'étais assez petite et j'étais tellement fine que je semblais chétive. Je n'avais pas de très jolies formes. J'avais une peau très pale ce qui avec ma maigreur pouvait me donner l'air malade. Mes yeux en amande étaient presque noirs. Mon nez était droit et mon front un peu trop large à mon goût. Mes cheveux étaient noirs et raides et ils m'arrivaient au niveau des hanches.

« Je n'en suis pas une. Mes parents on emménagés ici avant ma naissance. C'est mon père qui à grandit ici. Lui est un Quileute, ma mère elle est Coréenne. » lui expliquais' je.

« Je vois. Et, tu es fille unique ? »

« Oui. Bon alors comme je te le disais, à l'imparfait il faut que tu prennes ton verbe à l'infinitif et ensuite, il te suffit de… »

« Je crois que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais grandis si je n'avais pas eu Jared. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas seulement mon frère, c'est aussi on jumeau. Et puis, je crois qu'en était enfant unique on fini par s'ennuyer non ? »

« Bah… je n'en sais trop rien. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment songée. » avouais' je.

« Au fait, tu as sautée une classe pas vrai ? C'est pas trop dure pour toi ? »

« Non, il suffit de bien suivre en cours. »

« Je voulais pas parler des cours, je veux dire, tu a du quittée tous tes amis de ton ancienne classe pour te retrouver avec des élèves qui on presque tous dix sept ans voir même plus. »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis dans mon ancienne classe. Et puis, dans la classe cette année, on ne peux pas vraiment dire que je m'en suis fait. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser. Il faut que je travaille au maximum pour les examens l'année prochaine. »

« Tu compte aller à l'université ? »

« Oui, bien sur. »

« Où ça ? »

« A Harvard. »

« Pour qu'elles études ? »

« La littérature et la philosophie. »

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle me posait toutes ses questions et encore moins pourquoi je lui répondais. Il était rare que je me livre aussi facilement. Cette fille n'avait pas une très bonne influence sur moi. Habituellement je détestais parler et encore plus de moi.

« Bon revenons à l'espagnol… »

« Oh, laisse tomber, je crois avoir compris. » me dit elle en me souriant.

« Bon, alors dans ce cas là, je vais y aller. »

« Quoi déjà ? Mais il est à peine 16H. »

« Oui, mais si tu n'as plus besoin de moi… »

« Pourquoi ne resterais tu pas encore un peu. On pourrait discuter ou alors écouter de la musique, sinon j'ai de très bons films… »

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Lily Villas voulais passer un peu de temps avec moi ? Ok, elle est où l'arnaque ?

« Désolée, mais je dois vraiment rentrer. Et puis tu es malade, tu devrais te reposer. »

Alors elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Moi malade ? Non, tu te trompe. Je n'ai jamais été malade. »

« Quoi ? Pourtant, on nous a dit que ton frère et toi étiez malades. »

« Ah… oui… mon frère est malade… mais moi non. Mes parents on fait croire au proviseur que j'étais malade pour que je reste ici. En fait, si je ne vais pas en cours c'est par ce que je voulais rester auprès de mon frère. »

« Ah… je vois. Au fait, comment va-t-il ? » Finis' je par demander d'une petite voix.

« Mieux. Il peut sortir de son lit, mais… disons qu'il ne va pas revenir tout de suite en cours par ce qu'il est encore un peu contagieux. Et puis, il fait tellement froid dehors qu'il risquerait de retomber malade de suite s'il met le nez dehors. »

« Ok, alors souhaite-lui un bon rétablissement. »

« Pourquoi ne pas le faire toi-même ? Il sera content de te voir. »

Avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'avait déjà attrapée la main et m'entrainais hors de la chambre. Je repris rapidement mes esprits et me dégageais de son emprise.

« Non ! Euh… il est peut être fatigué… il doit sans doute dormir. Et puis, tu as dit qu'il était contagieux. »

« Mais… »

« Désolée, mais je dois rentrée. »

Je m'empressais de descendre remettre mes chaussures avant d'enfiler mon manteau pour sortir rapidement dehors.

J'eu à peine le temps d'entendre Lily me souhaiter une bonne soirée que j'avais déjà refermée la porte avant de me mettre à courir en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

Une fois calmée, je commençais à me rendre compte à quel point ma réaction avait été stupide. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui semblait s'intéresser un peu à moi et moi, qu'est ce que je faisais ? Je sortais de chez lui en courant à pleine jambes. Maintenant c'était sur qu'elle me prendrait pour une folle autant que les autres.

J'étais vraiment trop bête.

Bon, au moins maintenant, c'était le week end. Je n'aurai donc pas besoin de repasser chez les Villas avant Lundi soir.

Avec un peu de chance elle aurait tout oubliée d'ici là…

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tous pour ce soir !_

_La suite pas avant deux semaines, je le crains. Par ce que déjà, cette semaine je suis en cours et ensuite, mon week end sera très chargé entre le boulot samedi et puis je part deux jours à Dieppe avec mes parents. Et le plus important... vendredi soir avec ma best on va voir l'avant première de New moon à l'Isle Adam ! Je suis tro contente. Et vous ? Vous allez la voir ? _

_Pour moi, c'est vraiment l'événement de l'année à ne pas rater !!!!!!! _

_Bon aller bisous et la suite dès que possible ! Promis juré craché ! _

_En attendant vous savez bien que je ne touche pas d'argent pour la publication de cette fic et par conséquent mon salaire e trouve être vos reviews et encouragements alors soyez généreux !!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Le téléphone

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors vraiment, meci à tos pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment touchée à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! _

_**Pauline** : Cmme bien souvent, tu es la première a avoir poster un commentaire... LOL. Aors, tu as vu New Moon ? Moi OUI !!!!! Ah ! Jared était vraiment trop beau et j'adore son doublage en français. En particulier sa réplique à Embry : Embry Dit "Aller viens Bella, on ne mord pas. Jared dit : Parle pour toi. Ah !!!! je crois que j'ai faillis exploser. Bref. Parlons pe, parlons bien. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Je suis contente que Lily te plaise...._

_**aulandra17** : Lol; J'ai longtmps hésiter pour que Jared "débarque" avant le dépard de Lily, mais j'ai finalement optée pour cette version qui apparement ne t'as pas déçue. En fait, par la suite je compte écrire cette fic u point de vu de Jared. Je pense que sa pourrait être interessant donc si tu la lit, tu seras ce qu'il faisait pendant que Lily papotait avec Kim. Aller, bonne lecture ! _

_**ForgiveMeAgain** : Hello toi ! Oui, je me souviens que tu avait déjà reviewer "la fille invisible". Je suis contente de te rtrouver et j'espère que tu aimera ce nouveau chapitre ainsi que tout ceux qui le suivrons...._

_**La'ienth **: Ah Ah ! Toi tu es du genre perspicasse. Effectivement, les familles ne savent rien d ce qui arrive aux jeune Quilleutes. Mais, Lily le sait elle Pourquoi me demandera tu ? Alors si tu ne veux pas savoir passe les lignes soulignées................................. En fait, Lily est au courant par ce qu'un des membres de la meute c'est imprégné d'elle. Il s'agit D'Embry. En fait, j'étais trop dégoutée que dans les livres il n'ai aps de compagne alors j'ai eu envi de lui offrir une histoire d'amour à lui aussi histoire qu'il ne se sente aps trop seul........................................................................................... En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec toi, Kim n'est pas assez développée à mon gout dnas les livres. Mais comme tu le dis 4 Tomes c'est très peu... Raison de plus que que Sephenie se mette à l'écritur d'un saga qui pourrais reprendre nos Quilleutes et nous parler de l'imprégnation que chacun d'eux !!! Moi, je propose une pétition ! _

_**MrsLaureBlack** : Moi aussi j'ai v New Moon !!!!! Trops mignons les QUILLEUTES !!!! Et Emily trop belle. Mais alors trop dég de pas avoir vu Leah. Et puis il m'a trop manqué certaine scène. Comme par exemple celle de l'aéroport ! J'aurais aimée voir Alice autiller vers Jasper et les voir se regarder intensément.... Oui, je me suis prise de passion pour ce couple totalement trognon ! Sinon, Voleterra !!!!!!!!! J'ai adoré toutes les scènes de là bas. Jane, Alec, Félix.... tous trop beau et Démétri !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trop sexy ! Par contre, j'ai aps du tout accrochée avec je l'imaginais ressemblant à Rosalie avec de longs cheveux blonds....... Bref sinon j'aurais aussi aimer voir la scène où Bella et Alice sont dnas l'avion et qu'Alice racconte à Bella ce qu'on fait les Cullen ces derniers mois. Enfin, je m'arrête là, sinon tu n'est pas prête de lire. Aller, bisous !_

_**Lu'** : Merci, je te souhaite une bonne lectre ^^_

_**astasia** : Eh oui, la réaction de Kim, Jared qui va lui parler... que de bonnes choses en perspective ! Aller, bonne lecture !!!_

_**Lucie** : Merci pour l'adresse. Moi aussi je préfère cette version uniquement par ce que ici n a une meilleure version de l'histoire entre Yuuki et Sojiro. Sinon, n ce moment, je regarde aussi a version chinoise qui est totalemet hilarante !!! Je te la conseille. Sinon, si tu aime les drama, peut être qe tu pourra encore l'aider. J'adore le drama It's started with a kiss. Et maintenant, j'ai commencer à regarder la saison deux They Kiss again, seul problème, je le trouve pas les derniers épisodes en VOSTFR alors si tu connais une adresse, ce serais super !!! (surtout que je compte m'inspirer cde ce drama pour une fic sur Japes et Alice.) ^^ _

_memelyne : Ton s=instinct est décidément redoutable ! Jared n va pas la lacher c'est sur. Tu vas d'ailleurs le découvrir dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ^^ _

_**miopette** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je n'avais même aps fait attention que j'utilisais autant le passé simple. Problème : je suis nule en conjugaison et grammaire. Enfin, j'espère que sa ne gache pas trop la , voilà la suite j'espre que tu aimeras ! _

_**nia1988**: Voici la suite ! _

_**Bénédicte** : Tu en redemande ? En revoilà alors ! Bonne lecture ^^ _

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : Toi là ! Oui toi ! Comment ose tu prétendre m'embéter ?! Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois que tu reviews mes fics tes conseils m'on toujours aider et tes revews touchées alors je t'interdit de penser ça ! Vraiment moi je t'adore et j'adore tes commentaires ! Alors voilà pour la peine un chapitre tout neuf rien que pour toi ! _

_**mickeymantle** : Oui, lIly plait décidément beaucoup ! Sino j'avais presque oublié Julius.... Mais lui n'a surement pas oublié Kim et tu le revera d'ici peu de temps. Il est claire que maintenant la guerre est déclarée. Sinon, nEW mOON.... Tro BO MON JARED !!!! Etpaul, et Quil !!!!!!!! Rahhh et la façon dotn Sam regarde Emily... comment il l'embrasse, on voit vraiment qu'il est fou d'elle !!!! _

_**miss DS** / lo, moi aussi faudrai que j'aille faire un saut vers nos fic de nos chers compatiotes anglais !_

_Voilà donc, dans ce chapitre enfin Jared et Kim vont se voire ! Première renccontre depuis l'imprégnation ! J'espère que vous aimerez !_

* * *

Et merde !

Mais enfin, ce n'était pas possible ! Où était-il ? Un portable, ça ne disparaissait pas comme ça.

Ça faisait maintenant une heure que je cherchais mon téléphone portable. Non pas que je sois accro à ce genre de gadgets, loin de là. J'étais même une anti téléphone portable. C'était d'ailleurs mes parents qui m'avaient obligée à acheter cette chose totalement inutile ! Sois disant que de cette manière en cas de problèmes, je pourrais les joindre sans difficultés.

Si jamais ils venaient à apprendre que je l'avais perdu, je serais à tous les coups privée de sorties. Bof de toute manière je ne sors pas alors comme ça, c'est réglé.

Mais, ça n'empêchais pas que j'avais absolument besoin de mon téléphone. J'avais commandé un livre dans une librairie de Port Angeles et le vendeur devant m'appeler lorsque ma commande serait arrivée. Sans ce téléphone, je ne saurais pas quand mon livre serait disponible et il faudrait peut être que j'aille à Port Angles vérifier par moi-même au risque de faire tout le voyage pour rien.

« Kim ! Téléphone pour toi ! » appela ma mère en bas de l'escalier.

Téléphone ? Elle avait bien dit téléphone. Merde, elle avait mon portable….

Ah non, c'était juste un coup de fil.

Un coup de fil ?

Mais qui pouvais bien m'appeler ? Je ne recevais presque jamais d'appels.

« Ok ! Je le prends en haut ! » répondis' je à ma mère.

Je sortais de ma chambre et je décrochais le téléphone qui se trouvait dans le couloir à l'étage.

« Allo ? »

« Kim ? Salut ! »

Oh merde ! Double merde !

« C'est Jared… Jared Villas. »

« Ah ouais… Sa… salut. » Bégayais' je.

C'était pas possible, je devais être en train de rêver toute éveillée. Je savais bien que mes sentiments pour ce gars finiraient par me rendre dingue.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Euh… ouais…et… et toi ? »

Non ? J'avais osée lui poser la question ?

« Je vais mieux merci. Je pense retourner en cours mardi si tout ce passe bien. »

« Ah… c'est cool. »

« Oui. Euh… je t'appelais par ce que ce matin, ma sœur c'est rendue compte que tu avais oubliée ton portable dans ça chambre. Enfin bref, je voulais te prévenir que tu ne crois pas l'avoir perdu… »

Triple merde !

Non mais quelle idiote je faisais ! Comment ce fait il que je n'y avais pas pensée plus tôt et surtout, comment avais' je pus être aussi bête pour oublier ce satané truc chez lui ?

« Euh... Kim tu m'entends ? Tu es toujours là ? » me demanda Jared.

« Ah… oui. Euh tu disais ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu voulais passer le récupérer où si tu préférais que je le dépose chez toi ? »

« Non ! » je criais presque. « Euh... enfin je veux dire, tu disais revenir en cours mardi alors, je peux attendre jusque là. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais. Je peux passer ce matin si tu veux. Je suis à un quart d'heure à pied de chez toi. »

« Bah… euh, non je préfère pas que tu passe. »

Je crois que je venais de le vexer vu qu'il resta silencieux pendant un long moment et comme je ne savais plus quoi dire, je fis de même.

« Ok… comme tu veux… alors, on se verra mardi. »

Il allait raccrocher lorsque je m'exclamais :

« Jared attend ! »

« Oui ? » il semblait avoir repris confiance.

Merde, je disais quoi maintenant. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, mais je ne voulais pas non plus le voir. Mais comment faire les deux en même temps ?

« Je pourrais passer d'ici une heure si ça te vas ? »

« C'est parfait. Je t'attends. »

Il semblait content… même plus que ça. Je ne voyais vraiment ce qui le rendait aussi joyeux.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne me rendais pas compte qu'il n'avait pas raccroché.

« Euh Jared… tu ne raccroche pas ? »

« Euh si... désolé. Bon à tout à l'heure. »

Une fois la communication coupée, je raccrochais à mon tour avant de retourner dans ma chambre.

Je crois qu'avant-hier, j'aurais littéralement sautée au plafond à l'idée de le voir en dehors des cours… mais voilà, hier, je m'étais comportée comme une idiote. Sa sœur lui avait surement racontée comment j'avais littéralement fuie de chez eux. Comment pourrait il ne pas de trouver bizarre après ça ? Mais, ci c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas proposée de me voir, et il n'aurait pas semblé si heureux lorsque j'avais accepté.

_« Mais non Kim, » _pensais' je._ « Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que tu récupère ton portable et s'il était content, c'est uniquement par ce que tu viens dans pas longtemps et plus vite il te l'aura rendu, plus vite il n'aura plus besoin de te voir. »_

Je terminais alors de me préparer. Je crois que je n'avais encore jamais mis autant de temps à choisir une tenue. Il fallait quelque chose qui s'accommode avec le temps, mais aussi, quelque chose qui plaise à Jared…

J'avais finalement optée pour mon jean fétiche (vous savez, le bleu foncé) avec un pull à col roulé orange et un Pancho gris par-dessus. J'avis mit comme d'habitude mes anneaux en argents avec ma croix de baptême en argent qui restait surement le seul collier que j'avais.

Je descendis ensuite au rée de chaussée.

Mes parents travaillaient tous les deux aujourd'hui. Je ne les verrais donc pas avant ce soir. J'étais contente de les éviter ce matin comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de leur dire que je sortais et pourquoi je le faisais.

J'enfilais mes baskets et sortis de chez moi. Je marchais dans le froid. Aujourd'hui encore il neigeait.

Je marchais donc d'un pas rapide. Plus vite j'arriverais chez Jared et plus vite j'en repartirais.

Au bout de vingt minutes, j'arrivais devant chez lui. Je n'avais même pas frappée que la porte s'ouvrit déjà.

J'écarquillais des yeux en voyant devant moi Jared.

Il avait tellement changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu en cours avant qu'il tombe malade. D'abord il avait énormément grandi. Il devait faire un mètre quatre vingt cinq. Je pense qu'il devait avoir pris un peu moins de dix centimètre. Ensuite, il était beaucoup plus musclé qu'avant. Déjà, la dernière fois, j'étais loin de le trouver mince mais là, sa carrure était franchement impressionnante. Mais le changement le plus impressionnant était sans conteste ses cheveux. Il les avait rasés ! Non je vous jure, il devait lui rester un centimètre et demi sur la tête. J'éprouvais quelques regrets par ce que maintenant, je ne le verrais plus mettre ses cheveux noirs en pics au dessus de sa tête… néanmoins, ces changements le rendait cent fois plus sexy si s'était possible.

Il y avait un autre changement chez lui. Celui-ci n'était pas négligeable.

Il me souriait.

Non, je vous jure. Je l'avais déjà vu sourire dans le passé, mais jamais il ne m'en avait adressé un. Et puis, ce n'était pas un petit sourire en coin, mais un vrai sourire.

« Salut Kim ! Je suis content de te voir. » s'exclama t'il.

« Salut. » me contentais' je de répondre encore sous le choc.

« Ne reste pas là entre ! »

Il s'effaça afin de me laisser entrer.

Je secouais mes longs cheveux noirs afin de retirer les flocons qui y étaient.

J'entendis le son d'une profonde inspiration derrière moi, mais avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, Jared m'invitais déjà à le suivre à l'étage.

Je restais silencieuse derrière lui lorsqu'il ouvrit une porte. Il me laissa entrer.

Je me trouvais dans une pièce aux murs blancs et avec un parquet de la même couleur que celui de la chambre de Lily. D'ailleurs, celle-ci se trouvait juste en face. La pièce étaient meublé d'un bureau, d'un commode, de deux petits meuble de rangements où, sur l'un d'eux était posé un petite chaîne hifi et une télévision. Je remarquais aussi un ordinateur sur le bureau. Pour finir, dans un coin au fond de la pièce se trouvait un clic-clac bleu marine.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je me trouvais dans la chambre de Jared. Je le savais non seulement grâce au style de décoration et aux photos de ses amis et de sa sœur posées un peu partout, mais aussi et surtout par ce son odeur embaumait toute la pièce. Celle-ci ressemblait à un mélange de menthe et de musc avec un soupçon de senteur de pins.

-Au fait, je voulais te dire merci. » me dit il.

Je sursautais un peu, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il me parle.

« Euh de rien… mais de quoi ? »

« Pour les cours. C'est sympa de ta part de nous les avoir apportés à ma sœur et moi. J'imagine qu'il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de volontaires. »

« Au contraire. Presque tous les élèves avaient levés la main. »

Jared sembla surpris, mais ne releva pas.

« Du coup, le directeur m'a élu d'office par ce que je suis la délégué et puis… »

« Toi, tu as levée la main ? » me demanda t'il.

Je fus surprise de sa question, mais je tentais de le pas le lui montrer.

« Euh… non. »

Il semblait déçu ce qui me surpris encore plus.

« Donc, tu ne l'as pas fait de ton plein gré. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Il semblait réellement déçu et je ne sais pas pourquoi à cet instant je protestais avec vigueur :

« Mais pas du tout enfin ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas levée la main par ce qu'il y avait suffisamment de volontaires comme ça. Mais, je ne suis pas ici contre ma volonté. Si je n'avais pas voulu le faire, j'aurais dis non de suite, où alors j'aurais trouvée une excuse bidon pour ne pas le faire. »

L'expression de Jared était étrange. Un mélange de surprise et de joie.

Au moins, il n'était plus déçu. Mais peut être que j'y étais allée un peu fort là.

Il se dirigea ensuite jusqu'à son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir dont il sortit mon téléphone qu'il me tendit.

Je bégayais quelques remerciements. Je remarquais que j'avais un message. Je m'excusais et écoutait la voix du libraire qui m'informais qu'il avait reçu ma commande.

Cool, j'allais pouvoir aller le chercher dès aujourd'hui, puis je pourrais commencer à le lire ce soir.

« Bonne nouvelle ? » me demanda Jared qui avait remarqué ma joie.

« Euh… oui. Je viens d'apprendre que ma commande est arrivée à la librairie de Port Angeles. Ça m'arrange, comme ça, je pourrais passer la prendre ce week end.»

« Tu compte te rendre à Port Angeles seule ? » me demanda Jared qui semblait inquiet.

« Oui. » répondis' je en regagnant l'entrée de sa chambre.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir pour regagner le hall lorsque je sentis quelque chose de chaud autour de mon poignet. Je me retournais et mes yeux se posèrent sur la main de Jared qui encerclait la mienne. Sa main était incroyablement chaude. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà sentis une telle chaleur émaner d'une personne.

Je remontais ensuite mon regard jusqu'au sien. Je crois qu'il était aussi chaud que sa peau. Je commençais à me noyer dans ses pupilles. Seigneur, les yeux de Jared Villas étaient sans aucun doute la plus belle chose que j'avais vue dans ma vie.

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi. »

Encore dans un état second, il me fallu quelques temps avant de comprendre sa question.

« Quoi ? »

« Je pourrais venir avec toi à Port Angeles. »

« Non merci, je préfère y aller seule. »

« Mais, tu n'as pas ton permis. Comment comptes-tu y aller ? »

« Les bus tu connais ? » demandais un peu sarcastique.

« On ne sait pas quels genres de tordus trainent là bas. Et puis, de l'arrêt de bus jusqu'à la librairie, ça fait une sacré trotte et il fait un froid glaciale. En plus, tu devras payer une fortune pour passer une demie heure dans cette boîte de conserve puante, mal installée sur des sièges dont les ressorts son quasi inexistants. »

Ouah. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Jared Villas insistait pour m'accompagner à Port Angeles.

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi… s'il te plait. »

Son regard se faisait suppliant.

Il semblait même souffrir.

Comment aurais' je pus refuser ?

C'est alors que dans une voix à peine audible je bégayais :

« O…ok. »

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tou pour ce soir. La suite... bah je pense durant le week end, sinon, Lundi soir... enfin, ça dépand comment j'aurais avancer d'ici là (j'en suis a chapitre 8). Mais, bon, demain j'ai déjà prévu d'écrire drant une bonne partie de l'après midi. Donc, voilà. _

_J'espère que cette "première" renccontre entre Jared et Kim ara été à la hauteur de vos espérances. _

_Alors, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !!!!!_

_En attendant, bonne soirée et à bientôt ! _


	5. La sortie

_Bonsoir tout le monde !!!!_

_Et oui, vous ne rêver pas, c'est bien moi et je vous poste bel et bien ce chapitre tant attendu pr beaucoup d'entre vous : la première sortie de Kim en compagnie de Jared. _

_Avant tout, meci à tous pour vos reviews : _

_**La'ienth** : Lol, qui sait ? Après tout, ce serais unebonne idée de projet ? ^^ Bon, comme tu le dit avec cette sortie : il y a baleine sous le gravier... Enfin, je ne t'en dirais pas plus, je te laisse découvrir par toi même !!_

_**Mary** : MDR, tu me trouve longue à Poster ? Pourtant, j'essaye de mettre un chapitre par semaine. Mais, même si j'ai des chapitre en avance, je ne peu pas me permettre de poster trop vite au risque de perdre l'avance que j'ai et de ne pas poster durant un mois en attendant d'avoir a nouveau un peu d'avance... Voilà, sinon, bonne lecture !_

_**astasia** : Salut toi ^^ Je suis cntente que ce chapitre t'ai autant plus ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. _

_**memelyne** : Je suis contente que tu ait aimée. Il est claire que Kim risque d'avoir pas mal de mal à croire en une réelle attirance de la part de Jared. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a toujours été le dindon de la farce... Et puis il va aussi falloir qu'elle apprenne à se lacher un peu plus. N'oublie pas qu'elle n'est pas habituer a avoir des amis et encore moins un potentiel petit ami..._

_**Andromedra** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ait découvert ce couple avec mes fics (enfin disons une de mes fic puisque l'autre ce trouve être une traduction...) En tout cas, je te remercie de suivre cette histoire avec autant d'assiduité ! Bonne lecture !_

_**mickeymantle** : Je te rassure tout de suite, tes lignes sont loin de me bassiner. Comme tu te trouve être l'une de mes plus ancienne revieweuse, ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi... En tout cas, je suis vraiment soulagée de savoir que tu as aimée le chapitre précédant. Pour le retour en cour de nos héros, ce sera pour le chapitre 7... donc encore un chouia de patience et ce sera bon. En ce qui concerne Julius je peu t'assurer qu'il ne va pas laisser Kim partir aussi facilement. Je fait qu'un autre s'interresse à elle va encore plus l'inciter à perséverer (d'autant plus qu'il est loin d'apprécier Jared et ses amis....) Bref tu saura tout ça très prochainement promi !!!! _

_**miopette** : Lol, oui j'ai essayée de faire attention au temps dans le chapitre précédent. Mas, pour celui là je ne suis pas sur de moi. Bref, ce n'est pas un scoop, je suis rarement satisfaite de ce que j'écris. Des fois j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond dnas mon intrigue, d'autre fois j'ai plus l'impression d'aller tops vite.... bref de tout manière il est rare que des auteurs soit satisfaits d'eux d'autant plus lorsque comme moi il n'on pas vraiment d'expérience. Enfin pour en revienir à notre coplinet préféré... tu as bien raison de dire que Kim ne vas pas facilement accordée sa confience à Jared. Mais bon, elle lui a déjà accordé son amour ce qui n'est pas mal ^^. Il faudra en tout cas être patient pour savoir comment tout sa ce finira !_

_**Pauline** : Lol, toi aussi tu m'as manquée !!!!!! Bref c'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup Jared dnas New Moon mais comme tu l'as fais si bien remarquer, le peu de fois ou on le voit, il est torse nu !!!! Bien qu'il soit le moins musclé de la meute (regarde la scène avec Paul et Bella sur Youtube et tu pourras le voire) je trouve qu'il reste néanmoin le plus beau (avec Paul). En fait, il m'a complétement faite craqué. Je ne sais pas si c'est son comportement puérile ou sa façon de s'empiffrer chez Emily et Sam mais, je l'aime vraiment trop !!!!!! Bref, je me calme, je respire et je te dit : bonne lecture ! Ah et au fait, j'ai bien lut la fic de San50 que j'ai d'ailleurs reviewé ! J'ai bien aimé et je trouve dommage que ce ne soit qu'un OS mais peut être q'avec tous les encouragements reçus, elle décidera de poursuivre cette fic très prometteuse..._

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : Et moi j'adore, l'hystérie, la joie et l'enthousiasme dont tu fait preve dnas chacune de tes reviews ^^ TU déguage vraiment un bouffée de chaleure à chaque fois ce qui m'encourage à fond dnas mon écriture ! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre !_

_**ForgiveMeAgain** : Voilà , la suite, J'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_**MrsLaureBlack** : Je suis contente que tu ai aimée. En ce qui concerne la fic sur Leah et Démétri, pour le moment elle reste en suspent le temps que je termine celle ci, mais je la reprendrais dès que j'aurais terminée ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements et bonne lecture ! _

_**Amandine** : Ah une petite nouvelle ! Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis contente que tu aime cette fic et j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Bénédicte** : C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à voir nos loups chéries très baraqués... lol mais si on regarde le film ils sont quand même pas mal musclé (a part Jared qui est le moins msclé mais ce n'est qu'un détail il est quand même trop craquant à mes yeux !). Aller, a plus et bonne lecture !_

_**Umbris** : Merci , je suis contente que tu ai aimée. Voilà la suite !_

_**Enee04** : Lol, non, ce n'est pas Jared qui a piqué le portable de Kim (au début je voulais). Je me suis dit que ce serais mieux si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en chargeais... tu as peut être devinée, après tout ce jour là, ils n'étaient que trois dnas la maison... Bref, ça tu le saura dans la suite de cette fic lorsque j'écrirais l'histoire du point de vu de Jared. Bnne lecture !!!_

_**Lena91** : Je suis contente que tu aime cette fic. Si tu es forte en anglais tu en trouvera pas mal dnas cette langue sinon.... bah t'inquiète, j'en traduirais d'autre lorsque j'aurais fini mes projets en cours! De toute manière, j'ai le temps, je n'ai pas l'intenton d'abandonner l'écriture. Tant que j'ai le temps d'écrire je le ferais !!!! Bisous !_

_**crevette** : Lol, une nouvelle Crevette ! Je suis contente que tu aime. Non, Jared ne se mettra pas a genoux devant Kim, tu verras par la suite que même s'il est amoureux il reste un mec plutôt arrogant et qui a une certaine fierté..._

_**Gaef** : Je suis heureuse que tu aime ce couple toi aussi C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand chose sur eux en français. Ci tu ait assez alée en anglais tu peux toujours en lire dans cette langue il y en a pas mal). Mais, si ce n'est pas le cas, pas de panique je pense en traduire d'autre une fois que j'aurais fini cette fic en plus de deux autres qui me tiennent à coeurs : la même histoire du point de vue de Jared et une fic sur Leah et Démétri (bah oui, la pauvre elle a vécue tellement de trucs vachement durs entre la mort de son père, sa transformation et sa ruptre avec Sam pour sa propre cousine ! Bref, j'ai envie de lui donner un peu de bohneur à elle aussi). _

_**Izzeult** : leur sortie sera pas mal movementée. Je te laisse le découvrir par toi même. _

_

* * *

_

« O…ok. »

Alors, un immense sourire illumina son visage de toute part. Il m'emmena hors de sa chambre et je remarquais que ma main était toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne, pourtant, j'étais loin de m'en plaindre. Nous avons regagnés le rée de chaussée et je remis mon manteau sur mes épaules.

« Non, laisse le ici. » m'intima doucement Jared.

« Quoi ? Mais je vais mourir de froid… »

Jared se contenta de me faire traverser le hall d'entrée, puis la cuisine avant que nous passions une porte. Je fus parcouru d'un violent frisson à cause du froid. Jared alluma la lumière. Nous nous trouvions dans un garage… et pas n'importe le quel, c'était son garage !

La pièce était spacieuse et il y régnait une odeur d'essence mêlée à celle de la lessive dut à la machine à laver qui tournait dans un coin. Jared s'approcha d'une moto que je reconnue immédiatement comme étant la sienne. C'était un engin imposant et qui semblait avoir de la puissance à revendre, de couleur noire.

« Tien. C'est celui de ma sœur, mais elle n'en aura pas besoin aujourd'hui.»

Je remarquais qu'il me tendait un casque de couleur rouge.

« Quoi ? Non… non… je ne peux pas monter sur ce machin, c'est hors de question. »

« Pourquoi ça ? C'est totalement sécurisé tu sais… »

« Mais… mes parents ne veulent pas que je monte sur ces trucs. »

Excuse ridicule, je sais, mais c'était la première chose qui m'étais venu à l'esprit.

« Mais enfin, ils n'en seront rien. »

« Oui, mais ils me font confiance et je ne veux pas les trahir… »

Je sentis alors l'un des bras de Jared m'encercler la taille et mes yeux s'agrandirent alors que nos visages étaient très proches.

« Je t'assure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien avec moi. Fais-moi confiance. » murmura t'il d'une voix incroyablement chaude et grave.

Je sentis alors ses doigts s'entremêler aux miens alors que je me saisissais de la lanière du casque. Je m'éloignais rapidement de lui un peu troublée (ok, énormément troublée) par ce qui venait de se passer.

Jared me tendit ensuite un blouson en cuire noir. Surement celui-ci appartenait il aussi à sa sœur.

Je revêtis le lourd tissus et en remontais la fermeture éclaire au maximum avant de mettre le casque. J'essayais tant bien que mal de régler la lanière du casque. J'entendis alors un léger rire étouffé alors que Jared s'approchait de moi. Il avait mit un blouson de cuire aussi noir que le mien et un caque noir dont la petite vitre teintée était levée. Il régla lui-même l'attache de mon casque, son regard encré dans le mien ne me quittait pas y compris lorsque mon casque fut réglé comme il fallait.

« Bon allons y, je ne voudrais pas rentrer trop tard chez moi. » déclarais' je.

Jared sembla un peu déçu, mais ne releva pas et ouvrit la grande porte du garage avant de sortir sa moto sur le passage de roues. Je le suivis en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Après avoir refermé le garage derrière nous il s'installa sur sa moto et je fis de même après une seconde d'hésitation. Il me tendit par-dessus son épaule une paire de gants en cuirs.

« Laisse-moi deviner : ils sont à ta sœur mais elle n'en aura pas besoin aujourd'hui. » dis' je en me saisissant des deux petits bout de tissu.

Il ne se retourna pas, mais je vis son dos trembler, signe qu'il riait.

Je fus choquée par la familiarité avec laquelle je m'étais adressée à lui.

Il faut te reprendre Kim. Arrête de jouer « ami ami » avec ce type.

Je sortie de mes pensées lorsque je moteur se mit à rugir de toutes ses forces. Prise de panique je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces au blouson de Jared. Malgré tout, mis à part mes bras, aucune autre partie de mon corps n'était en contact avec le sien.

J'étais déjà assez perturbée comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter.

J'avais vécus cette scène des dizaines de fois en rêve. Mais, je me rendis compte que mes rêves s'avéraient bien pâles face à la réalité. Je n'y retrouvais pas la sensation du froid, les odeurs ni même le poids du casque que je portais. C'était mille fois mieux qu'en rêve. Le seul point noir sur le tableau était que d'en mes rêves, j'encerclais sa taille de toute mes forces et je posais ma tête contre son dos…

Je ne voyais rien durant le voyage, ni les voitures, ni le paysage. Je ne me rendais même pas compte à quel point on roulait vite. J'avais complètement oubliée ma peur de ce genre de véhicule. Je ne craignais pas l'accident, ni même qu'on soit arrêtés pour excès de vitesse. J'avais une totale confiance en lui, ce qui était franchement stupide en sachant qu'avant ce jour, on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole.

« Kim, on est arrivé. »

Je sursautais alors que la voix de Jared me sortait de mes pesées. Je pris conscience qu'en effet nous n'étions plus sur la nationale en train de rouler à toute vitesse. Nous étions garés près d'un trottoir en plein centre ville de Port Angeles.

Rapidement, je lâchais le blouson de Jared et j'hottais mon casque. Ce que je regrettais, car à présent, il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait cacher la rougeur de mes joues. Je remis un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux emmêlés avant de descendre de la moto. Je rencontrais alors le regard brulant de Jared. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il me regardait et pourtant, on aurait dit qu'il ne me voyait pas. Comme si j'étais transparente, tout comme les passants autour de nous.

« Hum… Jared ? » Appelais' je doucement.

Il sursauta et me sourit largement.

« Bon alors, elle est où cette librairie ? »

Je le guidais donc à travers la ville. Comme nous étions Samedi et que la matinée était assez avancée, il y avait un monde fou.

Néanmoins, en à peine un quart d'heure, nous arrivions dans la petite librairie.

L'endroit n'était pas bien vaste et un tas de livres trainaient un peu partout, la plupart n'étaient même pas rangés sur les bonnes étagères. Ainsi, on pouvait voir des livres d'astronomies à l'endroit où aurait du ce trouver des recueils de poème, un roman de Stephen King à côté des pièces de Shakespeare et quelques Mary Higgins Clark près de la célèbre Jane Austen.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce désordre, je m'y retrouvais sans problème. Depuis le temps que je venais ici, j'avais appris à connaitre par cœur les noms de tous les auteurs que l'on pouvait trouver.

« Bonjour Melle Ottawa. »

Je saluais poliment Mr Scaver. C'était un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'année. Il était Quileute, avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux chocolat. Enfin, voilà, c'était le même genre de physique que la plupart des Quileute.

Sachant pour quoi je venais, Mr Scaver sortit de sous la caisse mon livre emballé dans un sac plastique. Alors que je m'appétais à payer, je vis sur le devant de la caisse un tas de carnets de couleurs différentes. J'avais fini mon journal intime quelques jours plus tôt. J'avais l'intention d'arrêter ces enfantillages, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ce genre de carnet était pour moi un bien meilleur confident que mes parents. Au moins, il ne me jugeait pas et je pouvais lui dire absolument tous sans me soucier des conséquences.

Décidée, je m'emparais d'un des carnets d'une jolie couleur rouge.

« Tu aime les journaux intime toi ? »

Je sursautais pour la dixième fois de la journée je crois. Jared était à côté de moi et me souriait.

« Euh… non c'est… pour… pour ma cousine. »

Je sais, je sais : excuse stupide. Même un enfant de cinq ans n'y aurait pas cru, mais que voulez vous, je suis d'une nature optimiste… peut être un peu trop sur les bords.

« Qu'est ce que tu as pris ? » demandais' je rapidement afin de changer de sujet.

Je venais de remarquer trois gros livres qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Oh, un peu de documentation. » se contenta t'il de me répondre.

Voyant que j'aurais bien aimer en savoir plus, il ajouta :

« Sa parle des légendes Quileute. »

« Tu t'y intéresse toi ? » demandais' je étonnée.

« Bah… ça parle de nos origines… et puis, c'est notre cultures… notre peuple…. Et je pense que tous le monde devraient s'y intéresser. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est juste que je suis étonnée que tu t'y intéresse tellement. »

Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que je ne l'imaginais tout simplement pas passer ses soirées plonger dans des livres qu'ils parlent de notre peuple ou non. Lui, il préférait surement aller manger une pizza au restaurant avec ses amis, sortir en boîte, aller au cinéma…

Un fois mes articles payés, je sortais dehors pour attendre Jared. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

« Ça te dit qu'on aille boire un verre, ou un café ? »

« Bah je préférais rentrer en fait. »

Son visage perdit toute trace de joie et il devînt assez pale. Devant sa mine décomposée je crus bon d'ajouter :

« Il est déjà 11h30 et je doit être chez moi pour 13h00. J'ai un cours à donner. »

« Un cours ? »

« Oui, je donne des cours de soutient en littérature et en espagnol. »

« Ok, je comprend. Tu permets que je te ramène au moins ? »

Je lui souris timidement en signe de réponse.

Nous sommes retourné jusqu'à sa moto en silence. D'abord, par ce que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, ensuite, Jared semblait bien pensif et je ne voulais pas l'interrompre en pleine réflexion.

J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait plus froid, c'est pourquoi je fus bien contente d'enfiler les gants de cuirs et le blouson. Je m'apprêtais à monter sur l'imposante machine lorsque je remarquais que Jared me regardait.

Ok, là son comportement commençait à m'inquiéter.

« Jared ? »

« Tu permets que je t'empreinte ton journal deux secondes ? » me demanda t'il.

Je ne sais pas comment, et j'ignore quelle force surnaturelle s'emparais de moi, mais lorsque je repris mes esprits, Jared avait mon nouveau journal en main et griffonnait quelque chose dedans.

Il n'avait pas mentit en disant que sa ne prendrait pas longtemps. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il me le rendait.

Je l'ouvris et mes yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. Dedans, sur la première page, un visage de loup vu de trois quart était dessiné au marqueur noir.

« Ça ne te plait pas ? »

Je repris mes esprits devant le visage à la fois inquiet et contrarié de Jared.

« Si, bien sur. » Et, je ne disais pas ça pour lui faire plaisir, C'était vrai, Jared dessinait extrêmement bien et je n'avais jamais vu un dessin aussi beau. « Mais pourquoi tu… »

« Comme ça, ta 'cousine' pensera à moi lorsqu'elle l'ouvrira. »

_Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour penser à toi_ pensais' je.

Bien sur, je compris qu'il n'avait bien évidement pas cru à ma pitoyable excuse de cousine et qu'il avait compris que ce journal était pour moi.

Avant que je puisse le remercier ou même complimenter son dessin, Jared venait d'enjamber sa moto et mettais son casque.

Le voyage de retour sa passa comme celui de l'allée… merveilleusement bien. Je gardais bien sur un maximum de distance entre nous et cette fois, j'essayais de faire attention au trajet afin de ne pas être surprise comme tout à l'heure. Bien sur, nous arrivâmes devant chez moi bien trop vite à mon gout. Je fus surprise de constater que Jared connaissait non seulement la rue où j'habitais, mais il savait aussi laquelle des dix maisons était la mienne. Cependant je ne fis aucun commentaire et je retirais les affaires qu'il m'avait prêtées.

« Merci pour tous Jared. »

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Tu as été tellement sympa de nous amener les cours à ma sœur et moi. »

Ah, ok. J'en étais sure, ce n'était que de la reconnaissance. Ce rendant compte de l'idée qui traversait mon esprit, Jared repris aussitôt :

« Mais, ce n'était pas là, une façon de te remercier, je voulais vraiment venir avec toi et puis, comme ça, j'ai pus trouver mes livres… non pas que je suis venu avec toi juste pour faire mes courses… c'est … euh je voulais vraiment t'accompagner, à la base je ne savais pas que j'achèterais quelque chose… enfin tu m'as compris je pense. »

« Oui… » j'étais encore choquée par son monologue. Je rêvais où Jared Villas venait de perdre ses moyens.

Oui, je devais me faire des idées.

« Jared ! »

Cette fois, je ne fus pas la seule à sursauter. Quoi que contrairement à moi, Jared ne poussa pas de cri.

Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, comme s'il vidait son esprit et son visage fut tordu par une sorte de grimace. Il ressemblait à un enfant prit en faute par sa mère et son visage.

Et quelle mère ! Un géant d'un mètre quatre vingt dix (ou plus). Les cheveux courts, noirs. Des bras comme des cuisses. Des biceps à la vue de tous, comme il était en tee shirt… en plein hiver !

« Jared, tu ne devrais pas être là. » déclara plus doucement l'homme une fois arrivé à côté de lui.

« Sam je… »

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ai une petite conversation tous les deux. » Bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un murmure, sa voix n'en restait pas moins menaçante et me fit froid dans le dos.

Voyant que Jared ne bougeait pas il ajouta :

« Maintenant. »

L'homme retourna sur le trottoir d'en face et monta dans une camionnette bleu.

« Kim… je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller. »

« Oui… bien sure je comprends. »

« Jared ! »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste il se pencha et déposa un rapide mais doux baiser sur ma joue.

J'écarquillais les yeux alors qu'il remontait sur sa moto et sans même prendre la peine de mettre son casque, il démarra en trombe et sortit de ma rue.

Toute tremblante, les jambes lourdes, je regagnais ma maison.

Cette journée était sans aucun doute la plus étrange de toute ma vie. Pourtant, elle me semble aussi être la plus belle...

* * *

_Bon, alors autant vous le dire, je ne suis aps franchement satisfaite de ce chapitre... bref je vous promet que la suite sera meilleure !_

_Sinon maintenant, xc'est à vous de vous exprimer pour me dire ce que vous en penser ! Alors tous à vos claviers ! La suite Lundi prochain !_


	6. La honte

_Alors là, c'est le monde à l'envers, demain, c'est mon anniversaire et c'est moi qui vous fais un cadeaux en postant ce chapitre. LOL Enfin, je vous l'avez promit et j'ai pour habitude de tenir mes promesse. Pour le dernier chapitre, je compte 14 rviews J'avoue être un chouiha déçue puisque je chapitre 4 en comptais vingt à lui tout seul ! Mais bon je n'en veut à personne et je suis très reconnaissante aux lecteurs de me reviewer aussi souvant ! _

_**cecile82** : Ah ah ! Voilà la première qui m'a reviewée dnas le chapitre précédent! Je suis contente que tu ait aimée et ne t'en fait pas je pense que Kim remonteras prochainement sur la moto de Jared... moi aussi j'adore les mecs à motos !!!!_

_**La'ienth** : Lol. Moi aussi je vois Sam un peu comme ça. Mais je pense surtout que comme il est l'Alpha, il n'aime pas qu'on lui désobéisse. En fait, ce qu'il fait c'est pour le bien de Jared et pour celui de Kim. Il sait comment il c'est sentit après avoir blessé Emily et il ne veut pas que Jared ressente la même chose, il ne veut pas non plus que Kim soit victime d'une erreure irréparable. C'est pour celà qu'il semble aussi dur. Enfin, voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !_

_**Aurélie** : Hello toi ! Voilà la suite ! Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise et aussi que tu ait suivit la Fille invisible. J'espère que tu aimera la suite !_

_**astasia **: lol, ravie que tu ait autant aimée ! Voilà la suite comme promit !!!_

_**Amandine** : bah oui ! ça serait trop facile si dès le dépard elle lui faisait confiance et puis, ça ne serait pas drôle non plus tu ne crois pas ? ^^En plus faut être réaliste et se mettre à la place de Kim imagine toi en fille complétement banale qui à la réputation d'une intello et que personne ne t'aproche à part pour se moquer de toi. Et du jour au lendemain un des plus beau mec du lycée se met à vouloir te fréquenter... toi aussi tu aurait des soupçons non ? En tout cas, moi ça aurait été ma réaction. Bref. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !!_

_**crevette** : C'est clair que Jared risque de se faire sacrément disputer... mais effectivement on ne le verra pas. Mais comme je pense écrire cette fic du point de vue de Jared, je pense que tu aura la réponse d'ici quelques mois.... BISOUS et bonne lecture !_

_**Pauline**: Merci beaucoup, comme je le disais juste au dessus à Crevette, effectivement on ne verras pas la dispute qui risque d'éclater entre Jared et Sam mais je pense de plus en plus que je vais réécrire cette fic mais du point de vue de Jared cette fois. Si sa te tente, on se reverra alors surment d'ici quelques petits mois... J'ai aussi eu cette impression en voyant Paul s'excuser auprès de bella LOL. Voilà donc la suite, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**** : SALUT ! LOL, je vois bien que tu as aimée La fille Invisible rien qu'en lisant ton pseudo lol. En tout cas je suis contente que tu aime aussi cette plus, tu viens de te ralier à ma pétition : Stepheni Meyer je vous suppli d'écrir un livre sur loups et leurs amours !!!! Bref, je crois que je délir un peu mais c'est clair que si elle le faisait je serais la remière à aller chercher le livre !!! Voilà ! Bonne lecture !!!_

_**MrsLaureBlack** : Merci merci merci merci merci et un million de fois merci !!!!!! Merci de me suivre depuis la fille invisible et de continuer avec cette nouvelle fic. Merci d'être aussi impassiente de lire la fic sur Demetri et Leah alors que le premier chapitre n'est même pas enore terminé ! Merci de me reviwer à chaque chapitre et surtout, merci de dire que j'ai du talent. Vraiment sa me touche ! J'espère vraiment que tu aimera ce chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : non, je ne plaisantais pas en disant que je n'étais pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre... mais je suis contente que tu l'ai autant aimé. C'est vrai que Jared est plutôt sympa. En ce qui concerne Sam effectivement je comprend ton envie de le tur, à ta place, j'aurais eu la m^mee envie, mais il faut comprendreque ce qu'il fait c'est pour le bien de nos chouchous. Il ne veut pas que Jared commette la même erreure que lui et que Kim se retrouve avec des dommages irréparables. Bref il agis comme un grand frère en quelque sorte. Il est dur, mais c'st pour le bien de ses cadets. Voilà, en toiut cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chaitre et je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture !_

_**mickeymantle** : Ah ! Toujours fidèle au poste à ce que je vois ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bisous !_

_**Bénédicte** : lol, la scène du premier baiser n'arrivera pas avant quelque teps je pense. Je ne sais même pas comment il va avoir lieu lol ^^. Mais voilà un petit bonus dnas ce chapitre qui devrait te plaire si tu es à ce point préssée. _

_**neyssie** : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

_Pour ce chapitre, je vus conseille en fond sonore la chanson Comme des enfants de Béatrice Martin. (Je l'adore cette chanson elle me fait toujours pleurer ^^)_

* * *

En ce Lundi après midi on peu dire que j'étais souriante. Je n'avais pas arrêtée de penser à lui durant tous les week end en plus d'aujourd'hui. Ce soir, j'allais lui apporter les cours comme la semaine dernière. Peut être que sa sœur insisterait pour que je lui explique un truc… comme ça je pourrais rester plus longtemps.

J'avais été un peu étonnée de voir ce matin que Paul était de retour parmi nous. Mais, ce qui m'avais réellement surprise était sas aucun doute ses changements physiques. Il avait tous comme Jared incroyablement grandis et il était beaucoup plus musclé. De plus, lui aussi il avait fait raser ses cheveux. Nul doute que sa côte de popularité après de la gente féminine avait considérablement augmenté de part tous ses changements. Je n'avais pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller considérablement les yeux ce matin lorsque j'avais remarqué qu'il était habillé d'un pantalon trois quarts et d'un tee shirt assez moulant… on aurait crus que son haut était bien trop petit pour lui.

Je me surpris imaginer ce qui m'arriverais comme transformation si moi aussi j'attrapais la grippe. Peut être que je prendrais aussi quelques centimètres supplémentaires, et au lieu de gagner en musculature, je prendrais plus de poitrine…

Alors que je continuais de dessiner le prénom de Jared entouré de petites étoiles de cœurs, la cloche finale retentit.

Je me dépêchais de remballer mes affaires.

« Kim. » m'appela une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais rapidement et je retins de justesse un cri d'étonnement en me retrouvant face à Paul. Celui-ci semblait franchement de salle humeur. Je pouvais le dire rien qu'en voyant la lueur de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux en plus de son ton brusque et cassant :

« Ce soir ne vas pas chez les Villas. Je dois y passer et c'est moi qui apporterais les cours à Lily et Jared. »

« Ah… » Fut tout ce que je trouvais à répondre

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il sortit de la salle en me laissant en plan.

Ne me demander pas pourquoi mais j'eu une brusque envie de fondre en larmes.

Dire que j'étais déçue aurait été un euphémisme. J'étais carrément anéantit. Durant trois jours je n'avais attendus que ça : le revoir.

Bon, il revenait en cours demain mais… les cours restaient les cours et ce n'était pas la même chose que de le voir chez lui.

Soudain, je fus prise de panique. Etait ce, une idée de Paul ou de Jared ? Après tout, peut être que c'était Jared qui avait demandé à Paul de lui amener les devoirs afin de ne pas me voir. Je commençais donc à ressasser tous les événements de Samedi lorsque j'étais allée à Port Angeles avec lui. Tout avait l'air de c'être bien passé à mes yeux. Nous avions un peu parlé… et puis il y avait eu ce dessin dans mon journal…

J'avais passée tous le week end à le contemplé sous toutes les coutures si bien que j'avais fini par en connaître chaque détails, chaque coups de crayon.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce baiser. Bon ok, ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser… plutôt un bisou sur la joue. Mais une chose était sur, j'avais passé bien plus de temps avec Jared en une matinée que durant tout ce début d'année.

Soudain, je me figeais littéralement sur place. J'avais passée du temps avec lui, et quand on passe du temps avec quelqu'un il arrive que ce qu'on apprenne sur la personne ne nous plaise pas. Peut être m'avait il prit pour une gamine avec mon stupide Journal intime. Ou alors peut être que comme tous les autres il avait fini par me trouver bizarre. Peut être qu'il s'était rendu compte que je n'étais finalement qu'une petite intello sans personnalité. Peut être regrettait il la matinée de Samedi et qu'il ne savait pas comment me l'avouer…

_Avec des Peut être, on refait le monde Kim !_ Gronda une voix dans ma tête.

Pourtant, ces Peut être, il m'était impossible de les ignorer.

Je continuais de tourner et retourner cette histoire dans ma tête si bien que je me rendis à peine compte que je venais d'arriver chez moi ; Comme toujours, mes parents n'étaient pas là. Mon père ne rentrerais qu'à 20h, quand à ma mère elle passait l'après midi chez une amie.

Machinalement, j'hottais mon manteau et je m'installais au piano. Ce soir, j'avais besoin de Linki Park et je commençais donc à jouer Numb. J'avais toujours aimée ce groupe et j'avais un faible pour cette musique qui m'apaisait.

Je fus interrompu lorsque mon portable sonna. Pas habituer au son de ma sonnerie, je sursautais avant de me précipiter vers mon sac de cours pour chercher l'objet. Bien sur, celui-ci avait eu la brillante idée d'aller se nicher tous au fond du sac bien en dessous de les livres et cahier.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je pus enfin d'écorcher.

« Allo ? »

« Salut ! Comment tu vas ? »

Je retînt de justesse un cri de surprise en reconnaissant la voix de Jared au bout du fil.

« Euh… bien ? Et toi ? »

« Tranquille. Je reviens en cours demain c'est super non ? »

« Euh…oui ? »

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? »

« C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelle. Comment as-tu eu mon numéro d'ailleurs ? »

« Bah… euh… En fait, lorsque tu as oublié ton téléphone je me suis permis de regarder ton répertoire souvent, les gens y mettent leur propre numéro. C'était pour le cas où… tu sais, pour les cours… »

« Euh... ouai. »

J'étais véritablement horrifiée pour deux raisons. La première Jared avait regardé dans mon répertoire qui mis à part mon numéro et celui de mes parents restaient vide. Donc, il devait s'être rendu compte que même en dehors du lycée je n'avais pas d'amis. Ensuite, j'espérais qu'il n'était pas allé fouiller dans mes messages par ce que j'avais complètement zappé d'effacer le texto envoyé par ma mère la semaine précédente où elle me demandait quels types de tampons il me fallait…

Et puis d'abord il était culotté d'avoir fouillé dans mon téléphone. C'est privé ces engins ! Est-ce que moi je fouille son téléphone ? Bon, j'admets que si j'avais été en possession de son cellulaire durant 24h, la tentation aurait sans doute eu raison de moi.

Mais bon, je suis une fille et tout le monde sait que la curiosité c'est comme une seconde nature chez nous ! Non ? Franchement à ma place vous auriez regardé, mais les garçons ne sont pas censés le faire eux !

Bon j'avoue que mes arguments sont nuls et que je m'éloigne du sujet initial…

« Alors, t'es d'accord ? »

Oups !

« Comment ? Je n'ai pas entendus… »

« Je te demandais si je pouvais passé chez toi ? »

Je crois que j'étais sur le point de faire une attaque cardiaque. Jared Villas demandais s'il pouvait venir chez moi ?!

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de passer du temps avec lui en privé. Peut être que je pourrais lui faire le coup du : je ne suis pas chez moi, je suis chez des amis… OK, j'ai pas d'amis et il le sait. Où alors je suis chez une tante ?

« Ne me dis pas que t'es pas chez toi par ce que je saurais que tu mens ! » reprit il taquin.

« Comment tu sais ? »

« De quoi, que tu es chez toi où, que je savais que tu inventerais une histoire pour me faire croire que tu étais sortie ? »

« Que je suis chez moi. »

« Par ce que je suis en ce moment même devant ta porte d'entrée, et que je vois de la lumière. Comme aucune voiture n'est dans ton passage de roue, j'en conclu que tes parents ne sont pas là. »

Alors là je ne sait pas s'il fallait que je lui décerne une palme d'or comme meilleur détective, sautée de joie, où hurler d'effrois.

« J'ai un service à te demander en fait. »

J'étais tentée durant une seconde de lui dire de le faire par téléphone mais, ça n'aurait pas été très poli de ma part.

« Ok, je t'ouvre. »

Je m'approchais de la porte d'entrée et en défit le verrou. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je crus fondre devant un Jared plus beau et sexy que jamais. Il me souriait. Il y avait un petit quelque chose d'arrogant et de séducteur dans son sourire, pourtant, il n'était pas moqueur.

« Salut. »

« Salut. » je répond en essayant de ne pas garder la bouche ouverte tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Je crois que tu peux raccrocher maintenant. »

Au début, je ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais lorsqu'il fit un vague geste je me souvenais que j'avais toujours mon portable collé à mon oreille.

Ok, _comment se foutre la honte devant un canon__ : _leçon numéro 1

Je me poussais afin de le laisser entrer.

Il détailla le hall d'entré et le salon.

« Tu joue depuis longtemps ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le piano. » précisa t'il en souriant.

« Oh, depuis que je suis petite. C'est un passe temps comme un autre. »

« C'était très beau. »

« Jared, depuis combien de temps était tu dehors ? » lui demandais' je inquiète que mes craintes se concrétisent.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui sembla gêné :

« Euh… pas longtemps. J'arrivais tu étais à la fin de ton morceau »

Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il me dise la vérité, mais pourquoi m'aurait il mentit après tout ?

« Alors, qu'est ce que… »

« C'est toi là ? » demanda Jared en s'approchant du buffet de l'entrée.

Je m'approchais et remarquais qu'il était penché sur un tas de photos de famille. Malheureusement pour moi, son attention n'était pas portée sur la photo où je jouais dans la neige ou encore celle où je soufflais les bougies de mon onzième anniversaire. Non, il regardait celle qui était la plus en vue, bien devant toutes les autres. J'avais supplié des centaines de fois mes parents de bruler cette photo mais ma mère me trouvait « trop chou » dessus.

Je devais avoir trois ans et je me trouvais assise sur un sot, ma petite culotte rose baissée jusqu'au bas de mes chevilles, les pans de ma robe violette soulevez alors que je faisais… mes besoins lorsque j'étais partit en camping avec mon oncle et mon cousin.

Comment ce ridiculiser devant un canon : leçon numéro 2

« Tu es mignonne avec tes couettes »

Ah, oué, les fameuses couettes qui mon poursuivit jusqu'à mes huit ans.

« Euh… bah… »

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai presque la même photo de moi sauf que je devais avoir six ans dessus »

J'écarquillais les yeux de stupéfaction. Jared était en train de me livrer les secrets de son enfance ou j'hallucinais ?

_« Oui, c'est ça »_ décidais' je dans ma tête _« c'est juste une hallucination. »_

« Il y en a même une où je faisais pipi devant le radiateur de la cuisine. » ajouta t'il en souriant.

Là, je crois que je ne pus retenir une expression de poisson hors de l'eau. Jared sembla tout à coup gêné comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Euh… alors, c'est quoi le service que tu voulais me demander ? » demandais' je afin de détourner la conversation vers un sujet moins gênant.

« Il parait que tu donne des cours de littérature ? »

« Oui c'est vrai »

« Tu sais, je suis loin d'être une lumière en Anglais. Je n'y connais rien sur Victor Hugo ou Nola. »

« Nola ? Euh, je crois que tu veux parler de Zola Jared. » fis' je remarquer.

« Tu vois ! Encore une preuve de mon ignorance dans cette matière. Si jamais mes notes ne remontent pas dans cette matière, je risque de redoubler. »

Quoi ? Il risquait un redoublement ? Mais, ça voulais dire que l'année prochaine on ne se rais plus dans la même classe ? Ah non ! C'était pas possible !

« Mais…euh où est le rapport avec moi ? »

« Tu pourrais me donner des cours ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Pincer moi, bruler moi, tirer moi les cheveux… n'importe quoi ! Mais, faîtes quelque chose pour me prouver que je suis bien éveillée et que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve.

« Bien sur je te paierais les cours, ça va de sois. »

« Euh, Jared… je ne sais pas… »

« Je t'en pris, tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber. S'il te plait. » Ajouta t'il ave un regard de chien battu.

Non, je ne pouvais pas accepter. J'avais déjà assez de mal à rester une heure assise à côté de lui en cours alors passer en plus plusieurs heures de cours particulier en dehors du lycée… seul à seul.

Mais en même temps, cette mine de pauvre chiot abattu… vous comprendriez si vous l'aviez en face de vous. Il était craquant. Irrésistible et le plus inquiétant était que j'avais l'impression qu'il le savait parfaitement.

« D'accord. » finis' je par céder.

Je sais, je ne suis qu'une gamine complètement faible et sans aucune volonté…

Je stoppais net le cour de mes pensées alors que Jared déposait un baiser sur ma joue. Le même genre que celui qu'il m'avait donné Samedi avant qu'il ne parte.

Si Dieu existe alors qu'il cache l'affusion de sang qui inondait mon visage.

Je fus comme transpercer par un millier de lames lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma peau. Quelle merveilleuse sensation !

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. A cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour que le temps s'arrête pour que nous restions dans cette position. Soudain, je me surpris à me demander si ses mains étaient aussi chaudes que ses lèvres…

« On commence quand ? » me demanda t'il.

« Euh… Mercredi ? »

« Ça me va. Disons 15h ? »

« Ok. »

« Bon alors, je vais te laisser. On se voit demain en cours ? »

« Ouai. »

A croire que je savais que lui répondre en monosyllabes.

_Comment se ridiculiser devant un garçon : leçon numéro 3_

Pourtant, Jared ne semblait pas me trouver ridicule. Il me sourirait.

Personne encore ne m'avais souris de cette façon et j'eu comme l'impression de le liquéfier devant son regard brulant. Je crois qu'il m'est impossible de décrire ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Mon cœur battait tellement vite et en même temps, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne battait plus. Mes jambes me semblaient lourdes comme si des blocs de parpin étaient scotchés à mes pieds et pourtant, je me sentais aussi légère qu'une plume.

« A demain Kim » murmura Jared d'une voix qui semblait nouée.

« A demain. » répondis' je en lui ouvrant la porte. Il sortit dehors et se retourna sur le pas de la porte. Son regard était intense. Il semblait réfléchir en tout cas, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce Peut être attendais t'il quelque chose ?

Non, impossible.

Alors, pourquoi restait il planté là ?

Et c'est là que ça se passa. Je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi, mais je m'étais hissée sur la pointe des pieds et je déposais un léger baiser sur sa joue. Je peux au moins dire que cette partie de son corps est aussi chaude que ses lèvres.

Lorsque je m'éloignais de lui (ce qui arriva très vite puisque je pris rapidement conscience de la connerie que je venais de faire !) je n'osais pas affronter son regard. Il devait être gêné ou encore écœuré qu'une fille comme moi est fais… ça ! J'étais tellement mal que mon regard se baladait partout sauf sur lui.

Je faisais quoi maintenant ? Je lui claquais la porte au nez ?

Non mauvaise idée. Je m'excusais ?

Le problème est que je ne le regrettais qu'à moitié.

« Tu es vraiment mignonne lorsque tu rougis. » déclara la voix de mon fantasme.

Je levais mon visage et écarquillais les yeux de stupéfaction.

« Euh… merci. Je suis désolée… je n'ai pas réfléchis. » Ajoutais' je au comble de la gêne.

Les lèvres de Jared se courbèrent pour former un sourire en coin.

« Tu devrais -ne pas réfléchir- plus souvent. » me dit il avant de se retourner pour regagner sa moto qui était garée de l'autre côté de la rue.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais que le pas de la porte. Ce qui est sur c'est que j'y étais encore bien après que Jared soit partit.

Durant une bonne partie de la soirée, je restais dans un état végétatif. J'étais complètement dans la lune ce qui inquiéta ma mère. Pourtant, elle ne fit aucune remarque.

Lorsque je montais dans ma chambre me coucher ers 21h30 j'entendis le bourdonnement de mon téléphone portable.

Heureusement que je me trouvais allongée au moment où je lus le message qui m'avais été envoyé.

_Bonne nuit. Fait de beaux rêves. _

_Jared._

Je remercie le ciel d'être à court de crédit, car, dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais eu aucune excuse pour ne pas répondre à ce message qui me hanta le reste de la nuit.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé. Si c'est le cas alors tous à vos clavier pour une petite review.... je ne demande pas grand chose même si c'est pour dire "j'aime bien vivement la suite" moi sa me suffi !_

_Donc, la suite en question arrivera Lundi prochain si tout ce passe bien. voilà , je vous souhzite une bonne soirée ! BISOUS !!_


	7. Le retour

_Bonsoir tout le monde !! _

_Alors là, un grand grand merci ! Ca y est grace à vous, j'ai passée la barre des cent reviews ! _

_**lunita01** : Lol, j'espère que tu es toujours vivante et que l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre ne t'a pas tuée ! Mdr. Sinon, merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture !_

_**Pauline** : Alors là, tu m'as bluffée ! 3 reviews pour un chapitre, fallais le faire ! Merci pour mon anniversaire, et oui, j'ai dix sept ans ! L'age d'Edward ^^. Je suis contente que ce dernier chapitre t'ai autant fait rire ! En ce qui concerne la paruption de mes chapitre se fera effectivement tous les Lundi (puisque c'est mon jour de congé).... mais il y aura une petite modification qui rendra effet ce soir... j'en parlerais après ce chapitre pour que tout le monde soit aucourant en même temps. Et oui, je compte bien écire "Trop bien pour moi" du point de vue de Jared. Voilà, j'espère avoir bien répondu à toutes tes questions, si tu en a d'autre, n'hésite pas !_

_**ForgiveMeAgain** : Merci beaucoup ^^ Voici la suite !_

_**La'ienth** : MDR Le coup du "paf ! ça fait des chocapics !" c'était vraiment très fort et j'ai vraiment bien rigolée. Effectivement, je ne veux pas m'être Jared et Kim enssemble trop rapidement. D'abord, je veux qu'ils apprenne a ce connaitre. Il faut aussi que Kim fasse confience petit à petit à Jared. Ensuite, faut qu'elle apprenne à se décoincée quand elle est avec les Quilleutes et enfin, bah faut qu'elle aprenne à être la petite amie qd'un loup garou... Quoi ?! ça s'apprend pas ? T'es sur qu'il n'y a pas un cours particulier pour ce genre de chose ? LOL ^^_

_**San59** : LOL, oui, ça tu le découvria dnas la future fic "Trop bien pour moi" du point de vu de Jared. Sinon, je voulais te dire que ta petite fic sur Kim et Jared me plait énormément ! Tu as vraiment super bien posés tes personnages et bien décrit la vie de Kim. Tu compte faire une suite ? Moi je t'y encourage à 100% et si c'est le cas tu peu être sur de me compter parmis tes plus fervantes reviweuses. _

_**andromédra** : LOL Et oui 17 ans, l'âge d'Edward. Il me reste donc un an pour trouve un beau et ténébreux vampire qui accéptera de me mordre. Si tu en connais un, fais moi signe ^^. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. _

_**Aurélie** : LOl, pour le premier baiser, je suis pas vraiment inspirée pour le moment, en revanche tu vas snas doute trouver sa louche, mais j'ai déjà rédigé les deux derniers chapitres de ma fic, donc j'ai trouver la fin idéale à mes yeux ! MDR. Sinon, je n'ai aps encore eu le temps d'aller sur ton blog. Je pense y faire un saut ce soir ou demain promit ^^_

_**Julieta25** : Salut et bienvenue à toi ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite de cette fic et que tu dévoreras les prochain chapitre avec la même avidité que les six premiers !!!_

_**tiftif25** : Lol, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !_

_**tammii** : MDR, j'espère que ta semaine de cour c'est bien passée lol. Sinon, oué, Kim est plutot coquine au final... c'est dingue ce que la présence d'un canon à vos cotés est capable de vous faire, faire. _

_**Soishii** : LOL. Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic. Voici la suite !_

_**cecile82** : MDR en fait pour cette façon qu'à Kim de ce parler à elle mêm, bah je me suis inspirée de moi sur ce coup là, je l'avoue. Je me parle à moi même bien souvant et il arrive même que je fass ça à haute voix (mais juste quand je suis seule). Bref, j'espère que la découverte de ma folie de t'effrais pas trop et que tu continueras de reviewer cette histoire !_

_**Aulandra17** : Surement que notre jAjA devait être aux anges ! _

_**** : Je te rassure, tu n'es pas en avance pour mon anniv. Ta review date du 8 et je suis née le 8 lol. Je suis contente que tu ait aimée ce chapitre. Voilà la suite !_

_**astasia** : LOL, je pense que ce chapitre saurs récompenser la patience dont tu as fais preuve. En plus.... non, je ne te le dit pas tout de suite, tu le verras à la fin de ce chapitre lorsque je reprendrais la parole, un petit cadeau attend tout le monde... enfin disons que c'est peut être pas un cadeau... bref tu verras par toi même. _

_elana11 : Je suis contente que grace à ma fic tu sois revenue à la partie Twilight de ce sit ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. _

_**crevette** : Hmmm, cher lectrice, je crois que je vais leur faire étudier quelques lçons d'anatomie... peut être la partie Reproduction ? _

_**MrsLaureBlack** : LOL, ça me fais 17 ans, comme je le disais, j'ai un an pour le trouver un beau vampire pour me faire mordre et ainsi rester à jamais bloquée dnas l'âge éternel de notre Edy chéri ! Concernant la fic, Leah et démétri, ne te moque pas, mais cette uit j'ai fais un rêve... donc je vien de finir la scène de leur première nuit enssemble ! Et j'ai rédigé le premier chapite de la fic. Donc, je suis lutôt contente de moi. Bonne lecture ! _

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : Moi sadique ? Tu n'as encore rien vue j'en ai peur. Je crois qu'après ce soir, il ne se passeras pas un jour sans que tu me maudisse !_

_**Alpo** : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu aime. Voilà la suite !_

_**Miss-Bouclette** : Alors, je t'explique. Oui, Jared est un loup garou. En fait Kim est amoureuse de lui depuis le début de l'année, mais il ne la voit pas jusqu'au moment ou il se transforme. Là, il s'imprégne d'elle. Seulement Kim ne lui fait pas confience et ce méfit de ce soudain interet qu'il a pour elle. Voilà, j'espère avoir bien répondu à ta question!_

___ : La suite ? bah c'est tout de suite !_

_**Tiiva** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est claire que si tu veux de l'imprégnation, je pense que tu trouveras ton bonheur ici ! _

_**Amandine** : Lol, pour le crédit c'est un bonne question et tu es la première à ma la posée, mais j'avais déjà pensée à ça. En fait tu auras la réponse d'ici quelques chapitres. On le découvrira dnas un petite conversation entre Kim et Jared. ( en faite, c'est tou con) _

_**Bénédicte** : lol, voilà la suite et merci beaucoup !_

_**mickeymantle** : lol, t'inquiète pas pour mon anniv, je ne t'en veux pas. En ce qui concerne la photo de Kim... bah en faite j'en ai une de moi comme ça et je m'en suis inspirée. J'imagine bien la honte que j'aurais si le mec que j'aime la voyais !Pour Julius, il fera un petite aparition (mais importante néanmoins) dans ce chapitre !_

* * *

Nous étions Mardi matin et bien évidement comme 350 fois par an dans cette région de l'Amérique, il pleuvait.

Comme toujours ce matin, j'étais en avance et j'attendais patiemment que la salle de classe s'ouvre. J'aimais cet instant de la journée. Malgré la mauvais temps, la plupart des élèves étaient dehors par conséquent, les couloirs étaient pour ainsi dire déserts. Tout était silencieux et on entendait que le son de quelques pas qui résonnaient au loin. D'ici cinq minutes, la cloche retentirait et aussitôt, les portes s'ouvriraient de tout part pour laisser une horde d'adolescents entrer.

« Salut Kim ! »

Je levais les yeux de mes bottes et je retins un soupir en voyant arriver droit sur moi Julius Hunt.

« Alors, comment vas ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je fus bien tentée de corriger sa faute de grammaire mais je me retenu, à tout les coups, il prendrait ça pour un encouragement.

« Dit donc, il y a un match de basket Samedi. Tu sais, je suis capitaine de l'équipe B et je me demandais si ça te dirais de venir me voir jouer et puis après, on pourrait aller boire un verre pour fêter la victoire de mon équipe. »

« Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que vous aller gagner Hunt ? » gronda une voix derrière nous.

Julius se redressa et nous avons tous les deux tourner notre visage pour ainsi dire en même temps vers celui rouge de fureur de Jared.

Il n'était pas seul et Lily et Paul marchaient à côté de lui. Ces derniers semblaient aussi énerver que Jared.

« Tien, Villas. J'espère que tu vas mieux. » Demanda Julius sarcastique.

« Assez pour te foutre une raclée si tu ne dégage pas. »

« Des menaces ? Tu ferais mieux de t'entrainer avec ton équipe. »

« On a pas besoin de s'entrainer pour foutre une branlé à des joueurs boiteux. » répliqua Paul.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

« Te fatigue pas Hunt ! » repris Lily. « Depuis le début de l'année, vous n'avez pas gagné un seul match contre les FireWolfs et cette fois ne fera pas exception à la règle. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. » répondit Julius rouge de colère.

« Quel connard. » gronda Jared une fois qu'il était partit.

« Salut Kim ! Comment vas-tu ? » me demanda Lily en s'approchant rapidement de moi pour me faire la bise

Jétais tellement surprise par son geste que je restais stoïque durant quelques secondes.

« Euh… ouais. Et toi ? »

« Bien. Dit, sa te dirais qu'on s'asseye ensemble en maths ? Et peut être aussi dans d'autres cours si tu en a envie… »

« Euh… Bah… si tu veux. »

« Super ! Bon, désolée, mais je dois aller au secrétariat pour justifier mon absence de ses derniers jours. Tu m'accompagne Paul ? » Demanda t'elle.

L'interpelé ne répondit même pas et se contenta de la suivre en grognant des paroles intelligibles.

Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Jared qui me dévisageait d'un air pensif.

« Qu'est ce que Hunt te voulait ? » me demanda-t-il finalement.

« Euh… il voulait savoir si je voulais aller boire un verre avec lui samedi soir. »

« Et… tu vas y aller ? » demanda t'il en regardant ailleurs

« Euh… non, je n'apprécie pas tellement Julius. »

Jared se retourna vers moi et me gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant.

« Ah oui ? Bon d'accord. Sinon, tu viendras voir le match samedi ? »

« Euh… j'en sais trop rien. Je n'y suis jamais allée. »

« Il y a un début à tout. Lily sera là pour nous encourager. Elle serait contente si tu venais. Elle t'aime bien… »

« Euh… Mais elle n'y va pas avec ses amies ? »

« Tu n'as jamais remarqué que Lily ne traînait qu'avec notre petite bande ? »

Maintenant, qu'il le disait… c'est vrai que Lily passait son temps avec Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob et Quil.

« Alors ? Tu viendras ? » Reprit il.

« Euh… c'est d'accord. »

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de poursuivre d'avantage puisque la cloche retentit et que le professeur de sciences arriva. Galant, Jared me fit signe d'entrer avant lui.

Alors que je m'installais à ma place habituelle, Lily m'appela du fond de la salle.

« Viens t'assoir avec nous. » me dit-elle.

A cet instant, tous les regards des autres élèves e tournèrent vers moi. Beaucoup auraient donnés cher pour aller s'installer avec eux et c'était à moi que cette proposition était faite. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas d'un pousse, Lily accourra près de moi en sautillant puis, elle s'empara de mon classeur qui était déjà sortit.

« Aller viens, on ne va pas te manger. »

« Mais… et Jared… et Paul ? »

« Paul ne dira rien et je sais que Jared sera ravi si tu t'installe avec nous. »

Quoi ? Jared serait ravi ?

Oh là là.

Mais bien sûr, avant que j'ai le temps le protester, Lily venait de prendre mon sac et mes affaires qu'elle installait au fond de la classe sur la table juste devant celle de Paul et Jared.

Puis, comme e ne bougeais toujours pas, elle revînt vers moi avec un sourire éblouissant et me saisi la main pour m'entraîner à sa suite.

J'entendais les autres élèves murmurer devant notre passage.

Rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, je m'installais à côté de Lily et juste devant Jared sur lequel je n'osais même pas poser les yeux.

Le cours commença rapidement. Durant plus de trois quart d'heures, je me sentis mal à l'aise, d'une part à cause des élèves qui n'arrêtaient pas de m'adresser des regards menaçant et envieux. D'autre par à cause de la drôle de chaleur que je ressentais dans mon dos. J'avais l'impression d'être observé par derrière… ce qui était totalement ridicule puisque la personne derrière moi se trouvait être Jared et je l'imaginais mal me regarder pendant trois quart d'heures.

Finalement, le prof fini par nous donner un exercice à faire avant à fin du cours.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et me mis au travaille immédiatement. C'était assez simple en fait.

Tout à coup, j'entendis comme un grincement de chaise et je senti une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule. Bien sur, je n'eus aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne à qui cette peau dorée devait appartenir.

« Tu as compris ce qu'il fallait faire toi ? »

« Euh… tu dois remplir le schéma à l'aide du texte, puis, tu dois dire ce que sécrètent les glandes qui sont d'écrite. » répondis' je sans me retourner.

« Ok, merci. »

Je poussais un léger soupir de soulagement, lorsque je sentis que la main de Jared avait reprit sa place, à sa voir très très loin de moi (bon, ok c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas s loin).

Je continuais de remplir la fiche lorsque je sentis un souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Je me raidis en voyant une main bronzée se poser sur ma feuille.

« Tu as trouvée pour cette glande ? C'est la seule qui me manque. » me demanda Jared dans un murmure rauque.

« Euh… c'est la glande sébacée… » Répondis' je d'une vois plus grave que la normal. « Elle s'écrête le sébum. »

« Le sébum ? Ça a bien un rôle de protection sur la peau et le cuire chevelu non ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

« Merci. »

Je ne voyais pas son visage et pourtant, je devinais au son de sa voie qu'il souriait.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, je sentais mon corps être parcourue de frissons. Malgré tout, je ne demeurais pas moins inquiète pas ce revirement de situation. Avant la semaine dernière, Jared Villas ignorais totalement mon existence et du jour au lendemain, le voici qui me parle, m'accompagne en course, me demande de lui donner des cours et qu'il m'invite à allé le voire jouer Samedi. Au début, je pensais à de la reconnaissance à cause du fait que c'étais moi qui lui avait amené les cours lorsqu'il était malade, mais c'était trop pour n'être que ça. Puis j'avais imaginée de la pitié… mais, là encore il en faisait trop pour que ça soit ça. Puis, une effroyable pensée me traversa l'esprit. Hunt ne s'était pas gêné pour parier sur mon dos… Jared aurait très bien pus faire la même chose. Et, moi comme une idiote, je fonçais tête baissée, aveuglée par mes sentiments. Mais enfin, avais' je une tête à être le fruit d'un pari débile et blessant ? Pourquoi suis' je toujours la tête de turc ?

Maintenant s'en était trop ! D'abord Hunt et maintenant Jared ? J'aurais pus le supporter, comme je supportais Julius. Mais là, je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne le pouvais pas par ce que j'aimais sincèrement Jared ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Hunt Être blessés par un type que l'on déteste était mille fois moins douloureux que de l'être par le garçon dont on est amoureuse.

Et maintenant, j'allais devoir faire comprendre à Jared que j'avais tous compris et que je le laisserais pas arriver à ses fins.

* * *

_Voilà. Alors, dans certaines reviews, j'ai fait pas mal de mystère. En faite, ce soir je vous offre 2 chapitre L'autre va suivre tout de suite. Mais avant de vous réjouir, je dois vous dire que je ne pourrais aps poster avant après noel voir, après le jour de l'an. La raison est que je travaille dnas la coiffure et bien sur en période de fête il ne faut pas copter ses heures. Je vais travailler y compris les deux prochains Lundis durant l'après midi. Donc en plus du faite que je vais finir tard, je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Alors, vraiment désolée mais vous aller devoir attendre un peu. _

_Mais, ne vous en faites pas j'écrirais le plus souvant possible pour ne pas accumuler trop de retard. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, mais le boulot passe avant tout surtout qu'au mois de Juin c'est le CAP¨pour moi ! _

_Bon aller, je poste la suite tout de suite. J'aurais juste un service à vous demander avant de passer à la suite, ce serais gentil si vous commentiez ce chapitre..._


	8. La colère

_Voilà donc comme promit dnas le chapite précédant je poste la suite. Je ne suis pas peu fière de ce chapitre. Déjà, il est plus long que les précédent. Ensuite vous allez découvrir le coté obscurde Jared et vous allez enfin voire Kim qui se met en colère !_

_J'espère que vous aimerez !_

* * *

Une fois que la cloche sonna, j'eu la chance de pouvoir m'éclipser discrètement. Je me dépêchais de regagner la salle d'étude pour y trouver un peu de tranquillité. Comme bien souvent, la salle était vide. Il est clair que peu d'élèves auraient été près à sacrifier leur heure de déjeuner pour venir se terrer ici.

Moi, je venais tous les midis. Je n'aimais pas le réfectoire pour la simple et bonne raison que j'aurais dus y manger seule. De plus, la nourriture y était infecte. Donc, je venais ici. Généralement je ne mangeais pas et j'avalais un petit quelque chose en rentrant du lycée après les cours.

Je respirais à fond et savourais cet instant de calme et de silence. Puis, je m'installais à une table près de la fenêtre et je sortis mes cours de l'après midi pour les réviser.

Dehors, une pluie diluvienne tombait et les gouttes d'eau cognaient tellement forts contre la vitre que celle-ci aurait presque pus être fendue.

Pourtant, malgré ce bouquant, je n'avais aucun mal à me concentrer. Il faut dire que lorsqu'on vit dans cette région depuis toutes ces années, il vaut mieux supporter la pluie et le bruit du vent

Je me concentrais donc sur l'extrait du livre « Le dernier jour d'un condamné » de Victor Hugo que nous devions étudier pour cet après midi.

J'étais tellement absorbée par le texte que je n'entendis même pas la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et se refermer rapidement, ni les pas lents derrière moi.

« Alors, c'est intéressant ? »

« Ahhhh ! » criais' je.

J'avais été tellement surprise que j'avais littéralement bondit de ma chaise, renversant presque la table en me levant.

Mon rythme cardiaque était anormalement rapide et il m'était devenu difficile de respirer.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. » s'excusa Jared avec un sourire en coin qui indiquait justement tout le contraire de ses paroles.

« Euh… qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandais' je d'une vois toujours saccadée par l'émotion.

« Je suis venu de te voir. » répondit il en haussant les épaules.

Puis, avant que j'ai de temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit, il s'installa sur la chaise juste en face de là où j'étais.

Je crois que si ça avait été possible, mes yeux seraient littéralement sortis de leurs orbites tant ils étaient écarquillés à cet instant.

Il était venu me voir ?!

« Tu faisais quoi ? » me demanda t'il en se penchant sur mon texte.

Je sortis de ma torpeur et je me rassis sur ma chaise.

« J'étudie » répondis' je en me replongeant dans ma lecture.

« Tu as l'air d'aimer les études. » fit' il remarquer.

« J'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses. » rectifiais' je les yeux toujours posés sur mon texte.

Je fus un peu surprise du silence qui suivit ma réponse. Je me rendis alors compte que ma voix était plutôt cassante. Je l'avais peut être vexé ?

Bon, et alors ? C'est lui qui vient me déranger pendant que je travaille. Si ça ne lui plait pas, il n'a qu'à s'en aller. Moi, j'ai autre chose à faire.

« J'ai été surpris de ne pas te voir au réfectoire. Tu ne mange pas ? »

« Je ne mange jamais le midi. »

« Par ce que tu n'as pas faim ou par ce que sinon tu mangerais seule ? »

Je levais les yeux de ma feuille complètement abasourdis par ses paroles. J'avais honte de l'admettre mais, sa remarque m'avais blessée, pourtant, il n'était pas le premier à me faire remarquer ce détail de ma vie, mais aller savoir pourquoi, ce sa bouche, sa ne sonnait pas pareille.

Etais' je donc à ce point transparente que même un garçon que je ne côtoyais que depuis une semaine puisse s'être rendu compte d'une chose que je passais mon temps à refouler ?

« Pour qui tu te prend ? Tu n'as pas à dire ce genre de choses ! » m'exclamais' je avec colère. « C'est ma vie et ça ne regarde que moi. Si je n'ai pas envie d'aller manger, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Et ce genre de remarque blessantes, je préfère que tu les gardes pour toi, si tu n'en est pas capable alors tu connais le chemin de la porte ! »

« Euh… Kim… calme toi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. En fait, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si tu veux… dorénavant, pourquoi tu ne mangerais pas avec nous ? »

Je crois qu'a cet instant, ma mâchoire aurait sans aucun doute pus se décrocher. C'était pas possible. J'étais surement en plein dans un rêve… ou un cauchemar, tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

Jared Villas était en train de m'inviter à déjeuner avec lui ? Enfin, avec lui et ses potes, mais c'est la même chose. Il fut une époque ou j'aurais répondus avec un grand « OUI ! » à sa question. Mais ne me demander pas pourquoi par ce que je n'en sais rien moi même, mais, tout ce que j'ai trouvé à répondre c'est :

« Tu te moque de moi ? »

Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse vu son visage. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche était entrouverte.

Il était incroyablement sexy à cet instant…

Néanmoins, ça ne changeais rien. Il se moquait de moi, j'en étais certaine et maintenant, je devais lui faire comprendre que je savais tout.

« Euh… Kim qu'est ce que tu raconte ? »

« Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile. Pourquoi est ce que tu me colle ? »

« Quoi ? Moi je te colle ? » répéta t t'il offusqué.

« Oui ! D'abord, cette sortie à Port Angeles, ensuite, tu me demande de te donner des cours particuliers, après ta sœur m'installe en cours avec vous et maintenant ça ! Je ne suis pas stupide et j'en ai assez d'être la tête de turc de tout le monde ! »

« Kim, calme toi d'abord… »

« Je suis parfaitement calme ! Et puis ne me dit pas ce que j'ai à faire ! » m'exclamais' je.

Pour le moment, je dois vous informer que je n'avais pas vraiment conscience ni de mes paroles ni, du fait que je criais. Je ne me mets pas souvent en colère, mais lorsque je le fait, ce n'est pas à moitié. Il se foutait de ma gueule. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois et, j'y étais habituée depuis le temps. Simplement, le fait que Jared se moque de moi me blessait à un point inimaginable.

Il fallait que je sache. Tant pis, quelque soit la réponse e l'assumerais, mais il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net :

« Jared… as-tu parié sur moi ? »

Je n'osais pas le regarder. Il était surement en train de sourire et sur le point d'éclater de rire. Normale, moi aussi à sa place, je me serrais sans doute moqué. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, sa réaction était humaine.

« Kim… » ça y est ! Il allait avouer… Soudain je n'avais qu'une envie : m'enfuir en courant. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre. Finalement, je préférais rester dans le doute que peut être il ne se moquait pas de moi.

Je commençais à évaluer à toute vitesse combien de secondes il me faudrait pour m'emparer de mes affaires et m'enfuir en courant…

« Est-ce que t'es dingue ou quoi ? »

Je relevais les yeux et rencontrait son regard de feu, qui pourtant à cet instant me glaça le sang. Il avait les poings serrer sur la table et ses phalange en étaient carrément blanchis tant il y mettait toute sa force. Je voyais clairement les veines de ses avant bras ressortir sous la puissance et ses muscles tressaillirent. Son front était plissé et c'est à cet instant que je compris qu'à cet instant Jared Villas était fou de rage.

Néanmoins, je poursuivis : j'étais allée trop loin pour m'arrêter maintenant.

« Du jour au lendemain tu te met à me parler et à passer du temps avec moi. Pourtant, jusqu'à ce que je vienne chez toi, tu ne connaissais même pas mon nom. La normalité aurait voulus qu'une fois rétablis, tu reprenne le cour de ta vie sans te soucier de moi. Pourtant, tu t'accroche et tu continu de vouloir me parler… Même ta sœur joue « amie/amie » avec moi. C'est pour ça que je te demande : As-tu parié sur moi ? »

Durant tout mon monologue, j'avais eu le courage de me pas le quitter des yeux. Je n'avais pas bégayée une seule fois et j'étais restée sur de moi.

Pourtant, maintenant, devant ses yeux chocolat qui continuaient de me fusiller sur regard, je me sentis comme une fillette de dix ans prise en flagrant délit de manger en cachette dans sa chambre… Bref, j'étais loin d'être à l'aise.

Je sentis une boule me nouer l'estomac et j'avais comme des bouffées de chaleurs mélangées à des sueurs froides… s'était vraiment étrange.

« Kim… » je voyais clairement qu'il tremblait. Il semblait lutter pour garder son calme. « Tu as donc une si piètre opinion de moi ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis de ces mecs qui prennent leur pied à faire souffrir les autres ? »

Sa remarque eu pour effet de me déstabilisée. J'avais passée plus de six mois à l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Il était populaire, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il se moquait de temps à autre avec ses amis de telle ou telle personnes. Pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais vu faire preuve de cruauté envers qui que se soit. Alors non, jusqu'à ce jour, jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de faire ce genre de choses… mais ses derniers temps son comportement m'avais obligé à me poser des questions.

« Tu sais… si tu l'as vraiment fait, je ne t'en voudrais pas… je peux comprendre que tu ait eu envi de t'amuser… »

« Mais bordel Kim ! Je n'ai fais aucun paris sur toi ! » cria t'il en se levant avec une telle rapidité que sa chaise bascula vers l'arrière.

C'est peut être stupide, mais à cet instant il me faisait vraiment peur. Il me faisait penser à ce personnage de bande dessinée : Hulk. Comme si le monstre était toujours sous sa forme humaine mais, qu'il était sur le point de se transformer en cet énorme géant vert (je vous jure que je déteste ce genre de trucs… c'est mon petit cousin qui m'avais obligé à voir le film avec lui.)

Je remarquais que sa respiration était incroyablement rapide et forte… en fait, ça ressemblait presque à des grognements.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça !! » cria t'il.

Sous la peur, je m'étais moi aussi levée d'un bond et je commençais à reculer lentement. Il n'allait quand même pas me frapper ? Pourtant, ses poings étaient toujours fermés.

« Jared ! »

Je vis alors surgir dans la pièce Paul et Embry qui l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras.

Attendez, Embry Call était vraiment là ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il était revenu. Comment Jared et Paul, il était doté d'une musculature incroyable. Il avait aussi pris pas mal de centimètres et ses longs cheveux avaient disparus. Il était plus mignon avec les cheveux plus courts.

Je reportais mon attention sur Jared. Il ne se débattait pas et au contraire, il semblait essayer de se calmer alors que Paul lui murmurait des paroles que je n'entendais pas. Mais, en tout cas, elles eurent pour effet de le calmer. Malgré tout, il semblait toujours très en colère.

« On y va. Embry, appelle Sam. » déclara Paul.

Embry hocha la tête en lâcha lentement le bras de Jared. Puis, lui sortis à rapidement dans le couloir et sortit son portable.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller Kim. » me dit Paul qui semblait en colère.

« Euh… je… »

« On s'occupe de lui. » me dit-il. « Je pense que t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

Quoi ?! Non mais je rêve ?! Il est en train d'insinuer que c'est de ma faute si Jared était sur le point de m'en coller une ? Le pire, c'est que Jared semblait être d'accord. Non pas qu'il acquiesça, mais il avait le regard porté sur le sol et il ne contredit pas son ami.

Donc, c'est qu'il est d'accord.

« C'est fait. Il nous rejoint. » déclara Embry en revenant.

« On y va Jared. »

Le regard toujours fixé sur le sol, Jared ressemblait à un zombi alors qu'il avançait poussé par Paul vers la sortie.

Aucun des trois garçons ne m'accorda un regard. Ils se contentèrent de sortir et j'entendis la porte de sortie à l'arrière du bâtiment claquer.

Dans une sorte de catatonie, j'étais incapable de bouger. Ma bouche était entrouverte et je tremblais légèrement. J'avais la désagréable sensation de manquer d'air.

Il me fallu quelques secondes afin de recouvrer une partie de mes esprits. Comme emportée dans une sorte de transe, je regagnais la table où je me trouvais quelques minutes plus tôt. Je m'assis sur la première chaise que je rencontrais alors que mes jambes étaient sur le point de me lâcher.

Jared semblait vraiment fou de rage. Le pire s'était qu'il était en colère après moi ? Mais je n'avais rien fais de mal dans l'histoire ! Il espérait quoi au juste ? En même temps, s'il disait vrai et qu'il n'avait pas fais de pari à mon sujet, il avait effectivement quelques raisons d'être en colère que je le crois coupable.

Mais non d'un chien, il était normal que je me pose des questions !

Pourtant, je me pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Je fus prise d'une brutale envie de fondre en larmes.

« Hmmm… Kim ? »

Pour une fois, je ne sursautais pas. Peut être par ce que la voix qui m'appelais me semblait tellement lointaine que je l'entendais à peine. Je me retournais lentement et rencontrait le regard triste de Lily. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Mon frère est rentré chez nous… les garçons l'on raccompagné. Tu veux rentrer chez toi aussi ? »

« Ça va aller. » réussis' je à répondre d'une voix tremblante.

« Il faut qu'on retourne en cours alors… Si tu veux ce soir je pourrais de déposer chez toi… j'ai une voiture, ça t'évitera de prendre le bus… »

Elle semblait toujours aussi triste et sa voix était hésitante.

Je ne répondis pas à sa question. J'étais toujours aussi mal. Je sentais une sorte de vide dans mon ventre alors que mon estomac me faisait franchement mal.

Je sentis une main chaude saisir la mienne pour m'aider à me lever. J'entendais au loin Lily qui s'empressaient de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac avant de me prendre par le bras pour me diriger vers la sortie.

Mes jambes semblaient à la fois lourdes et molles. J'avais froid et chaud en même temps. Je respirais et pourtant, s'était comme si l'oxygène ne parvenais pas jusqu'à mes poumons. J'entendais Lily qui me parlait mais ses paroles n'atteignaient pas mon cerveau et semblaient lointaines. Ma tête était lourde et commençais à me tourner. Des points de toutes les couleurs obscurcissaient ma vision tandis que les paupières devenaient lourdes.

Alors que je fermais les yeux, je me sentis comme aspirée dans une spirale et entrainée a loin dans les profondeurs. J'eu cependant le temps d'entendre quelqu'un m'appeler et de sentir la fraicheur du sol avant de s'ombrer dans l'inconscient.

* * *

_Je sais, je suis sadique ! _

_Donc comme je le disais tout à l'heure, maintenant vous aller devoir attendre je pense Janvier pour le suite (j'essayerais de poster plus tôt si possible). _

_N'oubliez pas les reviews ! _

_Avant de vous quitter j'ai 2 service à vous demandez . _

_Le premier si vous êtes calé en informatique je vous serais très reconnaissante si certains d'entre vous accéptait de faire une sorte de "bande annonce" pour ma fic ? Vous savez, ce genre de vidéo qu'on poste sur youtube ? Enfin vous n'ête pas obligé mais je vous demandais ça par ce qu'avant j'avais Window movi maker mais il ne marche plus..._

_Mon decième service, si vous ne pouvez pas faire de "bande annonce" ce serais de me donner des noms de logiciels (gratuits) pour en faire. Comme ça j'essaierais dès que j'aurais le temps. _

_Voilà. Merci à tous et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews ! _

_Si je ne vous revoit aps avant, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et de bonnes avacances pour ceux qui on la chance d'en avoir !_


	9. Le doute

_Bonsoir tout le monde !!! _

_Bonne Année !!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Et oui, je suis de retour, comme promit. Je me douteque l'attente n'a pas dut être facie et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. _

_Alors MERCI pour touts les reviews : 143 en huit chapitre ! C'est mon record et c'est grace à vous ! _

_**mickeymantle** : Je suis conente que les deux derniers chapitres t'ai plut ! Voilà la suite ! Je te souhaite une bonne année accompagnée d'une bonne lecture ! _

_**lunita01** : Lol, j'espère qe tu es toujours vivante... Voilà la suite et Bonne année !!!_

_**Soishii** : LOL et oui c'est moil crevette tortionnaire !!!!!!! Bonne année à toi et bonne lecture ! _

_**andromédra** : Salut toi ! Lol non je ne vos ait pas postée de mini suite entre teps ! Mais la je postela suite touturt ! Elle est courte mais j'espère qu'elle n'en resterapas moins agréable ! Sinon pas de grève à mon salon ! Même en étant malade j'étai là mais ça en vaait la peine ! Il y a une très bonne ambiente là bas et les clentes sonttrès gentilles onc je n me plaint pas en plus, comme j'ai fait beaucoup plus dheures qued'hbtude, ma patronne m'a donnée mon Mardi donc je ne travaille qu'à partir de Mercredi ce qui me laissera un max de temps pour écrire !!!! Sinon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout une Bonne Année 2010 !!!!!_

_**San59** : Je suis contente que tu aitaimée. D'ailleurs, j ne sais aps si t as remarqué, mais j'ai reviewée ta fic sur Jared et Kim elle est vraiment super. Dis moi, tu cmpte écrre une suite ? Je t'y encourage fortement en tout cas. Pour mon projet e bande annonce j'ai finiar trouver un bon logiciel gratui et je l'ai cmmencée. 'est effectivement long à faire surtout pour une perfectoniste dnas mon genre. En plus, je n'ai pas de films avec une actrice qui ressemble à l'idée que je m fais de Kim, mais bon je finirais bien par trouver... Sinon bonne lecture et BONNE ANNEE !!!!!_

_**Julieta25** :Merci beaucou. Voilà la suite. Bonne année !!!_

_**La'ienth** : LOL ouai ! Kim power.... le côté obscure de la force ! Je suis heureuse que tu ai aussi bien compris les sentiments de Kim. Je suis d'accord avec toi, sans l'imprégnation, Jared n'auais pas eu le cran d'apprendre à la connaitre, tout comme Sam n'aurais pas eu le courage de quitter Leah pour Emily ou avec les années, Quil n'aurais pas non plus eu la force de passer outre sa différence d'âge avec Claire pour être avec cette dernière. Je pense que grace à leur transformation, les garçons ont tous murit. On le voit clairement avec Jacob dans New Moon, il est beaucoup plus matur et plus sombre, plus adulte aussi. Voilà, sinon je te souhaite une très bonne année et une bonne lecture !!!!_

_**chippenden** : Lol, oui elle a eu beaucoup dechance t pir c'est qu'elle ne le sait même pas. Mais itérieurementelle en a conscience. Elle ne sais pas ce que Jared a eu mais elle sait qu'à l'instant où elle l'a énnervé, il était commeune bombe à retardement. Sinon, dans ce chapitre, pas de réconciliation, ni dans le prochain d'ailleurs, dont je viens de terminer l'écriture.... mais peut être que dans celui d'après... Apès tout, le chiffre 11 à toujours fait partit de mes fétiches. Bonne lecture et bonne année 2010 !!_

_**aulandra17** : Ma chère lctrice, cesse de te creuser les méninges à t'en doner des migrain car voic la suite ! J'espère que l'attete n'aura pas été trop dure et que tuaura passée de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Sinon je suis cntente que tu te dise Accro à mes fics. Ca me fait vraient plaisi de savoir que tu les aime autant. Bonne lecture et surtout Bonne année !!!_

_**Aurélie** : C'est vrai que de les voir se disputer alors qu'ils son même pas enssemble... ca ne laisse rien présager de bon pour leur ftur ménage. Mais bon qui aime bien chatit bien non ? Bonne année à toi !!!_

_**cecile82** : Bah, disnons qu'il est logique qu'elle soit réticente devant lui. A ça place, quand bien meme le mec serait hyper sexy... je me poserais aussi des qestions. Sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau hapitre. Bonne année à toi !!!_

_**Gaef** : Je suis soulagée que tu me pardonne cette longue attente !! Voilà la suite. Je te souhaite une agréable lecture et et plus importantune bonne année ! _

_**astasia** : Je pense qu'il ait simplement véxé qu'elle le crois capable de ce montrer aussi salaud avec quelqu'un. Même si c'est normal de sa part puisqu'ils ne se connaissent pas. Sinon, j'espère que tu ameras la suite. Je te souhaite aussi une bonne année ! _

_: Lol, voilà la suite, je pense t'avoir tenu en haleine suffisament longtemps. Je te laisse donc reprendre ton souffle. Bonne année !!!! _

_**tammii** : Lol, contete que tu ait aimée. Sinon ne t'en fait aj'ai finalement trouvé un bon logiciel pour ma bande annonce. Alors, voilà bonne lecture et sutout : BONNE ANNEE 2010 !!!!!_

_**Bénédicte** : Pur la réconciliation, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Sinon, bonne lecture et bonne année à toi !!!! _

_**** : Alors n premier lieu, Bonne nniversaire, cere e retard mas je te le souhaite quand même. Je te souhaite tout le onheur du mnde pour tes dix huit ans et j'espèreque algré que tu sois aujourd'hui majeur, tu ne fera pas trop de bêtises. Sinon drole e conincidence, j'ai mo même une grande soeur née le 27 décembre elle vien d'avoir 24 ans mais bon on se voit plus depuis 2 ans.... bref passons sinon nelit pas cette fic 100 fois sinon tu risque de te lasser lol. Bref, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue. Je te souhaite une bonne lcture en te remerciant pour ta review avec tous tes compliments... Au et surtout, BONNE ANNE à toi !!!!!!!! _

_**Tiiva **: Merci baucou. En même teps il est normal que Jared ne sache rien de la méfience de Kim envers les autres puisqu'il ne la connait même pas à la base. Sinon j te souhaite une bonne lecture et par dessus tout une bonne année !!!!!!_

_**Pauline** : Moi ? Comm sis j'étais capble de vous oublier ! Même au boulot alorsqu c'était e coup de feu il m'arrivais d'avoir d'un coup une idée pour la suite ! Mille mercies pour tous tes encouragements. Sot dit en passant, ta deuxième review ne m'as pas du tout embêtée. Au contraire. Je suis contente que tu ai relu la fille invisibe. Sinon je te souhaite une très très bonne année !!!!!!_

_** MrsLaureBlack** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà l suite. Pour la fic sur Leah et Démétri, j'ai bien quelqus idées, mais je n'ai pas vraimnt eu le temps de m'y plonger. En revanchetu seras surement heureuse de sa voir que je suis très inspirer pour Trop bien pour moi. Voilà. J te souhaite une bonne leture et aussi une BONNE ANNEE !!!!!_

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : Lol, T'en fait pas, j'aime bien quand tu racconte ta vie. Perso, je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé le dernier jour d'un comdanné. Racconter une journée en 200 pages.... bref. Sinonje te souaite une bonne lecture, j'espère qe tu ameras cette sute. Bonne année !!!!!_

_ Amandine : Bien sur qu'ils vntse réconcilier. Je suis sadique mais pas à ce point. C'est frai que Jared n'est pas très indulgent.... mais bon faut bien qu'il ait des défauts malgré sa belle gueule !!! Bonne année à toi !!!!!!_

_**NOLEME** : LOL Juste une choseà te réponre, Maintenant !!!! Bonne année !_

_**bmw** : LOL, ravie dete recontrer. J'aime bien la façon dont tu tourne ta review, elle m'a fait bien rire et c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te suhaite une bonne année !!! _

_ : Oui, c'est justementle fichier que jai trouver et ça marche bien pour les bande annonce. Sinon je te suhaiteune bone lectureet surtout une super Bonne année !!!!_

_Ouha ! Une heure montre en main pour vous répondre à tous ! Mais je ne m'en plaint pas, loin de là !!!! _

_Alors donc voilà la suite. Vos verez que dnas ce Chapitre il n'y aura pas de Jared !Ne me regarder pas avec ses yeux là !!!! Non pitié, ne me tuer pas !!! Il y aura en revanche Lily et on enapprendra un peut plus sur les Villas._

* * *

«Voius pensez que ça va être encore long ? »

« Ça dépend d'elle Melle Villas. Ah ! De nos jours vous les filles vous êtes vraiment prêtes à tous pour garder la ligne. »

Par pitié ! Arrêtez de crier ! J'avais un mal de tête épouvantable en plus j'avais la nausée. Je me sentais tirée petit à petit des profondeurs. Les sensations revenaient doucement. J'avais des fourmis dans les jambes et les mains. J'avais aussi très froid et je me sentais courbaturée. Les eaux calmes et sereines de l'inconscient me manquaient déjà. Peut être qu'en me concentrant, je pourrais me rendormir…

« Kim ! Tu m'entends ? Ah ! Enfin, elle revient à elle ! »

Pas de chance…

Doucement, j'ouvrais les yeux et je retenus un gémissement alors qu'une lumière éblouissante m'aveuglais.

Petit à petit, un visage commença à se dessiner dans la blancheur qui m'entourait. Au début, ce n'était qu'une tâche brune, mais elle devînt de plus en plus précise alors que je voyais clairement des yeux, et une bouche apparaître.

« Ah ! Bienvenue parmi les vivants ! »

Bon sang ! Faîtes qu'elle baisse d'un ton !

« Je suis où ? » demandais' je d'une voix cassée.

« A l'infirmerie. Tu m'as foutus une de ces trouilles ! Tu es tombée dans les pommes alors qu'on retournait en cours… tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« … »

Vaguement.

« Tu venais d'avoir un petit accrochage avec Jared… » ajouta t'elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

Ça par contre, c'était très clair dans mon esprit… c'était bien la seule chose d'ailleurs. Je me souvenais de chaque parole, chaque souffle rauque et grognement qui émanaient de lui… Je me souvenais parfaitement de son regard froid et meurtrier et de la peur que j'avais eue en le voyant dans cet état. J'avais encore parfaitement en tête cette sensation de culpabilité qui m'avais envahie juste après son dépars.

La culpabilité… je culpabilisais alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal.

« Oui… je m'en souviens. »

« Bon, comment tu te sens ? »

« Pas trop mal. Je vais retourner en cours. »

« Pas question ! Tu n'es pas en état. L'infirmière t'as fais un mot pour que tu rentre chez toi. J'en ai un aussi pour que je puisse te raccompagnée pour que tu n'es pas à prendre le bus. »

« Euh… ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Il est hors de question que tu reste seule dans ton état. Laisse moi te raccompagner je serais beaucoup plus rassurée… s'il te plait ? »

Lily avait un regard de chien battu. Mais le pire s'était qu'elle ne semblait pas jouer la comédie. Elle avait l'air d'être vraiment inquiète à mon sujet.

« Bon… c'est d'accord. Je te remercie. »

« Pas de quoi ! »

Elle m'aida alors à me lever du petit lit sur lequel on m'avait allongée.

Lorsque nous sortions de l'infirmerie, je remarquais que l'infirmière me dévisageait d'un air mauvais.

« Elle pense que tu es anorexique ce qui est totalement ridicule si tu veux mon avis. Tu n'as absolument pas la silhouette de ce genre de fille… non pas que tu sois grosse mais j'ai eu une amie qui l'était alors je sais reconnaître les personnes qui en sont… »

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je sais que c'était impoli, mais à cet instant je ne pensais qu'à une chose… pourvu que l'infirmière ne prévienne pas mes parents ou le directeur de ses soupçons. Bien sur que je n'étais pas anorexique, seulement ma mère serait bien capable de penser le contraire et elle me passerait un savon. Mais ce n'étais pas le pire, si jamais cette histoire était inscrite dans mon dossier scolaire ça ne m'aiderais certainement pas à entrer à Harvard.

« Est-ce qu'elle a prévenue mes parents ? » demandais' je inquiète.

« Non, je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas la peine et que c'était simplement du au stress et à la fatigue à cause des examens qui approche… je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait cru, mais heureusement, tu as une bonne réputation dans l'établissement donc elle n'avait aucune raison de croire le contraire. »

J'hochais distraitement la tête.

Nous venions de sortir de l'immeuble et d'entrer sur le parking des étudiants. Dehors il pleuvait légèrement et le ciel était gris et sombre.

Lily marchais assez rapidement jusqu'à une petite coccinelle verte pomme aux vitres tintées. Elle déverrouilla les portes et m'adressa un large sourire.

Je m'installai coté passager alors qu'elle se préparait à démarrer.

Nous roulions en direction du centre ville. La Push était déserte à cette heure ci, même les couples de retraités étaient restés chez eux.

Je remarquai que depuis que nous roulions, je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche. C'était très impolie de ma part de ne pas adresser la parle à la personne qui me ramenait chez moi.

Vite, une idée… Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose que je pouvais lui dire sans parler de Jared… Oui par ce qu'en fait je ne voulais surtout pas parler de lui, mais à part lui, rien ne nous unissais toutes les deux.

« Tu as une chouette voiture. J'aime beaucoup la couleur. » finis' je par dire après une seconde d'hésitation.

« Merci ! » me répondit 'elle rayonnante en quittant une seconde la route des yeux pour me regarder.

« Tu l'as depuis longtemps ? »

« Noel. C'est un cadeau de la part de nos grands parents. »

Je retins une exclamation de surprise. Même si toute ma famille s'y m'étais, ils n'auraient pas pus payer la moitié de cette voiture. Et elle, rien que ses grands parents s'y étaient mit !

« C'est gentil de leur part… »

« Oui. Enfin disons que pour une fois qu'ils se souviennent qu'ils ont des petits enfants… Notre mère c'est disputée avec ses parents lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord qu'elle arrête ses études pour vivre à la Push avec notre père. Ils ont reprit contact il y a seulement un an. »

« Oh. » fut tout ce que je réussis à répondre. « Désolée, j'ai été maladroite. »

« T'inquiète, tu ne savais pas. Raison de plus pour qu'on fasse connaissance toutes les deux comme ça on saura quels sont les sujets à évités lorsqu'on parlera à l'avenir ! » S'exclama t'elle d'une voix cristalline. « Sinon, toi c'est quoi ton genre de voiture ? »

« La même que la tienne. Je trouve que les coccinelles sont vraiment très mignonnes. »

« Moi aussi ! Jared ne les aiment pas. Il dit que c'est bien une voiture de filles. »

C'est manqué ! Même en parlant de voiture, on en revenait à Jared.

Vite, il me fallait un plan de rechange. De quoi auras' je pus parler sans que Jared ne vienne pointer le bout de son nez ?

« Tu as finalement compris comment conjuguer un verbe à l'imparfait en espagnol ? » lui demandais' je.

« Oui ! Tu m'as beaucoup aidée d'ailleurs. J'imagine que ça n'as pas dut être très drôle pour toi. L'espagnol est bien la seule matière dans laquelle je rame… »

Ouf ! On s'éloignait de Jared. Je sentis mon corps s'alléger à cette pensée.

« Au moins je réussis dans les autre matières. Par contre Jared a de plus en plus de mal lui… »

Merde ! C'est pas possible, c'est un canular !

« On est arrivées ! » s'exclama Lily.

Je remarquais qu'effectivement elle venait de s'arrêter juste devant ma maison.

« Co… comment tu as sus ? Je ne t'ai donnée la moindre indication durant tout le chemin. »

« Jared m'a expliqué après qu'il t'ai raccompagné de Port Angeles… Ah oui d'ailleurs j'ai faillis oublier ! »

Lily se retourna et attrapa quelque chose sur la banquette arrière. Elle finit par ma tendre un bout de tissus noir.

Je reconnu immédiatement mon manteau.

« Tu l'avais oubliée chez nous lorsque tu es partit en moto avec mon frère. » m'expliqua t'elle.

C'est vrai que j'avas complètement oublié. Et bien sur je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte puisque j'avais décidée de changer un peu de manteau ce matin : j'avais opté pour un long manteau marron clairs avec dessinés sur les contours une longue frise de petites fleurs rouges et vertes pommes. C'était sans aucun doute beaucoup plus féminin que mon manteau noir, mais beaucoup moins chaud. Mais bon je m'éloigne du sujet là.

Je saisi le lourd tissus.

« Euh Merci. »

« De rien. Ça devient une habitude chez toi d'oublier des trucs chez nous ! Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès. » me dit elle avec un sourire complice.

Je m'étranglais moi-même avec ma salive. Elle n'allait quand même pas croire ça ! Ce n'était vraiment pas intentionnel ! Je le jure sur tout ce que j'ai-je n'ai vraiment pas faire ça !

« Mais non ! Pas du tout. Je t'assure tu te fais des idées. »

« Eh ! Calme-toi. Je plaisantais. Je suis contente que tu oublis des trucs chez nous, ça nous donne l'occasion de nous voir. Et je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier… »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par cette dernière remarque… en faite je ne voulais pas comprendre.

« Bon, j'y vais. Encore merci. »

« Pas de quoi ! On se voit demain ! »

Je me contentais d'un vague sourire en réponse et je sortis de la voiture. Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma porte d'entrée, j'entendis derrière moi l'engin démarrer et atteindre le bout de la rue.

Bien sur, il n'y avait personne chez nous. Ce que je regrettais fortement. Moi voilà seule avec comme unique compagnie mes pensées. Elles tournaient autours des événements d'aujourd'hui : mon évanouissement, Lily qui m'avaient raccompagnée et surtout Jared…

Ah !!!!! Jared ! Même lorsqu'il n'est pas là l'idiote que j'étais pensait à lui !

Je devenais vraiment folle.

Comme toujours, lorsque je rentrais chez moi, la maison était plongée dans un profond silence. Mon père travaillait et ma mère était dieu sais où…

Je regagnais ma chambre lentement. Sans même prendre la peine d'ôter mon manteau, je m'allongeais sur mon lit. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais à cet instant j'avais extrêmement froid. Mon nez était gelé, je ne sentais plus mes mains ni mes doigts de pieds. Je me sentais tellement fatiguée à cet instant.

Je fermais les yeux et laissais mes pensées voguées la où elles voulaient. Bien sur, elles s'arrêtèrent rapidement sur… est il vraiment nécessaire de le préciser ? Son visage se dessinait déjà dans le noir. Je pouvais presque sentir son odeur de musc légèrement boisée. J'avais envie de le voir. Même s'il m'avait fait peur tout à l'heure, je voulais vraiment le voire, entendre le son de sa voix. Son absence était presque douloureuse.

J'étais en train de devenir comme toutes ses filles qu'on voit dans les romans à l'eau de rose et sa ne me plaisait pas du tout. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était comme si une force invisible m'attirais irrésistiblement vers lui.

Je devais le faire sortir de ma tête !

Je me levais rapidement et me dirigeais vers ma chaine stéréo. Je mis le premier CD que j'avais sous la main. Je tombais sur Bridging the gap de Boxie. Je mis le son presque à fond. Je commençais alors à bouger au son de la musique

Je ne dansais pas souvent… en fait, je ne faisais ça que lorsque j'avais besoin d'oublier tout et bien sur, uniquement lorsque j'étais seule.

Au bout de deux minutes déjà je me sentais mieux. Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement tandis que mon rythme cardiaque accélérait. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Je tournais sur moi-même tellement vite que j'en avais presque mal au cœur, mais cette désagréable sensation était mille fois préférable à celle qui m'envahissait lorsque je pensais à Jared.

Sentant que mon esprit repartait au galop vers lui j'accélérais le mouvement comme si le fait de danser pouvait m'enrober d'une sorte de bouclier dans lequel il ne pouvait pas rentrer.

Lorsque la musique prit fin pour laisser place à un morceau plus lent, je me laissais glisser sur le sol.

J'avais le tournis et les meubles de ma chambre dansaient autour de moi. Je semblais presque sur le point de faire un nouveau malaise et ça n'avait rien changé. Son visage était toujours là devant mes yeux, comme si j'étais incapable de voir autre chose. Je le voyais clairement. Il souriait comme sil avait une idée derrière la tête.

Pourquoi s'était il mit en colère conte moi ? Qu'est ce que j'avais fait de mal ?

Peut être qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi en fin de compte ? Peut être que s'il passait du temps avec moi, c'était qu'il en avait vraiment envie…

Mais enfin pourquoi voudrais-t-il perdre son temps avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Je ne suis qu'une intello à lunette qui passait son temps dans les bouquins ? Il pouvait avoir tellement mieux. Il aurait put avoir une fille sportive, bien plus belle que moi et avec beaucoup plus de poitrine. Une fille qui sait comment se comporter en public. Une fille au courant des dernières tendances.

Pourquoi moi précisément ?

Je ne le méritais pas.

Jared Villas était trop bien pour moi.

* * *

_Voilà, maintenant vous savez ce que resent vraiment Kim. Sinonpour ma pr j n'aime aps trop ce chaptre par ce que je le trouvais trop lent bien qu'il soit un peu necessaire. Bref en reanche le prochain chaitre me plaitplus et surprise, je le poserais undi ou Mardi soir !!!!!!! _

_Alors est ce que vou nem'aimez pas trop ??????_

_Dans la suite beaucop de Julius et de Kim avec un chouiya de Jared !!!!!!!!! Ca vous met l'eau à la bouche j'espère !!!!!_

_Bisous et ne zaper pas les reviews !!! _

_A , une tie question, je reçois des alertes par certain mais jene sais pas ceque c'est, si quelqu'un pouvai me le dire...._

_Sinon je vous retranmet àtoutes et à tous tous mes voeux pour cette nouvelle année. Qu'ele aporte joie,bonheur, santé, amours réusite, insiraton pour ls auteurs et que le lecteurs trouve leur bonheur !!!!!!!_


	10. La bêtise

_Bonsoir tous le monde ! _

_Comme promit je poste la suite. _

_Avant tut je tiens à souhaiter bon courage à tous c qui on reprit les cours ou le travail aujourd'hi. J'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien pasée. Alors dans ce chapitre donc beaucoupde Julius et de Kim avec un peu de Jared. Je crois que vous aller beaucoup aimer. Personellement moi j'ai beaucou aprécier écrire ce chapitre. _

_Merci aussi à tou pour vos reviews : _

_**lunita01** : Désolée pour ma longue absence, mais je me rattrape en postant ce soir.... enfin j'espère. Sinon Kim et ses doutes... bah disons que quoi qu'il arrive elle coninuera d'en avoir un peu. Sinon vilàla suit et j'epère que tu l'aimeras. _

_**La'ienth** : Salut toi. Tu veras que dans ce chapitre onpasse à la vitesse supérieur... Sinon pour Lily, si elle parle autant deson frère c'est surtout our que Kim apprenne le connaître. Puisqueson frère n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasione luiparer un peu de lui, elle s'en charge à s place. Et puis Jared est son jumeau donc forcément elle souhaite devenir proche e Kim puisqu'elle est son ereinte (je sais aps si on dit comme ça...) Voilà sinon j te souhaite une bonne lecture. _

_**lilou** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour l'inspiration pas de soucis de ce côté du moins pour le prochain chapitre.... Bonne lecture !!!!_

_**astasia** : Voilà la suite ! Bisou et bonne lecture !_

_**Gaef** : Je suis cntente que tu ait aimer le précédent chapitre. Au fait j'ai commencé une fic à toi "Sirius Black, vous avez dit Srius Black ?" elle me semble vraiment très bien moi qui adore les Sirius/OC. Je pense la reviewer prochainement. Bref je te souhaite une bOnne lecture._

_**Enissa10** : Voilà la suie, j'espèe que tu aimeras...._

_**Julieta25** : Lol,si tu cherche la jalousie alors tu seras servi ans ce chapitre et le prochain.... En tout cas merci pour ton commetaire et bonne lecture !_

_**Pauline** : Moi aussi e sis tès contente de te retrouver. En ce qui concerne les cours de rattrapages, elle était censée lui en donne si tu relis les précédent chapitres, mais il est clairs qu quo qu'il arrive, ils auront lieu... Pour la fic du point de vue de Jared je vais l'écrir carplus j'avance dnas le point de vu e Kim, plus e me rnd compte qu'il y a plein de scènes qu'il serait interessant de lire de son point de vue et puis ça donnerait aussi lieu à des scènes inédites comme la transfrmation de Jared. Bref voilà je te souhaite ne agréable lecture en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise. _

_** Aurélie** : C'est clair mais je pnse qu'à ça plce, tout le monde ferais la même chose. En tou cas, bonne lecture !_

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : Lol, je pense que tu aimeras tout particuliairement ce chapitre. Et tu seras encore plus préssée de connaitre la suite après l'avor lue, fait moi confiance... Sinon merci pour ton commentaie qui m'a fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture !!!!_

_**Amandine** : LOL, je suis aller lire ta fic aussitôt que j'ai lueton commentaire et je dois dire que je l'adore !!!! Je ne sais pas si tu as lu les reviewsque j'ai laissée mais si c'est le cas tu dois saoir que je suistrès curieuse de connaitre la suite... quand d'ailleurs ????? Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !!!!_

_**Tiiva** : LOL, non Kim ne veut pas rendreared jaloux, elle n'a aucne raison de faire ça. Mais il est claire que dans ce chapitre ce sera vraiment un chouya de Jared mais quel beau chouya car ça te mettr encore plus l'eau à la bouche pour la suite !!!!! Bonne lecture à toi !_

_**San59** : Ah trop bien !!!! Je pux t'assuer que je serais 'une de tes plus fervante lectrice sitôt que la suite de ton OS sera poté. Fais moi signa lorsque ce sera le cas !!!!! Sinon je te souhaite une bonne lcture. J'espère que cette suite te plaira !!!_

_**tammii **: Lol oui juste un chouya de Jared mais promit dans le prochain chapitre il y en aura tellement qu'il te sortira pa les trous de nez !!!!!! Sinon merci por ta review et bonne lecture à toi !!!!_

_**MrsLaureBlack** : J'exauce ta préférence et je poste ce soir ! En plus pas trop tard. Sinon pour le titre de la ficsur Leah et Démétri je l'ai choisi et comme tu es la seule à t'interesser à cette fi en me posant toujours pleins de questions sur elle je veux bin te le révéler. Ce sera : Sueurs froides. Sueurs pour évoquer la chaleur qui émanne de Leah et Froide pour la ^fraîcheur du corp de Démétri et lorsqu'ils seront coler l'un contre l'autre ils auront comme une sensatin de Sueur Froide. J'espère que tu aimes. Je trovait que sa sonnait plutôt bien. Voilà sinon je te laisse lire cechapitre en espérant que tu aimeras !!!_

_**** : Moi aussi je voulais aller voir Avatar mais je ne pourrais pas par manque de temps. Il est bien ? Sinon je suis moi aussi heureuse de te retrouver. Donc j'espère que ta eprise n'aura pa été trop dure... moi elle se fera Mercredi j'ai encore un pu plus d'un journée.... Aller je te souhaite une bonne lecture !!!! _

_**bmw** : J'avoue que ta review était très belle et très bien tournée. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai pleins d'idée pour cette fic mais mon probème c'est ce les retranscrir sur le papier et en locurence ici sur l'écran... Sinon ne t'en ait pas pur le moment j ne me lasse pas de cette fic mais plus le temps passe e plus j'a hate de la finir pour m'attaquerau point de vue de Jared. Sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Je te souhait une bonne lecture !!_

_ : Eh oui c'est ce soir que tu pourras lire la suite ! Sinon il est clairque Kim ser plus que ssle choc lorsqu'elle sera pour Jared ce qui narrivera pas avant pas mal de chapitre. Je crois même que beaucoup vont la detester à ce moment là... Bref sinon je te souhaie une très bonne lecture !!! _

_**miopette** : Lol ne t'en fait pas tu peux racconter ta vie autant que tu le veux cmme ça j'aprend à te connaitre. D'ailleurs moi aussi je vais le faire : Figure toi que pou Kim je m'inspire simplement de moi. Au collège j'avais ps d'amis je trainais tojours seule avec mes bouquins. Ca a duré jusquau lycée ou j'ai renccontrée ma Best et pleins d'autre potes. Il faut aussi dire que physiquement je me suis améliorée. Je ne suis plus un garçon manqué c'est même tout le contraire. Sinon j'espère quetu aimeras ce chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !!!_

* * *

Nous étions Samedi après midi. Presque une semaine était passée depuis mon évanouissement. Surprenant, aujourd'hui il ne pleuvait pas et il ne neigeait pas. Il faisait même plutôt doux, même si le fond de l'air était froid.

Pour une fois, aujourd'hui mon père ne travaillait pas ce qui était plutôt rare. Mon père était un vrai dingue du boulot. Il passait six jours sur sept à son bureau ou sur des chantiers. Il lui arrivait aussi de partir durant plusieurs semaines en déplacement pour surveiller des chantiers à l'étranger.

Il m'arrivait d'envier mon père. Il voyageait, découvrait le monde… il ne restait pas terré ici. Je sais que mon père adore la Push. Il y est né après tout. Mais je pense que comme beaucoup, s'il y vivait vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et sept jour sur sept, douze mois par an, il finirait par ne plus le supporter. C'était mon cas.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte, partir à Harvard. Enfin l'occasion pour moi de découvrir le monde et d'explorer ce qu'il y avait au-delà de la Push et de Port Angeles .

« Kim ! Quelqu'un pour toi ! »

Je sursautais légèrement à l'appel de mon père.

Je me levais tranquillement de mon lit et descendais dans le hall.

Je n'étais même pas totalement descendue de l'escalier que je me figeais en plein milieu…

Dans l'entrée, debout juste devant moi… Mais, que faisait-il ici ?

« Julius ? » demandais' je étonnée.

« Salut Kim ! » il me souriait largement.

« Euh… qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu te chercher. » répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Me chercher ? »

« Tu as oubliée ? Aujourd'hui c'est me match de basket ! Mon équipe contre celle de ses idiots. »

Le match !

« Il a été annulé à cause de l'inondation. »

Durant la nuit de Jeudi à Vendredi soir, l'orage avait fait rage durant presque toute la nuit. Le gymnase du lycée était une véritable antiquité et une partie du toit s'était effondré. Bien sur il avait tellement plut que le gymnase était complètement inondé. Les murs étaient humides et le sol était pourri. Bref, impossible de jouer dans un endroit pareil et du coup, le match avait été annulé.

« Officiellement oui. Mais ce n'est pas une petite inondation qui va nous empêcher de flaquer une sacrée raclée à ces abrutits. »

« Ok, bonne chance alors. »

« Une minute ! Tu étais censée venir ! » me rappela t'il.

« Oui, mais… j'ai changée d'avis. »

« Oh, allée Kim. S'te plait ? Viens nous encourager. »

Hors de question que j'y aille ! J'avais réussit à éviter Jared durant toute la semaine ! Mercredi, il n'était pas venu en cours du coup, je n'étais même pas passée chez lui comme c'était prévu pour les cours de soutiens… Ensuite, Jeudi il était revenu mais l'enssemble des profs s'étaient mit en grève pour je ne sais quelle raison. Bref, du coup les cours avaient été annulés. J'en avais profité pour passer la journée à Port Angeles et je n'étais rentrée qu'en soirée. Quand à hier… j'avais réussis à me placer au premier rang en cours. Julius s'était mit à côté de moi et pour une fois je ne protestait pas, trop heureuse que Jared ne soit pas à sa place. J'avais d'ailleurs été étonnée que pour une fois Julius se tienne tranquille. Il n'avait fait aucun sous entendus et ne m'avais pas abordée. C'était tout juste s'il m'avait adressée la parole…

Ce revirement de situation m'avait un peu étonnée, mais je n'avait pas la tête à m'en occuper. Mais là, ça frôlait le paranormal, Julius Hunt était chez moi et il me demandait (en y ajoutant un « s'il te plait ») de venir le voir jouer.

« Euh… Julius, je ne suis pas sur. »

« Oh, allez Kim, ce ne seras l'affaire que de deux heures grand maximum. Ilo y aura presque tous les élèves de notre année. Et si tu veux, après le match je te raccompagne chez toi. »

« Julius, pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de m'aborder ? Tu as fait un pari sur moi, c'est une chose, mais malgré que je sois au courant tu continue de me coller ! Je peux savoir ce qui cloche chez toi ? »

« Ok, Ok, c'est vrai que l'histoire de parier sur toi c'était pas très malin de ma part. Mais crois moi, ça fait très longtemps que ce pari à pris fin. Je suis vraiment intrigué par toi. Le fait que tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi… ça à blessé ma fierté, mais je t'ai beaucoup observée et je t'avoue de tu me plait beaucoup. Tu es très différente des autres filles.

Ses mots, son regard… il semblait vraiment sincère. Mais ça ne changeai rien au fait que je ne voulais pas aller à ce match.

« Pour le pari… ce n'est pas très grave, je te pardonne. Mais ça ne change rien. Je ne veux pas sortir. »

« Mais pourquoi ? On va bien s'amuser tu sais… »

« Je suis fatiguée… je préfère rester chez moi et me reposer. »

« Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il y a des personnes que tu ne désire pas voir. » avança Julius en souriant.

« Quoi.. mais… euh de qui tu parle… »

« J'ai bien vu comment tu as évitée les Villas et leurs potes ces derniers jours. »

« Tu te fais des idées. Je n'évite personne. » dis' je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Et alors quoi ? A cause d'eux tu te prive de t'ammuser ? Franchement je crois que t'as tord de réagir comme ça. Tu peux très bien allez voir le match sans pour autant les voir eux. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, je souris :

« Ça me semble compliqué puisque tu joue contre eux. » fis' je remarquer.

« Au moins je t'ai fais rire. C'est déjà ça. »

Prise par un soudain élan de confiance et répondit :

« Oui, et pour la peine, je veux bien venir. »

Julius m'adressa un éclatant sourire.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'avais fais accepter. Peut être le courage qu'il avait eu de venir carrément toquer à ma porte. Ou alors son regard tellement sincère. Ou bien peut être que j'étais encore plus folle que je le pensais…

« Papa ! Je sors. »

« D'accord, ne rentre pas trop tard. » me répondit mon père du salon.

J'enfilais mon manteau et mes chaussures avant de suivre Julius dehors. Nous traversâmes la rue pour arriver jusqu'à sa voiture. Un 4X4 vert foncé. Il m'ouvrit galamment la portière et je m'installais en lui offrant un timide sourire.

La voiture démarra et nous roulions tranquillement.

« Oh fait, où à lieu le match ? » demandais' je.

« Sur le terrain désaffecté près de la forêt. Tu connais ? »

Si elle connaissait ? Durant toute son enfance, elle avait toujours eu une peur bleu de cet endroit. Dans les années 30, il y avait un jeune Quileute de treize ans qui jouait au basket. Il paraît qu'à l'époque, les habitants de Forks et les Quileutes étaient loin de s'appréciés. Bref, toujours est il que le garçon adorait jouer au basket et comme il n'y avait pas d'équipe dans son collège et qu'aucun ado de Forks ne voulait jouer avec lui, il prit l'habitude d'aller jouer seul près d'une usine abandonnée. Il était vraiment doué et environs deux ans plus tard, l'entraineur de Forks le remarqua et lui proposa de jouer dans l'équipe. Les rêves du garçon étaient sur le point de se réaliser. Pourtant, certains joueurs de Forks ne l'acceptaient pas comme coéquipiers. Is lu faisait vivre un véritable enfer. Ils l'insultaient, le frappaient, toujours plus fort, toujours plus durement… Le jeune Quileute tomba peu à peu dans la drogue. Celle-ci semblait l'aider à surmonter toutes ces épreuves. Pourtant, un soir de Juin, alors qu'une voiture longeait la vieille usine, les personnes à bord trouvaient le corps sans vie du jeune Quileute, pendu au panier de basket. On conclu à un suicide, mais pour ma part, lorsque j'y pense : « comme à t'il pus se pendre à un panier de basket lorsque connait la hauteur de ces derniers ?

Cette vieille histoire m'avait toujours fait froid dans le dos. C'est pour cela que je n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

« T'as la trouille ? »

Je sursautais au son de la voix rieuse de Julius.

« Euh… bah…. »

« C'est cette vieille histoire pas vrai ? T'as pas à t'e faire, personne n'a l'intention de te pendre. Et si jamais s'était le cas, faudra d'abord me passer dessus. »

Malgré l'humour dans sa voix, cette fois, Julius ne parvînt pas me faire rire. Je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais trop émotive. Il n'y a qu'à voir lorsqu'il m'arrive de regarder Cold Case, je pleure toujours comme une madeleine lorsqu'on apprend qui est l'assassin et comment il à tuer la victime…. Et le moment où Lily Rush voit le fantôme de la victime à la fin…

Bref, vous comprenez maintenant.

« On est arrivés ! « s'exclama Julius.

Je sortis de ma torpeur. Mon regard se porta sur le paysage plus que sinistre qui nous entourait. Devant nous se trouvait une vielle usine qui ressemblait plutôt à un immeuble de quatre étages. La plupart des fenêtres était cassée et la façade qui auparavant devait être marron, était d'un gris foncé. Sur les murs, plusieurs graffiti avait été fait au fil des années. La plupart avait été réalisé par des jeunes du lycée lors de fêtes très arrosées. Le sol était sec et fissuré, s'il y avait eu de l'herbe à une époque, celle-ci avait totalement disparue. L'endroit était plutôt sal avec ces vielles bouteilles de bière et tous ses mégots et emballages de nourriture. Lorsque je descendis de la voiture, mes yeux se posèrent même sur une seringue…

« Euh… Julius je… »

Je fus prise d'une brusque envie de courir, rentrer chez moi et me cacher sous mon lit.

« T'inquiète pas. Je sais que ce n'est as très accueillant, mais l'autre côté est mieux. » me dit il en arrivant à côté de moi.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaule et me guida vers l'usine. L'air empestait un mélange entre l'alcool, la fumée et les bombe de peintures qui servaient aux tags.

Nous contournions le vaste batîment pour découvrir de l'autre côté l'endroit où se jouerais le match. Le terrain… si je puis l'appeler ainsi, était délimité à même le sol par d'épais traits blancs fait à la main et pas très droit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul panier pour jouer et qu'il soit encore debout relevait du miracle.

Je fus étonnée de voir le monde présent. Presque tous les élèves de seconde, première et aussi quelques terminal étaient réunit en plusieurs groupes. Il y avait aussi garés un peu partout quelques voitures ainsi que des motos. Je remarquais vite que les engins de Jared et ses amis n'étaient pas là. Sans doute n'étaient ils pas encore arrivés.

« Julius ! » s'exclama une voix un peu plus loin.

Deux garçons s'approchèrent et je reconnu les amis de Julius.

« Ça va les mecs ? »

Les deux garçons étaient eux aussi en tenu de match.

« Pas mal… »

Les trois garçons s'embarquèrent dans une discussion très animée sur leur prochaine victoire et la façon dont ils allaient fêter ça.

« A nous trois ils n'ont aucune chance. »

Je redescendis sur terre à cette phrase.

« Comment ça à vous trois ? » demandais' je timidement.

« Ah oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit. En fait, ce match n'est pas officiel. On joue en clandestins aujourd'hui. Toujours est il que le match n'étant pas officiel le reste de l'équipe à préféré ne pas venir donc nous ne somes que trois, mais ça tombe bien puisque les autre aussi. »

« C'est étonnant… »

« Ce ne sont que des poules mouillées. Ils ont eu la trouille ! » cracha Julius.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils ont peur de… Jared, Paul et Embry ? »

« Ouais… va savoir pourquoi mais leur changement physique les inquiétait. »

En voyant les regard inquiets des amis de Julius, je compris qu'ils étaient eux aussi pas mal effrayés.

« Les voilà ! » s'exclama un jeune de seconde.

Alors, tous le monde se tourna en direction de l'usine en effet, quatre personnes avançaient d'un pas sûr dans notre direction.

Trois garçons, une fille.

Paul marchait en tête suivit de près par Embry qui tenait la main de Lily et enfin venait Jared.

Même à cette distance, je voyais clairement son regard de braise. Sa démarche, son regard… il débordait d'une assurance qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, moi j'avais peur à cet instant. Pas à cause de son assurance. C'était comme si je venais juste de prendre conscience du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais fourrée. Jared était à quelques pas de moi et j'étais juste à côté de Julius.

Ce n'était qu'une question de seconde avant que… merde, ça y est, il m'avait vu. Je peux l'affirmer à deux chose, d'abord par ce que nos regards s'étaient rencontré et qu'une fois encore, le temps semblait s'être arrêter durant un dixième de seconde et enfin lorsqu'il s'arrêta net dans son élan.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je commençais à m'en vouloir franchement de ce que j'avais fait.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini. Pr pitier ne me tuerpas pour avoir coupée à ce moment. Mais bon faut bien que je me montre un pu sadiue de temps à autre sa ajoutera àvotre plaisir lorsque la suite er postée. _

_D'ailleurs la suite en question n'arrivera pas avant lundi prochain.... peut être mêmecelui d'après.... NE ME TUER PAS !!!! Je m'explique c'est juste quela semaine prochaine je suis en cours donc en gros je traivaille Samedi, j'ai juste mon dimanche et ensuite Lundi je suis en cours jusqu'à vendredi en sachan que le samedi d'apès je traivaille...._

_Dnc je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps en sahant que durant cette emaine de cour je passe mon épreuve d'Histoire en CAP BLANC...._

_Bon et le plus important c'est que la scène tant attendus par beaucoup arrive au prochain chapitre en sachant : Le premier baiser. Et ça doit êtr absolument parfait et pour ça faut que je travaille duremen !!! _

_Voilà donc gros bisous et en attendat reviwers par pitié !!!!!!!!! çA donne du courage !!!!_


	11. Le match

_Bonsoir tout le mone. Vilà donc j'ai mis le temps mais sa y est je poste enfin le suite !!! e ais qu'ele est très attendue par beaucoup d'entre vous e j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérancs (histoire que cette longue attente sois récompensée). _

_Merci àtous les reviweurs : _

_**Gaef**: Lo et oui nous les auteurs devons bien nous monter sadique de temps à autre sinon ce serais pas rigolo ! Sinon j'ai effectivement vue que tu avait écrit une suite à ta fic et que celle ci était un Rémus/OC mais je vais sans doute te décevoir en te disant que je ne a liras pas. Elle est surment très bien mais je suis une fervente admiratrice de Remus et Tonks. Je me doute bien qu'étant jeune lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il devait bien avoi eu des ptites copines et peut être m^me un grand amour qui sait... mais je n'y peu rien pour moi c'est Nymphadora en force !!!!!!!! inon voilà la suite et j'espèe que tu aimeras. _

_** lunita01** : Je suis contente que tu ait aimée... oui j sais que j'ai été sadique mais tous les auteurs doivent bien l'être de temps en temps. Sinon pour la fic sur Lah et Demetri bah sa poursuis sn petit bonhomme de chemin. Je la posterais je pense après avoir écrit "trop bien pour moi" du côté de Jared car emps qu j'y suis, autan y rester. Mais en tout cas elle avance ben par exemple tout à l'heure en allant au code j'étais encore en tain d'imaginer comme tourner les chapitre et l'intrigue. Berf sino bahvoilà la suite ave le faeux premier baiser. J'espère que tu aimeras. _

_**astasia** : Je peux t'"assurer que dans ce chaptre Julius va en voire de toutes les couleur. Après tout on récolte ce que l'on sème non ? Sinon jete souhaite une bonne et agréable lectue !!!_

_**Enissa10** :Oui, lol j'avas un peu envie de changer de décord. J'adoreles vampires mais il y a tllement de fics sur eux que je me sui dit "autant sortir du lot" et encore plusen choisisant un couple dont l'histoire dnas les livres se résume en cinq lignes maxi !!! Bref, sinon j'espèe que tu aimeras cette suite et je te souhaite une bnne lecture. _

_**mickeymantle **: Lol, merci bucoup. J'spère qe ce chapitre te plaira et que tu aimeras la réaction de Jared face à Julius.... Bonne lecture !!!!_

_**** : Merci beaucoup. Je n'ai toujours pas vue avatard mais j'espère le voir Dimanche. Sinon ne t'en fais pas moi ussi je suis super émmotiv, je pluere souvant comme une madeleine devant ma télé, d'ailleurs j'ai retanscris ce très de caactère hez Kim. Bonne chanceà toi pour tes partiels. Pour t'encourager voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_**LoveCullen&Edward**: Coucou toi, j'esère que t'es toujours vivante... en tout cas vaudrais mieux si tu veux connitre la suite. Et non ce n'est pas toi, tu as raisn de ne pas sentir Julius enfin tu verras bien dans ce chapitre... Gros bisous et bonne lecture !!!_

_**aulandra17** Lol, jamais je n'oseais t'abandonner là comme ça !!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !!!_

_**Aurélie **: Por savoir sa s'arrange entre Kim et Jard j te laisse patienter encore quelques lignes. Quoi qu'l arrive sache que je déteste les fics qui se terminent mal, la preuve avant de commencer à en lire une je li toujour la fin pour être sur que sa se fini bien... lol. Bonne lecture. _

_**La'ienth** : Oui,mais si Jared et les autres ne jouaent pas contre des mortels, ce serais pas drole tu ne crois pas. Sinon en ce qu concerne Kime elle s'en veux par ce q'elle voit clairement que Jared est en colère de la voire avec Julius et au fond d'elle elle s'en veux d'être en partie responsable du malaise qu'il y . Bref, sinon je te souhaite ubne bonne lecture ! _

_**chippenden** : Voilà la suite. Ne t'en fais pas pour Julius dans ce chapitre laisse moi tedire qu'il va s'en morde les doigts. Je ne t'en dis pas plus et je te laisse le découvrir par toi même _

_**lolinette** : Salut toi ! Ravi de te renccontrer. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !_

_**andromédra** : Lol, j'y aat pas pensée,si je meurt pas de suitede prévue... Bon je crois que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Et une fois que tu aurasfini de lire tien moi au courant pour mon surssi !!_

_**Alpo** :Voilà la lecture !_

_**Elysabeth** : Du courageil est clair qu'il m'en a fallu pour boucler ce chapitre à temps !!! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !!!_

_**Tiiva** : Ma chère, essuit ton clavier, assis toi ou allonge toi mais une conseille : ne reste s debout. Prévois un petit truc à grignoter et à boire et savour bien cette suite que tu as tant attend. Sinon jepense qu'un grand nombre de tes questions trouveron ler réponse dans ce chapitre. Je te souhaite une agréable lecture !!_

_**Pauline** : lol. Julius est loin d'être un sain si u veux tout savoir j'hésite à le rendre sincère ou à lui laiser le rôledu salot. Pour le moment en tout cas il n'est pas franchement sincère mais disons que sa victime n'est plus Kim mais Jared et à travers elle il trouve un moyen de le toucher. En tout cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que cette suit ne te décevras pas. _

_**Malissa-Pluma** : Merci, merci merci merci !!!!! Ne t'enfais pas je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner ctte fic !!!! Bonne lecture à toi !_

_**la passante lisante** : Merci à toi gentille passante pour tous tes compliments et encouragements ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suie !!_

_**Julieta25** : De la jalousie en veux tu en voilà dans ce chapitre ! Moi aussi j'aime les garçons jaloux c'est pour ça que j'ai retrenscrit ce trait de caractère chez Jared. Je te suhaite une bonne lecture !_

_ **MrsLaureBlack** : Oui ta longue review m'a fait très plaisir ! J'adore les longues reviews. Sinonj'spère que ton brevet blanc ce sera bien passé. J'espèe que tu aimeras la suite et je te souhaite ue bonne lecture !_

_**lolelily** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente quemes autre fictions aussi te plaises ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouvau chapitre !_

_**Bénédicte** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !_

_**tammii** : Coucou toi ! J'espère que t'as plus bobo. Pour Julius et sa sincérité tu verras bien. En tout cas j'esère que tu aimeras la suite !_

_**amandine** : Oui, j'étais inspirée avec cette hitoire de pendu. Sinon et bien j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ! _

_**saratea** : Mais non je noublis pas la suite ! D'ailleurs la voilà !_

_**AnZeLe42100** : Merci d'avoir reviwer tous les chapitres de cette fic ! Ca m'avraiment touchée ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !_

* * *

C'était vraiment étrange. A cet instant, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Plus personne ne bougeait ni ne parlait. En voyant le regard que Jared lançait à Julius, je compris l'énorme erreur que j'avais faite en venant ici avec lui.

Jared semblait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour contrôler sa colère. Paul et Embry qui avait remarqué la scène s'était doucement approcher et Paul lui avait murmuré quelque chose. Jared sembla revenir à la réalité et hocha la tête. Puis, ils reprirent leur ascension jusqu'à Julius et ses amis et par conséquent moi.

Lily m'adressa un sourire gêné. Je n'eu pas le cœur de le lui rendre tant j'avais honte. Je baissais les yeux.

« Trois contre trois. Les premiers arrivés à vingt gagnent. » déclara Paul.

« En sachant qu'un panier vaut 2, ça devrais être rapide. » répondit Julius sur de lui.

« Qui se charge de l'engagement ? » demanda Embry.

Un court silence suivit. Soudain, Julius déclara :

« Je propose Kim. »

Je redressais d'un coup la tête et j'écarquillais littéralement les yeux.

« Quoi ?! Mais… Je… non ce n'est pas une bonne idée… » balbutiais' je.

« Pourquoi ça ? » me demanda Julius.

« Mais… euh j'y connais rien moi… je risque de faire une bêtise. »

« Tu verras, c'est très simple, tu auras juste à lancer la balle en l'air et ensuite tu t'en vas. »

« Euh… je ne pense pas que… »

« Ça marche. Allez dépêchons nous qu'on en finisse. » Répliqua Jared.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui et remarquais qu'il me tournait déjà le dos et marchait en direction du terrain. Paul et Embry échangèrent un regard qui semblait inquiet et le suivirent rapidement.

Julius et ses amis partirent à leur tour vers le terrain.

Les autres spectateurs se placèrent tout autour afin d'avoir la meilleure vue possible sur le match.

« Tien. »

Je sursautais et me tournais vers Lily. Celle-ci tenait un ballon de basket dans les mains et me le tendait.

Les mains tremblantes et moites, je m'en emparais.

Elle partit ensuite à son tour vers le terrain. Comme hypnotiser, je la suivais sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce que je faisais.

Les joueurs étaient déjà en place. Embry se trouvait près du panier et il était marqué par l'un des amis de Julius, Paul lui se trouvait de l'autre côté du terrain sur l'aile gauche avec non loin de lui l'autre équipier de Julius et enfin au centre du terrain ce dernier faisait face à Jared. Ils semblaient tous les deux se défier du regard. Je crus voir leurs lèvres bouger mais avec tous ce bouquant je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient.

Les spectateurs s'écartaient sur mon passage. L'expression sur leur visage était vraiment étrange me gêna quelque peu. Comme s'ils se demandaient qui j'étais et pourquoi c'était une inconnue comme moi qui ferais l'engagement. Pour être franche moi aussi je me posais la question.

Pourquoi Julius avait il fait ça ?

J'avais l'étrange sensation que tout était silencieux autour de moi et que seul le bruit de mes pas résonnaient.

Lorsque j'arrivais enfin au milieu du terrain, Julius me sourit.

« Après le match, ça te dit qu'on aille boire un verre ? »

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise.

« Euh…Bah… »

« Juste histoire de fêter notre victoire. » précisa t'il.

J'entendis un grognement en direction de Jared, mais j'étais tellement étonnée que je n'y fis qu'à moitié attention.

« Désolée mais je rentre directement chez moi après. »

Avant qu'il ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit, je me mis en position pour l'engagement.

Julius et Jared fléchirent les genoux pour se préparer.

Je leur jetais un bref regard. Ils étaient tous les deux très concentrés et si leurs yeux avaient pus tuer alors je crois qu'ils seraient morts tous les deux.

Je priais intérieurement les Dieu de m'aider sur ce coup là.

Puis en prenant une profonde inspiration je lançais le ballon en l'air. Puis tout sembla suivre au ralentit, alors que je me reculais rapidement vers la sortie du terrain, Jared et Julius sautaient en l'air puis tendirent chacun un bras vers le ballon…

Ce fut Julius qui frappa le ballon qui se dirigea vers l'un de ses amis. Celui-ci avait réussi à se dégager du barrage que formait Embry et progressait vers le panier mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de tenter quoi que se soit d'autre, Paul l'avait intercepté et envoyait la balle à Embry qui la passa à Jared.

Celui-ci était marqué par Julius qui ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser passer.

Tandis que tous les autres élèves hurlaient les noms de leurs joueurs favoris afin de les encourager, pour ma part je gardais toute mon attention fixée sur Jared et Julius. Le premier shoota finalement et le ballon entra dans le panier aussi facilement que s'il s'était trouvé juste en dessous.

Je restais scotché, il se trouvait à au moins cinq mètres…

Les filles hurlèrent le nom de Jared tandis que Paul et Embry venait échanger avec lui quelques tapes de félicitations.

Julius semblait franchement fou de rage.

« Joli shoot hein ? »

Je sursautais un peu pour découvrir Lily juste à côté de moi en train de me sourire.

« Euh oui… ton frère est très doué. »

« Il joue depuis qu'il sait marcher. » m'informa t'elle. « Alors… toi et Hunt… vous êtes venu ensemble ? »

« Euh… oui. » fus tout ce que je trouvais à répondre.

« Et pourquoi ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sur. » S'empressa t'elle d'ajouter.

« Bah… il est venu chez moi tout à l'heure et il a proposé de me déposer au match. »

« Tu sais tu pouvais me passer un coup de fil et je serais venu te chercher. Ça m'aurait très plaisir. D'autant plus qu'en ce moment tu semblais un peu nous éviter. »

Je baissais la tête honteuse. Sa voix triste et son regard peiné… ça me faisais vraiment culpabiliser. A la base ce n'était pas vraiment elle que j'évitais mais son frère.

« Comme tu ne me contredit pas, j'imagine que c'est vrai. Enfin, je peux comprendre. Mon frère c'est un peu emporté l'autre jour mais ne lui en veut pas trop s'il te plait. Il n'est vraiment pas méchant. »

« Je sais. »

« Il s'en veut beaucoup pour l'autre jour… »

« Il n'a pas à s'en vouloir. Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas fais cette remarque stupide… »

« Oui, je sais il me l'a dit. Mais pourquoi pensais-tu qu'il avait fait un pari à ton sujet ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton frère est devenu tout à coup aussi proche de moi. Avant, il ne connaissait même pas mon nom et aujourd'hui… c'est tout juste s'il ne m'accompagne pas partout. »

« Oui, c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle… Mais il n'a fait aucun pari sur toi tu sais. »

« Ça n'aurais pas été la première fois » pensais' je.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » s'exclama Lily.

Merde… J'avais quand même pas dit ça à haute voix ?

Ne me dite pas que je l'avais dit à haute voix…

« Quelqu'un à oser faire un telle chose ?! » s'offusqua Lily dont les joues avaient virées au rouge.

« Euh ce n'est rien tu sais. S'il te plait n'en parle pas. »

« Très bien mais dans ce cas là, dit moi qui à fais ça. »

« Julius… mais s'il te plait ne dit rien à personne. » la suppliais' je.

« Ce sale con… Ok, je ne dirais rien. Mais un point m'échappe s'il a parié sur toi alors pourquoi as-tu acceptée de venir à ce match avec toi ? »

« Il c'est excusé pour cette histoire et il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulais beaucoup et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun pari. »

« Kim… tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance. Crois moi il est loin d'être fréquentable. »

De nouveaux cris se firent entendre parmi les étudiants. Signe qu'un nouveau panier avait été mit. Il y avait eu plusieurs autres exclamations de ce genre depuis que je parlais à Lily mais je n'y avais pas prêtée attention. Si bien que j'ignorais tout du score actuel et de qui gagnait…

Pourtant les cris en question semblaient être différents de précédents :

« Vas y Jared ! »

« Te laisse pas faire Hunt ! »

« Vingt dollars que Hunt se fait rétamé… »

Je reportais rapidement mon attention sur le terrain. Les élèves se bousculaient les uns et les autres afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le spectacle…

Et quel spectacle !

Julius et Jared était par terre. Le dernier au dessus du premier lui assena un puisant coup du droit tandis que l'autre lui répondais par un crochet du gauche.

A cet instant, Julius cria de douleur. Il sembla se calmer et saisi sa main :

« Bordel tu m'as cassé la main ! » s'exclama t'il.

Des rires se firent entendre parmi les élèves.

Je vis Jared se pencher sur Julius pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se relever.

Embry se précipita et bloqua les bras de Jared dans le dos de ce dernier. Paul qui semblait très en colère lui murmura des paroles qui (bien qu'étant murmurées) semblaient froides et pleine de rage.

Embry desserra alors sa prise autour des larges épaules de Jared qui traversa la mêlée que formait les élèves pour se diriger vers sa moto garée un peu plus loin.

Embry et Paul se dirigèrent ensuite vers Lily et moi qui étions restées figées de stupeur.

Embry se plaça aux côtés de Lily et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Non mais quel con… » Maugréa Paul.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler Kim. » me dit Lily.

« Hors de questions… » Commença Paul.

« La ferme toi ! » cria Lily.

Bien qu'étant plus petite d'une tête que Paul, elle ne semblait vraiment pas être effrayée par lui. Peut être étais ce dans son tempérament ou alors, c'était la présence d'Embry à ses côtés dont le regard qu'il adressa à son ami semblait vouloir dire : _T'as pas intérêt à lui faire un truc qui me déplaise. _

« Vas y. » me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Que faire ?

Entre le regard encouragent d'Embry, celui suppliant de Lily ou encore celui haineux de Paul, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

Puis, finalement je contournais le terrain (au milieu du quel Julius était toujours étendu en grognant des insultes.), passais à travers la foule d'élèves et lorsque j'en fus capable, je commençais à trottiner en direction des motos.

Je le vit rapidement, il marchait s'apprêtait à mettre son casque.

« Jared ! » l'appelais' je.

Il se tourna vers moi et je son regard coléreux faillis bien me faire rebrousser chemin. Pourtant, lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent, son regard s'adoucit en une seconde. Il devint gêné et presque fuyant.

Rassemblant tout mon courage, je marchais vers lui.

Lorsque j'arrivais à ca hauteur, bien qu'il fut totalement tourné vers moi, je voyais bien qu'il hésitait à partir. Son regard était fixé sur le sol, son casque toujours à la main il semblait être plongé dans ses pensées, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait rester ou partir.

« Jared… » commençais' je.

« Je suis désolé. » me coupa t'il.

« De quoi ? »

« De t'avoir crié dessus la dernière fois. » répondit il d'une voix rauque.

« Ce… ce n'est rien. »

« Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je m'excuse d'avoir cogné l'autre enflure ! » s'exclama t'il en me regardant droit dans els yeux. Son regard me glaça le sang. Il semblait sur le point… je ne sais pas trop. C'était comme si un combat invisible avait lieu dans son esprit.

« Je ne te le demande pas. » répondis' je doucement.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. J'imagine que tu devais avoir une très bonne raison pour faire ça. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. »

Le plus étrange était que je le pensais vraiment. Malgré ce qui c'était passé mardi dernier, je ne pouvais pas imaginer Jared en train de frapper quelqu'un sur un coup de tête ou pour se rendre intéressant. S'il avait frappé Julius, j'étais certaine que ce dernier l'avait cherché. Bien que ma curiosité aurait aimée en savoir un peu plus sur le pourquoi du comment, je préférais ne pas poser de questions.

« Merci. » se contenta t'il de répondre.

Un long silence suivit. Jared semblait réfléchir à un million de choses en même temps, quand à moi, je ne savais plus trop quoi dire.

« Est-ce que toi et lui… vous sortez ensemble ? » demanda Jared hésitant.

J'essayais de cacher mon étonnement devant cette question. Ce qui ne fut pas tellement difficile puisqu'à nouveau, il ne me regardait plus.

« Non. » répondis' je simplement.

« Et tu voudrais sortir avec lui ? »

« Non. »

« Alors… »

« Alors rien du tout. Julius a proposé de m'emmener au match et j'ai acceptée. »

Je ne pus empêcher les quelques intonations de regrets dans ma voix lorsque je terminais ma phrase, ce que Jared dut entendre vu la question qu'il me posa ensuite.

« Tu regrette ? »

« J'avoue… que ce n'étais pas ma meilleure idée. Oui, je regrette qu'il m'ait emmené. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, pourtant, sa mine sombre revint rapidement :

« Je n'ai pas parié sur toi. »

« Je sais. Je te crois. »

A l'évocation de cette histoire ce fut moi, qui cette fois baissa le regard pour fixer le sol.

« J'ai honte de t'avoir accusé. » avouais' je.

« Et moi de m'être énervée. On a qu'à dire qu'on est quitte. » décida t'il.

Je relevais mon regard pour rencontrer ses yeux de braises. Son visage avait perdu toute trace d'agressivité ou même de tristesse. A présent il me souriait. Rien qu'en le voyant sourire ainsi, j'eu envie de l'imiter ce que je ne tardais pas à faire.

Nous fûmes interrompus lorsque le tonnerre gronda.

En même temps, nous levions nos visages pour nous apercevoir que le ciel s'était assombris par une tonne de nuages noirs. Je sentis des gouttes d'eau glacée tomber sur moi.

« Jared ! » appela une vois derrière nous.

J'aperçus un peu plus loin, à la lisière de la forêt Paul et Embry. Ils semblaient l'attendre.

Je reportais mon attention sur Jared. Il semblait ennuyé et marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

« Je suis désolé. Faut que j'y aille. » s'excusa t'il.

« Euh… oui bien sur je comprend. »

Il se tourna et allait partir mais il se ravisa et me fit à nouveau face.

« Ecoute, je ne vais pas y allez par quatre chemins. » Il semblait déterminé et son regard était profond et brulant.

Avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, ses mains se posèrent sur chaque côté de mon visage et je le sentis m'attirer vers lui. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

Elles étaient chaudes et avides. Les yeux grands ouverts, j'essayais d'assimiler ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

Jared Villas… ses lèvres… moi… ses mains chaudes…

Inutile d'essayer de penser à quoi que se soit j'en étais incapable. Et puis mince alors je penserais plus tard.

Jared Villas était en train de m'embrasser. C'était un simple baiser, mais pourtant, même s'il n'y avait que nos lèvres qui se touchaient, les sienne semblaient tellement passionnées, et ses mains maintenaient mon visage dans une telle poigne de fer…

Avant que j'ai le temps de profiter d'avantage ou même de déplacer mes bras (qui étaient restés pendant le long de mon corps) autour de sa nuque, Jared se détacha. Sa respiration était tout aussi rapide que la mienne et je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage rougis par l'embarras mais aussi par la joie.

« Tu me plais vraiment Kim et j'espère que tu apprendras à me faire confiance pour y croire. »

Avant que j'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit il s'était retourné et courait en direction de Paul et Embry qui l'attendaient toujours au loin. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, tous trois disparurent dans la sombre forêt.

Je restais là encore quelques minutes. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort et j'étais à présent trempée pourtant je ne le sentais même pas.

Jared Villas m'avais embrassée.

J'avais adorée.

Et je crevais d'envie de recommencer.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. En toutcas je tenais à préciser qu mo CAP blnc d'hsistire c'est trs bien passé, y a plus qu'à espérer que les autres épreuves aussi et que se soit pareille au CAP final ! _

_Sinon je pene poster la suite Lundi rochain si elle stécrite bien sur. Ne m'arracher pas les yeu mais je ne sas pas du tout quoi mettre c'est pour ça que je lance un pel à tout le monde si vous avez des idées n'hésiter pas. Dites mo comment vous imaginer els choses !_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews et à très bientôt !_


	12. Le rendez vous

_Bonsoir à tous !!!_

_Je tenais à vous poster ce chapitre cesoir. Je pensais le êttre demain, mais je crois que vous avez suffisement passienté._

_Tout d'adord, jetenais à m'excuser pour le retard mais je tenais à pendre en compte chacunes de os idées por la suite. Ensuite un grand désolé, mai ce soir je n'ai pas le coeur à répondre à vos reviews. Celles ci m'on énnormément touchée, mas ce soir nest pas mon soir. En fait, ça n'aura pas été ma semaine du tout. Beaucoup de travail dans mon salon et la ftigue se fait sentir de plus en , je suis maladedepuis vendredi soir (j'ai passé la s=nuit la têtednas les WC...) et puis il y a le strese du CAP blanc qui commnce dnas 2 semaines déjà. Et surtout, jai appris par unerevieweuse que quelqu'un plagiat mfic. J'ai trouvé la personne en question qui ure que ce n'était pas intetionelle, amis il y a trop de ressemblance pour que c soit un simple accident. D'abord le nom des personneages Ottawa et Najera (il dit que se sont ces potes qui lui ont passé ces noms.) et ensuite cette scène ou la directeur arrive dnasla casse de Kim et charge cette dernière d'approter à Jared ses devoir (ildit que c'étai un accident). Bref ça m'a mit un eu le orale dnas les chausette et je continue de suveillé ctte fic de très près même si la personne m'a promit qu'il n'y aurait plus de ressemblane entre nos deux fics. Donc voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Et promit, je répondrais au reviews la prochaie fois mais si mon moral est encre plus bas qu'aujourd'hui._

* * *

Après le match, Lily avait été assez gentille pour me ramener chez moi. Elle n'avait presque pas parlée pendant tout le voyage et s'était contenter 'afficher un sourire en coin durant tout le trajet.

Le week en passa lentement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'avais eu l'impression qu'il avait duré une éternité. En fait, si je savais très bien pourquoi.

Après le match de basket et plus précisément après que Jared m'ai embrassé (rien qu'au souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes, je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.), j'avais passée tout mon temps chez moi, collée à mon portable dans l'espoir qu'il m'appellerait. Je sais que c'était stupide mais j'avais attendu durant tout le week end… sans résultat.

Néanmoins, au fond de moi, je refusais de croire qu'il m'ignora intentionnellement. Je voulais croire à ce qu'il m'avait dit samedi.

C'était donc dans un mélange de joie et d'anxiété que j'arrivai Lundi au lycée.

Ce matin il neigeait. Les garçons s'amusaient à énerver les filles en leur envoyant des boules gelées tandis que ces dernières parlaient des effets néfastes du froid sur leur peau.

« Kim !!!! »

Je me retournais et avant même de comprendre ce qui ce passait je me sentis être bousculée avec une telle force que je faillis tomber en arrière.

« Salut Lily. »

Elle me serrait dans ses bras puis me fis la bise avant de s'éloigner un peu.

« Salut Kim. » me salua une autre voix.

Derrière Lily venait d'apparaître Embry. Il me sourit et me fit la bise à son tour.

« Comment ça va ? » me demanda t'il.

« Euh bien… »

Avant que je n'aie le temps de continuer la cloche retentit.

« Bon on y va. » déclara Lily toujours aussi dynamique. « A plus tard ! »

Elle attrapa la main d'Embry et le tira derrière elle alors qu'il m'adressait un petit signe de la main.

Je m'apprêtais à les suivre lorsque quelqu'un souffla dans mon oreille :

« Et à moi on ne dit pas bonjour ? »

Je sursautais et me retournais pour faire face à Jared. Il se redressa et je cru défaillir lorsque je rencontrais son regard. Seigneur qu'il était beau ! Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur ses lèvres : comme elles étaient… parfaites.

« Euh… bonjour. » murmurais' je en reportant mon attention sur mes pieds.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda t'il.

« Oui… et toi ? » ajoutais' je en bégayant.

Vraiment super Kim. Faudrait que t'apprenne à aligner deux mots devant lui se serais déjà un bon début.

« Maintenant oui. » me répondit-il. « On y va ? »

J'hochais la tête. Nous nous dirigeons donc côte à côte jusqu'à la salle d'histoire. J'entendais les autres élèves murmurer sur notre passage. Il faut avouer que me voire moi en train de marcher à côté de Jared Villas était la scène la plus incroyable qui soit.

_« C'est qui cette fille ? »_

_« Mignonne. Il a bon gout. »_

_« Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve ? »_

_« Je suis bien mieux. »_

_« Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ? »_

_« T'as vu comment il la matte ? »_

Je remerciais intérieurement les dieux lorsqu'on arrivait enfin en classe. Je rentrais rapidement dans la salle où déjà plusieurs élèves s'étaient installés. Comme toujours, je m'installais au premier rang et je commençais à sortir rapidement mes affaires sans oser regarder autour de moi.

Néanmoins je relevais mon visage en entendant la chaise à ma gauche être tirer. Jared s'asseyait à côté de moi et il commença à sortir ses affaires comme si de rien était.

« Quoi ? » me demanda t'il en voyant mon regard surpris.

« Tu vas t'assoir ici ? »

« Il semblerait. »

« Mais euh tu ne vas pas avec tes amis ? »

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? »

« Bah… se sont tes amis. Tu dois apprécier leur compagnie. »

« Mais j'apprécie encore plus la tienne. »

Je baissais mon visage rouge de confusion. Je l'entendis rire légèrement.

« Et puis c'est l'occasion de faire connaissance. »

« En plein cour ? » demandais' je s'en pouvoir m'empêcher de rire.

« Mmmm… t'as raison. Les études avant tout. Bon alors je t'invite à déjeuner à midi. »

Avant que j'ai le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, le professeur entra et sans même faire l'appel, il commença son cour.

……………………………………….

Jared avait raison. Le cours d'histoire avait effectivement servi pour que je face sa connaissance. Nous n'avions pas échangé une seule parole en deux heures et pourtant j'avais appris beaucoup sur lui.

Il avait une jolie écriture pour un garçon. Il surlignait les titres des différentes parties du cours en jaune fluo. Il écrivait avec un stylo bille bleu. Lorsqu'i ne savait pas si un « e » avait un accent aigüe ou grave, il le faisait plat. Il faisait aussi pas mal de fautes d'orthographes. Et surtout il n'écoutait rien du tout au cours.

Il avait dut suivre durant les cinq première minutes avant d'arrêter.

Il fallait avouer que moi non plus je n'étais pas très concentrée. Entre ces regards en biais qu'il me lançait et que j'avais arrêtée de compter au bout du trentième, les murmures des autres élèves et son bras droit poser sur tout le long du dossier de ma chaise…. Je ne savais laquelle de ses trois choses m'avais le plus intimidée.

Une fois le cours terminé, Jared m'attendit avant de sortir.

Je croisais dans les couloirs Julius avec ses amis. Celui-ci avait une attelle à la main droite et un sacré œil au beurre noir. Lorsque nous sommes arrivé à sa hauteur j'aperçu Jared lui lancer un regard assassin que Julius lui rendit.

« Tu ne l'aime vraiment pas. » je ne pus m'empêcher de faire remarquer une fois que nous nous étions éloignés.

« C'est juste un petit merdeux. » cracha Jared.

« Tu l'as toujours détesté ? »

« Ah une époque je n'avais rien contre lui à part que je le trouvais trop arrogant. Mais les choses ont changées… »

Je sentis ma curiosité être titillée à ses paroles Je ne savais pas si je pouvais continuer à le questionner ou alors s'il valait mieux que je change de sujet. En voyant à quel point il semblait furieux j'optais pour la deuxième solution en me promettant d'éclaircir un jour cette affaire.

Nous sommes arrivés à la cafeteria. Celle-ci était pleine à craquer si bien qu'il n'y avait même plus de place pour s'assoir.

Jared semblait gêné.

« C'est complet. » fis-je remarquer.

« Alors… j'imagine qu'on déjeunera ensemble une autre fois… » Répondit il le regard fuyant.

« Pourquoi ça ? Il doit bien y avoir un snack ou une boulangerie ouvert dans cette réserve de malheur. »

Il me regarda étonné. Je sais que j'y allais peut être un peu fort mais je n'avais aucune envie aujourd'hui d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque. Je voulais rester avec lui et apprendre à le connaître et à lui faire confiance comme il me l'avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt.

« Tu crois que ta sœur serait d'accord de me prêter à nouveau son casque ? » ajoutais' je en rougissant un peu.

Il me répondit par un immense sourire avant de se saisir rapidement de ma main pour m'entrainer sur le parking.

Celui-ci était complètement vide.

Il neigeait toujours un peu et je commençais à frissonner en sentant le vent frais souffler et balayez mes cheveux.

Nous arrivons près de sa moto et il me tend le casque de sa sœur. Je le mets et comme la dernière fois, il m'aide à régler l'attache.

Et comme la dernière fois, il garde son regard encré dans le mien.

Et comme la dernière fois je sens une immense chaleur m'envahir.

Et comme la dernière fois lorsqu'il fini par détourner le regard je recommence à avoir froid.

Il enfile à son tour son casque et enfourche sa bécane. Je me place derrière lui et (comme la dernière fois…) je place mes mains sur ses hanches en faisant attention à ne pas coller mon corps contre le sien.

Il démarre et nous sortons du parking. Contrairement à notre dernière balade, il ne roule pas aussi vite. D'une part par ce que nous sommes en ville et pas sur une départementale et d'autre par à cause des quelques plaques de verglas sur la route.

Néanmoins malgré notre vitesse réduite, nous arrivons rapidement devant une crêperie.

Jared m'aide à descendre de son engin et je retire mon casque.

Nous entrons. L'endroit semble très sympathique. Les murs étaient blancs et sur le sol un parquet de bois clair était posé. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de table dont la plupart étaient entourées de quatre chaises. Les tables étaient recouvertes chacune d'un nappe à carreaux blancs et rouges. L'endroit était désert à l'exception d'un homme assis au bar en train de boire un café en lisant son journal.

« Tien, tien, tien. Mais qui que voilà ?! » S'exclame une voix.

Une femme d'une petite quarantaine d'années, avance à notre rencontre. Elle devait faire ma taille. Un peu boulotte, elle avait un visage en forme et cœur. Ses cheveux mi long noirs, relevé en banane, allaient parfaitement avec sa peau dorée et ses yeux marron.

Elle portait un jean noir et un pull à colle roulé gris et son corps était protégé d'un tablier dont les motifs étaient identiques à ceux des nappes.

« Salut Maggi. » s'exclame Jared en faisant la bise à la femme.

« Salut mon grand. Tu n'es pas à l'école ? »

« Pause déjeuné. » se contente de répondre Jared. « T'aurais de la place pour nous ? » Demanda-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

« Ne te moque pas ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a jamais grand monde le midi. Qui est ton amie ? » demande t'elle en posant son regard sur moi.

« Maggi voilà Kim. Kim, je te présente Maggi Yiruma. »

« Yiruma ? » demandai' je surprise.

« Oui, tu dois surement connaitre mon fils Paul si tu fréquente Jared. »

Je me sentis rougir lorsqu'elle employa le verbe « fréquenter ». Jared dut sentir ma gène puisqu'il demanda :

« Et comment va Nicole ? »

« Cette enfant est clouée au lit avec 39 de fièvre. Bon, je vous laisse vous installer. »

Jared acquiesça et la femme partit derrière une porte que je pensais être la cuisine.

Nous, nous sommes installés à une table pour deux personnes.

« Alors, tu viens souvent ? » demandais' je.

« Oui. Presque tous les soirs après les cours. »

« C'est bizarre mais malgré que je vive ici depuis toujours, je n'étais encore jamais venue. »

« Comment ça se fait ? » me demanda Jared surpris.

« A quoi bon aller manger des crêpes seule ? » me contentais' je de répondre.

Jared resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il semblait réfléchir. Ne voulant pas interrompre ses pensées, je me saisi de la carte que je commençais à parcourir.

« Vous avez choisi ? » demanda Madame Yiruma en revenant.

« Euh pour moi ce sera une galette jambon fromage et ensuite une crêpe au sirop d'érable. »

« Pour moi ce sera comme d'habitude. » ajouta Jared.

« Ok, vous voulez boire quelque chose. »

« De l'eau. » répondis' je.

« Un soda. » ajouta Jared.

Lorsque la femme repartit, le silence nous entoura de nouveau.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun ami ? » demanda Jared après quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il en était toujours à cette remarque. J'essayais de cacher mon étonnement et répondit :

« Bah non. Mais je ne m'en suis jamais plainte. Je suis du genre solitaire. »

_« Menteuse. » souffla une petite vois intérieure._

Comme si Jared l'avait lui aussi entendu il répondit :

« Menteuse. »

Il m'adressa un sourire taquin que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre. Pour changer de sujet je demandais :

« Qui est Nicole ? »

« La petite sœur de Paul. »

« Paul à une sœur ?! » demandais' je surprise.

« Oui. Elle est bien la seule personne au monde avec qui il reste gentil et calme. »

« Elle doit vraiment être exceptionnelle alors. »

« C'est un peu la mascotte de notre bande. Elle à dix ans mais elle est très mature pour son âge. Paul et elle sont très proches. »

« Un peu comme toi et Lily. »

« C'est exactement ça ! » s'exclama Jared en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire alors que nos plats arrivaient. Ma galette dégageait un parfum qui me mettait l'eau à la bouche. Lorsque je reportais mon attention sur Jared je cru que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. Contrairement à moi ce n'était pas une mais cinq galettes Jambon fromage qu'il avait dans son assiette.

Impossible qu'il mange tous ça.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard mon assiette était vide.

Celle de Jared l'était aussi depuis cinq minutes. Son appétit vorace m'avais surprise mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver cela charmant.

« Ton appétit est étonnant. » fis' je remarquer.

« Tu m'as bien regardé ?! Faut que je me nourrisse ! » Se défend t'il.

Ça pour le regarder je l'avais regardé. Depuis Septembre je ne faisais que ça.

Mon regard se posa sur ses avant bras découverts par son tee shirt. Les veines qui ressortaient légèrement montraient clairement sa force. Ses pectoraux moulés par le tissu fin me donnaient une irrésistible envie d'y passer mes mains afin de sentir ses muscles rouler sous mes paumes. Mon regard descendit plus bas pour se posé sur ses abdos joliment dessinés…

« La vue te plait ? » me demanda la voix de Jared.

Je repris mes esprits aussi rapidement que si on m'avait balancé un seau d'eau froide en pleine figure.

« Euh… non… tu…. Tu te fais des idées. » Dis' je en me sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Si je te matte, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas en faire autant. »

« Non je… Quoi ?! » Demandai' je en prenant soudain conscience de ses dernières paroles. »

« Tiens, voilà les desserts. »

En effet, Madame Yiruma arrivait en déposa deux assiettes devant nous.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur ma crêpe afin de m'éviter une puissante migraine en essayant d'analyser les dernières paroles de Jared.

Lorsque mon regard se posa sur l'assiette de Jared je retins une exclamation de surprise.

Personnellement je n'étais même pas sur de réussir à terminer ma crêpe au sirop alors expliquer moi comment Diable Jared allait pouvoir avaler cinq crêpes au chocolat et crème fouettée ?!

Ce garçon était un véritable glouton sur patte.

« Jared, explique-moi comment fait-tu pour manger autant sans grossir ? »

Jared relève son visage de son assiette.

« Secret professionnel. Si je te le dit, faudra que je te tue. » Plaisanta t'il.

Il me sourit largement et j'éclatais de rire en voyant ses dents auparavant blanche, noires de chocolat.

Le reste du déjeuné se passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisions référence à un éventuel matage mutuel.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir mon porte monnaie afin de payer ma part lorsque Jared m'arrêta.

« Laisse, je m'en occupe. »

« Quoi ? Mais non je… »

« Je te l'avais pourtant dit en cour que je t'invitais à déjeuner. »

« Jared tu voulais m'invité à la cafétéria du lycée qui est gratuite. » rétorquais' je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu crois ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Bon aller je paie et on y va. »

« Jared non… »

Mais avant que j'ai le temps de protester d'avantage, il était partie au bar pour régler l'addition.

Ça me gênais beaucoup qu'il paye la totalité du repas. Soudain je pris conscience que c'étais la première fois que quelqu'un m'invitais à déjeuner. Si on m'avait dit un mois plus tôt que Jared Villas m'inviterait à déjeuner j'aurais éclatée de rire. Mais pourtant aujourd'hui c'était vrai.

« Tu es prête ? »

Je sortie de mes pensées pour me rendre compte que Jared était revenu. Je lui souris et acquiesçais.

Nous sommes sortie et le contraste entre la chaleur du restaurent et le froid glaciale de dehors était presque agréable. J'avais l'impression que cela diminuais la rougeur de mes joues qui s'était installé depuis que je m'étais adonnée à la contemplation du corps de Jared.

« On rentre ? » demandais' je.

Jared m'adressa un sourire en coin avant de répondre.

« Tu as vraiment envie de rentrer ? »

_Question piège, pensais' je_

C'est vrai ça, est ce que j'avais vraiment envie de rentrer ? L'idée d'aller en cour de littérature (qui était mon cour favori) ne me semblait pas du tout alléchante comparée à d'habitude.

« Il reste encore un demie heure avant le reprise des cours » m'informa Jared. « Ça te dit qu'on face un petit tour ? »

Incapable de faire sortir le moindre son de ma bouche je me contentais donc d'acquiescer comme une débile.

Amusé, Jared me sourit et m'attrapa la main avant de m'entrainer derrière lui.

Nous avons marchés deux ou trois minutes avant d'entrer dans la forêt. J'avais toujours eu une peur bleue de cet endroit mais il est évident que je n'allais pas jouer les trouillardes aujourd'hui. Et puis, le fait que la main chaude de Jared tienne la mienne me réconfortait. Dieu merci, nous marchions suffisamment lentement pour que je face attention à ne pas tomber en me prenant les pieds dans quelque chose.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'obscurité des bois laissa place à une vive lumière. Le silence fut rompu par le bruit sourd d'un cour d'eau.

Nous venions d'entrer dans une sorte de petite clairière entourée par la forêt. Au loin, je voyais une haute cascade qui se terminait dans une large rivière. Tout était silencieux hormis le bruit de l'eau froide et de nos pas dans la neige.

« Je viens ici lorsque j'ai besoin de réfléchir. » déclara Jared.

« Je comprends pourquoi. Cet endroit est magnifique et… tellement calme. »

« Je savais que tu comprendrais. »

Nous avons continué de nous approcher de la rivière.

Celle-ci coulait en contrebas à environs trois mètres et séparait la clairière en deux parties.

« C'est la première fois que j'amène quelqu'un ici. Même Lily ne connait pas cet endroit. »

Le poids de ses paroles me stoppa dans notre marche. Il venait vraiment de dire ce que je crois qu'il avait dit ?

« Jared… »

« Je sais que tu ne me crois pas lorsque je te dit que je tiens beaucoup à toi, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… »

« Comment eut tu te poser la question ? Tu es Jared Villas, l'un des garçons les plus populaires de la ville. Tu es beau, intelligent, drôle… et tu t'intéresse à moi. Kim Ottawa la fille complètement invisible. Celle qui a un physique complètement banal et qui passe son temps dans ses bouquins de cour. La fille qui n'a pas d'amis et dont le crédit de son portable part en fumé à la fin du mois par ce qu'elle n'a personne avec qui le dépense et qu'elle oublie de le recharger. »

« Tu me trouve vraiment beau, intelligent, drôle et tous ça ? » me demanda Jared avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Jared je ne plaisante pas est ce que tu m'as écouté au moins ? »

« Bon très bien, alors dit moi, si tu es à ce point banale alors pourquoi est ce que depuis ce matin toutes les filles du lycée sont jalouses de te voir avec moi ? Si tu étais aussi inintéressante que tu le dit, elles s'en ficheraient de nous voir ensemble, mais ce n'est pas le cas alors, ça veux bien dire qu'il n'y a que toi qui te trouve insignifiante. »

J'allais rétorquer, mais étonnement, je ne trouvais rien à répondre. Je prenais soudain conscience de ses paroles. Les autres filles étaient jalouses de moi ?

« Kim, il est temps que tu prenne conscience à quel point tu es un personne merveilleuse. J'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir mais j'y suis arrivé. Toi aussi tu t'en rendras compte et je t'y aiderais. »

Je frissonnais alors que la neige continuait de tomber. Jared s'en rendit compte et il retira sa veste en cuir qu'il posa sur mes épaules, le laissant ainsi, bras nus sous la neige.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? » demandais' je dans un souffle alors que nos visages étaient devenus très proches.

« Non. »

« Comment c'est possible ? Il doit faire moins quatre… »

« Quand je suis près de toi, je n'ai ni faim, ni soif, ni froid, ni sommeil. Quand tu es là, il n'y a que toi qui compte et tous le reste semble abstraits. »

Nos bouches n'étaient séparées que par d'infimes millimètres et je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

J'avas peur à cet instant car je prenais conscience que je n'avais plus aucune excuse pour me dégonflé. Il avait passé du temps avec moi, on avait fait connaissance et il m'avait prouvé qu'il s'intéressait à moi.

Si on s'embrassait, alors cela cèlerais le début de quelque chose.

Mais, je me sentais prête maintenant, pourtant, il ne bougeait pas, comme si il me laissait choisir.

Tremblante, je passais mes mains autour de sa nuque et je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds. Enfin, nos lèvres se touchèrent. C'était doux et hésitant au début, mais très vite, je me surpris à en vouloir plus, et je n'étais pas la seule. Je sentis la langue de Jared venir caresser mes lèvres pour me demander le droit de passage, un droit que je ne lui refusai pas. J'entrouvris les lèvres et nos langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. C'était doux, amer et chaud. Je sentais encore le gout du chocolat noir dans sa bouche. C'était comme si j'avais fais ça toute ma vie. Nos lèvres bougeaient en parfaite ammonie et une explosion de feux d'artifice dans mon estomac éclata. Les yeux fermés, une pluie de diamant et une cascade de paillettes dorées venaient de m'apparaître. A cet instant, c'était comme si la terre avait cessée de tournée et j'aurais vendu mon âme au diable pour que le temps s'arrête à jamais. Je pris soudainement peur lorsque je sentis une drôle de sensation au creux de mes cuisses. Jamais je n'ais sentis ça et pourtant je savais affaitement ce que c'était : le souffle de Jared, ce baiser, sa langue et ses mains tout ça …. M'excitais. Mes jambes devenaient molles et je serais surement tomber par terre si Jared ne m'avais pas tenue fermement contre lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, nous nous sommes éloignés pour reprendre notre souffle.

« J'espère que ce sera le début d'une très, très longue série. » déclara Jare den souriant.

« Je l'espère aussi » avouais' je en lui rendant son sourire.

Ma réponse dut lui plaire car derechef sa bouche s'empara de la mienne et nous voici repartit pour un bon quart d'heure d'échange salivaire. A la fin, mes joues étaient rouges mais surement pas à cause du froid, mes lèvres étaient gonflées au point d'en être presque douloureuses et ma queue de cheval complètement défaite.

« On devrait y aller… les cours… enfin les profs… la cloche va ding dong… » Balbutiais' je complètement à l'ouest, vous l'aurez compris. Encore une fois je me rendais ridicule devant lui, pourtant il semblait aimé ça car il déclara :

« J'adore te faire perdre tes moyens. »

Puis il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'emparer de ma mains pour me reconduire jusqu'à ca moto.

Pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je venais d'embrasser un garçon… et ce n'était pas mon cousin ! C'était Jared Villas ! Et il me tenait la main ! Et on sortait ensemble !

Enfin je crois ?

* * *

_Voilà ! A la base ce chapitre devait s'arrêter après que Jared et Kim partent pour aller en foret et le baiser et tout ça deaitêtre dnas lechapitre 13, mais j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minutes. J'espère que vous n'aurez aps ét déçus et que ce nouveau chapite vous aura plut ! J'ai du coup répondu à la question que beaucoup se posait : sans amis, coment niquer son crédit ??????? LOL. Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et bon courage pour deman ! Moi je ne vais pas en cours car le médecin m'a arréter jusqu'au Lundi inclu._

_Voilà donc n'oublier pas les eviewspour me dire si je suispardonnée pour l retard etpour ne pas vous avoir répondu :(_

_XO XO _

_Crevette95_


	13. La leçon

_Bonsoir tout le monde, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre tout chaud rien que pour vous ! Désolée d'avoir mit du temps mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail au salon. En plus j'ai eu du mal à finir la rédaction car je commençais à être en panne d'inspiration donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. Sinon je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes vos reviews !_

_**AnZeLe42100** : Je suis contente que la scène du baiser t'ai plus ! Voilà la suite et ne t'en fais pas pour cette histoire de plagiat, il semblerait que ce se soit arrangé. Donc voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

_**chippenden** : Voilà la suite. Oui ça y est ils sortent officiellement ensemble, c'est décidé ! Je crois qu'ils se sont suffisamment tourné autour tout les deux, 12 chapitres que ça dure !_

_**Paa-x3** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !_

_**lolinette** : Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira._

_**Gaef** / Merci pour ton soutient. Cette histoire de plagiat m'a effectivement mit un coup au morale mais il semblerait que ce soit arrangé. Donc voilà. Sinon, c'est quoi DUT métier du livre ? Tu as attisée ma curiosité au combien surdimensionnée ! Donc voilà sinon je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**Lunita01** : lol, puisqu'il te faut absolument la suite, je te la poste ce soir ! Je sais, je sais, je suis un ange… En plus, tu remarqueras que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédent ! Allez, bonne lecture._

_**miss DS** : Oui, j'ai encore du pain sur la planche et cette fic n'est pas prête d'être fini. L'aveu de Jared ne se fera pas avant quelques chapitres par ce que j'ai encore envie de faire vivre à nos deux tourtereaux quelques péripéties. Et puis il y aura aussi quelques chapitre après l'aveu en question. Rahhhh sa me tue de ne pas en parler…. Heureusement que j'ai ma best, à chaque fois qu'on se voit la pauvre elle à le droit à un conte rendu détaillé. Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Et oui, Yiruma est en hommage au compositeur de la berceuse initiale de Bella (qui est mille fois mieux que celle choisi par la production.)_

_**Julieta25** : Oui, enfin ensemble comme tu dit ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras._

_**aude77** : Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont trognons ensemble !_

_**mel** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée et rassurée, ce dont j'avas besoin à ce moment là. Tu as sut décrire exactement ce que je ressens à chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre. C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup d'angoisse pour moi dans ces moments là (d'où la raison pour laquelle j'écris en écoutant toujours un peu de musique, ça me détend). Sinon, j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras ce chapitre et je te souhaite donc une agréable lecture !_

_**tammii** : J'espère que tu vas mieux. Moi je ne suis plus malade dieu merci ! Sinon, je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus au point que tu ais la banane durant toute le lecture ! J'espère qu'elle réapparaîtra pour ce nouveau chapitre. Tu verras, si tu es une accros des bisous alors tu sera servie !_

_**cecile82** : Lol, moi aussi j'adore les balades à motos, c'est pour cela qu'étant célibataire je cherche un garçon qui de préférence en a une ! Je trouve que ça ajoute du romantique à une sortie !. Bref, voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**Sushiii **: Lol, oui, l'image de Jared les dents pleines de chocolat me plaisait assez. Je trouve ça bien de casser un peu son image de beau gosse… quoi que même avec les dents noires il est toujours aussi canon !!!! Bref, sinon oui, je réponds toujours au reviews car étant donné que vous prenez le temps de me commenter, il est normale que je prenne el temps de vous remercier un par un et de répondre à vos éventuels questions. Je sais que moi par exemple, lorsque je review un fic j'aime avoir un réponse de l'auteur même si ce n'est que trois lignes… Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. J'ai voulu montrer un Kim un eu plus sur d'elle vers la fin et un Jared dragueur… bref, je te laisse lire !_

_**Amandine** : Je ne sais pas quand est ce que Jared avouera à Kim qu'il est un loup, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas pour tout de suite car il y aura encore quelques scène « phare » avant. Donc, voilà j'espère que ce chapitre te fera patienter jusqu'au moment fatidique !_

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : Lol le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je l'ai eu en lisant ta review et à présent c'est toi qui va l'avoir en lisant ce nouveau chapitre… enfin du moins je l'espère. Je te souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture !_

_aulandra17 : Et oui, c'était le premier french kiss, mais certainement pas le dernier. Il y en aura quelques uns dans ce chapitre… bref, je ne t'en dit pas plus et je te laisse découvrir !_

_**Enissa10** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !_

_**Pauline** : Oui, pour la cafétéria pleine, je me suis inspirée tut simplement de mon CFA où, avec mes copines on est toujours obligés d'attendre vingt minutes debout avec nos plateaux en attendant qu'une table se libère… sauf que moi, je n'ai pas un loup hyper sexy qui m'emmène à l'arrière de sa moto dans ces cas là… faudra que j'essaye un de ces jours. Bon aller, je te laisse lire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**Astasia** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras !_

_**Tiiva** : Ne t'en fais pas, tes questions ne m'ennui pas et je vais répondre à chacune d'elles : Julius aura encore un rôle à jouer par la suite. Il reste important. Et oui on sera ce qu'il c'est passer avec lui par ce que bien sur Jared n'est pas seulement en colère après lui par ce qu'il s'intéresse à Kim. Ensuite oui, Jared et Kim sont officiellement ensemble. Donc, voilà je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre au combien difficile à pondre !!!! La fin m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre mais j'ai réussit !_

_**** : Merci beaucoup, je vais mieux et je suis en pleine forme. Cette histoire de plagiat semble être à présent derrière moi et je te remercie de tout cœur pour ton soutient. Voilà sinon la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !_

_**RidiculementVotre** : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews qui m'a fait très plaisir ainsi que pour tes encouragements. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**Mickeymantle** : Ah oui, faudra encore peu avant que Kim découvre la vérité sur Jared donc tu devras te montre patiente. Sinon j'espère pourvoir te rassasier avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

_**MrsLaureBlack** : lol, ne t'en fais pas tu es toute pardonnée pour ta review tardive. Sinon sueur froide à un peu de mal à avancer car je cherche à pimenter l'histoire avec de l'action donc qui di t action dit méchants… j'ai trouvé qui sera le (ou la) grand(e) méchant(e) de l'histoire mais je dois encore pofiner tout ça avant de poursuivre l'écriture ! Donc voilà , j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture !_

_**La'ienth** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ait aimée ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Lolelily** : Ayant pitié de toi je ne vais pas attendre un jour de plus et je poste ce soir ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au lycée, Jared parti pour son cours de biologie tandis que moi, j'avais chimie.

Inutile de vous dire que pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'écoutais rien au cours. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à mon déjeuné avec Jared, et aussi à « l'après déjeuné ». Nous étions arrivés en retard en cours ce qui fait que comme tous les élèves étaient déjà en classe, personne ne nous avait vus arrivés main dans la main…

Je consultais ma montre. Encore un quart d'heure de cours, puis ce serais terminé pour la journée. J'avais tellement hâte de le retrouver, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras…

J'eu l'impression de recevoir une claque en pleine tête : je me comportais comme toutes ces filles qui lui couraient après et qui gloussaient sur son passage.

Non, calme-toi Kim. Tu peux parfaitement sortir avec Jared Villas et rester la fille simple et mature que tu es en temps normal… N'est ce pas ?

Avant que j'aie le temps de pousser plus loin mon étude, la cloche sonna.

Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires et je m'apprêtais à m'en aller lorsque trois personnes se placèrent devant moi.

C'était trois filles de ma classe.

Les deux première : Ludivine et Justine étaient des jumelles tellement semblables qu'il m'était impossible de les différencier. Toutes les deux grandes (environ 1m74), minces et très belles avec leurs longs cheveux bruns parsemés de fines mèches blondes.

Puis venait la chef de bande : Kelly Deepers. Aussi grande que les deux premières, elle avait de très très généreuses formes bien placées. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés en carré court et elle avait de grand yeux noirs fortement maquillés.

« Bon alors écoute bien. » Commença Kelly « Tu crois peut être que par ce que t'es une intello qui a sautée une classe tu peux tout te permettre mais laisse moi te donner un conseil : lâche l'affaire. »

« P… Pardon ? » Demandais' je perdue et même effrayée par leurs regards noirs.

« Avec Jared ! » s'exclama Ludivine.

« Ouai, on veut pas que tu t'approche de lui. » ajouta Justine.

« Bon, comme tu ne semble pas très au courant alors laisse moi te mettre au parfum : Jared et moi on est sortie ensemble l'année dernière. Notre histoire à durée un peu plus de six mois et nous avons rompus d'un commun accord mais, je compte bien le récupérer et je ne laisserais pas une gamine dans ton genre me le piquer ! Alors oubli le, tu vise bien trop haut ma chérie…

« Celle qui vise trop haut c'est toi ! » cracha une voix à côté de moi.

Je sursautais en apercevant Lily. Elle semblait folle de rage et poursuivit :

« D'abord mon frère et toi êtes restés ensemble à peine cinq mois. Ensuite, c'est lui qui t'a plaqué par ce que, si tu veux mon avis, tu n'es qu'une idiote superficielle sans aucune conversation faite de plastique et d'implants mammaires ! Jamais Jared ne ressortira avec une grognasse qui à le feu au cul ! C'est toi qui vise trop haut,: contente toi du dépucelage des ados en pleine puberté. »

Puis, avant que quiconque ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Lily m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna avec elle vers la sortie.

« Merci. » Murmurais' je une fois que nous sortions sur le parking.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » me répondit elle en souriant. « Ces filles sont vraiment des pestes. Je n'ai jamais pus les supporter même lorsque Jared sortais avec l'autre pouf ! Heureusement qu'il l'a larguée ! »

« J'espère qu'elles vont me laisser tranquille, je n'aime pas m'attirer des problèmes. »

« Hmmm… n'y compte pas trop. Malgré qu'elle soit conne, Kelly est vraiment mordu de mon frère et le fait que vous sortiez ensemble est loin de lui plaire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, temps que tu reste avec nous elles ne t'ennuieront pas. »

L'idée d'être obligée de me retrouver sous la protection de Lily et des autres ne me plaisait vraiment pas. Je ne pensais pas que le fait d'être avec Jared pourrait m'attirer des ennuis de ce genre.

Mais, en un instant le nuage qui semblait planer au dessus de ma tête se dissipa. Je venais d'apercevoir Jared qui était nonchalamment accoudé contre la voiture de sa sœur. Il y avait aussi Embry et Paul, mais je ne les voyais même pas, mon regard étant incapable de contempler d'autres personnes.

« Salut les garçons ! » s'exclama joyeusement Lily qui courait déjà embrasser Embry.

Jared se redressa aussitôt et en seulement deux pas, il était près de moi. Ses bras s'enroulant déjà autour de ma taille et ses lèvres se posant sur… ma joue.

En fait elles auraient dut atterrir sur mes lèvres, mais j'avais tournée la tête juste avant.

« Il y a un problème ? » me demanda Jared inquiet et surpris par ma réaction.

« … »

« Kim qu'est ce que tu as ?! » reprit Jared un peu plus fort.

« Elle est tombé sur Kelly Plastique et Twedle Dee et Twedle Deum. »déclara Lily qui était toujours dans les bras de son petit ami.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait cette idiote ? » demanda Jared

« Pas du bien si tu veux mon avis. »

« C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? » me demanda Jared doucement. « Ne t'occupe pas d'elle Kim, c'est juste une chieuse. Elle parle beaucoup mais elle ne fait rien… »

« Ce n'est pas ça… »

« Mais, alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » me demanda Jared qui semblait perdu.

« Je… c'est vraiment stupide en fait. »

« Dis-moi. » me pria doucement Jared en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« Je… c'est la première fois pour moi… tous ça… je ne connais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain et je ne sais pas comment me comporter ni quoi faire. »

J'avais dit tout ça sans oser le regarder. Mon aveux fut suivit d'un court silence. Puis Jared me demanda :

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Quoi ?! Non, non ! C'est moi ! Toi tu es parfait. C'est moi qui suis nul. Je n'y connais rien aux relations. »

« Très bien alors dit moi un peu –petite novice-, qu'est ce qui te gène ? »

Je relevais le visage vers Jared. Il avait un sourire en coin. Celui-ci n'était pas moqueur. Il semblait amusé mais surtout doux et compréhensif. Je lui rendis légèrement son sourire, un peu détendu par sa réaction.

« Je ne sais pas comment me comporter… »

« C'est très simple. Lorsqu'on ne c'est pas vu depuis plusieurs heures par ce que, par exemple, on n'a pas les mêmes cours, il te suffit de placer tes mains derrière ma nuque. » Les mains de Jared se déplacèrent jusqu'aux miennes et il les plaça derrière sa nuque. La peau chaude de son cou contre celle, froide de mes doigts faillis me faire gémir de bien être.

« Ensuite, moi je met mes mains sur tes hanches. » poursuivit il en s'exécutant. Je pouvant sentir la chaleur que dégageaient ses doits à travers mon manteau et mon pull.

« Après on peut se dire à quel point on c'est ennuyés l'un sans l'autre et à quel point on c'est manqués… ou alors on se tait et… »

« Et… ? » chuchotais' je alors que son visage se rapprochait très lentement du mien.

« Et on imagine qu'on est seuls au monde dans notre clairière. » chuchota t'il d'une voix rauque.

Sans était trop pour moi. Je ne pouvais presque plus respirer, j'avais la gorge noué, l'estomac serré et beaucoup de mal à avaler ma salive. Jared dut remarquer mon état car il rit légèrement :

« Alors, Kim, si on était seuls, tu ferais quoi ? »

« Je… »

« Ouais bah vous n'êtes pas seuls je vous signale ! » grogna Paul.

Je sursautais. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Paul était à côté de nous et que lui, Embry et Lily avait regardés (et écoutés) notre échange.

Jared grogna et lui envoya un regard noir (que Paul lui rendit).

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on doit rejoindre Sam chez Jacob. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne pars pas devant et Jared et Embry te rejoindront. » proposa Lily à Paul. Son ton indiquait clairement que Paul n'avait pas le choix.

Celui-ci grogna et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

« Cette histoire va mal finir. »

Puis, il enjamba sa moto avant de démarrer et de sortir en trombe du parking du lycée.

« Il n'a pas l'air de ne pas beaucoup m'aimer. » fis' je remarquer.

« Ce n'est pas après toi qu'il en a, son problème c'est moi. »

« Toi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Oublis ça. On en était où ? »

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues alors que le visage de Jared et le mien retrouvaient leur proximité. Mes mains n'avaient pas quittées sa nuque et les siennes étaient toujours posées sur mes hanches. Ma respiration recommença à faire des siennes et j'eu l'impression de perdre pied lorsque les lèvres de Jared se posèrent sur les miennes. J'eu rapidement très chaud et la température sembla augmenter encore lorsque nos langues se renccontrèrent. Oua ! Ça faisait deux heures qu'on ne s'était pas embrassés et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Je sentis le vide dans mon ventre se combler peu à peu.

Cette sensation de vide s'était installée dès lors que Jared avait été hors de mon chant de vision et au fur et à mesure que les minutes loin de lui s'étaient écoulées, le gouffre dans mon estomac s'était approfondit. Pourtant, à cet instant il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de gouffre, plus personne autour de nous, plus rien. Même le cadre spatiotemporel avait disparus. Il n'y avait plus que lui et la chaleur qui nous entourait.

Pourtant, un léger toussotement derrière moi me ramena à la réalité alors que je me séparais de Jard. Je vis Lily donner un coup de coude à Embry.

« Désolé mec. » s'excusa t'il. « Mais on va être en retard si on pars pas tout de suite et tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas le moment que tu énerve Sam. »

Jared sembla déçu, mais il acquiesça néanmoins.

Embry embrassa Lily qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Embry lui répondit par un discret « Ne t'inquiète pas. » accompagné d'un léger sourire et d'un baiser sur le front.

« Qu'est ce que vous aller faire chez Jacob Black ? » demandais' je à Jared.

« Il à été malade toute la semaine et on va prendre de ses nouvelles. » me répondis Jared dont le regard me troubla. C'était un mélange de gène et de tristesse.

« Très bien. Hmmm… fait attention sur la route. »

Le visage de Jared s'illumina d'un sourire en coin.

« Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? »

« Non… mais la route est glissante… et puis… »

Je fus coupée par les lèvres de Jared qui venaient de se poser sur les miennes. Une main dans ma nuque et l'autre sur ma hanche, il me tenait fermement contre lui. Notre baiser bien que moins long que le précédent, fut pourtant plus passionné et presque pressé.

Jared se sépara et posa son front contre le mien en me chuchotant :

« J'adore lorsque tu t'inquiète. »

Je n'eu pas le temps de réplique quoi que se soit, puisqu'il avait déjà enfourché sa moto et il sortie rapidement du parking suivi de près par Embry.

Bien qu'il ait disparu de mon chant de vision, je continuais de regarder le bout de la rue. Je sentais déjà un fossé ce creuser dans mon estomac.

« Alors, ça y es ! Vous sortez officiellement ensemble ? » Demanda Lily qui était à côté de moi

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et semblait vraiment ravie :

« Euh… oui. Depuis à midi… enfin je crois… »

« Je veux tous les détails. Comment il t'a demandé ? »

« Euh… il ne me l'a pas vraiment demandé… »

« Et qui à fait le premier pas ? Qui à embrassé l'autre en premier ? »

Rien qu'au souvenir de Jared et moi dans la clairière en train de nous embrasser passionnément, je sentis mes joues prendre une teinte rosée.

« Euh… écoute on en parlera une autre fois si ça ne te dérange pas ? Je suis un peu fatiguée. »

« Pas de soucis mais avant tout, j'ai une question : Il embrasse comment ? N'y voit pas là une idée perverse ou encore un fantasme obscène sur mon jumeau. C'est juste qu'Embry dit que j'embrasse super bien et Jared se plait à dire que c'est un truc de famille. Souvent, je le nargue en disant qu'il est le seul à ne pas être doué pour ce genre de choses par ce qu'on à aucune preuves de ce qu'il dit alors, on le chari un peu et… »

« Dans ce cas, tu peux arrêter. » la coupais' je.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Lily pour comprendre le sens de ma réponse, mais une fois cela fait, elle ne me lâcha pas :

« Quoi ?! Il embrasse bien alors ? Mais à quel niveau ? Plutôt bien ? Bien ? Super bien ? A en perdre la tête ? Sur une échelle de un à dix ? Si tu devais lui remettre un prix il serait médaille de bronze, d'argent ou d'or ?... »

« Lily s'il te plait ! Moi je ne te demande rien sur Embry ! » Répliquais' je.

« Oh, si tu y tien : Embry est le plus doué des mecs que j'ai embrassée dans ma vie. Il fait se ses trucs avec sa… »

« Ok ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! J'ai un bus à prendre ! »

« Quoi ?! Ah non alors ! Je te ramène ! S'il te plait… »

Son ton était faussement supplient et elle me fit un regard de chien battu… D'ailleurs c'était étonnant de voir comme le réussissait bien. Le Chat Potté de Shrek pouvait aller se rhabiller.

« D'accord, mais plus de questions sur la façon dont ton frère embrasse et plus d'allusions sur la façon d'embrasser de Embry. »

« C'est juré ! »

Puis, avant que j'aie le temps de comprendre, Lily m'attrapa la main et nous, nous dirigions vers ca voiture.

Nous sommes arrivées chez moi en dix minutes. J'allais sortir, mais je me rendis compte que je ne voulais pas voir Lily partir.

« Ça te dit d'entrer ? On pourrait faire nos devoirs ensemble. »

Le visage de Lily s'illumina d'un sourire :

« Ouais ! Ça me ferait très plaisir. »

Puis nous avons regagnées ma maison.

Celle-ci était loin d'être aussi grande que celle des Villas mais c'était chez moi.

« Met toi à l'aise. » déclarais' je à Lily alors que j'enlevais mon manteau et mes chaussure avant de remonter un peu le chauffage. Il faisait souvent froid chez moi et, ce n'était pas seulement la température, ici l'ambiance était refroidissante.

« _Normal. » pensais' je « Je suis toujours toute seule. »_

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposais' je à Lily qui regardait tout autour d'elle.

« Je veux bien un jus de fruits si tu as. »

J'acquiesçais et regagnais la cuisine pour nous servir. J'apportais ensuite les boissons dans le salon où Lily était installée.

« Jared m'a dit que tu faisait du piano. » me dit Lily.

« Oui. J'en joue de temps en temps. »

« Il a aussi dit que tu jouais et je le site : divinement bien. » m'apprit elle en m'adressant un petit sourire en coin.

Je me sentis rougir en repensant au jour où Jared était venu chez moi à l'improviste et qu'il m'avait surpris en train de jouer. C'était aussi le jour où je l'avais embrassé pour la première fois. Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'était qu'un baiser sur la joue, mais à l'époque c'était déjà énorme. A cet instant, je n'aurais jamais imaginée que seulement quelques jours plus tard je sortirais officiellement avec lui…

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle. Lily et moi faisions nos devoirs et nous discutions en même temps. On se racontait nos vies, notre enfance, nos ambitions pour l'avenir…

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je passais un très, très agréable moment. On parlait comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Comme ci on faisait ça tout le temps comme ci… on était amies.

Nous avons été interrompus lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Je me levais et allais ouvrir :

« Jared ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demandais' je choquée.

« Eh bien, je viens voir si tu as retenus mes leçons de tout à l'heure. » me répondit il avec un sourire séducteur.

« Jared ? » appela Lily derrière moi. « Embry est… »

« Dehors. Il t'attend pour te ramener. » lui répondit Jard sans détourner son regard de moi.

« Super ! Bon a demain Kim ! »

Lorsque Lily fut loin, Jared me demanda :

« Alors Kim, que fait on lorsqu'on ne c'est pas vu depuis plusieurs heures ? »

« Tu m'as manqué. » murmurais' je

« A moi aussi Kim. Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point… » me répondit il d'un voix rauque.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais mes mains c'étaient tout naturellement nouées autour de sa nuque tandis que les siennes étaient déjà sur mes hanches. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être gelée de partout lorsque j'étais dans ses bras temps sa peau était chaude.

Nos visages était tellement près l'un de l'autre que je sentais son souffle chaud sur chaque parcelles de peau de ma figure.

A nouveau, je ne pouvais presque plus respirer. Nos bouches étaient séparées par d'infimes millimètres ce qui rendais la torture encore plus difficile à supporter. Puis je compris pourquoi il ne bougeait plus. C'était à moi. Il voulait que ce soit moi qui prenne les choses en main à présent.

Prenant le dessus sur ma timidité, je comblais la distance qui séparait nos bouches pour sentir ses lèvres s'écraser sur les miennes. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas là. Prise d'un soudain élan de confiance, je caressais ses lèvres du bout de ma langue. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres puis, alors que nos langues se touchaient. J'aurais souhaité que ce baiser ne se finisse jamais. Je voulais connaitre par cœur cette partie de son anatomie dont je ne pourrais plus me passer à présent. Nous sommes resté près de cinq minutes sur le pas de la porte à nous embrasser, ne nous séparant qu'à ce rares occasions pour reprendre notre souffle…

Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment (trop court à mon gout), nous avons fini par nous séparer. J'étais à bout de souffle et Jared semblait aussi retourné que moi.

« Il faut que je m'en aille. » me dit il le souffle court.

« Oh ? » fis' je étonnée. « D'accord. » J'essayais de cacher ma déception mais il faut croire qu'à ses yeux j'étais totalement transparente.

« Ne sois pas déçue. » me dit t'il en m'enlaçant. Je répondis à son étreinte et le sentis son menton se poser sur le sommet de ma tête.

« Tu rentre chez toi ? » lui demandais' je.

« Pas vraiment. Je dois retrouver Sam, Paul et Embry… on a des trucs à régler. »

« Quels genres de trucs ? » demandais' je intriguée.

« … »

« Excuse moi, ça ne me regarde pas. » ajoutais' je rapidement.

« C'est juste que… je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. »

Je m'éloignais un peu afin de pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je voyais qu'il était gêné. Il fuyait clairement mon regard.

« Jared qu'est ce que… »

« Je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard. » me coupa t'il rapidement.

Il déposa un rapide baisé sur mon front et je l'entendis respirer profondément. Avant que j'aie le temps de faire quoi que se soit, il marchait déjà rapidement vers sa moto.

Je le regardais s'éloigner, un sentiment inexplicable s'emparant de moi.

Ayant quittée la chaleur du creux de ses bras, j'eu rapidement froid et je rentrais m'enfermer chez moi. Durant le reste de la soirée je m'installais à mon bureau et je relatais ma journée dans mon journal intime. Mes yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur le loup que Jared avait dessiné au marqueur noir. Je sursautais en entendant le hurlement d'un loup au loin dans la forêt.

Etrange, d'habitude, les meutes restent en retrait dans les montagnes.

* * *

_Bon voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir. Aller, ne aite pas cette tête j'ai un petit cadea pour vous. J'ai fais L'OST de ma fic. Pour ce qui ne savnt pas ce que c'est c'est simpelemnt un liste des chansons que je passent lorsque j'écris mes chapitres. Pour cahque chapitre 1 chanon voir 2 donc si vous avez le teps de relire la fic avec ces hansons en fond ça peu être sympa. _

_Chapitre 1 : Au début : **Lady Gaga **I love game A partir du moment où Kim rentre chez elle : **Warren et Sissel** Prince Igor_

_Chapitre 2 : **The Windupdeads** Reverse of shade_

_Chapitre 3 : **Tatu** How soon is now _

_Chapitre 4 : **Manchester Orchestra** I can feel a hot one_

_Chapitre 5 : **The Windupdeads** Reverse of sade _

_Chapitre 6 : **LinkinPark** Numb_

_Chapitre 7 : **The Verve** Bitter Sweet Symphony _

_Chapitre 8 : **Aerosmith **Dream on _

_Chapitre 9 : **Boxie** Bridging the gap _

_Chapitre 10 **: Mario Nesty** Never say Goodbye_

_Chapitre 11 : **Sum 41** With me_

_Chapitre 12 : A partir du moment où Jared emmenne Kim en foret : **Shiny Toy Guns** Season Of love_

_Chapitre 13 : **La BOF de LOL** : Little Sister (a partir du moment où Kim et Lily arrivent sur le parking du lycée._

_Vilà,j'espère que vous aimerez, ce sont toutemes chansons coup de coer. Sinon la suite pas avant Lundi (pas demain lol, mais prochain.) Bah oui j'ai le cp blnc. La dernière fois qu'on c'est vu j'avais justemon épreuve d'histoire (qui c'est trè bien passé d'aileurs), mais deain commence les choes sérieuses avec les épreuves de pratique le matin coup homme et venteet l'après midi permanente et coupe brushing femme.... et apès j'ai tusle reste Français, maths, anglis, science, art, thecno coiff, sprot et Vie sociale et profesionnel !!!! Bref que du bonheur quoi !_

_Allz bonne soirée et bonne fin de week end si vous avez le temps demain envoyée moi des ondes positives pour mes épreuves de pratiques... Je souhaite bon courage pour tout cux qui pourrait passer un examen cette semaine !!!!_


	14. La tempête

_Bonsoir à tous !!!! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, voilà la suite !!! Avant tout, ranger vos armes please. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais beaucoup de boulot au salon et ajouter en plus des cours à réviser, un code à passer et une grosse fatigue, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. En plus, je voulais que ce chapitre soit vraiment pafait par ce qu'il me tenais beaucoup à coeur. Au programme, vous verrez toute la meute et Kim renccontrera pour l première fois Sam et Emily. En plus Un grand rapprochement aura lieu entre elleet Jared, d'ailleurs il y aura un passage un peu chaud entre eux (bah oui je n'ai pasmis raiting M pour rien), donc pour ceux qui ont peur d'être choqués, pas de panique, je met le passage en italique comme ça libre à vous de Le lire ou pas. _

_**Gaef** : MDR, The revelation n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il faut encore patienter un peu, mais jepense que d'ici 4 chapitre, elle devrais arriver. Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !_

_**Lunita01** : Lol, merci pour ta reveiw qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !!!_

_**Julieta25** : Eh oui, dur dur de cacher à sa petite amie qu'on est un loup garou. D'ailleurs, cela se vérifi encore dnas ce nouveau chapitre... Mais je ne t'en dit pas plus. Je te laisse lire en espérant que ça te plaira. _

_**aude77** : LOl c'est vrai que la réaction de Jared est adorable. C'est ainsi que j'aimerais que mon copain se comporte si j'étais dnas le même cas qu'elle. _

_**astasia** : Pour être fanche, je ne sais aps encore si les trois poufs reviendront. Il faut que je me creuse la cervelle pour les faire éventuelement réintervenir (oulà e mot de fou) dnas l'histoire. Enf ait, je préfère privilégier Julius. Voilà sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira... Bonne lecture !!!_

_**Enissa10** : Voilà la suite (avec du retard mais elle est là quand même). Bonne lecture !!!_

_**Aulandra17** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et je te souhite une bonne lecture !_

_**MrsLaureCal**l : Lol, alors comme ça tu fait des infidélités à Jacob toi ? Mais je te comprend, Embry est très mignon lui aussi même si mes chouchous reste Jared et Paul (Quil et Seth aussi) ^^. Bref, en ce qui concerne sueurs froide, disnon que c'est en suspend pour le moment. En fait j'aimerais que cette fic ne soit pas seulement une romance mais qu'il y ait aussi de l'action et du suspense (donc des méchants). Mais pour cela je doit créer les méchants et il y a beaucoup de choses à régler sur eux Qui sont ils? Quelles sont leurs motivations? Sont il des vampires ? Des loups garous ? Ou autre choses ? Bref tu l'auras compris, beaucoup de questions et très peu de réponses. Du mins pour l'instant. Enfin en plus de cela je commence prochainement l'écriture de mon propre roman et j'ai beaucoup de recherches à faire.... enfin, tu vois le genre. Bref, sinon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !!!_

_**bmw** : Coucou toi ! Déolée d'avoir tant tardée et j'espère que ce chapitre m'aidera à me faire pardonner. _

_**tammii** : Tu veux encore des bisous, des calinous et tout? Alors ce chapitre devrait te plaire je crois !!! Bref j'espère que tu aimeras et que tu me pardonne pour le retard !_

_**Pauline** : Alors pour répondre à ta question, non Lily n'est as une louve, mais Embry c'est imprégné d'elle donc elle est au courant de tout. Sinon et oui, Kim commene à se poser ds questions, je pense que maintenant je semerais des idices par ci par là sur la vrai nature de Jared, en attendant l'aveu fatdique ! Sinon, j'espère quece chapitre te plaira !!_

_**Amandine** : Je ne sais aps si l'ex de Jared refera d'autre apartions car je préfère privilégier Julius. Sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouvea chapitre !!!_

_**Pauline :D**. : Désolée, désolée et encore désolée pour le retard !!! Paul n'aime aps trop Kim car je pense qu'il ne lui fait tout simplement pas confience. Il ne sait pas comment elle réagira face à l'aveu d Jared. De plus je pense que le fait que Jared ense toujours à elle le soule royalement ! Et puis le fait que Paul ne se soit pas encore imprégné n'aide pas car il ne saitpas ce que ressentent Sam Jaed t Embry ! Voilà, j'espère que ces réponses te satisferont ! Bisous et bonne lecture !_

_**chippenden** : Je suis contente que tu ait aimée ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

_**RidiculementVotre** : Lol moi aussi j'adorerais avoir une leçon de Jared à domicile !!!!!! Mais bon je crois que ça restera un rêve... Sinon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**noleme** : Lol, oui, Lily est l'empreinte de Embry. Sino Kim saura la vérité d'ici normalemant trois chapitres... Ou peut être plus tôt qui sait ? Même moi je n'en sait rien MDR ^^. Sinon je te souhaite une agréable lecture et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! _

_**La'ienth** : ta review m'a énormément touchée !!! Tu as vraiment comprit les sentiments des personnages, ce qi me fait tès plaisir. Bref je suis très heureuse de voir que cette fic te plait et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. _

_**tiftif25** : c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pourta gentille review. Aller, voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ! ^^_

_**Lily-pixie** : Et oui, Kim risque de s'imaginer un tas de choses ! Bref, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les anciens chapitres et je suis très contente de te compter parmis mes lectrices ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire t je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : comme d'habitude, c'est un vrai plaisir de lire tes reviews. Moi aussi j'ai de grand sourires en te lisant et j'spère que cette suite te plaira ! Bisou ! Et bonne lecture sourtout !_

_**Tiiva** : La révélation ne sera pas pour tout de suite, il y aura encore des ndices, des malentendus et des disputes avant d'y arriver ! Mais je ense malgré tout que ça ne v plus trop tarder car je ne veux pas que cette fic traine en long. Les chapitrs pour ne rien dire ce n'est pas mon truc! Sinon, je suis contente que tu ait aimé et j'espère que cette suite te paira !_

_**Sushiii **: Oui, c'est vrai que Lily ressemble à Alice. Il faut dire qu'ele est le seul personnage féminin dont Kim est proche dnas l'histoire tout comme Bella est proche d'Alice. On retrove de toute manière dans les Quilleutes des personnage des Cullen : Sam fait penser à Carlisle, il est le sage etl'exemple de tous, le chef de famille quoi. Emily ressemble à Esmé, ele est très maternelle etprotectrice avec nos louvetaux, Paul fait penser Jasper comme il ne sait pas se controler. Leah à Rosalie avec sa colère et sa rencoeur... Donc il fallait bien quelqu'un pour endoser lerôle d'Alice non ? Sinon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! _

_**Roxanne** : Coucou toi et merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Pur publier sur ce sit sache tout d'abord qu'il est effectivement gratuit. Il suffit de t'inscrire en donnant ton adresse de messagerie et en choisissant un mot de passe. Ensuite tu te connecte et tu vas dnas le rubrique Publish Document et tu poste ton chapitre. Puis tu va dans My Stories. Tu remplit tou les renseignements sur ta fic : titre, catégorie, résumé, personnages. Ensuite tu n'as plus qu'a publier ton chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si tu as tout compris. Le sit n'est pas très simple dnas on ne le connait pas car il est en anglais etpour ce qui ne comprenne pas trop la langue ce n'est pas facile. Le secret c'est de ne pas avoir peur de cliquer n'importe où quitte à aler dans de mauvaises catégories... au ir il suffit de retourner sr la page précédente ^^ Voilà, j'espère t'avoir aidée ! _

_**Aurélie** : Merci beaucoup ^^ Voilà la suite !_

* * *

« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je t'accompagne. »

« Il est de coutume que lorsqu'on achète des cadeaux d'anniversaire, les personnes à qui ils sont destinés de soit pas présentes. » expliquais' je en souriant.

« Mais enfin tu me connais, je me serais faite toute petite ! » s'exclama Lily au bout du téléphone.

« Mais bien sur ! De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant, je suis à Port Angeles seule ! » lui répondis' je en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

« Euh… »

J'entendis une autre voix au bout du fil. Ce n'était pas vraiment une voix mais plutôt des grognements.

« Euh Kim… je crois que mon frère veut te parler. Je te le passe. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel légèrement inquiet.

« Kim. » sa voix… même si près de trente kilomètres nous séparaient, elle me faisait toujours frémir.

« Salut. Tu vas bien ? » lui demandais' je.

« Ça irait mieux si tu m'avais écouté ! » paniqua Jared. « On avait dit que ma sœur viendrait avec toi ! »

« Non, TU avait dit que ta sœur viendrais avec moi. »

« Mais tu était d'accord ! »

« Justement non, mais toi et ta paranoïa ne m'avez pas laissés en placer une ! » criais' je.

« Quoi ? Mais… attend, je rêve pas, on se dispute vraiment là ? » me demanda Jared.

« Euh… »

Je pris soudain conscience de la situation. On se disputait vraiment. Depuis deux semaines qu'on sortait ensemble, s'était la première fois qu'on se disputait.

« Je crois. » lui répondis' je en virant au rouge.

« Ouah… Kim je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas dut m'emporter comme ça pour une histoire de sortie. C'est juste que Port Angeles est une grande ville et certains endroits sont mal fréquentés. J'aurais préféré que tu soit accompagné. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis en plein centre ville et il y a un monde fou ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Tu ne veut pas que je vienne te chercher quand tu auras fini ? »

« C'est tentant, mais non… je ne veux pas que tu voit ce que je vais t'acheter. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de cadeau. Contente toi de venir à la soirée ce sera bien suffisant. » me répondit Jared d'une voix douce.

« Bon, je dois te laisser. »

« Attend ! Tu rentre comment alors ? »

« En bus. » répondis' je naturellement.

« Rentre pas trop tard, il parait qu'un orage d'enfer se prépare. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Bon, je dois te laisser, les gars m'attendent. Je t'a… Je t'adore. »

« Oui… moi aussi. »

Je gardais encore mon portable collé à mon oreille bien après qu'il ait raccroché. Pathétique. J'étais vraiment pathétique de penser qu'après seulement deux semaines il me dirait les trois mots.

Je redescendais sur terre en vitesse. Je n'avais que deux heures pour trouver ce que j'étais venue chercher.

Ça n'allait pas être facile. Je connaissais Jared et Lily depuis si peu de temps. Comment être sure que je leur offrirais ce qu'ils aiment ?

* * *

Merde, merde et merde !!!!!

Cinq minutes ! Il aurait suffi de cinq minutes !

Le choix des cadeaux avaient pris plus de deux heures et j'avais raté le bus qui devait me ramener à la réserve. J'avais été obligée d'en prendre une autre, mais celui-ci s'arrêtais au milieu de la réserve. Normalement il devait y avoir une correspondance qui m'aurais emmenée jusqu'à mon arrêt habituel, mais je l'avais raté.

De cinq minutes !

Me parents n'étaient surement pas encore rentrés et je me retrouvais donc sous la pluie à 18h alors qu'il faisait nuit noir.

Je marchais rapidement. En faisant vite, j'arriverais chez moi d'ici une petite demi-heure… où peut être plus.

L'orage se levait. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort faisant voler ma capuche si bien que mes cheveux étaient trempés. L'eau glacée filtrait à travers mes vêtements. Je ne sentais plus mes orteils ni mes doigts. Je sursautais lorsque un éclair déchira le ciel sombre, suivit de près par un puissant coup de tonnerre.

L'obscurité était profonde et je n'étais vraiment pas rassurée. Je fus interompus dans ma course par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

« Allo ? » j'étais obligée de crier pour me faire entendre à cause du bruit assourdissant de la pluie.

« Kim ? C'est moi »

« Oui Jared. Je t'entend mal. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Où es tu ? »

Je me retrouvais face à un dilem. Si je lui avouais que je n'étais pas encore rentrée il s'inquiéterais et le connaissant, il viendrait me chercher en moto. Mais conduire un engin pareil avec ce temps était de la folie.

« Je viens juste de rentrer. »

Je l'entendais soupirer de soulagement.

« Je m'inquiétais, j'avais peur que tu sois encore dehors. »

« Quoi ? Mais non enfin, qu'est ce qui te faisait penser sa. »

« Je sais pas, une drôle d'impression. J'angoissais, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. »

«Ne t'en fais aps je vais bien… »

Je fus coupée par un nouveau grondement de tonerre.

« C'est le tonnerre que j'entend ? « me demanda Jared.

« Euh ouais. J'ai laisser une fenêtre ouverte dans le salon… Je vais la fermer. »

« D'accord. Tu veux que je passe chez toi ? »

« NON ! Euh… enfin je veux dire il fais vraiment un temps de chien et ce ne serais aps prudent que tu sorte. »

« Tu as raison. On se voit demain alors ? Je passerais te prendre chez toi en fin de matinée. »

« Très bien. A demain. »

« A demain. »

Je raccrochais rapidement. J'avais une horrible boule dans le ventre. Je me sentais mal de lui avoir mentit… mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre ma course, une camionnette arrivant juste en face s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

La fenêtre du côté conducteur se baissa. Un homme d'une bonne vingtaine d'années apparu… son visage me disait quelque chose :

« Jeune fille ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors de ce temps ? »

« J'ai raté mon bus. Je rentre chez moi. »

« Ce n'est pas prudent de rentrer chez toi à pied de ce temps. J'habite à cinq minutes. Si tu veux tu peux venir et tu appelleras tes parents pour qu'ils viennent te chercher. »

Habituellement, je ne serais jamais montée en voiture avec un inconnu, seulement il fallait bien admettre que celui-ci avait raison. L'orage grondait de plus en plus fort. De plus je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'homme m'inspirais confiance.

Je contournais donc la voiture et montais côté passager.

« Tu dois être gelée. » déclara l'homme. Il monta le chauffage et démarra.

Je le remerciais par un timide sourire et j'approchais mes mains de l'air chaud. Mes doigts étaient tellement gelés que j'avais du ma à les bouger mais je ne tardais as à ressentir les biens faits de la chaleur.

« Au fait, je m'appelle… »

« Kim Ottawa. Oui je sais. » avoua l'homme.

Bien qu'ayant le regard encrés sur la route sombre, l'homme du sentir mon étonnement et déclara :

« Jared parle souvent de toi. »

« Vous connaissez Jared ? » demandais' je étonnée.

« Oui. D'ailleurs toi et moi, nous nous sommes déjà vus. Tu ne te rappelle pas ? »

Je réfléchis essayant de me rappeler quand et où j'avais bien pus voir cet homme.

Puis, tous à coup je me souvins :

« Vous êtes venu chercher Jared devant chez moi. »

« Exact. » répondit l'homme en m'adressant un sourire en coin.

Je me rappelais à présent parfaitement. C'était le jour où Jared et moi étions partit ensemble à Port Angeles. Jared m'avais ramené chez moi et l'homme était apparus. Je me souvenais que ce dernier semblait être assez en colère et il avait ordonné à Jared de le suivre.

« Je ne crois pas m'être présenté d'ailleurs ce jour là. » ajouta l'homme comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. « Je m'appelle Sam Uley. »

Sam ?!

Paul et Embry faisaient très souvent référence à ce type. Ils disaient souvent à Jared des choses comme « Sam nous attend » « Sam à appelé, », « Faut qu'on y aille, Sam veut nous voir » ou encore « C'est pas le moment de m'être Sam en colère. »

« Donc, vous êtes un ami de Jared ? » demandais' je.

« Oui, on peu dire ça. Disons plus une sorte de grand frère. Je le surveille pour être sur qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Voilà, on est arrivés. »

Je reportais mon attention sur l'extérieur. La voiture s'arrêta devant une petite maison. Celle-ci était loin d'être richement bâtie mais malgré tout, elle semblait vraiment très accueillante.

En descendant, je remarquais que nous étions presque au milieu de la forêt.

Je suivais Sam qui marchait rapidement jusque sous le porche. Il ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer.

« Quel temps de chien. Emy ?! Tu es la chérie ? » demanda t'il.

« J'arrive ! Seigneur tu es trempé ! » s'exclama la jeune femme qui venait d'arrivée. Celle-ci était un peu plus grande que moi. Elle avait une superbe peau d'olive et des yeux noirs. Ses cheveux étaient longs lisses et aussi foncés que son regard. Elle était vraiment magnifique et je ne changea pas d'avis même lorsque mon regard se posa sur sa joue droite qui était longée d'une longue cicatrice partant du coin de sa bouche pour arrivée jusqu'à son œil.

« Tiens, je ne savais pas que nous aurions de la visite. » déclara la femme en m'adressant un beau sourire.

« Emily voici… »

« Kim ? »

Je sursautais au son de sa voix. Sa présence ici était vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

« Jared ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demandais' je étonnée.

Vus le regard qu'il m'adressa il semblait être aussi étonné que moi.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. Je te croyais chez toi ! »

Je rougi furieusement et baisais la tête confuse.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. » répondis' je d'une petite voix. J'avais vraiment honte. Je devais ressembler à une gamine prise en flagrant délit de dégustation de bonbons entre les repas.

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de Jared. C'était un mélange de surprise de peine et de colère. Je remarquais qu'il était torse nu. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son impressionnante carrure. Mon Dieu il était vraiment sublime. Ni trop musclé ni pas assez… Parfait. C'était le mot.

« Oh, ma pauvre, tu dois être gelée. » remarqua Emily qui avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules. « Lily, emmène là dans ma chambre et donne lui des vêtements secs. »

Je n'avais même pas remarquée que Lily était là elle aussi, tout comme Embry, Paul et… Jacob Black. Celui-ci avait étrangement grandit. Il était un peu plus grand que Jared et aussi plus musclé. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon bras droit. Sur son épaule, je remarquais un étrange tatouage à l'encre noir, représentant un cercle avec plusieurs symboles à l'intérieur.

Je savais que Jared avait le même et j'avais déjà vu qu'Embry et Paul en avait eux aussi un identique placé au même endroit.

Je sortis de ma torpeur en sentant Lily se saisi de ma main pour m'entrainer rapidement derrière elle.

Nous avons montées un étroit escalier et elle m'emmena dans une petite chambre. Celle-ci était uniquement meublée d'un lit double et d'une grande armoire. Les murs étaient d'un beau vert amande et la pièce dégageait une agréable odeur de jasmin.

« Tien, enfile ça. » me dit elle en me souriant.

Je pris la tenue qu'elle me tendait. C'était un jean bleu clair et un gilet en coton noir.

« Merci. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour mon frère. »

« Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ? » demandais' je, inquiète.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas après toi qu'il en a en fait, je crois qu'i ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir pour quoi que se soit. » déclara Lily.

Un bruit de vers casser nous fit sursautées toutes les deux :

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama la voix que je reconnu comme celle de Sam. « Si vous ne vous calmer pas c'est moi qui vais m'en charger. »

« Euh… je te laisse te changer. Je vais redescendre. » Dit Lily en m'adressant un sourire gêné.

Encore trop surprise pour trouver quoi répondre, je la laissais partir sans rien ajouter.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, je regagnais le salon. Lily était assise sur les genoux d'Embry qui lui, était installé sur une chaise autour d'une étroite table en bois. Paul était assis dans le canapé et semblait fulminer de l'intérieur. Des bruits en provenance de la cuisine me firent comprendre qu'Emily devait s'activer aux fourneaux. Quand à Jared, je le trouvais adosser contre un mur au fond de la pièce en train de discuter à voix basse avec Sam.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, Jared se redressa et me regarda intensément. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux essayant de deviner le fond de ses pensées. C'était peine perdu, Jared était la personne la plus difficile à déchiffrer que je connaissais.

Sam s'approcha rapidement de moi :

« Le téléphone est dans l'entrée. Tu peux appeler ton père si tu veux. »

« Merci. »

Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit indiqué et je composais le numéro de chez moi :

Il fallu presque quatre sonneries avant que mon père déccroche :

« Allo ? »

« Papa ? C'est moi. »

« Kim ! Mais enfin où es tu bon sang ! Je m'inquiétais et ta mère est sur le point de faire une attaque !

« Calme-toi. J'ai raté mon bus. Heureusement, j'ai rencontré Sam Uley sur la route et il m'a emmené chez lui pour que je puisse vous appelez toi et maman. Quand peux-tu venir me chercher ? »

« Hum… les choses ne sont pas aussi simples… Un arbre c'est effondré sur la route principale et ça bloque l'accès. La route étant bloquée, on ne peut plus circuler dans une grande partie de la réserve. Pour aller te chercher j'aurais dus prendre cette route. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. »

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'ont va faire ? » Demandais' je.

« Passe-moi Sam s'il te plait. » La voix de mon père était dure et sa dernière phrase sonnait comme un ordre.

« Euh… ok… » bégayais' je étonnée.

Je retournais dans le salon, Sam était assis près de Paul et discutait avec ce dernier.

« Euh… pardon de vous déranger mais mon père voudrait vous parler. » dis' je en lui tendant le combiné.

Sam se leva immédiatement et s'empara du téléphone en m'adressant un léger sourire.

« Oui Mr Ottawa. Que puis' je pour vous ? »

« … »

« Ce n'était rien je vous assure. »

« … »

« Ah, je vois. »

« … »

« Kim pourrait passer la nuit ici en attendant que la route soit dégagée. » proposa calmement Sam.

« … »

La réponse de mon père fut plus longue que les précédentes et je vus au fur et à mesure que l'expression calme de Sam changeait. Il semblait énervé et ses muscles de tendirent.

« Monsieur, je puis vous assurez que ces histoires ne sont que des mensonges. Mes amis et moi n'avons jamais eu ce genre de soucis. »

« … »

« Bien sur, Monsieur je comprends tout à fait et je vous assure que Kim est en parfaite sécurité avec nous. »

« … »

« C'est très clair Monsieur. »

« … »

« A demain Monsieur. »

Sam raccrocha le téléphone.

Il semblait un peu énervé… plutôt blessé en fait. Emily arriva à ses côtés et elle lui prit timidement la main. Je le vis se détendre à la seconde suite à ce contact. Il adressa un sourire timide à sa compagne avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Kim, tu passeras la nuit ici et demain matin ton père viendra te chercher. »

« Merci. C'est gentils à vous de m'accueillir. » répondis' je.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Tu pourras prendre la chambre d'ami avec Lily si tu veux. » me proposa Emily.

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, qui veut des cappelinis gratinés ? » proposa Emily.

Sa question fut accueillie par un brouhaha joyeux.

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la petite table de salon autour de laquelle quelques chaises avaient été ajoutées.

Lily s'installa à côté d'Embry, puis venait Jacob, Paul, Sam, Emily et enfin Jared… Celui ci ne m'avait pas dit un mot depuis que j'étais montée à l'étage. Est-ce qu'il m'en voulait encore de lui avoir menti ? Vu tout les efforts qu'il faisait afin de ne pas me regarder il faut croire que oui. Je paniquais intérieurement en voyant que la dernière chaise libre se trouvait entre lui et sa sœur.

Je m'installais silencieusement à ses côtés. Je le vis se raidir lorsque je prenais place.

Le froid que je sentais entre nous me fis mal. Dans un effort surhumain, je ravalais mes larmes.

Le dîner allait me sembler bien long.

* * *

Le dîner fut long et silencieux. Du moins pour moi. Les autres avaient parlés gaiment. Emily m'avait posée quelques questions et avait bien tentée de me faire participer aux conversations mais je crois qu'elle à vite compris quel malaise m'habitais.

Il était presque 22h lorsque Lily et moi sommes montées dans la chambre qui nous était atribuée.

« J'espère que tu ne ronfle pas. » dis' je pour plaisanter.

« Pas à ma connaissance. Mais de toute façon même si c'est le cas, ça ne t'ennuieras pas. » me dit t'elle.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je dors dans le salon avec Embry. Ça ne t'ennui pas au moins ? »

« Quoi ?! Tu me laisse tomber pour ton Bisounours?! » Demandais' je faussement outrée.

Lily, qui avait parfaitement compris que je plaisantais, me répondit avec un sourire en coin :

« J'aime bien ce surnom mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit au goût d'Embry, et désolée, mais une fois qu'on a goutée à la chaleur des bras d'un Quileute, on ne peut plus s'en passer. Tu verras. »

« Pas sur. Pour ça faudrait que ton frère me pardonne de lui avoir mentit. » Répondis' je en baissant la tête honteuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'en veut pas. » Tenta de ma rassurer Lily.

« Tu plaisante ?! Il ne m'a pas parlé de toute la soirée. Il ne m'a même pas regardé… »

« Peut être, mais il n'empêche qu'il n'a pas arrêté de penser à toi. Crois moi, je le connais par cœur. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis certaine que les choses vont s'arranger. Bon j'y vais ! Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit. »

Lily sortit en trombe de la chambre et je l'entendis descendre rapidement les marches de l'escalier d'un pas léger.

Je souris amusée. Lily était vraiment une personne à part. Enfantine, légère, souriante, fragile et parfois immature… tout e contraire d'Embry qui à l'inverse était mature, calme, fort et pas très loquasse. C'était vraiment deux opposés et pour certain leur couple devait sembler ridicule. A leur manière ils me faisaient penser à une version remasteurisé de Tonks et Remus Lupin dans Harry Potter. Elle, la bouffé d'air frais de joie de vivre et lui, le casanier mystérieux.

J'entendis soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je souris et demandais' je :

« Ne me dis pas que ta soirée avec ton Bisounours est annulée ? » demandais' je.

Etonnée de ne pas entendre Lily répliquer je me retournais et retins un cri de surprise alors que mes yeux doublèrent de volume et que j'avais soudain beaucoup de mal à respirer :

« Euh… Jared… qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que tu… ? »

« Il faut que je te parle. » me dit-il.

Il se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ferma cette dernière en entrant. Et s'approcha lentement de moi jusqu'à ce que moins d'un mètre nous sépare. Trop intimidée (et peut être honteuse) je n'osais pas lui demander de quoi il voulait parler. Etonnamment, je le vit lui aussi gêné, intimidé et hésitant. Il passa une main dans les cheveux et massa sa nuque.

Seigneur qu'est ce qu'il peut être sexy !

Ok, non on se calme Kimmy, ce n'est pas le moment !

« Je voulais m'excuser. » déclara finalement Jared. « Je me suis mal comporté en t'ignorant toute la soirée. C'était ma de ma part. Surtout que je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin… peut être un peu au début… mais ce n'était pas une raison. J'ai pas été cool et je suis vraiment désolé. En fait, c'est plutôt après moi que j'en ai… j'aurais dus savoir que tu n'étais pas rentrée chez toi… et puis… Kim ?! Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues sans pouvoir les retenir. Ça s'était un comble ! C'était moi la menteuse et c'est lui qui s'excusait !

« Kim ! Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu as ? » demanda Jared qui m'attrapa par les épaules.

« Tu… tu es désolé ? » demandais' je entre deux sanglots.

« Oui. Je m'en veux vraiment tu sais. S'il te plait pardonne-moi. »

A cette réponse, mes sanglots redoublèrent de plus belle.

Je voyais clairement que Jared n'était pas à l'aise mais s'était pus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

« Je ne te mérite pas Jared. »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« C'est moi qui t'ai menti et c'est toi qui t'excuse… »

« Tu as fais ça pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Je peux le comprendre… Moi aussi j'ai déjà menti pour protéger mes proches…»

« Je suis désolée Jared… »

« Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? » me demanda Jared en plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. Il plongeait son regard dans le mien et ajouta en détachant chaque syllabes : « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

Pour appuyer sa phrase, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre baiser bien que chaste au début ne le resta pas longtemps. Je sentais la chaleur de ses mains gagner chaque parcelle de mon corps comme si elles étaient partout à la fois.

Sentir ses mains dans ma nuque, sur mes joues, sur mes hanches… je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

« Voyons les choses du bon côté. » déclara Jared en se détachant légèrement. « Si tu n'avais aps menti, Sam ne t'aurait pas trouvée sur la route, il ne t'aurais pas ramenée et on aurait pas passé la nuit ensemble… »

« Ensemble… ? » demandais sans pouvoir cacher mon trouble.

« Euh… quand je dit ensemble, je ne veux pas dire ensemble. Enfin je voulais dire sous le même toit… Tu vois toi ici et moi en bas… Je ne voulais pas dire ce que tu crois que je voulais dire… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Non, par ce que je ne veux pas que tu crois des choses… Non pas que je ne veuille pas qu'on passe la nuit ensemble un jour… enfin plutôt une nuit… Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de quoi que se soit… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Euh… je crois avoir compris l'idée principale de ton monologue. » répondis' je sans pouvoir me retenir de sourire.

« Ne te moque pas s'il te plait. » plaida Jared en prenant un faux air grognon.

« Mais je ne me moque pas ! J'imagine qu'il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour me dire tout ça. Alors maintenant c'est moi qui vais faire preuve de courage. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire ? »

« Tu veux dormir avec moi ? » demandais' je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. « Quand je dit dormir je veux dire juste dormir dans le même lit. Lily m'a laisser entendre qu'une fois que l'on goute à la chaleur des bras d'un beau Quileute, on ne peut plus s'en passer. »

Jared m'adressa un sourire plus séducteur que jamais :

« Et elle à entièrement raison. »

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Jared était allongé dans le lit, torse nu avec pour seuls vêtements un bas de jogging.

Quand à moi je n'avais aucun pyjama… J'avais donc simplement gardé le gilet en coton que Emily m'avait prêté et ma culotte. Lorsque je retournais dans la chambre ainsi vêtu, je remerciais intérieurement les dieux qu'il fasse suffisamment sombre dans la chambre pour que Jared ne distingue rien… ou pas grand-chose.

J'étais à peine arrivée jusqu'au lit que je sentis la main chaude de Jared m'attraper le poignet pour me tire vers lui. Je tombais à ses côtés surprise mais ce sentiment laissa rapidement place à d'autres. Jared s'empara de mes lèvres et m'embrassa passionnément. J'essayais de répondre avec autant de passion que possible. Nous restions ainsi, lui allongé au dessus de moi, à nous embrasser pendant un bon moment. Je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps cet échange salivaire dura. Dans ses bras je perdais toute notion du temps. Au bout d'un certain temps, je senti l'une des ses mains passer lentement sous mon gilet. Il caressa lentement mon ventre, nos lèvres toujours soudées. La chaleur de sa paume contre la peau nue de mon ventre me fit gémir de plaisir et de bien être.

_(Début du raiting M) Je faisais glisser mes mains sur tout le long de son dos, ses muscles roulaient sous mes paumes. Au bout d'un moment je constatais qu'inconsciemment je faisais de lents mouvements avec mon bassin contre celui de Jared. Cela dut réveiller quelque chose en Jared dont la main sur mon ventre remonta très lentement jusqu'au dessous de l'un de mes seins. Il s'arrêta alors et nos bouches se séparèrent légèrement. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et malgré l'obscurité je distinguais une étrange lueur dans ses pupilles. De l'excitation ? Je ne saurais le dire mais moi en tout cas je l'étais._

_Sa main toujours en dessous de mon sein me rendait folle. Pourquoi n'allait il pas plus loin ? Je voulais qu'il le fasse. Alors, d'une voix rauque je lui murmurais :_

_« Touche moi. »_

_Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour le convaincre. Alors qu'il s'emparait de mes lèvres sa main se posa sur mon sein. Il le caressa lentement au début s'attardant sur mon téton… Je gémis de plaisir et je crois bien que si les lèvres de Jared n'avaient pas été là alors tout le monde m'aurait entendu._

_(Fin du raitingM vous voyez s'était pas très long ^^)_

« Kim… Je crois que si tu continu je ne vais pas me contrôler. » Murmura Jared contre mes lèvres.

Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là. En sentant la bosse dure contre mon ventre je pris peur. Jared dut le voir de suite puisque sa main quitta mon sein et sortit de sous mon gilet.

« Je suis désolée. » murmurais' je honteuse.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Les minutes qui viennent de passer ont été sans aucun doute les plus belles de ma vie. »

J'avais honte d'être si peu expérimentée. J'avais honte de n'être qu'une trouillarde incapable d'aller au bout des choses.

« De toute façon je n'ai aucune envie que ta première fois se fasse dans la chambre d'amis de Sam et Emily. Tu mérites bien mieux. » Murmura Jared qui commença à déposer des baisers papillons sur mon visage.

Je fermais les yeux pour profiter au maximum de l'instant présent. Il était doux, tendre, effleurant simplement mon visage de ses lèvres comme si j'étais une fragile poupée de porcelaine.

* * *

Les bras de Morphée m'avaient enveloppé depuis quelque temps lorsque je m'éveillais au milieu de la nuit. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le réveille électronique posé sur la table de nuit : 00H54.

« Où est ce que tu va ? » demandais' je d'une voix endormis à Jared.

Celui-ci était près de la porte de la chambre et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.

«Manger un morceau. » me répondit t'il doucement.

« Tu n'en a pas eu assez au dinez ? Tu vas finir par grossir. » Dis' je en souriant alors que je refermais les yeux épuisée.

Je l'entendis se rapprocher.

« Qu'est ce que je suis sensé comprendre ? » chuchota t'il à mon oreille. « Tu me trouve gros ? »

Même les yeux fermés je savais qu'il devait avoir un rictus pendus à ses lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondis' je en souriant.

« Il n'y a pas un gramme de graisse sur ce corps d'athlète… tu as déjà pus vérifier il me semble. »

Ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou qu'il commença à embrasser, sucé, mordillé… Je passais mes bras autour de son cou pour le maintenir près de moi.

Alors que je perdais pied dans ses bras je le sentis se raidir puis se redresser rapidement.

« Désolé… faut que je descende… J'ai vraiment trop faim. »

Je sentais clairement qu'il était gêné. Est-ce que j'avais fais quelque chose de mal ? Je repoussais ses pensées rapidement. Il était bien trop tard pour que je pense à ce genre de choses.

« Tu n'es qu'un glouton. » répliquais' je simplement.

Je l'entendis rire avant d'ajouter :

« Mais un glouton incroyablement sexy non ? »

« Oui… » avouais' je doucement en rougissant.

Jared sortie de la chambre et je l'entendis descendre les escaliers.

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut quelque temps plus tard.

« C'est moi. Calme-toi. » me rassura Jared.

Il s'allongea près de moi et je me nichais naturellement contre son torse.

« Ton repas de minuit c'est bien passé ? » demandais' je alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de moi.

« Plutôt bien. »

Il embrassa le sommet de mon crane et quelques secondes plus tard je l'entendis ronfler bruyamment.

Je souris et mes yeux se posèrent sur le réveille… Mon sourire s'effaça lorsque je distinguais dans le noir les chiffres rouges : 05H58.

Depuis quand fallait il 5H pour aller manger un morceau ?

Jared était il redescendu une deuxième fois ?

Intriguée, je me calais contre lui. Son bras vint s'enrouler tout naturellement autour de mes épaules. Rassurée par cette étreinte, j'éloignais de mon esprit ces idées saugrenues. Après tout, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pas ce soir! Alors je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer mais ce chapitre est plus lojng que les précédent ^^_

_Sinon, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! Pour ce qui on lu le passage intime entre Kim et Jared n'hésiter as à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'espère ne aps avoir été vulgaire ou crue das certaines phrase que que ça n'aura choqué personne. _

_Enfin une petite question : Je suis une grane curieuse et je me demandais quel âge avait mes lecteurs. Donc si vous avez le temps chers lecteurs et revieweurs dites (ou plustôt écriver) le moi ^^. _

_Lasuite pour je ne sais apstrop quand, mais comme je vais être en vacance dnas dix jours j'aurais le temps d'écrir donc je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas tarder c'est promis ^^_

_Bonne soiée et à très bientôt !_


	15. L'anniversaire

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Houlà on se calme et on range les armes. Je saisque ça fait longtems mais pour me défendre, e chapitre ce trouve être l'un des plus long et importan de cette fic si bien que je voulais qu'il soit parfait ! Bon... il n'est peut être pas prfait mais il me conviens et j'en suisfière et c'est ce qui compte ! _

_Bon, mes vacances sont finie depuis une semaine et j'ai reprit le travaille et l'école... :-( Aller je ne m'attarde pas et je répond tout de suite àvos reveiws ^^ _

_ **Enissa10 **: Coucou ^^ Meci beaucoup por ts compliments. La réaction de Kim lorsqu'elle apprendra la nature de Jared reste une surprise mais ça ne va pas tarder à arriver ne t'en fait pas. En ce qui concerne Lily c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à Alice et même plus que je ne le pensais au dépard. Pour me défendre il faut savoir que Lily est avant tout un personnage inspiré à paqrtir de ma propre meilleure amie^^ Voilà, j'espèr que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_**aude77** : Lol, oui, il est clir que Kim va se poser des questions... j'ai l'intenion de mettre dorénevant dnas chaque chapitre un petit indice sur la condition de Jared afin que l'intrigue dure mais qu'elle avance malgré tout ^^ Voilà donc j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ Et merci de m'avoir rensigner sur ton âge ^^ _

_**Sushii** : Hello ^^ Bon alors tout d'abord merci pour tous tes coplients. Je suis désolé que le chapitre précédent t'ai paru court (bien que plus long que les autre) mais voilà u petit cadeau avec ce chapitre qui fais presque le double de certains (6117 mots sans compter les commentaires que je laisse) ^^ Ene qui concerne Kim tu verras que dasn ce chapitre elle pert le peu de timidité qui lui reste... enfin je ne t'en dit pas plus et je te laisse découvrir... _

_**cecile82** : Merci d dire que tu me trouve douée ^^ ça fais très plisir. Sinon j'espère qu cette suite te paira ^^ (Au fait, de savoir qu'à 31 ans on a encore toute ses dents me rassure pour mon futur lol) _

_**San59** : Lol, le passage en italique t'as vraiment paru trop scourt ? Alors je crois que tu aimeras ce chapitre... bref je te laisse la surprise, pour ce qui concerne mon âge je vais l'avouer après avoir répondu à toute les reveiews comme ça tout e monde saura en même temps, mais d'après toi, j'ai quel âge ?????? ^^ Sinon j'ai lut ton nouveau chapitre sr ta fic Jared/Kim et je n'ai que deux choses à dire................................... GENIAL !!!! et A QUAND LA SUITE ??????_

_**Julieta25** : Lol bah oui fallait bein que je donne un petit défaut à Jared.. il est clair que les ronflements c'est loin d'être le top.. mais bon à un telle bouille d'amour on pardonne tout non? Il est clairque Kim est vraiment aveugle mais soyons honnête... a ça place auune filles ne ferais le raprochement ente un tatouage, la meute qui se forme et les sorties nocturnes et un bande d'ados se transformant en loups garous. Et puis je voulais que els choses soient différentes de Twilight car je trouvais un peu surdimensionné que direct Bella comprenne que les Cullen étaient des vampires et qu'elle devineaussi rapidement que Jacob était un loup garou... Bref voilà je te souhaite un bonne lecture ^^_

_**sarah0406** : Coucou et bienvenue à toi ! Alors pour répondre à ta question j'ai décidé que Kim serait une fille Invisible par ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait trop de ressemblance avec Tilight. Il est clair qu'au lycée de Forks, Bella est concidéré comme étant une fille populaire. Et puisgénéralement les fille invisibles sont interessantes car elles sont renfermées sur elles même et ne font confience à pesonne par conséquent, Jared doit redoublé d'effortspour se faire accépter de sa belle... ^^ Voilà, donc j'espère que cette suite te plaira et te donnera envie de me reviewer de nouveau ^^_

_ : Salut ^^ Et oui les indices continunt d'affluer au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Bientôt la révélation d'ici quelques chapitres ^^. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments et je te souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture avec ce chapitre bien plus long que es précédent ^^_

_**Lily-pixie** : Plus de lemon le eupe réclame ? Alors plus de lemon le peuple aura ^^ Je suis une aueur qui tente d'éxocer les désrs de ses lecteurs dans la limite du raisonnable et du possible. Bref question lemon tu sera servi dnas ce chapitre mais je ne t'en dit aps pluspour que tu ait la surprie qui j'espère sera bonne... Voilà je te souhaite une bonne lecture ._

_** Ptiitee-Fanny** : Merci de m'avoir renseigner sur ton age ^^ Bonne lecture _

_**astasia **: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu ait aimer. Voilà la suite ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_**Amandine** : Coucou ^^ Alors pour la vérité sur Jared normalement ça devrait avoir lieux dans le chapitre 19 si je suis le plan que j'ai établis. Voilà ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture. _

_**Aurélie** : Lol pour répondre à ta qestion, non Kim ne se doute de rien et ce jusqu'au dernier moment mais après tout peux t'on lui en vouloir? A ca place moi non plus je en me douterais pas que mon petit copain est un loup garou ^^ _

_**AnZeLe42100** : Hello ^^ Pour répodre à ta question, si je suis mon plan d'écriture en principe, Kim devrais découvrir la vérité durant le chapitre 19. Voilà j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_

_**aulandra17** : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_ : Lol, ne t'en fais pas, avec moi le secret de ton âge est bien garder. Je suis tenu par le serment d'Hypocrate.... euh non je m'égareça c'est pour les médecin alors le serment de Voltaire ça passe ? Ah bon il y en a pas... bon alors on a cas dire que c'est on propre serment ^^ Violà bonne lecture !_

_**RidiculementVotre** : Salut ! Si tu aime lepassage en italique alors dnas ce chapitre tu seras servi. Je ne vais aps te dire si cette fois est la bonne histoire de garder un part de suspense. Sinon disons que je pense que Kim ne se douteras jamais de rien conernant Jared et qu'il fadra attendre que tout lui tombe dessus. Après tout, qui se douterais que son petit ami est un loup garou ? On s'apelle pas tous Bella Swan (sois dit en passant c'est à cause d'ele que je ne veux aps que Kim comprenne naturellement les choses car je trouvais que le fait que Bella devine tous surles Cullen et Jacob, était trop bizarre...) voilà sur ce je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_

_**Paa-x3** : Merci ^^ Oui ce chapitre sera compser d'un (long)passage lemon mais toujours mit en italique histoire de laisser le choix aux lecteurs... Vilà , je te souhaite une bonne lecture. _

_**ForgiveMeAgain** : Merci pour tes encouragements et jesuis contente que tu ait trouver le passage itime bien écrit. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. _

_**La'ienth** : Lol et oui les questions viendront bientôt bien que Kim restera encoe un peu loin de la vérité. Je pense que tout sera découvert dnas le chapitre 19 donc d'ici peu de à, je te souhaite une agréable lecture ^^_

_**Pauline** : Merci pour tous tes encoragements et tous tes compliments qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. Je te rassure il y a un lemon dans ce chapire mais je ne ss pas si j'aurais l'occasion dans mettre d'autre dans la fic... Bref j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre. _

_**Morganedu56** : Lo, pour savoir pourquoi personne ne dit à Kim que Jared est un loup garou, il faudra attendre encore un peu mais au pir même si ce n'est pas dit dans cette fic ça le sera dans cele s=du pojnt de vu de Jared que j'ai définitivement décidée de faire ^^ 'espère d'ailleurs que tu la liras... Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ _

_**nine 31** : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise... Voilà la suite !_

_**Zick** : Salut ! J'espère que cette fois tu n'est pas tombé de ta chaise en voyant que je poste la suite. Si c'et le cas rassis toi bien confortablement pour lire ce chapitre qui j'espère, te plairas. _

_**zecatwoman95** : Et oui, n aimerasi toutes avoir un Jaed à nos cotés en tout cas, moi c'est mon rêve ^^_

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : Merci e tout coeu pour ta review qui me touche toujours autant ^^ Sinon j'espère qu'aec le lng, long, long passage en italique de ce chapitre, ton âme que tu qualifit de perverse sera satisfaite ^^ Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Malissa-Pluma** : Lol alors d'abord merci pour ton ommentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. Ensuite ta question sur mon âg n'est pas idiote 'ailleurs tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir savoir alors à ton avis j'ai quel âge ? Je l'avouerais à la fin de ce chapitre promis. Après, Kim découvrira normlement la vérité sur son petit copain dnas le chapitre 19 et enfin oui c'est bien moi qui ait traduit la fille invisible. J'espère d'aileurs que cette fic t'aura plus. Sinon je te souhaite une agréable lecture ^^_

_**tammii** : Lol, oui la vrai scène M est pour bientôt... très bientot même, plus précisément dnas quelques lignes alors je ne te retiens pas d'avatage et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_

_**bmw **: Lol alors d'abord le coup du "j'ai tel âge et toutes mes dents" n'est pas vaseu d'alleurs tu n'es pas la seule à me 'avoir sortie. Ensit, la mère deKim n'est pas morte en faite lorsque son père dt qu'elle à faillis mourir d'une crse cardiaque c'est une expression pour dire qu'elle était très inquiète pour sa fille. Voilà donc je te ouhaite une bonne lecture ^^_

_**Paulinee :D'.** : Merci pour tous tes compliments et encouragements. Ensuite pour répondre à ta question le raiting M en entier est pour ce chapitre donc j'espère que tu aimeras et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. _

_**MrsLaureBlackCall** : 'adore ton nouveau pseudo... j'en suis presque jalouse. Sinon merci pour tou tes encouragements poursueurs froide et pour mon propre roman. Sinon en ce ui conerne d'éventuels loups méchants je ne peux rien te garantir mais il est clair que aucun loup de la mete sera méchant car je suis comme toi, je les aiment trop. Voila je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_

_**rayon-de-soleildu83** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ^^_

_**Miss Vintage** : Merci beucoup, voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira. _

_**Leviathan08** : Merci pour tout, voilà la suite ^^_

_**kimmous** : Merci c'est très gentil ^^ J'espère que la suite sera à ton gout. _

_**SHinee** : Merci de tout coeur, ta review m'a vraiment touché et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. _

_**Djianara** : Lol , je te rassure tu n'es pas la lus vieille de mes lectrice car j'en ai de plsu âgé que toi mais ça me fais plaisir que des adulte me lise et aime ce que j'écris ^^_

_**Tiiva** : Lo lalors je crois qu'il est impossible de déguster un Jared en chocolat avec modération. Sinon je suis aussi fan de Paul et je te suis pour la Tem Paul !!! Voilà sinonj'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !! _

_Voilà donc j'espère que vous aimerez. Au programme de ce chapitre Aniversaire de Lily et Jared et surtout un long raiting M C'est la première fois que je détaille autant aussi n'hésiter pas à me faire par de vos impressons qu'elles soient bones ou mauvaises peu importe (même si je préfère les compliments) ^^. Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!!!_

Au fait le raiting M est toujours en italique pour ceux quipréfère le zapper. Pour ce chapitre je conseille en musique Coeur de Pirate "Comme des enfants" pour la premi_ère partie et pour le raiting M je conseil Bitter Sweet Symphony "The Verve"

* * *

« Tu es superbe ! » s'exclama Lily.

Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir… Je portais une robe noire qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux. Le décolleter assez profond ne me mettais pas en confiance et encore moins le fait que Lily m'avais presque obligée à ne pas mettre de soutien gorge. Je portais des collants opaques noirs et des ballerines vernis. En plus de ma tenue, Lily avait aussi pris en charge de me coiffer et de me maquiller. Mes cheveux habituellement aussi raides que des baguettes, étaient légèrement bouclés et relevés en une demi-queue.

« Magnifique ! » s'exclama t'elle a nouveau. « Jared va craquer comme pas possible ! »

La lueur brillant dans les yeux noirs de mon amie indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas peu fière de son travail et, je devais reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison. Son exploit de me transformer ainsi aurait dut être noté dans les annales. D'ailleurs Lily aussi était resplendissante ce soir. Elle portait une robe bleue marine dont le décolleté plongeant devant n'était rien par rapport à celui de son dos qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses fesses. La vue sur son dos était dégagée puisqu'elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon lâche.

« En tout cas toi Jared va te tuer. » fis' je remarquer en montrant son dos du doigt.

« Aucun risque, pour ça il devra passer sur le corps d'Embry et je doute que la vue déplaise à mon Bisounours. » me répondit t'elle avec un sourire en coin.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Nous avions définitivement adopté ce surnom pour Embry. D'ailleurs nous n'étions pas les seuls car à force de nous entendre l'appeler comme ça, Jared et les autres s'y étaient mit eux aussi. Inutile de préciser qu'Embry était loin d'aimer son nouveau surnom, mais un baiser de Lily suffisait à le calmer.

J'étais toujours fasciner de voir à quel point ces deux là pouvaient se compléter. Physiquement et mentalement ils étaient de parfait contraire. Il était silencieux, doux, mature et réservé. Elle était pipelette, dynamique, immature et expansive.

« Tu sais à qui vous me faîtes penser Embry et toi ? » lui demandais' je pensivement.

« Non. Dis moi. »

« A Tonks et Lupin dans Harry Potter, vous êtes exactement pareille… bon à part la différence d'âge et la condition de loup garou bien sur, mais sinon au niveau des caractères, vous êtes pareilles. »

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent et elle hoqueta légèrement de surprise. Elle dégluti brillamment et son teint pâlit légèrement.

« Tu vas bien ? » m'inquiétais' je.

« Euh… oui, ne t'en fait pas. Bon il est l'heure on descend ? » me demanda t'elle rapidement.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement encore pensive. Sa réaction me semblais étrange… Pourtant je n'eu pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage puisqu'elle m'avait déjà attrapée la main et m'entrainais derrière elle.

Nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Lily et Jared chez eux. Leurs parents étant partis pour le week end afin de leur laisser la maison pour leur petite fête.

En arrivant dans le salon, je remarquais que tous les invités étaient déjà là : Sam, Emily, Paul, Embry, Jacob… en plus de deux invités surprises que je ne connaisse pas. Il y avait d'abord une enfant dans les bras d'Emily qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. Elle était vraiment très mignonne avec son teint laiteux et ses beaux cheveux blonds. Si j'avais bonne mémoire, il devait s'agir de Claire la nièce d'Emily. Les parents de la petite avaient décidés déménager à la réserve quelques semaines plus tôt.

Ensuite, j'aperçus une autre petite fille qui devait avoir dix ans tout au plus… Elle avait une peau cuivrée et des longs cheveux bruns, bouclés. Bien qu'en surpoids et joufflue, elle n'en restait pas moins une petite fille très mignonne. Une fois ses rondeurs d'enfant disparues, aucun doute qu'elle serait une très belle fille.

Puis, j'aperçus Jared. Il était vraiment magnifique ce soir. Il portait une chemise noir dont les premiers boutons étaient défais. Un jean noir moulait à la perfection les courbes musclées de ses jambes. Ses cheveux noirs éternellement décoiffés étaient dressés en pics avec une tonne de gel et même de la ou j'étais, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son parfum musqué.

Mon petit ami m'adressa un éblouissant sourire et traversa le salon à ma rencontre.

« Tu es magnifique. » murmura t'il à mon oreille en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Merci. » répondis' je en rougissant. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

J'entendis quelqu'un tousser à côté de moi. Je détournais mon regard de mon petit ami et mes yeux se posèrent sur la fillette de dix ans qui était juste à côté de nous. Les bras croisés, les lèvres pincés et ses yeux lançant des éclairs, elle me dévisageait de manière tellement hostile que je détournais rapidement le regard.

« Qui c'est elle ? » demanda la fillette en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

« Elle, comme tu dit, c'est Kim, ma petite amie. » répondit Jared.

« Ta quoi ?! » s'écria la fillette. « Mais… mais… et moi alors ? »

Jared s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la fillette dont les larmes perlaient au x coins de ses yeux.

« Nicole, tu es une fille merveilleuse, mais tu sais bien que pour moi tu es comme une petite sœur. Je t'aime comme j'aime Lily. Alors que Kim je l'aime tout court. »

« C'est nul ! Elle est même pas belle en plus. » grogna la fillette avant de partir s'assoir dans l'un des canapés sans demander son reste.

Jared se redressa et passa un bras autour de ma taille en souriant.

« Tu m'explique ? » demandais' je encore un peu secouée.

« C'est Nicole , la petite sœur de Paul. »

« Oh… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que cette fillette était amoureuse de toi. »

« Par ce que ce n'est pas le cas ! » me répondit Jared en riant. « Enfin, c'est juste le coup de foudre d'une gamine de dix ans. »

« Tu aurais quand même pus m'en parler… »

« Kim, ne me dit pas que tu es jalouse ! » s'étrangla Jared en riant encore plus fort. »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse ! » m'offusquais' je. « Je n'ai jamais été jalouse alors pourquoi est ce que ce serais différent aujourd'hui ? »

« Par ce que jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as jamais été amoureuse… » me répondit Jared en encrant son regard dans le mien.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il savait. Je ne lui avais jamais dit mais il le savait. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà j'hésitais. Dire « Je t'aime » était loin d'être facile. Ces trois petits mots effrayaient souvent les garçons.

Malgré que je ne le lui aie jamais dit, Jared savait parfaitement ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il me plaisait de penser qu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi, mais au fond de mon être une part de doute subsistait…

« Laisse-moi te dire qu'elle n'a aucune chance face à toi. » murmura t'il à mon oreille en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Sortant de mes pensées, je me contentais de lui sourire.

« Bon, les amoureux, on se dépêche ! » nous appela Lily. « J'ai envi d'ouvrir mes cadeaux moi ! »

Nous avons tous éclatés de rire devant son impatience, mais avons obéis en nous installant dans le salon. Sur la petite table basse se trouvait une pile de cadeaux.

« Bon alors qui commence ? » demanda Sam.

« Moi !!! » s'écria Lily en se jetant sur le premier paquet à sa portée.

Telle une enfant elle s'empressa de déchirer le papier cadeau et cria de joie en découvrant le contenu du paquet.

« Ah !!!!!!! Super !!!! Comment t'as deviné ? » demanda t'elle à Jared.

« Il fallait être totalement débile pour ne pas savoir que tu en voulais un, ça fait presque six mois que tu regarde toutes les publicités sur ces trucs. »

« Outrage ! Comment peux-tu appeler une merveille pareille un truc ? » s'offensa Lily. « C'est l'appareil photo le plus sophistiqué au monde ! »

« Son prix aussi était très sophistiqué. » murmura Jared.

Je souris sachant pertinemment qu'il se fichait que ce truc… euh… appareil photo puisse couter une véritable fortune.

« Je t'adore frérot ! » s'exclama Lily en plantant un baiser bruyant sur la joue de son frère avant de s'emparer d'un nouveau paquet.

« C'est de notre part à Sam et moi. » l'informa Emily. « J'espère que tu aimeras. »

A en juger par le nouveau cri de joie que Lily poussa, elle devait effectivement beaucoup aimer ce nouveau cadeau.

Il s'agissait d'un long manteau en daim, marron glacé assorti à une paire de botte et la même couleur.

« Je les adores ! Merci, merci, merci ! » s'exclama Lily en embrassant Emily et Sam.

Lily saisi ensuite une petite bourse en cuir et en sorti une clé.

« Euh… qu'est ce que je suis censée comprendre ? » demanda t'elle.

« Ça c'est de notre part à tous les quatre. » déclara Paul en désignant Jacob, Embry et Jared.

« Et c'était mon idée. » s'exclama fièrement mon petit ami.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent soudain de stupeur :

« Est-ce que… Non ? »

« Si ! » répondit Jared.

« Non ! C'est pas vrai je le crois pas ! » hurla Lily en sautant dans tous les sens. « Elle est où ? »

« Dans le garage. » répondit Jared.

Lily se précipita dans le garage.

« Tu crois qu'elle va aimer ? » demanda Emily à Jared

Nous ne l'avions pas encore rejoins qu'un cri de joie nous parvint.

« Ça répond à ta question ? » demanda Jared.

Lorsque nous arrivions au garage je fus estomaquée en voyant une moto d'un rouge pétant, que Lily avait déjà enjambée.

« Maman et Papa sont d'accord ? » demanda Lily.

« A ton avis idiote ? Tu me vois t'offrir une moto sans leur accord ? »

« J'arrive pas à la croire ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Je vous adore ! » s'exclama t'elle en se jetant dans les bras de Paul et Jacob avant d'aller embrasser passionnément Embry.

« Et moi alors ? » demanda Jared. « Je te rappelle que c'était mon idée ! »

« Je t'aime frérot ! » déclara Lily en embrassant Jared.

« Moi aussi ma belle. »

Je pris soudain peur. Mon cadeau était simple et pas très couteux… les autres étaient tout le contraire. J'avais honte de mon choix. Comme Lily pourrait-elle aimer ce que j'avais prévu de lui offrir. Et Jared ? Si ses cadeaux étaient aussi chers que ceux de sa sœur comment pourrait-il apprécier le mien ?

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque Jared s'empara de ma main pour me ramener au salon avec les autres.

Lorsque je m'installais à côté de lui dans le canapé, Lily était déjà en train d'ouvrir mon cadeau.

« Kim… c'est… c'est magnifique. »

« Tu exagère. » dis' je en rougissant. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

« Non ! Je t'assure ! C'est superbe ! Je l'adore. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Jacob.

Lily montra à toute l'assemblé mon cadeau.

Il s'agissait d'un grand cadre en fer forgé à l'intérieur duquel j'avais fait mettre un portrait au fusain de Lily et Embry.

« Comment as tu fais ? » me demanda Lily.

« J'ai simplement imprimé une photo d'Embry et toi et je suis allez à Port Angeles pour trouver un artiste qui puisse en faire un portrait. »

« Mais je n'ai pas de photo où nous sommes sous cette pause… »

« Oui, là tout le mérite reviens à l'artiste. Il a reproduit vos visages et à inventé tout le reste. »

Le dessin montrait une reproduction d'Embry et Lily allongés l'un contre l'autre les bras d'Embry enrouler autour des épaules de Lily alors que cette dernière avait ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de son petit ami.

« Merci. » murmura Lily en m'étreignant fortement.

J'étais soulagée de voir que mon cadeau lui fasse plaisir. Je ne connaissais pas tellement les gouts de Lily et j'avais peur de me tromper dans mon choix surtout en voyant les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçue. Pourtant elle semblait heureuse.

Elle s'empara enfin du dernier paquet qui lui était destiné. Il s'agissait du cadeau d'Embry.

Cette fois il n'y eu aucun cri. Pourtant l'émotion dans ses yeux ne trompait personne. Les larmes commencèrent à couler alors qu'elle embrassait et Embry à pleine bouche.

Personne n'avait prononcé le moindre mot de peur que la magie de ce moment disparaisse. Embry saisi la petite boite en velours rectangulaire que Lily tenait et en sortit une magnifique gourmette en or blanc qu'il accrocha autour de poignet de sa douce.

« Regarde. » m'intima Lily en tendant son poignet.

Je détaillais avec attention le bijou. Il était absolument magnifique. Les mailles de la gourmette étaient fines et l'or blanc était un très bon choix puisqu'il ressortait à merveille sr la peau dorée de Lily. Sur le dessus de la gourmette était gravé en fines lettre « Yours Forever ». Lorsque j'examinais le revers de la gourmette je trouvais une date gravée :

_18/02/06_

« C'est la date où vous, vous êtes mit ensemble ? » demandais' je.

« Pas tout à fait. » répondit Embry qui contemplait toujours Lily.

« C'est le jour où j'ai revu Embry pour la première fois après sa grippe. Et c'est pile ce jour là qu'il a comprit qu'il m'aimait. » Répondit Lily les yeux brillants.

« Tu as comprit ça après avoir été malade ? » demandais' je intriguée. « C'est bizarre que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte avant et que du jour au lendemain tu… »

Je commençais à réfléchir. Embry avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Lily après avoir été malade ? Jared avait commencé à s'intéresser à moi après avoir été malade lui aussi.

« Bon c'est à moi d'ouvrir mes cadeaux ! » s'exclama Jared.

Lorsque je posais mon regard sur lui il semblait étrangement mal à l'aise et je remarquais qu'il tremblait un peu en ouvrant son premier paquet.

« C'est de notre part à Paul et moi. » informa Jacob.

« Génial ! Merci les gars. »

Il s'agissait d'un superbe blouson en cuir noir. Sur le dos du vêtement était imprimé en blanc le visage d'un loup. Ce dernier me fit instantanément penser à celui que Jared avait dessiné dans mon journal intime.

« Ce sera toujours mieux que ton vieux torchon. » renchérit Paul. « C'est une honte que tu ose sortir avec ce vieux blouson ! Un motard se doit d'avoir une vraie veste en cuir digne de ce nom ! »

« Merci les gars. C'est une super idée que vous avez eu. » remercia Jared en s'emparant d'un autre paquet.

Il s'agissait d'une petite enveloppe dont il sortie deux petits coupons bleus.

« Non ! Vous n'avez pas fait ça ! »

« Faut croire que si. » répondit Embry en souriant. « C'est de notre part à ta sœur et moi. »

« Ah ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Je vous adore ! »

« Oui, je sais. Tu as vraiment une sœur en or… » s'extasia Lily.

Il s'agissait de deux places pour aller voir le prochain match de basket des Lakers, qui se trouvait être l'équipe préférée de Jared. Depuis toujours il était fan de cette équipe et ne manquait aucun match à la télé.

« J'en ai profité pour nous prendre des billet à Lily et moi, comme ça on ira ensemble. »

« C'est une super idée ! » s'enthousiasma Jared « Tu ne me laisse pas tomber sur ce coup là ma belle d'accord ? »

« Quoi ?! Tu veux que j'y aille avec toi ? » demandais' je.

« Bien sur ! Avec qui veux tu que j'y aille ? »

« Jared je n'y connait rien au basket. » murmurais' je. « Pourquoi ne pas y aller avec Paul ou Jacob ? »

« Jacob n'aime pas tellement le basket, il préfère le baseball et Paul défend les couleurs des Hawks d'Atlanta… Aller mon cœur… s'il te plait ? »

Comment résister à ce regard de chien battu. Je sais, je sais ! Je n'ai vraiment aucune volonté. Aucun amour propre et je fais honte à la gente féminine mais, si vous aviez eu Jared en face de vous, vous n'auriez pas résisté non plus.

« Bon on passe de Sam et Emy ! » s'exclama Jared en saisissant un paquet de taille moyenne et qui semblait être assez moue.

Jared le déballa rapidement et en sortit plusieurs habits. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, il y avait un panta-court, deux short, un jean, trois tee shirts et pour finir, Sam tendis une paire de tennis neuve à Jared.

« Génial ! Merci à vous deux ! J'avais plus grand-chose à me mettre. »

« On le sait ! C'est pour ça que je pensais que ce serais une bonne idée de t'offrir des vêtements. » renseigna Emily.

« J'avoue que sur ce coup la je suis jaloux… » déclara Jacob. « Mon père n'a pas changé d'avis pour les chaussures… »

« Faut dire qu'en un mois t'en a éclatés pas mal. » fit remarquer Paul.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant... » ajouta mystérieusement Sam.

Tout le monde sourit et Lily gloussa même. Seule Nicole ne semblait pas avoir fait attention, trop intéressée par le dessin animé qu'elle regardait avec attention depuis presque une demi-heure. J'avoue qu'à cet instant je me sentais un peu exclue de la conversation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de sous entendus étaient fait en ma présence et chaque fois, ils avaient le don de me faire sentir mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose les liaient les uns aux autres. Oh bien sur, ils se connaissaient tous depuis leur naissance pour ainsi dire… mais il semblait y avoir plus que ça…

« Kim c'est… »

Je sortie brusquement de mes pensées et mon regard se posa sur Jared. Je remarquais qu'il venait d'ouvrir un nouveau paquet et qu'il s'agissait justement du mien.

Dans ses grandes mains, il tenait un loup en agent de la taille d'un pouce. Le loup en question était en position assise et hurlait comme par une nuit au claire de lune.

« Il… c'est… »

« Je sais… » coupais' je. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose par rapport au reste de tes cadeaux. » murmurais' je.

« Tu plaisante ! Il dépasse de loin tout ce que j'ai pus recevoir jusqu'à présent ! Sans vouloir vous offenser les gars ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Jared.

Les autres ne semblaient pas du tout vexés (à part Paul peut être) et je remarquais que Lily, Emily et Sam nous regardaient bizarrement… Comme touchés… mais par quoi ? Etais ce moi ? Ou alors mon cadeau ?

Je regardais ce qui servait de chaine à mon cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un long cordon noir qui ne valait pas mieux à mes yeux qu'un lacet. Au début j'avais prévu d'acheter une chaine digne de se nom pour aller avec, mais je n'avais pas eu assez d'argent.

« Je suis désolée pour la chaine. Je t'en achèterais une plus jolie dans pas longtemps si tu veux et… »

Je fus coupé au milieu de ma phrase par les lèvres de Jared qui venaient de s'écraser sur les miennes.

Je sentis tous mes doutes s'envoler au contact chaud de sa bouche.

« C'est dégueu ! » se lamenta la voix de Nicole.

Sa remarque eu le mérite de mettre un terme à notre baiser et Jared murmura :

« Il est parfait ainsi. Je ne veux rien changer. »

Je lui souris en retour, à la fois touchée et heureuse.

Jared s'empressa de passer le collier autour de son cou. Le lacet était long et par conséquent le loup en argent descendait jusqu'au dessous de ses pectoraux.

« La longueur est impeccable ! » fit remarquer joyeusement Lily. « Tu pourras toujours le garder autour du cou comme ça. » ajouta t'elle en appuyant sur le mot « toujours ».

Jared ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

« Bon, je vais aller m'occuper des gâteaux. » déclara Emily en se levant. « Sam tu veux bien t'occuper de Claire ? »

« Bien sur. » acquiesça l'homme en plaçant la petite fille sur ses genoux.

« Je vais t'aider. » proposais' je en me levant.

« Attend une minute toi ! Pas si vite ! » s'exclama Jared en m'attrapant le poignet et en me tirant. Je perdis l'équilibre et tombais sur ses genoux, mais cette nouvelle position ne semblant pas l'ennuyer, il poursuivit :

« On a pas encore terminé la distribution de cadeaux. »

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la table basse où les cadeaux avaient été posés… Il n'y avait pourtant plus aucuns paquets. Je scrutais alors la pièce mais il n'y avait pas d'autres présents.

J'allais répliquer lorsque je sentis quelque chose d'assez lourd être posé sur mes genoux. Mon regard se posa alors sur une grosse boîte emballé dans un papier bleu ciel.

« Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? » demandais' je.

« Dit toi que c'est pour compenser le fait qu'on ne t'ai rien offert pour ton anniversaire ! » déclara Lily qui venais de s'installer à côté de moi.

« Quoi ?! Mais… mais… »

« Pas de mais ! » m'interrompit elle. « Allez ouvre le ! »

J'obéis et déchirais l'emballage…

Je retins de justesse un cri de surprise en découvrant le contenu du paquet. Ils 'agissait d'un très beau manteau en cuir épais noir accompagné d'une paire de gans de motard.

« Comme ça, tu n'auras plus besoin d'emprunter les miens. » déclara Lily en retournant s'installer sur les genoux d'Embry.

« Ça te plait ? » demanda Jared. « C'est une idée de Lily et Emy. »

« C'est vraiment une très bonne idée, mais vous n'auriez pas dut… »

« Taratata ! » s'exclama Emily qui revenais de la cuisine. « Ça nous fais plaisir ! » assura t'elle. « Bon allez on éteint les lumières je vais amener les gâteaux ! Jacob, viens m'aider ! » appela t'elle en disparaissant à nouveau en cuisine.

Sam se chargea d'éteindre la lumière, alors qu'Embry préparait l'appareil photos…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Au revoir et encore merci Emy, les gâteaux étaient excellents ! »

« Pas de soucis. »

Au loin les voix de Jared et Emily me parvenait alors que je reprenais peu a peu connaissance…

Je sentis deux bras chaud m'entourer et me soulever du canapé moelleux sur lequel je m'étais endormi.

Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux et rencontrait le regard attendri de Jared.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demandais' je d'une voix faible.

« Je t'emmène dans ma chambre, tu es exténuée. »

« Non… attend, il faut nettoyer le salon, si tes parents rentre et qu'ils voit ta maison dans cet état… »

« Ça ce n'est pas ton affaire. »

Trop fatiguée pour répliquer, je me contentais de refermer les yeux en me callant d'avantage contre le torse de Jared alors qu'il montait les marche de l'escalier.

L'odeur familière de sa chambre me fis soupirer de bien être. Une odeur de musc, de menthe et de bois… J'adorais cette odeur !

« Tu crois avoir la force de te mettre en pyjama ou je doit m'en charger ? »

Je souris, gardant toujours les yeux fermés.

« Tu aimerais ? » demandais' je.

« Ne me provoque pas mon cœur… » me conseilla Jared alors que sa voix était soudain devenue rauque.

J'ouvris alors les yeux. La chambre était seulement éclairée par une lampe de chevet.

Instinctivement mon regard se posa sur le Clic-Clac de Jared. Il était déjà déplié…

Jared me posa délicatement à terre et mes pieds nus rencontrèrent la fraicheur du parquet.

Doucement, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et déposais un baiser sur la joue de Jared, puis un sur l'autre joue, puis son nez, ensuite son menton et je descendis à la rencontre de son cou que j'entrepris de dévorer dans tous les sens du terme. Sa respiration se faisait plus bruyante, alors que l'une de ses mains se perdit dans mes cheveux et une légère pression de celle-ci, il approcha encore plus mon visage de son cou si s'était possible. Les mains tremblantes, je commençais à défaire les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise lorsque tout à coup les mains de Jared saisirent mes poignets

« Kim… qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda t'il d'une voix saccadé.

« Je t'offre une sorte de deuxième cadeau d'anniversaire. » répondis' je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

« Je… tu es sur ? »

« Certaine. » répondis' je sans la moindre hésitation.

Pendant quelques secondes, nos regards restèrent accrochés comme si Jared voulait lire en moi… Ma détermination devait se lire dans mes yeux car, il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser fougueusement.

_Je répondis avidement à son baiser. Mes mains continuèrent de déboutonner sa chemise qui atterrit rapidement sur le sol. Je m'éloignais de Jared afin d'admirer son torse. Sa peau dorée, ses muscles largement bien dessinés… On aurait put croire à une statue grec tant il était beau. J'approchais ma bouche et entrepris de déposer des baisers brulants sur ses pectoraux. Je l'entendis gémir gravement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Cependant, je repris rapidement mon sérieux en sentant les mains de Jared entreprendre de baisser lentement la fermeture de ma robe. Je maudissais l'espace d'une seconde Lily qui m'avait décidée à ne pas mettre de soutiens gorge. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais presque nue dans les bras de Jared, avec pour seul vêtement ma culotte. Cette fois, ce fus Jared qui se recula pour prendre le temps de me détailler. Il commença par scruter chaque millimètre de mon corps nu avant d'effleurer ma peau de ses mains. Celles-ci descendirent de mes épaules et longèrent mes bras d'un geste lent et sensuel. Puis, il caressa mon ventre et mon dos avant d'effleurer le dessous de mon cou pour s'arrêter juste à la naissance de ma poitrine. Je retins un gémissement de frustration. Il m'avait déjà touché par le passé et, le simple souvenir de cette nuit chez Sam et Emily ne fit qu'accroitre mon impatience. Lorsqu'enfin les paumes brulantes de Jared se posèrent sur mes seins, je gémis de bien être. Il commença par les caresser doucement en lentement avant de les malaxer avec plus de force. Je respirais de plus en plus vite alors que, du bout de ses doigts, il pinça légèrement mes tétons durcis de plaisir._

_Je gémissais de plaisir. Les Lèvres de Jared se posant sur les miennes me firent taire. Nos bouches s'accordaient à la perfection. Ses lèvres quittèrent trop rapidement à mon gout les miennes et, il commença à embrasser sensuellement mon cou. Puis, elles descendirent jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir bruyamment lorsqu'elles s'emparèrent de l'un de mes tétons. Elles l'effleurèrent d'abord, puis l'embrassèrent… Je le sentis ensuite l'embrasser plus avidement, puis le mordiller… Mes jambes devenaient lourdes et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester debout. Jared dut s'en rendre compte car, il s'empressa de cesser ses caresses pour me porter jusqu'à son lit. Il m'y déposa délicatement, et nous reprenions nos baisers et caresses avec encore et toujours plus de tendresse et de passion. Je voulais me donner tout à lui sans aucune crainte. Mes mains s'aventurèrent au niveau de sa ceinture dont, j'entrepris de défaire la boucle. Une fois que j'eu terminé d'ouvrir son pantalon, Jared se redressa rapidement afin de l'ôter._

_En sous vêtements tous les deux, nous nous retrouvions à égalité. La dureté de son désir contre mon ventre était à la fois effrayante et excitante… Mais cette fois je ne reculerais pas. J'avais envie de lui au point que s'en était douloureux. Et, bien qu'effrayer, j'avais pris la décision de me donner tout à lui ce soir. Une des mains de Jared caressait mon bas ventre depuis un moment déjà… comme s'il attendait que je l'autorise à aller plus loin. D'un mouvement de rein, je l'encourageais à descendre plus bas, ce qu'il fit. D'abord, il passa ses doigts au dessus du tissu fin de ma culotte et caressa à travers elle mes lèvres intimes. Je me contractais de plaisir et la pièce semblait tournée autour de moi._

_Les lèvres de Jared quittèrent de nouveau les mienne. Sans cesser ça caresse intime, sa bouche longea mon cou, s'attardât un instant sur mes seins puis continua sa descente jusqu'à mon ventre prenant soin de gâter mon nombril avant de descendre plus bas. Je sentais qu'il baissait très lentement ma culotte au fur et à mesure que sa bouche descendait. Lorsque sa bouche atteint le fruit de sa convoitise, je dus étouffer un cri de plaisir dans un oreiller sous peine de réveiller toute la maison (si ce n'était pas déjà fait). Mon bassin s'arqua de plaisir alors que, mon corps réclamait naturellement plus. Une de mes mains se perdait dans ses cheveux alors que j'avais plaquée l'autre contre ma bouche._

_Seigneur la bouche de Jared était à elle seule un péché. Comment pouvait t'il par elle me procurer autant de plaisir ?_

_« Jared… » soufflais' je. « Stop… je… arrête. »_

_Rapidement, Jared releva la tête et je décelais dans ses prunelles une leur de panique._

_« Quoi… ? Je… j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »_

_« Seigneur non ! Je… je ne veux pas avoir mon premier orgasme ainsi… je te veux en moi. » chuchotais' je._

_Le visage de Jared se détendit et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire._

_Il remonta jusqu'à moi et m'embrassa avidement. Puis, il se détacha un instant le temps d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet et de s'emparer de quelque chose. Je compris de quoi il s'agissait dès l'instant où, un petit sachet argenté apparu dans mon champ de vision. Il allait l'ouvrir lorsque je l'arrêtais rapidement en posant ma main sur les siennes._

_Il sembla surprit, et je répondis :_

_« Laisse-moi faire… »_

_Je m'emparais du sachet et d'un mouvement de rein, j'inversais nos positions me retrouvant ainsi au dessus de lui. J'entrepris alors de lui procurer les mêmes caresses que celles qu'il m'avait données quelques minutes plus tôt. Je déposais des baisers papillons sur l'ensemble de son torse, descendant lentement jusqu'à son caleçon que je baissant doucement dans un mouvement délibérément lent et sensuel._

_Lorsque son denier vêtement eut rejoins les autres, je fus un instant surprise par la taille de son désir. Je n'avais j'avais vue un organe génitale d'homme auparavant, sauf en schéma en cous de biologie… Je peux vous assurer, que ce que j'avais devant les yeux n'avais rien à voir avec un quelconque schéma. En voyant à quel point mon homme me désirait moi, une petit gamine inexpérimenté, mon désir n'en fut que décuplé. D'une main tremblante, je m'emparais du sexe de Jared, et entrepris de lent va et viens le long de celui-ci. J'entendis Jared gémir bruyamment et l'entendre ainsi clamer son plaisir me donna comme un élan de confiance en moi. Je déposais un baiser sur le sommet de son gland et son membre sembla se durcir davantage, si toute fois c'était possible. Puis, ma bouche engloba goulument son membre._

_« On merde… Kim… »_

_Je sentis qu'il posait une main dans me cheveux pour accentuer la caresse interdite._

_Ma bouche continuais ses va et viens, alors que ma main avait commencé à caresser ses boules._

_« Kim stop ! »_

_J'obéis et relevais mon visage._

_« Si tu n'arrête pas alors je ne peux pas te garantir de tenir encore très longtemps. »_

_En voyant Jared ainsi rouge et le front ruisselant de sueur, je compris qu'il disait vrai. Satisfaite de moi je l'embrassais avidement._

_Pas mal pour une première pensais' je._

_Je déchirais alors l'emballage du préservatif que je j'enfilais autour du membre de Jared. Aussitôt, Jared bascula et je me retrouvais de nouveau en dessous de lui. Naturellement, j'écartais les jambes. Mon homme se redressa un peu sur ses coudes et, je sentis son membre dur caresser mon intimité humide de plaisir. La caresse dura quelques minutes avant que je le sente s'enfoncer un peu en moi. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête entre les mains de Jared qui semblait être partout à la fois, les baisers tendres qu'il déposait sur mon visage et mes lèvres, et surtout, cette étrange sensation au bas de mon ventre._

_Lentement, Jared continuait son ascension en moi et, au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis une intense douleur. J'eu l'impression que quelque chose se déchirais en moi et la douleur s'intensifia un peu. Je gémis face à cette sensation douloureuse et me mordis la lèvre inférieur pour me contrôler. Je fermais les yeux et une larme coula le long de ma joue. J'avais enfoncé mes ongles dans le dos de Jared et tous les muscles de mon corps se raidirent en même temps._

_« Ça va ? » me demanda doucement Jared._

_« Ou… oui… ça va passer pas vrai ? » demandais' je d'une voix cassée, un peu apeurée._

_« Oui, dès que tu te détendras. Je suis désolé j'ai essayé d'y aller doucement… »_

_« Je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_Mes paroles ne semblèrent pas tellement rassurer Jared qui entreprit de m'embrasser tendrement, comme pour détourner mon attention de la douleur. Ses mains caressèrent mon visage et ses lèvres se posèrent ensuite sur la larme qui coulait doucement le long de ma joue._

_Ce n'était peu être pas grand choses, mais, toutes ces petites attentions m'aidèrent considérablement à me détendre._

_« Je t'aime Jared. » murmurais' je._

_Il arrêta instantanément ses baisers et planta son regard noir dans le mien._

_« C'est… la première fois que tu me le dit. » remarqua t'il._

_« Je sais. » répondis' je simplement._

_Avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de Jared s'emparèrent des miennes et il m'embrassa comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fais. Jusqu'à présent, j'ignorais qu'il fut possible de mettre autant de passion dans un baiser._

_La douleur dans mon ventre avait à présent presque totalement disparue, et j'arquais légèrement mon bassin afin que Jared s'enfonce un peu plus en moi. Comprenant qu'il pouvait à présent continuer, Jared commença à faire de lents va et viens en moi. Des sensations étranges s'éveillèrent en moi et des vagues de plaisir m'assaillir. J'accompagnais Jared dans ses mouvements. Nos corps s'accordaient à la perfection et, pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ensemble, j'avais l'impression que mon corps était à la même température que le sien. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, nos mouvements étaient de plus en plus forts et nos gémissements aussi. Il murmurait mon prénom et je répondais par le sien avec la même douceur. Rapidement, ma vision fus brouillée par un tas de petits ponts blancs et, chaque muscles de mon corps de contractèrent, alors qu'une ultime vague de plaisir m'assaillis. Je cachais mon visage dans l'épaule de Jared et mordis sa peau pour m'empêcher d'hurler mon plaisir._

_Jared gémit aussitôt bruyamment et arrêta ses mouvements._

_« Oh merde… Kim… »_

_Nous restâmes quelques minutes toujours liés l'un à l'autre. J'essayais de maîtriser ma respiration saccadée et les battements frénétiques de mon cœur._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis Jared se retirer. Il déroula le préservatif qu'il jeta à la poubelle._

Epuisée, je me calais contre lui, épuisée, mais comblée et heureuse. Il m'enveloppa de ses bras. Ainsi caler l'un contre l'autre, j'avais l'impression d'être couper du monde et que rien ne pourrais jamais nous arriver. J'aurais aimé rester ainsi toute ma vie.

Nous sommes restés silencieux un long moment et au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir de fatigue.

« Kim… » murmura doucement Jared.

« Oui ? » demandais' je en luttant pour ne pas m'endormir.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous à plus...

Et oui lagrande surprise, c'est leur première Je T'aime ^^

Sinon alors vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir poser la question sur mon âge donc j'ai 17 ans ^^

Pour la suite je vais essayer de faire vite au programme du prochain chapitre, Kim va se montrer sous un jour qu'on ne lui connait pas encore mais je n'en dit aps plus.... je suis sadique hein ? Mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez non ?

A plus et n'oubliez pas de faire xploser ma boite à review j'adore ça ^^


	16. Le mensonge

_Bonjours à tous ! Pitié ranger vos couteaux et ne me tuer pas ! Je sais que j'ai été très longue à poster cette suite. Seulement, j'avais de très bonnes raisons. Tous d'abord, mon CAP que j'étais en train de passé et dont la dernière épreuve à eu lieu hier matin. Ensuite mon travail, quioccupe une grande partie de mon temps. Et efin eh bien disons qu'à présent, Kim n'est plus la seule à avoir un bel homme à ses côtés. Eh oui je ne suis plus célibataire ! _

_Seulement, mon histoire avec cet homme fut longue et compliqué à mettre en place. Tout d'abord il à 12 ans de plus que moi et même si je lui plaisait, il refusait de s'enguager avec moi ayant peur que je ne cherche pas une relation sérieuse. Ensuite même si les personnes proches de lui, lui ont dit de foncer malgré notre ifférence d'âge, en particulier sa soeur qui mavais déjà vue puisqu'elle se fait coiffer dnas mon salon. Et puis dernière problème il travaille dans l'entreprise ou ma mère est secrétaire ! Mais maintenant tout va bien entre nous. On est bien et heureux ensemble. Donc cette hitoire risque de m'inspirer dnas mes fics ^^ _

_Maintenant place aux remerciments : _

_**tiftif25** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! _

_**Aurélie** :Merci beaucoup de tous tes compliments, je suis contente que le lemon t'es paru bien écrit ! Voilà la suite ^^_

_** Pauline** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que je dernier chapitre t'ai plusà ce point. C'est vrai que le couplede Embry et Lily fait penser à Jasper et Alice et croit le ou non, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ^^ Ensuite pour ta question à savoir comment se terminerais cette fic. Alors elle ne se finira ni avec la rvélation ni avec un combat, il n'y aura pas non plus d'épilogue sur la création d'une famille, car la suite de cette fic "Sueurs froides" qui sera sur l'impregnation de Leah pour un vampire sera la suite directe de "trop bien pour moi" avec peut être quelqes années de passées mas rien de bien méchant ^^ et je pense qu ce sera cette fic qui comptera un épilogue. Voilà, j te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**Morganedu56** : Merci beacoup ! J'espère que ce chapitrequi à mis du temps à arriver ne te decevra pas et sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. _

_**Malissa-Pluma** : Je te remerci pour tes compliments et je suis vraiment très contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai autant plus. Je suis contente que "La fille invisible" t'ai plus et que tu ai même lut le texte original en anglais et que tu trouve ma traduction bien faite ^^ Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. _

_**Casper-a-lost-angel** : Lol, je ne sais pas si l'ont peu dire que Kim est intelligente pour les cadeaux, à mon avis elle st simplement très observatrice et je pense qu'elle savait ce qui toucherais le plus Lily en tout cas. Pour Jared, j'aime à penser que sans s'en rendre compte, elle est pousser par l'impregnation et qu'elle sent que son petit ami à un lien bien spécile avec les loups. Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ^^_

_**Lily-pixie **: Pour répodre à ta question, ma fic ce situ dnas le tome 2, les Cullen ne sont pas encore revenu et Harry Clearwatter n'est pas encore mort. Bella n'a pas encore sauter de la faaise, mais, ce chapitre se situ le jour même où elle va le faire. Je ne t'en dit pas plus sinon tu risque de tout savoir ^^ Un peu de suspense quand même ! Bonne lecture !_

_**La'ienth** : Coucou ! Alors pour moi, Kim ne se doute vraiment pas la condition de Jared. Les légendes ont beau faire parties de sa culture, il ne faut pas oublié que seul son père est Quilleute, sa mère étant japonaise elle n'a pas vraiment grandi entourée par les légendes. De plus quoi qu'il arrive, je pense que personne étant un tant soit peu rationel ne pourrait croir que son petit ami est un loup garou ! Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !_

_**astasia** : Salut ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré tout le temps qui a passé ^^_

_**kimmous** : Merci beaucoup ! Ce chapitre aura mit du temps à arrivé et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_**ForgiveMeAgain** : Eh oui, comme tu t'en doute, bien évidement Kim ne va pas très bien prendre la révlation de Jared mais en même temps ça se comprend, mais je ne t'en dirais aps plus car sinon tu vas tout comprendre et cela dévoilerais la suite de l'intrigue. J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Bonne lecture !_

_**Paa-x3** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! _

_**lolinette** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que tu aime à ce point ! Bonne lecture !_

_**aude77** : Merci beaucoup ! Alors pour répondre à ta question, il n'est pas prévu que Kim rencontre Bella, en revanche jhésite à ce qu'elle rencontre les Cullen, mais cela n'arrivera pas avant environs 3 chapitres je pense... Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**emichlo** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !_

_**Paulinee :D'**. : Je te remercit pour tous tes compliments, je suis vraiment contente que tu aime cette fic à ce point ! Voilà la suite ! J'espèreque tu aimeras ! Bonne lecture ! _

_**AnZeLe42100** : Lol, moi ussi j'avais des papillons dnas le ventre en ecrivant le lemon mdr ! Je suis contente que tu ait aimé ! Voilà la suite ^^_

_**LoveCullen&Edward **: Merci beaucoup à toi fidèle revieweuse qui me suis depuis un an aussi bien dnas la fille invisible que dnas cette fic ! J'adore toujours autant tes reviews si encourageantes et éllogieuses. J'espère que cette suite te plairas et je te souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture ! _

_**Amandine** : Lol , je pense que tu me connait assez pour savoir qu'il n'y aurat aps d'iterets pour moi a laisser maintenant nos tourteraux heureux dnas leur petit monde parfait entourés de papillons et de fleurs colorés avec une jolie petite musique en fond... BEURK ^^ Ecoeurant ! Non ils ne sont pas près d'être trnquilles ces deux là ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

_**tammii** : Merci ^^ Eh oui, la révélation se rapproche de plus en plus, si tu veux vraiment savoir, elle aura lieu dnas le prochain chapitre. Mais Chut ! C'est un secret ! ^^ Aller, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre bien que très tardif, te plaira ! _

_**Enissa10** : Merci beaucoup et oui Kim va commencer à ce poser des questions sur Jared bien qu'elle soit à des kilomètres de la vérité mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus, tu découvriras tout dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! _

_**Océania** : Merci ^^ Et oui, il m'aura fallu du courage pour rédiger ce nouveau chapitre qui à la base ne m'inspirais aps du tout ^^ Espérons qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances... bonne lecture !_

_**Leviathan08** : Lol tu découvrira la nouvelle Kim dans ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si tu l'aimeas... mais disons qu'il est normale qu'elle devienne ainsi... Bref lis et tu sauras ! J'espèreque tu imeras ce chapitre ^^_

_**Gaef **: Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plut ! Je t souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !_

_**Sushiii **: Lol, je suis heureuse que le truc de Tonks et Lpin t'ai plut ! Tu verras que dans les prochain chapitre, Nicole (la petite soeur de Paul) prendra de l'importance mais je ne suis pas assez gentille (ou stupide) pour t'en dire plus. Il faudra attendre environs 2 chapitres pour le découvrir. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**nini **: Bienvenue à toi charmante jeune demoiselle sous le charme tout comme beaucoup des Quileutes ! Je suis contente que tu aime à ce point Jared et Kim et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! _

_**kimtwilight** : Lol, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! _

_**Gaelle-51** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ! _

_**Jelis** : Merci beaucou à toi jeune nouvelle (ou nouveau). La révélation ne va pas tarder mais ne t'attend aps à trop d'enthousiasme de la part de Kim ce qui est normal je pense. Un peu de normalité franchement ! ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_

_**Moon Plume** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre autant que les précédents ! _

_**alexandra07** : Merci beaucoup et pardon pour le retard, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop... _

_**Schwips'** : Salut, je suis contente que tu t'interesse toi aussi à Kim et Jared, si tu cherche d'autres fics sur eux il y en a pas mal en anglais si tu te débrouille bien... Sinon, la première fic sur eux en français est une fic que j'ai traduit l'année dernière La fille invisible, depuis d'autres auteurs on écrits sur eux en français mais il n'yen a pas beaucoup. J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur ^^ Bonne lecture ! _

_**clem's dionne black** : Lol, je pense comme toi, Kim est bien entreprenante pour une vierge et peut êtremeêm un peu trop... seulement je t'avoue que lorsque j'ai écrit ce lemon je n'avais encore jamais eu de rapport sexuels... depuis ça a eu lieu et je pense que si je devait réécrir ce lemmon, je changerais surement deux ou trois choses... Ren ne vaut l'experience après tous ^^ Bonne lecture ! _

_Voilà, je vous laisse lire et pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, un petit bonus pour vous en fin de chapitre ! _

* * *

Pour une fois, on pouvait dire que cette journée était douce au dessus de la réserve Quileute. Une journée douce pour nous est une journée sans pluie et dont le ciel habituellement gris est plus blanchâtre. Néanmoins, cela ne m'avais pas empêchée de revêtir mon gilet de laine beige à cause du vent puissant qui soufflait sur la plage.

Nous étions assises sur un vieux tronc d'arbre blanchis par le sel. Nous avions retirées nos chaussures et nos pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable noir. Un rayon de soleil pressant l'épaisse couche de nuages et vînt de poser sur nous. Je fermais les yeux et me délectais de l'agréable chaleur qui envahit mon corps. Le silence autour de nous n'était interrompus que par le doux bruit des vagues de l'océan venant s'écrasées sur les rochers. L'instant était parfait.

« Alors c'était comment ? » demanda la voix surexcitée de Lily.

Finalement ce n'était pas si parfait…

« De quoi tu parle ? » demandais' je sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Kim, ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Depuis mon anniversaire tu semble avoir changée. Tu es comme… épanouie ! Le petit bouton de rose que tu étais semble s'être ouvert et maintenant tu es une rose et… »

« Lily, arrête les métaphores c'est pas ton truc »

« Bien alors je vais être plus direct. Tu ressemble à une ancienne vierge tout juste dévergondée. »

Cette fois, sa réplique eue pour effet de me faire ouvrir les yeux d'effrois. Je la regardais rouge de honte alors que on visage était fendu d'un diabolique sourire.

« Toi… tu… tu es… »

« Je sais, je sais ! Moi aussi je t'adore. Bon alors raconte moi ! C'était comment ? »

« Bah… c'était… Mais enfin ça ne te regarde pas ! C'est privé ! Est-ce que je t'en pose moi des questions sur votre intimité à Embry et toi ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais empêchée de le faire ! » réplique Lily

Lily 1 Kim 0

« Par ce que contrairement à toi je fais partie de cette espèce d'humains qui sont discrets et respectueux de la vie privée d'autrui ! »

Avant que j'a le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, Lily venait d'éclater de rire.

« Kim… ne te vexe pas… mais franchement… question discretion… j'ai connue mieux en particulier Samedi soir. »

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mai lorsque la lumière se fit dans mon esprit, le rouge me monta jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Lily 2 Kim 0

Quoi ? On avait fait tant de bruit ?

« Alors maintenant tu vas parler ? »

« … »

« Oh aller Kim ! Après avoir passer plus de la moitié de la nuit à ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil entre les ronflements d'Embry et vos bruits de bêtes en chaleurs à mon frère et toi, j'ai bien le droit à quelques détailles croustillants. »

Lily 3 Kim 0

Je me retrouvais vaincue pas KO. Impossible d'essayer de résister à cette diablesse.

« C'était bien… » répondis' je en baissant mon regard sur les pieds qui s'enfonçaient lentement dans le sable. En me concentrant, est ce que pourrais disparaître la dessous ?

« Quoi ? Seulement bien ? Mon frère vient de baisser dans mon estime… »

« C'était très bien… »

Un regard appuyé de Lily suffit à me faire rectifier :

« Incroyable, parfait, j'ai pris un pied d'enfer ça te vas ? »

« Ah ! Là ça devient intéressant. Sinon qui menait la cadence ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah qui dominait l'autre ? »

« Euh… bah… je crois que c'était égale… ça dépendait des fois… »

« Oh, mon frérot dominé par une fille ! J'aurais adorer voir ça ! Euh… en fait non oubli ce que je viens de dire ça fait un peu psychopathe. Et depuis Samedi vous l'avez refait ? »

Trois fois dans sa chambre, deux fois dans la mienne, une fois sur mon bureau (je serais désormais incapable de travailler mes mathématique sans que des penser indécentes me viennent à l'esprit.), deux fois sous la douche.

Quoi ? On a commencé Samedi et nous étions Mercredi matin ! En trois jours, huit fois c'est pas beaucoup non ? Non ?

Peut être que si en fait…

« Un peu. » répondis' je

« Enfin Kim, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir ! C'est normal au début ! Moi et Embry par exemple si on, le faisait pas au moins quatre fois par jour, on était frustrés ! Euh… ne lui dit pas que je t'en ai parlé sinon je crois qu'il m'étranglerait… »

« D'accord. » répondis' je en riant.

Lily se réinstalla contre le tronc et referma les yeux, reprenant ainsi sa position initiale. Quand à moi je laissais mon regard courir sur l'horizon. Il devait être presque midi mais je n'avais aucune envie de rentrée.

Une dispute avait éclaté avec mes parents hier soir. Ils étaient au courant que je sortais maintenant avec Jared et cette idée ne leur plaisaient vraiment pas. Connaissant ma mère, cela ne m'avais pas étonnée, mais mon père ! Lui qui était si compréhensif et à qui je pouvais tout dire et me confier sans avoir peur d'être jugé !

Bref, il était clair qu'ils n'aimaient pas Jared alors qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas encore rencontré. Non, bien sur, ils avaient décidés d'écouter ces stupides rumeurs sur mon petit ami et sa bande. Il faut savoir que les femmes de la réserve sont de vraies pipelettes et elles passent leur temps à répandre des ragots. La rumeur du jour est que Sam aurait entrainé Paul, Jared Jacob et Embry dans une affaire de drogue ! Sois disant que ça expliquait leur pousser de croissance et leurs sorties nocturnes ! Bon, j'avoue que tous ça était bizarre mais de là à les prendre pour des drogués il y avait tout un monde ! Les poussées de croissances sont de leur âge ! Environs huit adolescents sur dix en font ! Quand aux sorties nocturnes… ok là je n'avais pas d'explications et je n'avais pas osée en demander à Jared. Mais aux dernières nouvelles il n'y avait pas eu de cambriolages de viols ou de meurtres dans la région alors on se calme !

Mais bien sur mes explications n'avaient pas apaisées mes parents qui m'avaient presque interdit de fréquentés Jared. Je dis « presque » par ce qu'il avait été convenu que fautes de preuves, ils n'avaient pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit.

Je repoussais mes pensées sombres dans un coin bien reculé de mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas penser à cette histoire pour le moment. Jared m'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Je continuais d'admirer la vue. Le paysage était vraiment magnifique.

Mon regard se porta ensuite sur les falaises. J'aperçu alors, sortant des bois ce qui de loin, ressemblait un groupe de personnes.

En plissant les yeux de commençais à distinguer clairement cinq personnes. Ça aurait pus être n'importe qui, mais il n'y avait que cinq personnes assez stupides pour se balader torse nu en plein mois d'avril dans une région comme celle-ci.

« Regarde, on dirait que les garçons sont là haut. » déclarais' je.

Lily ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup.

« Quoi ? »

« Là haut sur les falaises regarde ! » répondis' je en montrant du doigt l'endroit.

Lily regarda dans la direction que je lui indiquais et avant qe j'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, elle m'avait attrapée le bras et me tirait derrière elle en direction de sa voiture :

« J'ai complètement oublié, j'ai une couse à faire pour ma mère en ville. »

« Mais attend… les garçons ils… »

« Ils nous rejoindront plus tard, faut se dépêcher… »

Je me détachais d'un coup sec de la poigne de Lily et me retournais. Même si nous, nous étions éloignées, je pouvais toujours voir les garçons en haut de la falaise.

Avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, l'un des garçon s'avança vers le bord de la falaise. Je reconnue immédiatement Jared.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? » demandais' je à Lily.

« Euh… ils admire le paysage, on a une superbe vue de là haut. Bon tu viens faut qu'on y aille… »

Je vis alors Jared e reculer de quelques pas avant de courir à toute vitesse jusqu'au rebord de la falaise, puis avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit le voila en train de sauter dans le vide.

« Oh seigneur ! » criais' je.

Un cri de joie accompagna mon cri qui lui n'avait rien de joyeux.

Jared atterri dans l'eau dans un bruyant « SPLACH » sous les applaudissements de ses amis.

L'estomac retourné, la gorge nouée et la respiration saccadée, je scrutais l'océan à la recherche de Jared. Il ne tarda pas à réapparaître et malgré la distance, je l'entendais rire et appeler les autres.

Paul, Jacob Embry et Sam ne tardèrent pas à sauter à leur tour. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'eau, je les vu chahuter un instant. Soudain, Jared s'arrêta. Son regard sur la plage, il venait de me voir. Il nagea dans ma direction. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau, je ne fit même pas attention à la beauté de son corps parfaitement sculpté, je ne vis pas son regard inquiet et gêné et je ne fit pas non plus attention aux regards noirs que Lily lançaient à son frère.

Lorsque Jared fut à environs dix mètres de moi je reculais automatiquement avant de me retourner pour partir dans la direction opposée. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Pas maintenant.

Pourtant, Jared ne semblait pas être d'accord et il n'eu aucun mal à me rattraper.

« Kim attend… »

Je le sentis m'attraper la main pour me retenir. Ses doits chauds sur ma peau furent comme une décharge d'électricité et sans savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi, je fis la chose la plus impensable qui soit.

Je ne compris mon geste qu'en sentant les fourmis dans la paume de ma main et en voyant Jared porter une main à sa joue, à l'endroit même où je venais de le gifler. Mon geste eu le mérite de lui faire lâcher ma main.

Les larmes perlaient dans mes yeux et je faisais mon possible pour l'empêcher de couler.

Jared ne faisait plus le moindre mouvement toujours sonné.

Je profitais de cet instant pour reprendre mon chemin.

J'étais sur le point d'atteindre l'escalier de bois remontant le long des falaises lorsque j'entendis Jared courir derrière moi.

« Kim, s'il te plait attend. »

Cette fois Jared se plaça devant moi et bloqua mes deux mains. Je voulu me dégager, mais autant essayer de déplacer un camion.

« Kim s'il te plait écoute moi… Regarde-moi… » m'implora Jared.

« Laisse-moi partir… » murmurais' je la voix casser par les sanglots.

« Non, il faut que tu m'écoute. »

« Non, laisse-moi ! » repris' je plus fort.

« Non ! » cria Jared en resserrant son emprise autour de mes poignets. « Kim… écoute… je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre… »

« Bizarre ? Je vois mon petit ami sauter d'une falaise de plus de 30 mètres et tu crois que je trouve ça bizarre ? Non Jared ! Dingue, irréaliste, irresponsable, suicidaire, stupide, dangereux ! Voilà des mots qui conviennent ! »

« Oui… je sais mais écoute je t'assure que ce n'est pas dangereux… du moins pas pour moi. »

Un rire jaune s'échappa de ma bouche… si je n'étais pas dans un état second, j'aurais surement été étonnée du ton rageur que je prenais.

« Tu te crois invincible ? » criais' je « Est-ce que tu te rend compte que tu aurais pus te noyer ! Te briser la nuque, ou être emporté par le courant et t'écraser sur les rochers ! »

« Non Kim ! Je t'assure qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour moi ! »

« Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Kim… je suis… Je suis différent… je ne suis pas celui que tu crois… »

« Tu te drogue c'est ça ? » demandais' je

« Quoi ? »

« Je… Mes parents m'avaient mis en garde. Ils m'ont parlés des rumeurs à la réserve, comme quoi toi et les garçons vous, vous droguiez surement. Je ne voulais pas y croire mais après ce que je viens de voir… »

« Non Kim ! Non je te le jure ! Je ne me drogue pas ! Ce sont des mensonges ! Sur ta vie Kim je te jure que ce n'est pas ça ! »

« Alors explique-moi ! Explique-moi ta brusque crise de croissance ! Explique-moi ces muscles qui sont apparus du jour au lendemain ! Explique-moi tes envies de sensations fortes ! Explique-moi où tu sors toutes les nuits ! Explique moi pourquoi tu me mens en me disant que tu pars simplement aux toilettes ou manger en pensant que je ne suis pas au courant que tu ne rentre que le matin ! Arrêtes de me prendre pour une conne et explique-moi ! Pourquoi tu me mens ? Pour une fois dis-moi la vérité ! »

A bout du souffle, et la gorge nouée, je ne trouvais pas l'énergie nécessaire pour lui déballer les dizaines d'insultes que j'avais préparées.

Au fur et a mesure que je parlais, j'avais sentis la poigne de Jared se desserrer petit à petit autour de mes bras. A présent même si ses mains étaient toujours posées sur moi, j'aurais aisément pus partir. Mais je refusais de m'en aller maintenant. Je voulais une réponse. Je voulais la vérité. Même ci celle-ci devait me blesser et peut être signé notre rupture. Je voulais savoir.

« Kim… Je suis… Je suis désolé mais je ne peut pas te le dire. » souffla Jared les larmes aux yeux. « Je suis vraiment désolé… »

« Pas autant que moi. » répondis' je en essayant de retenir mes larmes.

Je me dégageais de l'emprise de Jared et je remontais les marches de l'escalier en courant, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises au passage, mais je m'en fichais. Je me forçais à ne pas regarder derrière moi pour voir Jared. A quoi bon. Il venait de me prouver ce que je soupçonnais depuis déjà longtemps.

Il ne me faisait pas confiance.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Elle venait de partir. Je venais de la laisser partir. Je venais de la perdre. Je sentais encore la délicieuse odeur de fleur de lotus de son shampooing et celle de vanille de son gel douche. Ces mêmes odeurs qui m'étaient parvenue jusque dans ma chambre le jour où elle était venue déposer les cours chez moi. Je ne l'avais pas encore vue. Je n'avais sentis que ces deux odeurs et entendu sa voix. Incertaine, de légers bégayements et des tremblements dans son intonation. Je l'avais au début prise pour l'une de ses dindes qui me couraient après. Pourtant lorsque j'étais allé à la fenêtre afin d'associer un visage à l'odeur divine que je sentais, je m'étais retrouver foudroyer sur place. _

_Magnifique. _

_Pourtant même ce mot ne suffisait pas à décrire la beauté divine que j'avais devant les yeux. J'avais l'impression que tout venait de disparaître devant moi. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et ses yeux en amandes, cette peau blanche, ses longs cheveux noirs… _

_Encore aujourd'hui, chaque fois que je la voyais, j'avais l'impression de m'imprégner à nouveau d'elle et mon amour s'en trouvait décuplé. _

_« Tu dois lui dire Jared. » je sortis de mes penser et me rendis compte que Sam s'était approché suivit de près par ma sœur et les garçons. _

_« Je sais… mais je n'ai pas le courage. » avouais' je honteux de ma lâcheté. _

_« Jared. Si tu ne dit rien vous aller vous détruire tous les deux en plus de votre relation. » murmura Lily. _

_« C'est facile pour toi de me dire ça ! Ce n'est pas à toi de dire à la personne que tu aime que t'es un montre ! » criais' je. _

_« On est pas des montres ! » rugit Paul. _

_« Je le sais mais tu crois qu'elle pensera quoi elle ! »_

_« Si elle croit ça alors c'est qu'elle n'est pas digne de nous cette potiche ! » répliqua Paul. _

_Je me penchais près à défendre l'honneur de la fille que j'aimais. _

_« STOP ! « cria Sam. « Je vous ordonne de vous calmer tout les deux. » _

_Devant l'ordre de l'Alpha, nous ne pouvions qu'obéir. _

_« Jared. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, je suis passé par là avant toi et Embry aussi. » murmura Sam en posant un main réconfortante sur mon épaule. « Mais Emily m'a accepté tel que je suis et ta sœur a fais pareil avec Embry… »_

_« Mais tu sais comme moi qu'il y a un risque pour qu'elle ne m'accepte pas ! C'est possible ! Les anciens l'ont dit ! »_

_« Le risque est minime et nous avons touts vus comment elle était avec toi. » répliqua Sam. _

_« Elle t'aime Jared, elle t'acceptera. » m'affirma Embry. _

_« Plus tu attends et plus ce sera dur. » ajouta Jacob. _

_« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Ta Bella est sortis avec un vampire alors au point ou elle en est, un Loup garou ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de pire ! » crachais' je. _

_Jacob ce contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, conscient que ce n'était pas moi qui parlait mais la colère. _

_Notre discussion fut coupée net, ainsi que le cour de mes pensée lorsqu'une forte odeur parvint jusqu'à nos narines. Celle-ci était très forte et sucrée… tellement sucrée que s'en était infecte. Elle me portait au cœur comme si je venais d'avaler trois pots de miel et 2kg de sucre. Ecoeurant. C'était le mot. _

_« On dirais que la rouquine est de retour. » murmura Paul. _

_« Elle ne va pas abandonner si facilement. » ajouta Embry._

_« Ça vient du Nord Est. » déclara Jacob. _

_Du Nord Est ? _

_La direction que Kim avait prise. _

_« Jared calme toi. » M'intima Sam qui avait comprit la même chose que moi. « On est sur de rien. Peut être qu'elle ne va pas la rencontrer. »_

_« Il faut se dépêcher ! » m'exclamais' je. « Si jamais ce monstre tombe sur Kim… »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas. On va s'en occuper. Il ne lui arrivera rien. » Assura notre Alpha. « Très bien tout le monde, on se dépêche ! » nous ordonna Sam en courant vers la forêt suivit de près par Jacob et Paul._

_« Lily, rentre chez toi et reste y ! » ordonna Embry. _

_« Mais et toi ? » demanda ma sœur qui commençait à pleurer._

_« T'inquiète pas pour moi. » murmura t'il en déposant un baiser sur son front. _

_Avant qu'elle ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit, Embry et moi courions déjà à la suite des autres. _

_Une fois cachés par l'obscurité des bois, Nous retirons rapidement_ _nos chaussures et nos pantalons..._

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que le passage du point de vue de Jared vous aura plut et que cela m'aide à me racheter à vos yeux pour mon retard ! _

_Etant en vacances pour 2 semaines je vais essaer de me remettre à l'écriture de cette fic mas bon... j'ai aussi super envie de voir mon homme donc... je ferais mon possible promit ^^ Ne m'en voulez pas trop d'être amoureuse ! _

_Gros bisous et au fait bon courage à tous ceux qui passent leur Bac ou autre examenscette année !_


	17. La vérité

_Bonsoir à tous ! _

_Alors un gran pardon pour le retard... Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le coeur à écrir ces derniers temps... coeur brisé que voulez vous ? Et oui mon copain m'a quitté (tro de différence d'age qu'il n'arrivait pas a assumé) et voilà je me retrouve donc seule avec plus que mes yeux pour pleurer. :-(_

_Mais le point positif c'est que depuis hier je me suis remise darre darre à l'écriture de ce chapitre que je viens d'achever. _

_Ne m'en voulez pas mais mon humeur morose fait que je n'ai pas le coeur à vous répondre ce soir mais sachez que toutes vs reviews m'ont énormément touchées ^^ J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop en colère et que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il va parfaitement avec mon humeur en fait..._

_Alors un gros bisou pour chacun d'entre vous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me mentait-il ? Avait-il si peu confiance en moi ? Que me cachait-il ? Disait-il la vérité en me jurant qu'il ne se droguait pas ?

Tant de questions sans réponses commençaient à me rendre folle ! J'en avais plus qu'assez qu'il me prenne pour une idiote ! Qu'il se fiche de moi !

Je venais de quitter la plage depuis pas plus de dix minutes. Je marchais rapidement d'un pas rageur en shootant de temps à autres dans un caillou. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas m'amenèrent dans la forêt. On était en plein moi de Mars. Il faisait plutôt froid et le sol était boueux. Les rayons du soleil peinaient à filtrer l'épaisseur des feuillages des arbres. Autour de moi régnait un silence pesant et inquiétant. Pas de chant d'oiseaux, aucun souffle de vent, même le bruit des vagues de l'océan qui n'était pourtant pas loin ne me parvenait plus.

Soudain, le bruit d'une branche qui casse me fit sursauter. Je regardais tout autour de moi.

Rien.

Le silence était toujours là, toujours aussi pesant, toujours aussi inquiétant.

Lentement je marchais à reculons, regardant tout autour de moi.

_« Folle. Je devenais complètement folle. »_

Je me retournais rapidement et un cri s'échappa de moi lorsque je me retrouvais nez à nez avec une femme.

La surprise me fit tomber à la renverse et je m'étalais de tout mon long par terre.

L'inconnue était aussi grande que moi. Elle avait une peau aussi blanche que du platre. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient en de gracieuses boucles sur ses épaules.

Pour une raison inconnue, cette femme ne m'inspirait aucune confiance. Peut être était ce dut à ses yeux rouges, ou alors à cause de son étrange sourire ?

« Euh… Pardon. » m'excusais' je en me relevant. « J'ai été surprise, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. »

« Surement par ce que je le suis arrangée pour que ce ne sois pas le cas. » me répondit la femme d'une voix doucereuse. « Et que fait tu dans cette sombre forêt, toute seule ? »

« Euh… rien. Je me promenais. Mais je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant. »

Pourtant, je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir. Comme si au fond de moi je savais qu'il ne servait à rien que j'essai de fuir… comme si je savais que c'était trop tard.

« Ah oui ? C'est bien dommage… »

L'étrangère s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa phrase. Je vie ses narines se rehausser et son sourire s'accentua. Ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose. Lorsque je suivi son regard je compris l'objet de son attention. En tombant je m'étais écorchée l'intérieur de la main droite d'où s'échappais de fines gouttes de sang.

« Je crois que j'apprécie de plus en plus ta compagnie insignifiante petite humaine. » souri la femme.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ?

« Il faut que je parte… » commençais 'je en prenant rapidement la direction de la sortie de la forêt.

« Pas si vite. » Je retins un cris d'effroi en sentant une main glaciale aggriper un de mes poingnet, me bloquant ainsi mon bras dans le dos tandis que l'autre bras de la femme était fermement enroulé autour de mon cou. « Je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec toi. »

Le souffle glacé de la femme dans mon cou, ses paroles effrayantes… je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes larmes.

« Lâchez-moi ! » criais' je. « Laissez-moi partir ! »

« Quand on dépose un steak devant toi, que je sache, tu ne le laisse pas filer… et bien, dis toi que c'est pareilles pour moi. »

« Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! » hurlais' je en larme.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va t'entendre ? » ria la femme. « Dit toi bien que même si s'était le cas, le temps que l'on vienne tu seras déjà morte. »

Je fermai les yeux, pensant que me dernière heure avait sonné. Je revoyais dans ma tête les visages de mes parents, de mes amis Embry, Jacob, Lily, Sam, Emily et même Paul. Puis je pensais à Jared. Dans mon esprit son visage se dessina. Je voyais clairement son regard de braise et son sourire envoutant. L'amour de ma vie… ma vie qui était sur le point de prendre fin.

Pourtant le coup fatal ne venait pas. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entrouvris un œil et ce que je vis me fit ouvrir les deux yeux de stupeur.

Devant moi, nous encerclant se trouvait se qui semblait être des loups géants. J'en comptais cinq et tous se rapprochaient très lentement de nous, l'air menaçant.

Je devenais vraiment folle. Voilà que je voyais des loups aussi grands que des chevaux.

« Continuez d'avancez et je la tue ! » déclara la femme aux créatures comme si elles étaient capables de nous comprendre.

Pourtant, tous s'arrêtèrent. Ils ne nous lâchaient pas du regard et leurs grognements donnaient l'impression qu'ils se parlaient entre eux.

Je pris le temps de les observer. Le plus près de nous était aussi noir que de l'encre et son air imposant donnait le sentiment qu'il fut le loup dominant de cette meute. Deux autres loups se trouvaient à côté de lui. L'un était roux et l'autre gris. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient les deux derniers. Un au pelage brun et d'autre gris et blanc. Ce dernier attira particulièrement mon attention. Il semblait plus agiter que les autres et plus menaçant aussi.

Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers les nuages. Je remarquais alors autour du cou de la créature un objet réfléchissant la lumière. Ça ressemblait à un pendentif ou quelque chose du même genre. On aurait dit…

_Non impossible _

Mon regard se posa alors sur le loup, ou plus précisément sur ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un marron presque noir… ce regard brulant et pénétrant… comme celui de :

« Jared ? » murmurais' je.

Plusieurs loups tournèrent la tête vers moi ainsi que le gris/blanc. Son regard semblait triste et inquiet et pourtant si familier.

« C'est impossible… »

Dans ma tête les différents éléments s'assemblèrent à toute vitesse. Les disparitions nocturne, la force, les sous entendus, les légendes de notre peuple…

Brusquement, je me sentis poussée violement sur le coté. En percutant le sol, ma tête se cogna violement contre un rocher.

Ma vue se brouillait. Je ne distinguais rien d'autre qu'un tas de taches multicolores qui tournaient autour de moi. J'entendais au loin des grognement sourds et des aboiements tandis que je sombrais petit à petit dans l'inconscient.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

« Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? »

« Calme toi Jared, elle a pris un sacré coup sur la tête, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit encore inconsciente. »

« Comment veux tu que je me calme ? Ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle est comme ça ! »

« Je sais ! Attendons encore un peu et si elle ne se réveille pas on l'emmènera à l'hôpital. »

« Mmmm »

J'aurais bien aimée être capable de dire autre chose, mais j'étais encore trop sonnée pour ça et, ce drôle de son était tout ce que j'avais réussis à faire sortir de ma bouche.

« Kim ! Kimmy ma puce ! Tu m'entends ? »

Grace à un effort qui me sembla surhumain, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux. Je me sentis aveuglée par la lumière du jour et il me fallu quelque secondes pour enfin distinguer les deux visages penchés au dessus de moi.

Embry et Jared.

Ce dernier semblait soulagé.

« Jared ? »

« Oui, je suis la ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas. Ne bouge pas d'accord ? Tu t'es cogné la tête et… »

Je n'entendis pas le reste de sa phrase. Mon regard se posa instantanément sur le collier autour de son cou. Le pendentif que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire. Ce même pendentif que j'avais clairement vu autour du cou de ce loup géant, et que je savais être le même.

« Kim ? Ça va ? »

Jared approcha sa main de ma joue. Tandis que ses doigts brulants touchaient ma peau, j'eu l'impression de recevoir une décharger électrique. Je repoussais violement sa main et je reculais rapidement.

« Kim… calme toi… » murmura Jared en s'approchant doucement de moi.

« Non arrêtes ! Ne m'approche pas ! » criais' je

Jared semblait plus inquiet que jamais.

« Kim laisses moi t'expliquer… »

« C'était vrai ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Cette chose… c'était toi ? »

« Oui. Ecoute moi, calme toi, on va en discuter. »

« Non ! Laisse-moi ! »

« Kim je t'en pris… » m'implora Jared.

« Tu… tu m'as mentis ! Tout ce temps là tu n'as fait que me mentir ! Comment as-tu put ? Comment as-tu oser me tromper pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Kim… je sais que cette histoire peut te semblez dingue mais je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre. Je vais tout t'expliquer… »

« Kim, écoute-le… » me pria doucement Embry qui n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à maintenant.

« Kim… les légendes, sont vrais. Ces histoires de transformations et tous… c'est la vérité. Les garçons et moi, on est des loups garous… On… je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parler avant, mais j'avais la trouille de ta réaction… je voulais que tu l'apprennes dans de bonnes conditions… »

« TU APELLES ÇA DE BONNES CONDITIONS ! » hurlais je complètement hystérique.

« Non… je sais bien, mais on ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Si on n'était pas arrivé, cette chose t'aurait tuée ! »

« … »

« Kim crois moi je suis sincèrement désolé. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux. » murmura Jared en approchant une de ses main de mon visage.

« T'approches pas de moi ! » criais' je en me relevant d'un seul coup. Je sentis la tête me tourner mais la fureur parvenais à m'empêcher de tomber dans les pommes.

Je remarquais qu'Embry s'était un peu reculé, ainsi que Jared en me voyant dans cet état.

« Kimmy, je t'en pris calmes toi… » tenta une fois encore Jared « … donne moi une chance de t'expliquer, je suis… »

« Un monstre. » le coupais' je.

La façon dont je venais de cracher ces mots sembla totalement décontenancer Jared qui recula de quelques pas, les yeux grands ouverts à l'intérieur desquels, perlaient quelques larmes. Il semblait véritablement choqué. La bouche grande ouverte, aucun son ne sortait pourtant de celle-ci.

« Ne m'approches plus jamais… Tous autant que vous êtes ne m'approcher plus ! Je te déteste ! » criais' je avant de partir en courant en direction de la sortie de la forêt.

Je courais aussi vite que possible. Derrière moi, je n'entendis aucune tentatives de la part de Jared de m'arrêter. Sans doute était t'il encore trop choqué par mes paroles et s'était tant mieux.

Car à présent je le détestais au point que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir de toute ma vie.

* * *

_Voilà ^^ _

_Désolée je sais que ce chapitre est asse court mais promit les prochain sera plus long ^^ Je n'en ai pas encore commencé la rédaction mais je le ferais dès demain et étant inspirée, j'essayrais de rapidement vous le faire parvenir. _

_Sinon un petit indice pour la suite ? Alors disons que Kim n'en aura pas totalement terminée avec les bois et 2 personnages reviendront dnas le prochain capitre au grand bonheur de certains et pour le pus grand malheur de d'autres ^^ _

_Sinon dernière petite info, je laisse mon adresse facebook à votre disposition pour ceu que ça interesse de voir ma tite tête et d'en savoir plus sur moi ^^ Si vous m'ajoutéà vos contact poster sur mon mur un ti truc pour me dire kel est votre pseudo de revieweur ^^ Comme ça à l'occasion on pourra parler Fic ^^ Et qui sait peut être que queques privilégiers auront le droit à des info sur la sute des evénements... on verra bien ^^ _

_Gros bisous _

**_Facebook : Marina Gatellier _**


	18. La disparition Partie 1

_Bonsoir bonsoir !_

_Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui suis de retour après une légère panne d'inspiration. Ajouter à cela, mon travail, les cours qui on repris et les histoires sentimentales tumultueuses, comprenez que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher sur la suite des aventures de notre petite Kim. Mais me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… Oups, je m'égare alors reprenons. Commençons par les réponses aux reveiws._

_**Enissa10 **: Coucou et merci pour ta review. Ne t'n fait pas pour Kim et Jared quoi qu'il arrive leur fin sera heureuse puisque Stephenie Meyer l'a décidé ^^. Aller, je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

_**Gaelle-51** : Salut ! Toi qui étais impatiente de connaitre la suite de cette fic, j'imagine que l'attente à ut être une véritable torture et j'espère de tout cœur que tu ne t'es pas lassée de cette histoire… Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as dit sur mon ex copain. C'est vrai que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal mais je m'en suis remise ^^ J'ai eu d'autres histoires qui même si elles n'ont pas marchées, m'ont quand même permise de tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute ^^ Aujourd'hui je suis une personnes 100% je me prend pas la tête et ça marche tant mieux, sinon tant pis :-p. Aller, bonne lecture !_

_**La'ienth** : Coucou et MERCI ! Non seulement ta review ma fait un grand plaisir mais surtout, car tu as parfaitement compris la réaction de Kim et que tu ne la blâme pas ^^. J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture ^^_

_**tiftif25** : Bonsoir et vraiment désolée, mais la suite ne prévois pas d'être plus joyeuse que le chapitre précédent… mais n'est pas d'inquiétudes, la fin le sera fais moi confiance ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_**Noleme** : Et oui, on sa de la peine pour Jared lorsqu'on lit la réaction de Kim, mais… Mais je t'en dit pas plus et je te laisse lire car sinon la surprise sera gâchée. Un grand merci pour ta review et surtout je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_

_**San59** : Coucou ! Non, je te t'ai pas ignoré sur Facebook ne t'en fait pas. Et si tu veux venir me parler fic ou autre n'hésite pas ce sera avec plaisir. Et d'ailleurs désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de parler de ta fic sur Kim et Jared mais promis ce soir j'irais voir ce que tu as déjà écris et si j'ai des idées je n'hésiterais pas à t'en faire part ^^ J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !_

_**emichlo** : Merci, merci ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_**aude77** : Merci beaucoup ^^ Et t'inquiète maintenant je suis super en forme et prête à t'en mettre plain la vue (enfin je l'espère) avec la suite des aventures de nos deux tourtereaux…_

_**ForgiveMeAgain** : Petite maligne que tu es… -) Et oui je n'avais effectivement pas mis le collier par hasard ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_**CrazyAngiie** : Merci beaucoup ! Je te souhaite une agréable lecture ^^ Gros bisous !_

_**Pauline** : Ne t'en fais pas mon absence n'est pas du tout dut à l'abandon de cette fic ^^ Juste une panne d'inspiration et un manque de temps. Et oui, je comprend que tu te pose tout un tas de questions. Je serais comme toi si j'étais à ta place ^^ Pour le retour de Julius ? Tu verras ! Est-ce que Lily va tenter quelque chose ? Tu verras. Et Jared ? Bah… tu verras ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Astasia** : Lol, pour ma part je ne trouve pas la réaction de Kim si excessive que ça… après tout elle aurais carrément pus péter les plombs et appeler ABC pour un reportage spécial sur les lycanthropes qui auraient fini sur le bucher -) Imagine que tu découvre que ton copain est un loup garou…. Honnêtement comment réagirais tu ? Aller, je te laisse lire la suite !_

_**clems dionne black** : Eh oui, pauvre Jared… Mais ça réaction reste assez logique ^^ Ne t'en fais pas pour la suite des événements… Le nouveaux arrivant reste une surprise donc je ne t'en dit pas plus et je te laisse lire ^^ Au plaisir de te revoir sur Facebook pour parler de ce chapitre à l'occasion ^^_

_**Miss Vintage** : Merci, moi aussi ^^ ça tombe bien -) Aller bonne lecture !_

_**Mrs N0b0dy** : Eh oui c'est triste que Kim mette tous les loups dans le même sac puisque effectivement ils voulaient tous que Jared lui dise la vérité. Mais voilà elle ne le sait pas elle ^^ Sinon, il y a effectivement un risque de réapparition de Julius. Merci pour tes précieux conseils suite à ma rupture… Effectivement la musique est un bon remède mais je me suis aussi plongée à fond dans mon travail et dans mon apprentissage des chignons par exemple et enfin bah maintenant un mec me plais ? Je FONCE ça marche tant mieux sinon tant pis. Et puis je coiffe toujours sa sœur et sa mère et chaque fois qu'elles viennent, sa sœur me bombarde de questions genre : tu fais quoi ce week end tu sors ? Les études ça va ? Tes dix huit ans tu fais quoi pour les fêter ? Et enfin, question fatidique : Tu vois quelqu'un ? 2 fois elle m'a demander deux fois j'ai dit oui et le pire c'est que c'était vrai les deux fois mais pas le même ^^ Bref je sais très bien qu'elle se fais un plaisir d'aller lui dire puisque lui n'a personne et que d'après elle je site : c'est un idiot qui réfléchis trop :-p Moi maintenant je croc la vie à pleine dents et je conseil à tout le monde d'en faire autant ^^ Y compris à notre petite Kim -) Bonne lecture !_

_**LoveCullenEdward** : Un grand merci à toi pour tes encouragements aussi bien pour cette fic que pour ma vie privée ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ^^_

_**AnZeLe42100 **: Lol, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, gros bisous et bonne lecture à toi ^^_

_**Riley **: Slt, et oui Jared et Kim ça change de Bella et Edward c'est justement ça qui est sympa. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture !_

_**Giulia** : Merci Beaucoup ^^ Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture bisous !_

_**lovemangaXxX** : J'ai été morte de rire en lisant ton commentaire ^^ Je te remercie et je suis très contente que tu apprécie à ce pont cette fic ^^ Gros bisous et bonne lecture ^^_

_lili : Merci beaucoup ^^ Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Moi **: Je suis toujours là ne t'en fais pas -) Voilà la suite et désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que tu aimeras._

_**lolotte** : Slt et très contente de te rencontrer. Ton commentaire me va droit au cœur et m'a vraiment ais très plaisir. Ne t'en fait pas je ne prend pas mal ta remarque sur mes fautes d'orthographe, j'essais toujours de faire attention néanmoins dès fois comme je tape rapidement sur le clavier je fais quelques fautes de frappe ^^. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, une fois la fic terminée je prendrais le temps de la relire afin d'en corriger le maximum. En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**Mrs Esmee Cullen** : Coucou ! Non, non je ne vous oublis pas, voilà la suite, bonne lecture._

_**lana hale** : Désolée que la suite t'ai un peu déçue. Mais ne t'en fait pas je suis l'histoire de Stephenie Meyer donc les choses s'arrangerons forcément entre les deux personnages. Aller lis donc ce chapitre ^^ Gros bisous et bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

* * *

4 jours. Ça faisait déjà 4 jours et pourtant, ceux-ci m'avais semblé interminables. Le temps passait à une lenteur exagérée depuis « l'accident ».

L'accident… je n'avais pas trouvé d'autres termes pour définir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je m'étais creusé la tête et pourtant, malgré mon vocabulaire aussi riche soit il, je n'avais trouvé aucun terme adéquate à la situation. Y en avait il un d'ailleurs ? Aucun mot n'aurait put qualifier ce dont j'avais été témoin…

Depuis « l'accident » donc, je n'avais pas remit un pied dehors. Je restais cloitré chez moi et en particulier dans ma chambre dont je ne sortais, pour ainsi dire, quasiment plus. Je n'étais pas non plus retourné au lycée. J'avais prétextée auprès de mes parents que je devais être malade (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux). Aucun d'eux n'avait contesté mes dires. Il faut dire que vu ma tête, j'avais tout l'air d'une personne réellement malade. J'étais pâle comme un linge et j'avais de profondes cernes. En quatre jours j'avais perdus près de 5kg. Je n'arrivais presque plus à manger, toute nourriture me donnant la nausée. J'avais l'estomac noué et une sorte de point dans le ventre ne me quittait plus. Je me sentais complètement vide. Vide de toutes émotions. Je ne dormais presque plus de la nuit et il m'arrivait d'avoir des crises de larmes. Dans ces cas là je pouvais pleurer pendant des heures sans parvenir à m'arrêter. J'avais pris, dans ces cas là, l'habitude de me cacher sous ma couette afin d'étouffer mes sanglots, pour que mes parents ne m'entendent pas.

Qui plus est, les coups de fils incessant de Jared n'arrangeaient rien. Durant les premières 24h il m'avait laissé pas moins de 15 messages sur ma boite vocale et une bonne trentaine de texto que je n'avais pas pris la peine de lire. En ayant assez d'entendre mon téléphone sonné toute les 10 min, j'avais fini par l'éteindre pour ne plus le rallumer. Mais il semblerait que ça ne l'ai pas dérangé outre mesure et il avait fini par se reporter sur mon fixe. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été le seul, de temps à autre j'apprenais par mes parents que Lily ou encore Embry avaient appelés aussi. Même Sam et Emily s'y étaient mit !

Cette situation devenait insupportable ! Même mes parents commençaient à saturés. Heureusement, ma mère était en déplacement à Port Angeles pour les 2 prochains jours à l'occasion d'un concert qu'elle donnait.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

Mon père entra lentement dans la pièce comme s'il attendait un signe de ma part pour savoir s'il devait me laisser seule ou non.

« Qu'est qu'il y a Papa ? » demandais' je d'une voix enrouée à cause d'une crise de mes crises de larmes…

« Je voulais voir comment tu allais. » expliqua mon père.

« Ça peut allez. » répondis' je.

Mon père s'allongea à côté de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Kim… tu n'es pas vraiment malade n'est ce pas ? »

« … »

« C'est à cause de ce garçon ? »

« Comment as-tu sus ? » demandais' je, pas vraiment surprise qu'il est compris.

« Eh bien, je ne t'ai encore jamais vue dans un tel état et le coup de la couette pour étouffer les sanglots ne marchait déjà pas quand tu avait 10 ans alors à 16… »

Je me souvins de l'époque où, alors encore fillette, je rentrais en pleure de l'école par ce que d'autres enfants s'étaient moqués de moi. Ne voulant pas que mes parents soient au courant, j'allais me réfugier sous les couvertures de mon lit pour pleurer en toute discrétion… enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

« Que c'est il passé ? » reprit mon père doucement.

« Il… il m'a trompé. » murmurais' je.

« Quoi ? » s'écria mon père.

« Non papa… pas dans le sens que tu crois. Disons qu'il m'a mentis… trahis si tu préfère. »

« Oh… je vois… et à quel sujet ? »

« Je… je ne peux pas te le dire… » murmurais' je.

« C'est quelque chose de grave ? » poursuivit mon père doucement.

« Assez oui… Enfin tout dépend de ce que tu entends par grave… Il n'a tué personne en tout cas. »

« Et pourquoi t'a-t-il menti ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais est ce que ça a une réelle importance ? Ce qui compte c'est qu'il m'ait menti, il ne m'a pas fais confiance et il m'a prise pour une idiote en me trompant durant tout ce temps ! »

Un long silence suivit mes paroles. Mon père semblait pensif. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à me dire mais qu'il cherchait la meilleure façon de tourner ses paroles.

« Kim… » Commença t'il. « Dans la vie tout le monde ment. Je mens, ta mère mens et toi aussi. L'important ce n'est pas le mensonge en sois même, c'est pourquoi on ment. Est-ce pour se protéger sois même ou alors pour protéger quelqu'un. Si Jared t'a menti afin de te protéger, ce n'est qu'une preuve supplémentaire de son attachement pour toi. »

J'allais rétorquer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Mon père consulta sa montre :

« Il est 21h passée… qui peut venir à une heure pareille ? »

Mon père sortit de ma chambre, me laissant seule avec mes réflexions…

« Kim ! Tu peux descendre s'il te plait ! »

A contre cœur je me levais et je regagnais le hall d'entrée ou se trouvait mon père en compagnie de…

« Embry ? » appelais' je étonnée.

« Salut Kim. »

Embry comme à son habitude ne portait qu'un simple tee shirt et un short. Contrairement à d'habitude, son visage exprimait une profonde inquiétude.

En posant mon regard sur mon père, je vis que lui aussi semblait tourmenté.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Kim est ce que par hasard tu aurais vu Nicole ce soir ? »

« Nicole ? Tu veux dire la sœur de Paul ? »

« Oui. »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Elle a fuguée dans la soirée. On a aucune nouvelles et on ne sait pas où elle est… On est à sa recherche en ce moment. »

« Pourquoi aurait elle fuguée ? » demanda mon père.

« Paul et sa mère se son disputé assez violement cet après midi. Ce n'est pas la première fois, leur relation est assez tendue en ce moment et… enfin on pense que Nicole les a entendus. Elle a laissée un mot pour dire qu'elle en avait assez, qu'elle partait et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on essaie de la retrouver. » Nous expliqua Embry.

« On mon dieu ! » m'exclamais' je sous le choc. « Tu veux dire qu'elle est toute seule, dehors en pleine nuit et sous ce froid ? » Mon regard se porta sur la fenêtre. Dehors il faisait nuit noir et il tombait de la neige fondue. Imaginée qu'une enfant de dix ans se trouvais seule, dehors par un temps pareille me fit froid dans le dos. Instantanément, le visage de la femme qui m'avait attaquée apparue dans mon esprit. Et si jamais Nicole tombait sur elle ?

« Pour le moment on fais du porte à porte. Votre quartier était le dernier à inspecté et personne ne semble l'avoir vue. On a prévu de réunir un maximum de volontaires, puis de se séparer et de poursuivre les recherches à travers la réserve et ses alentours. » expliqua Embry.

« Bien, je vais vous aidez. » décida mon père.

« Merci monsieur Ottawa. »

« Attendez ! Je viens aussi. » décidais' je.

Embry m'adressa un sourire qui était à mi chemin entre la gène et la gratitude. Je me dépêchais d'enfiler mes chaussures ainsi qu'un manteau chaud et une écharpe. Puis, mon père et moi avons suivit Embry à l'extérieur.

« On doit aller au gymnase du lycée, c'est là qu'on doit retrouver tous les volontaires. » déclara Embry.

« Bien, on va prendre ma voiture. » décida mon père.

Embry et moi sommes montés à l'arrière du van. Le trajet jusqu'au gymnase se fit sans un mot. Embry semblait être gêné et pour ma part, j'étais loin d'être à l'aise. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, Embry fini par rompre le silence :

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda t'il.

« Euh… oui. »

« … »

« Et toi ? »

« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

Et ce fut tout. De toute façon il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Je n'avais aucune envie que la conversation dérive sur Jared en sachant pertinemment qu'Embry défendrait son ami.

En moins de dix minutes, nous étions arrivés au gymnase. Je ne fus pas tellement surprise de le découvrir remplis de monde. Une bonne soixantaine de personnes à vus d'œil sinon plus. En revanche, les mines graves et inquiètes de chacun étaient loin de me rassurer.

« Il y a du café là bas à disposition, la nuit risque d'être longue. » déclara Embry en s'éloignant.

Mon père partit rejoindre d'autres hommes près des cafetières et pour ma part, je restais planter là, toute seule.

La plupart des personnes présentes étaient des hommes, mais je distinguais aussi quelques femmes. Mon regard balayais la salle lorsque la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer Sam, Emily, Paul, Lily, Jacob et Jared.

Mon dieu. Il était plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Le revoir déversa en moi une décharge électrique et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, le nœud qui me liait les entrailles depuis 4 jours disparut aussi rapidement qu'il s'était installé. Le revoir ce soir me fis prendre conscience à quel point il me manquait.

« Kim ? Tu es là toi aussi ? »

Je sursautais légèrement en sortant de mes pensées.

« Oh, Salut. » répondis' je.

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'étais pas au lycée ces derniers jours. » fit remarquer Julius.

« Oh, oui, j'étais malade… »

« Tu vas mieux j'espère. »

« Oui, ça va, je te remercie. »

J'accordais à Julius un léger sourire pour paraître la plus sincère possible.

« Alors ? » demandais' je. « Tu es venu aider pour les recherches ? »

« Eh oui comme tu le vois ! Je suis là avec un pote, Blaise Drane. Tu le connais ? »

« Non. »

Erreur suprême que cette réponse. Julius se lança alors dans un tas d'explications du pourquoi, du comment Blaise et lui étaient les meilleurs amis qui soient. Puis il enchaina sur le match de basket de Dimanche dernier que son équipe avait remporté.

Je retins de justesse un soupir de soulagement lorsque les policiers demandèrent aux volontaires de bien vouloir se rapprocher afin d'écouter leurs instructions.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je suis le chef de police Swan et je vous remercie d'être tous là ce soir afin de nous aider dans nos recherches. Donc, Nicole Yiruma c'est enfuis de son domicile aux alentours de 19h. Ce qui veut dire depuis environs 3h. Nous savons qu'il y a très peu de chance pour qu'elle ait emprunté les transports en commun à cause de son jeune âge. Elle est probablement en train de se cacher dans la réserve ou ses environs. D'après sa mère, Nicole portait aujourd'hui un jean noir et un pull rose pale. Son anorak de couleur jaune ayant disparu, elle la surement emmené avec elle ainsi qu'une écharpe rouge et une paire de gants assortis. Donc, nous allons nous diviser en groupe de 2 à quatre personnes. On va fouiller la réserve de fond en comble et une partie des volontaires me suivra pour qu'on inspecte Forks. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Nicole, nous avons des photos à votre disposition. Dans chaque groupe il faudra un moins une personne muni d'un téléphone portable. Les numéros des inspecteurs qui m'accompagne et de moi-même son inscrit sur le tableau d'affichage dans l'entrée. Si l'un d'entre vous retrouve Nicole ou à des informations supplémentaires, il pourra nous contacter. »

Les explications du chef Swan terminées, la foule commence à se disperser pour former les groupes de recherche.

« Kim, tu viens avec Blaise et moi ? » me demande Julius.

Bien que j'aurais préférer ne pas me retrouver en compagnie de Julius, l'idée de me retrouver avec Lily _et les autres_ me plaisait encore moins. Aussi j'adressais à Julius un sourire que je voulais aimable et hochant la tête.

Blaise nous rejoint à ce moment là. Je l'avais souvent vu en compagnie de Julius. C'était un garçon plutôt petit mais néanmoins il était musclé et plutôt mignon. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivait en dessous du menton et ses yeux bleus (qu'il tenait de sa mère anglaise) étaient profonds et lui donnait un certain charme.

Nous, nous sommes dirigés vers les anciens qui répartissaient les zones de recherches entre les différents équipes.

« Combien êtes vous ? » nous demanda Billy Black.

« Trois. » répondit Julius.

« Vous avez une voiture ? »

« Non. »

« Bien, vous, vous chargerez de fouiller le _Chemin des Damiers_. »

Le _Chemin des Damiers_ était un sentier de terre qui bordait une grande partie de la forêt. Le sol escarpé était adoré des adolescents de la réserve qui aimaient passer leur temps libre à tenter toutes sortes de figures à vélos et pour les plus âgés à motos…

« Une dernière chose. Ne quitter pas le sentier et rester en dehors de la forêt. » précisa sévèrement Billy Black.

« Elle ne sera pas fouillée ? » demanda Blaise.

« Si, mais surement pas par vous. Nous avons une équipe qui s'en occupera. »

Le regard de Billy Black se posa sur moi. Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. La forêt était dangereuse pour nous, comme j'avais pus le constater quelques jours plus tôt. L'équipe qui se chargerait donc de la fouiller était sans aucun doute celle _des garçons_.

Ainsi donc, Billy était au courant ? Je me demandais qui d'autre savait. Les anciens ?

A en juger par certains de leurs regards dans ma direction, il semblerait que oui. Les policiers ? Peut être…

Julius, Blaise et moi sommes sortis. Pourtant je sentais encore le regard appuyé de Billy sur moi.

L'air frais de l'extérieur me fit le plus grand bien et je pris une profonde inspiration. Ce regard… c'était comme s'il cherchait à me faire culpabiliser.

Sur le parking, devant le gymnase, plusieurs équipes se dispersaient déjà. Certains montaient en voitures, d'autres partaient à pieds.

Un peu plus loin, j'aperçue Emily et Lily qui montaient avec Sue Clearwater dans la camionnette d'Harry. Malgré l'obscurité, mon regard et celui de Lily se rencontrèrent. Celle-ci m'adressa un sourire triste mais je n'eu pas le cœur à le lui rendre. Je n'arrivais pas à soutenir son regard. Je détournais les yeux mais je le regrettais rapidement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le groupe que formait Sam, Paul, Embry, Jacob et enfin Jared.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait m'avoir remarqué bien que je ne me trouve qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils semblaient plongés dans une importante discussion et parlaient à voix basse si bien que lorsque Julius, Blaise et moi sommes passés à côté d'eux, je n'entendis pas un mot de leur conversation :

« Kim ! »

Je me sursautais en tentais de cacher ma surprise en voyant Embry s'approcher.

« Continuez, je vous rejoins. » déclarais' je à Julius et Blaise.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et deux bien que Julius sembla hésiter un instant avant de s'éloigner.

« Il parait que tu vas t'occuper du _Chemin des Damiers_. » me demanda Embry.

« Oui. »

« Tu… reste à l'extérieur de la forêt… OK ? »

« Oui… Billy nous l'a déjà dit. »

« Bien… Fais attention à toi d'accord ? »

Machinalement, je regardais par dessus l'épaule d'Embry. Etais' ce bien lui qui parlait ou alors Jared l'avait il envoyé comme messager ?

Pourtant, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, Jared discutait toujours avec Sam et Paul. Comme si de rien n'était… comme si l'un de ses meilleurs amis n'était pas en train de me parler… comme si je n'existait pas.

« Il est en colère. » déclara Embry comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

« En colère ? » je répète ahuri.

« Oui. »

« Contre moi ? »

« Oui. Tu l'as rejeté et… disons que Jared Villas, reste Jared Villas. Et il a un foutu caractère. »

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il s'éloigne et repart en direction de ses amis.

Lentement, comme déconnectée de la réalité, je me retourne et marche en direction du Chemin des Damiers.

Quoi ? Il m'en voulait ? Il était en colère après moi ? LUI ?

Mais qui avait menti à l'autre ? Qui n'avait pas eu confiance ? Qui était responsable de cette situation ?

« Vas au Diable Jared Villas. » je crache en accélérant le pas.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apréciés ce chapitre. Donc maintenant on a à faire à un Jared rancunier ce qu promet surement. Mais pur en savoir plus je ne sais pas encore si je préciserais d'ou viens ce revirement de situation dans cette fic ou dans celle dédiée au point de vue de Jared. Bref. Sinon la suite je ne sais pas quand ^^ Mais j'essayeras de la poster rapidement ^^ Promis !_

_Bisous !_


	19. La disparition Partie 2

_**Un énorme pardon pour tout ce retard, seulement voilà le boulot, ajouté aux fêtes de fin d'année en plus des cours et de mon copain, le manque de temps ne m'a pas permis de poster plus tôt.**_

_**Sincèrement je suis désolée et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Je vous avouerais que compte tenu de la fatigue je ne répondrais pas à vos reviews car étant en plus trop nombreuse le temps d'y répondre j'en aurais pour plus de la soirée en sachant que je ne serais ensuite pas chez moi avant Mardi… je ne veux pas vous faire attendre davantage ce nouveau chapitre, sinon sachez que vos commentaires mon tous touchés en encouragés dans la rédaction de ce chapitre… Donc merci à tous et bonne lecture **_

* * *

La neige fondu qui tombait rendait le Chemin des Damiers boueux et glissant. Malgré nos deux lampes torches, la vue était très limitée et je manquais à plusieurs reprises de m'étaler par terre. Qui plus est, les monologues incessants de Julius ne rendaient la tache guère plus aisée. Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, ou une anecdote à nous raconter. Même Blaise semblait fatigué. Mais il faut croire que depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Julius, il avait appris à prendre sur lui.

« C'était vraiment tordant ! » c'est exclamer Julius en riant. « Tu te rappelles Blaise ? »

« Oui. » se contenta de répondre l'intéressé.

« Je t'assure Kim, si tu avait vue sa tête… »

« J'imagine. » répondis 'je sans même savoir de quoi il parlait.

Une heure. C'est le temps que j'avais tenu à écouter les discours de Julius et ça faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que je n'y prêtais plus attention. Je me demandais durant un instant si Julius ne se doutait pas de mon inattention, mais il fallait croire que non car il était déjà repartit dans un nouveau récit.

Rien ne pouvait le faire taire. Pire qu'un enfant…

« Ahhhh ! »

Instantanément, Julius ce tus et nous nous retournâmes tous les deux. Blaise venait de s'étaler de tout son long par terre et se tenait fermement la cheville.

« Blaise ! Ça va vieux ? » demanda Julius en se baissant sur son ami.

« Merde, je crois que je me suis fait une entorse. »

« Tu peux te lever ? » demandais' je.

Aidé de Julius, Blaise se releva mais, sitôt qu'il posa son pied par terre il manqua de flancher sous la douleur.

« Bordel. Je me suis pas louper. »

« Bon, il faut le ramener au gymnase. » déclarais' je

Julius acquiesça et aida Blaise à s'appuyer sur lui.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama Blaise. « C'est quoi ça ? »

Il pointa son doigt en direction de l'orée de la forêt et je suivis son regard. Dans un premier temps je ne percevais rien, hormis les arbres et leur épais feuillage. C'est alors que mon regard fus stoppé net.

« On dirait une écharpe non ? » demanda Julius.

Je me rapprochais et vint détacher des branches le morceau de tissus trempé par la neige.

« Oui, c'en est bien une. »

« La police n'a pas déclarée que la fillette en portait une ? » demanda Blaise.

« Oui. » répondis' je. « C'est surement la sienne. » murmurais' je à moi-même.

« Vous pensez qu'elle est entrée là dedans ? » demanda Julius, pas vraiment rassurer.

« Il y a des chances. »

Un court silence nous entoura. Silence durant lequel je repensais à ce monstre dont j'avais croisée la route dans cette même forêt et qui avait bien faillis me tuer. Si Nicole tombait sur elle…

« Bon alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va retourner au gymnase et donner ça aux flics et ils iront fouiller eux même cet endroit… »

« Je vais y aller. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Julius. « T'es dingue ou quoi ? Kim, tu ne vas pas aller là dedans ?»

« Mais enfin on ne peut pas repartir maintenant. Si ça ce trouve elle n'est pas bien loin ! »

« Et peut être que si ! Enfin tu ne connais pas du tout la forêt, ce n'est pas prudent tu risque de te perdre ou de tomber nez à nez avec un animal sauvage. »

« Nicole aussi je te signal ! » m'indignais' je

« Bon écoute Kim, on va aller prévenir les flics et les laissez faire leur travail. »

« Retourne au gymnase si tu y tiens mais moi je ne viens pas avec toi. »

« Bordel Kim mais t'es complètement inconsciente ma parole ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi si tu es si inquiet. »

« Elle à raison Julius. On ne peut pas laisser cette gamine dans cet endroit. Et c'est vrai qu'elle peut ne pas être très loin. Vous avez qu'à me laisser ici et y aller tout les deux et j'appellerais les flics pour qu'ils viennent me chercher. »

« Non… ta cheville c'est peut être grave… je… enfin on doit partir… »

Soudain je me figeais e regardais fixement Julius. Il avait le teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et semblait vraiment mal l'aise.

« Julius, tu souhaite aider Blaise ou simplement partir par ce que t'as la trouille ? »

« Moi la trouille ? Kim enfin t'es pas sérieuse ? »

« A toi de me le dire. » répondis' je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Julius sembla d'abord à court de mots. Je venais de le déstabiliser. Pourtant il se reprit rapidement mais à la place du garçon chaleureux et enjoué au quel j'étais habituée, c'est une personne froide, distante et surtout en colère qui me répondit :

« Parfait ! Si tu tiens tellement à jouer les héroïnes alors vas-y ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi ! »

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un lâche ! Tu es prêt à abandonné cette gamine dans une forêt par ce que tu as trop peur d'y pénétrer ? »

« Que veux-tu ? Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un héro. » Répondit Julius avec une sourire moqueur.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choqua le plus. Etait ce la détermination de ce minable à ne pas m'accompagner ou le regard emplit de cruauté qu'il me lançait.

Je découvrais alors le véritable visage de Julius Hunt. Un visage que Jared, à défaut de moi, avait toujours perçu…

J'adressais un dernier regard à Blaise. S'il ne s'était pas tordu la cheville, je suis certaine que lui au moins m'aurait accompagné.

Je me retourne alors et, d'un pas franc et décidé, je pénétrais dans la forêt.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

« Mais enfin Julius qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas je ne lui donne pas dix minutes avant qu'elle revienne vers nous en courant. » répondit le Jeune homme.

Blaise était loin d'en être aussi certain. Cette fille semblait bien plus déterminée qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

« Mais et si elle… »

« Il n'y a pas dit si Blaise ! Je te dis qu'elle va revenir. » Trancha Julius.

Blaise se tus et commença à surveiller sa montre. Julius lui, gardait le regard fixé sur la sombre forêt. Les Minutes s'écoulaient lentement, mais plus le temps passait, et plus le visage dur du jeune homme laissait place à une mine inquiète.

« Julius ? Julius ? Bordel Julius ! » cria Blaise vert de rage.

« Hein ? Quoi ! »

« Appel les flics merde, ça fait presque une demie heure et il recommence à neiger ! »

Son regard balayant les alentours fit comprendre au jeune homme que on ami avait raison et si Kim partait en direction des hauteurs alors la neige se ferait encore plus dense et la température plus glaciale que jamais.

Tremblant et peur, Julius sortit son téléphone portable et…

« Il… il y a plus de batterie… » balbutia le jeune homme.

« Tu déconnes ? » s'étrangla Blaise qui blêmit soudainement.

« Non, mon portable est HS »

« Mais enfin tu l'avais pas rechargé à fond ? »

« Si… mais enfin, c'est peut être à cause des téléchargements de musiques en cours… j'ai oublié de les interrompre, ça a dut me bouffer la batterie… »

« Tu es en train de me dire que Kim est là dedans et qu'on ne peux pas prévenir les secours à cause de tes putains de téléchargements ? »

« Je… Euh… »

« Vite ! Aide-moi, on doit retourner au gymnase !

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais eu aussi froid. Depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, la neige tombait en épais flocons autour de moi. Malgré mes gants je sentais mes doigts se raidir de plus en plus par le froid. Les bottes que je portais n'avaient pas non plus épargnées me pieds qui étaient trempés. Pourtant, malgré cela je continuais de marcher sans même que l'idée de faire demis tour vienne effleurer mon esprit. J'avais froid mais, Nicole devait être encore plus gelée que moi. J'étais fatiguée. Qu'importe, Nicole devait être épuisée.

« Nicole ! » appelais' je pour la énième fois.

J'avais espérée en entrant dans la forêt, qu'il suffirait de quelques appels avant de la retrouver. Les appels s'étaient succédés sans jamais de réponses. Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais l'impression que mes efforts étaient vint. Mais malgré tous, hors de question pour moi de faire demi-tour. J'aurais de toute façon été incapable de retrouver mon chemin à présent, car, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, j'étais complètement perdue. J'avais à plusieurs reprises tenter d'utiliser mon téléphone portable, mais je ne fus pas vraiment étonnée en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun réseau dans les environs.

Le froid hivernal transperçait mes vêtements de partout pour atteindre mon frêle corps.

« Nicole ! » criais' je une fois encore.

Toujours aucune réponse. Pourtant, malgré le vent qui sifflait à mes oreilles, je cru distinguer un léger bruit reconnaissable…

Etais' je en train de rêver ou s'agissait t-il vraiment de la rivière ?

Rapidement dans mon esprit je tentais de visualiser la dernière carte forestière que j'avais vue… Il y en avait une d'accrocher sur un mur dans le bureau de mon père. Je me représentais le chemin des Damier puis, l'endroit ou j'étais entrée dans la forêt pour enfin me retrouver près de la rivière. Si mes estimations s'avéraient exactes, j'avais dus parcourir cinq bons kilomètres. Quelques pas supplémentaires suffirent à me mener juste au bord de la rivière. Malgré les conditions climatiques épouvantables, le courant ne semblait pas trop fort…

Instinctivement je cherchais un endroit ou il me serait possible de traverser. Ne me demander pas pourquoi mais, au fond de moi je sentait que Nicole était passée elle aussi par ici. Je longeais donc sur une vingtaine de mètres la rivière avant de trouver un endroit moins profond. Malheureusement si je voulais vraiment traverser il me faudrait me mouiller les pieds car bien sur la chance étant de mon côté, il n'y avait ni tronc d'arbre abattu, ni rochers dépassants de l'eau qui auraient pus me servir de pont.

J'inspirais profondément, puis, fermais une seconde les yeux.

« Aller Kim… tu es allé trop loin pour reculer maintenant. »

Déterminée, j'entrais donc lentement dans l'eau.

Je retins de justesse un cri de surprise devant le froid glaciale de l'eau. Je sentais Le liquide s'infiltrer lentement dans mon jean et mes bottes. Par chance l'endroit étant, comme je l'avais deviné, peu profond, l'eau m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux.

Bien que je n'avais que quatre mètres à peine à parcourir pour atteindre l'autre berge, ce court trajet fut l'laborieux en raison de l'enfoncement de mes bottes dans le fond de la rivière. Heureusement pour moi le courant qui n'était pas trop fort et j'arrivais sur l'autre rive en quelques secondes.

Néanmoins, la température plus que basse de cette petite baignade avait transformée mes pieds en véritable glaçons, quand à mes jambes, je ne les sentais pour ainsi dire plus. Il me fallu quelques minutes afin de recourir mes esprits, chamboulés par cette série d'épreuves.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard je le remis en chemin tout en scrutant le plus consciencieusement possible la pénombre. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meute de foin. Pourtant, plus j'avançais et plus tout espoir de retrouver Nicole me quittait.

Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer…

Ce concentré sur sa respiration. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Il fallait que je me concentre pour oublier ma fatigue et par-dessus tout, le froid.

Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer.

Puis, remplissant ma cage thoracique d'air à l'en faire exploser, je m'époumonais :

« NICOLE ! »

A bout de souffle je me laissais tomber à terre. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir que je la retrouve. Et surtout je comprenais qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir que l'on me retrouve moi-même, car il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : j'étais totalement perdu dans cette forêt, complètement glacée et seule… totalement seule.

« Je suis là… »

Une voix, à peine audible…

« Nicole ? Où es tu ? » appelais' je en me redressant d'un coup.

« Là... »

Elle ne pouvait pas être très loin.

« Parle moi, fait du bruit… Je vais te trouver ! »

« Aide moi… Je peux pas bouger, je me suis tordu la cheville… »

Je courrais en direction de la petite voix.

Puis je la vit enfin. A une petite centaine de mètres de la rivière. Elle était là, au pied d'un immense chêne, allongée entre ses imposantes racines.

Je me précipitait vers elle et m'agenouillais à ses côtés

« Nicole, tu va bien ? »

« Non, je me suis tordu la cheville et je ne peux pas me relever… TOI ? »

Son ton plus que grossier me piqua net. Je savais parfaitement que la fillette me détester, mais tout de même un minimum de reconnaissance aurait été la bienvenue après ce que j'avais traversé pour la retrouver.

« Oui moi. Je sais bien que je suis loin d'être la personne que tu aurais souhaiter voir mais c'est ainsi et il faudra t'y faire. Merde alors Nicole j'ai marcher sur plusieurs kilomètre dans une forêt en pleine nuit, sous la neige pour te retrouver, j'ai traversée une rivière glacée et tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est ça ! »

« Euh… oui… enfin je ne pensais pas à mal quand j'ai dit ça, c'est juste que je m'attendais à tout le monde sauf à toi, comprend moi je ne te pensais pas si dégourdis. Paul m'avais bien dit que tu était loin d'être aussi trouillarde que tu en avait l'air et que tu était une fille courageuse, j'étais loin de penser que c'était vrai. »

« Tu… Quoi ? Paul à dit ça ? »

Aucun doute que je serais tombé à la renverse si je n'avais pas déjà été à terre.

« Oui. »

J'avais pourtant toujours cru que Paul me détestait et voir même qu'il me m'méprisait, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il ait pus dire ça à sa sœur.

Enfin inutile de s'étaler sur le sujet, des soucis bien plus importants devaient être abordés.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas te lever ? »

« Tu crois que c'est de gaité de cœur que je suis assise dans la neige depuis presque deux heures ? » Demanda cyniquement la fillette.

« Probablement pas. » répondis' je sur le même ton.

« Mais ma parole tu es plus perspicace que je le pensais… » railla la gamine.

Pourtant, malgré se ton glaciale, je savais qu'au fond (très très au fond) d'elle, elle était heureuse que je soit là. Son visage doré se trouvait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, surement à cause de sa cheville douloureuse. Ses longs cheveux, malgré son bonnet de laine, étaient en grande partie trempés par la neige qui tombait en flocon de plus en plus épais.

Elle devait être gelée.

Sans dire un mot, j'hottais mon écharpe que j'enroulais autour de son cou. Puis j'abandonnais la chaleur de mon manteau pour que ce soit Nicole qui en profite ainsi que de mes gants… Nicole me regardais silencieusement faire, mais son regard épuisé traduisait bien qu'elle était bien trop faible pour protester.

Puis sans rien ajouter, je m'allongeais à ses côtés.

Epuisée et incapable d'endurer d'avantage, je laissais mes yeux se fermer lentement.

* * *

_**Et voilà c'est fini pour ce soir. Sacher que cette fic est loin d'être abandonnée surtout qu'on approche à grand pas de la fin ( peut être 4 chapitres en sachant que les deux derniers sont déjà rédigés) l'inspiration est là mais ce qu'il manque c'est LE TEMPS ! Pourquoi les journées ne feraient pas quelques heures de plus ? Ce serait plus simple… lol**_

_**En vous souhaitant une bonne soirée et oublier pas les reviews car elles sont des plus motivantes et encourageantes pour moi soyez en sur !**_


	20. Les regrets

**_Oui, vous ne revez pas. Je sais que ça fait un sacré bout de temps mais j'ai d'exelentes raisons pour vous expliquer ce retard. D'abord mes études, je suis en dernière année et je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur car l'examen que je vais passer est régenssé à partir de l'année prochaine donc_** _**si je le loupe je dois refaire 2ans et tous mes projets seraient repoussés et ça je ne le souhaite pas. Ensuite, je viens d'emmenager avec mon fiancé et ce fut long et très prenant. Ajouter à cela le fait que mon ordi à rendu l'ame et j'ai pus en rachetter un seulement la semaine dernière (une année après la mort de l'ancien.) Donc voilà. Mais je précise que JAMAIS je n'abandonnerais cette fiction. D'abord par ce qu'elle est ma première vrais création et par ce qu'elle à un succès au quel je ne m'attendais pas. Donc soyez tous rassuré. **_

_**Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews ce soir mais je pense qu'avec toute cette attente il vaut mieux que je vous laisse directement à votre lecture. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de fidels lecteurs en un an et surtout que vous aimerez ce chapitre et peut être redécouvrir cette fiction car je pense qu'après unan d'attente vous voudrez peut être la relir en entier ^^** _

* * *

Combien de secondes, de minutes et peut être même d'heures se sont écoulées ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Le temps passait mais je ne ressentais plus rien, ni le froid, ni la fatigue, ni la peur. Contre moi, Nicole tremblait à moitié endormie. Au fond je sus que c'était une bonne chose, elle ressentait le froid et son corps ne devenait pas inerte… contrairement au mien.

Mes paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes comme si des poids avaient été posés sur elles. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'endormir… mais cela devait plus fort que moi et l'obscurité autour de nous n'arrangeait rien.

Ne pas dormir, ne pas dormir, ne pas dormir…

Je répétais intérieurement cette phrase qui résonnait comme une prière à laquelle je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces. Dans les films, celui qui s'endort le premier est toujours sur d'y passer. Et ça ne sera pas mon cas. Je n'allais pas finir ma vie dans cette forêt. J'étais jeune, j'avais la vie devant moi et il était hors de question que je finisse ma vie ainsi ! Dans cet endroit sordide et glacial. Qu'allait devenir mes parents s'ils me perdait. J'étais leur unique fille, ils ne s'en remettraient jamais.

Non !

Ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi, j'avais encore des tas de choses à faire, avoir un métier, une maison à moi et fonder une famille…

« Jared… » murmurais' je

Je ne sentis pas les larmes couler le long de mes joues mais je me doutais que ces dernières devaient en être inondées.

« Jared, je regrette tellement… Je suis tellement désolée… »

D'eux même, mes yeux se fermèrent doucement en songeant aux paroles ignobles que j'avais osée cracher à l'homme de ma vie. Je l'avais rejeté… comment avais' je osée faire cela ? Ne m'avait' il pas accepté comme j'étais ? Pourquoi en ai' je été incapable ?

Je ne le méritais pas. Je ne méritais ni son amour ni même son pardon.

Au final peut être que ce qui m'arrivait aujourd'hui était une forme de punition. Une façon pour le destin de me faire comprendre mon erreur… comme si j'en avais besoin. Au fond de moi je savais. J'ai toujours sus que j'avais agit comme une idiote sauf que je refusais de l'admettre.

Depuis le début je le pressentais, au fond de moi je l'avais toujours sus : Jared était _**trop bien pour moi. **_

Il méritait mieux que moi.

Je n'étais qu'une pauvre idiote. J'ai eu la chance incroyable qu'il s'intéresse à moi, qu'il m'aime et j'avais tout foutu en l'air.

On dit que l'amour véritable n'arrive qu'une seule fois. L'idiote que j'étais l'avais laisser passer.

Le véritable monstre dans l'histoire s'était moi. J'étais un monstre d'égoïsme et d'intolérance. Je détestais lorsque les gens me jugeaient sans même me connaître. Je connaissais Jared et pourtant j'avais osé le repousser.

« Jared… je t'en pris… je t'aime, pardonne moi… »

Je sanglotais sans pourvoir m'arrêter.

Derrière mes paupières closes je distinguais clairement son doux visage me souriant. Sa peau dorée, ses yeux sombres, son rictus moqueur… Je pouvais presque sentir son odeur ainsi que la chaleur émanant de son corps. Cette chaleur si caressante, si rassurante qui me berçait dans mes songes. Etais'je au paradis ? Peut être bien mais je ne méritais pas de m'y trouver. Peut être était ce l'enfer… l'enfer de voir à jamais le visage de l'homme que j'aimais en supportant le souvenir de ma trahison… m'en vouloir à jamais, supporter l'idée qu'il m'oublie, qu'il en rencontre une autre, qu'il fasse sa vie avec elle… oui j'étais très certainement en enfer.

Parfait, j'acceptais cette punition plus que justifiée. Passer l'éternité à voir son visage, même si cela devait me rappeler ma cruauté, restait pour moi un bienfait que je ne méritais pas.

« Kim… »

Sa voix !

« Jared ? »

« Kim, revenez à vous… Il faut vous réveiller… »

« Jared, laisse moi… je préfère mourir que de supporter les conséquences de mes actes… »

« Kim allez réveillez vous… »

Son visage commençait à s'effacer, la chaleur qu'il m'envoyait disparaissait petit à petit. La pénombre m'entourait et je sentais très clairement une présence à mes côtés.

« Elle est toujours évanouie ? » demanda une voix

« Oui, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à émerger. » répondit un homme. « Esmé va préparer du chocolat chaud s'il te plaît. Il faut la réchauffer… Kim allez réveillez vous ! »

« Elle est complètement perdue… ses sentiments sont contradictoires. »

« Jasper pour le moment on ne veut pas connaître son état psychologique mais plutôt qu'elle se réveille. »

« Je le sais crétin, mais peut être que justement elle NE VEUT PAS se réveiller. »

« Peut être qu'elle fait un rêve érotique. »

« Emmett, ça suffit. » trancha une voix féminine. « Tu peux nous en dire plus Jasper ? »

« Elle est heureuse, mais aussi très triste et perdu et il y a aussi un très fort sentiment de culpabilité et de désespoir. »

« Oh ? Et à part ça elle est heureuse ? Je t'en pris Carlisle, laisse moi lui mettre une gifle qu'elle se réveille enfin et que cette odeur de chien mouillé quitte la maison. »

« Emmett… »

Toutes ces voix autour de moi que je ne pouvais pas identifier commençaient à me donner le tournis.

J'aurais voulu leur dire « Eh ! je suis vivante, je vous entend, j'ai mal au crane et je ne sens pas le chien mouillé ! »

Mais, à la place ce qui sortit de ma bouche fut quelque chose du genre :

« Ouinch Mmm… »

« Ça y est, elle commence à revenir à elle. Kim si vous m'entendez serrez ma main. »

Je ne sentais pas la moindre main dans la mienne… ce que je sentais ressemblait plutôt à des glaçons mais j'obéis et serrais la masse froide dans ma paume.

« Oui, très bien. »

La première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux fut une lumière blanche aveuglante. Puis doucement je distinguais cinq visages au dessus de moi. Trois hommes et deux femmes.

« Je… où est ce que je suis ? » Ma voix rauque m'aurais effrayée si je n'avais pas été aussi déboussolée.

« Tout va bien Kim, vous êtes en sécurité, chez nous. Je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen. » m'expliqua l'homme assis près de moi.

C'était un homme de peut être trente ans tout au plus. Il était blond, d'une pâleur à faire rager un fantôme et sans aucun doute s'il n'avais pas mentionné le fait qu'il soit médecin je l'aurais imaginé acteur ou alors mannequin.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« Je vous expliquerais tout cela une fois que vous aurez répondu à quelques petites questions. » répondit le docteur Cullen d'un sourire chaleureux. « Pouvez vous me donnez votre nom et votre prénom ? »

« Kim Ottawa. »

« Bien. Et maintenant votre date de naissance ? »

« Le 13 Octobre. »

« Quel jour sommes nous ? »

« Jeudi mais à en juger par l'horloge de votre salon et par l'obscurité dehors nous sommes à présent Vendredi. »

Le médecin sourit, sans doute amusé par cette dernière réponse.

« Parfait. »

Il se saisit ensuite d'une petite lampe qu'il m'envoya dans les yeux avant de masser doucement ma nuque.

« C'est douloureux ? » demanda t-il.

« Non, mais je me sens un peu courbaturée. »

« C'est normal, vous étiez en pleine hypothermie lorsqu'on vous a trouvé. Le réchauffement de votre corps va provoquer quelques douleurs de ce genre, sans gravité je vous rassure, et il se peut que vous ayez une petite extinction de voix et sûrement un bon rhume et la migraine durant quelques jours mais, à part cela, vous vous en sortirez. »

« Merci. Mais… Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« Eh bien, Sam Uley nous a téléphoné ce soir. Il nous a prévenu le la disparition de la petite Nicole et… »

« Oh mon Dieu ! NICOLE ? Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? Je me souviens qu'elle était dans mes bras et… » J'étais paniquée au point que je m'étais levé d'un bond du canapé sur lequel on m'avait allongée.

« Rassurée vous, elle va très bien, elle dort dans une chambre à l'étage. Maintenant, veuillez vous rasseoir avant de tomber dans les pommes. » m'intima Monsieur Cullen.

En effet, je me sentis prise de vertiges et mes jambes étaient molles comme du coton. Le docteur Cullen me tendit une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud. Docilement, je m'en saisis et en but quelques gorgée. La chaleur du breuvage remplis mon être et je sentis mes muscles se détendre instantanément.

« Donc, comme je vous l'expliquais, nous avons été mis au courant de la disparition de la petite et par la même occasion de la votre, Sam nous à prévenu que vous vous étiez détournée du chemin que vous deviez fouiller et que vous étiez dans la foret… il se trouve qu'elle n'est pas très sure et il nous a demandé à ma famille et à moi-même de les aider dans leurs recherches. C'est mon fils Emmett et moi-même qui vous avons trouvé. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous étiez en pleine hypothermie… une heure de plus et nous aurions été impuissants. Donc vous êtes très chanceuse. »

Ouah… ça faisait beaucoup de choses à assimiler d'un coup.

« Ça y est ! » s'exclama une jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Plutôt petite et mince, elle avait des cheveux courts, bruns et coiffés dans tous les sens. Elle affichait un large sourire et vint se placer pile devant moi.

« J'ai appelée Edward, qui a prévenu Bella, qui a appelée Charlie, qui à prévenu Billy et qui a averti Sam. Ils viennent te chercher. »

« Qui cela ? » demandais' je un peu perdus.

« Sam et le reste de _leur petit groupe_. » répondit t-elle en insistant sur le fin de sa réponse.

Sam et les autres ? Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Jared arrivait lui aussi ? Mais, qu'allais- je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et dans combien de temps seraient ils là ? Il faut que je me prépare. Je dois lui parler mais d'abord par où commencer ? Et dans combien de temps seraient ils là ?

« Ils seront là dans combien de temps ? » demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais vivement, un peu surprise de découvrir derrière moi une autre personne. C'était un garçon assez jeune (peut être dix huit ans). Il avait la peau aussi pâle que les autres et des cheveux couleur bronze. Ces yeux avaient la même couleur ambre étrange. Il me regardait avec un léger sourire.

« D'ici quelques minutes. Ils semblaient pressés quand je leur ai parlé au téléphone. » répondit la jeune fille.

« Voilà qui ne te laisse pas beaucoup de temps. » ajouta le garçon en me regardant toujours.

Incroyable. On aurait dit qu'il avait entendus mes pensées, ce qui était totalement impossible… et potentiellement problématique si jamais ça avait été le cas. Par ce que mes pensées sont ma propriétés. Et jamais je ne permettrais à qui que se soit de s'immiscer dans mon esprit pour y faire je ne sais quoi. Mais, autant se rassurer car il était totalement et obligatoirement impossible qu'il m'entende penser.

Pourtant sa présence m'inquiétais et je me serais senti bien plus à l'aise s'il n'était pas dans cette pièce… Aussi prêt… et à porter de pensées.

« Je vais y aller. Bella m'attend. » déclara alors le jeune homme.

« Oui vas y. Et merci pour ton aide Edward. » répondit le médecin.

« Je t'en pris Carlisle. J'espère que les choses s'arrangeront pour toi. » déclara le dénommer Edward en m'adressant un léger sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

Si je n'étais pas aussi secouée que je l'étais à cet instant, je crois que j'aurais fais une véritable crise d'angoisse suite à cette dernière remarque (heureusement donc que j'étais extrêmement secouée )

Malheureusement, mon état de choc ne serait sans doute pas assez intense pour que je reste de marbre devant Jared. Et lui alors ? Serait- il de marbre devant moi ? Allait- il m'ignorer ? Ou au contraire me prendre dans ses bras ?

A la pensée d'une étreinte brûlante, je sentis mes joues se colorées d'elles même. Même sans être contre lui, je sentais déjà la chaleur de sa peau, son odeur de pins et de musc...

Ce qu'il pouvait me manquer...

Idiote, tu aurais dut y penser avant de le traiter de monstre. Ce que je pouvais haïr cette petite voix qui piquait toujours plus ma culpabilité.

« Kim ? »

Je sursautais. Devant moi, à côté du docteur Cullen se dressait Sam, Jacob et Embry. Je ne les avais pas entendus entrés... Embry ne perdit pas une seconde et me serra das ses bras.

« Dieu soit loué tu vas bien. »

Je répondis à son étreinte soulagée de voir un visage familié.

« Oui, ça va ne t'en fait pas. Juste un peu étourdis »

« Nous allons te ramener chez toi. » répondit Sam égale à lui même.

Jacob quand à lui ne quittait pas les membres de la famille Cullen du regard. Il semblait méfiant et assez remonté.

« Paul et Quil sont partis chercher Nicole à l'étage. » m'informa Embry.

« Embry, va installer Kim dans la voiture, on vous rejoint. »

Le ton de Sam était implacable. Je compris tout comme Embry qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre et non d'une demande.

Embry se contenta d'acquiescer et m'aida à me lever du canapé sur lequel j'étais installée depuis un bon moment déjà. Il passa un manteau autour de mes épaules et me dirigea vers l'entrée (ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée car au vue de la taille de cette maison et compte tenu du fait que j'étais accessoirement inconsciente lorsque les Cullen m'y avais transportée, je me serais sans doute perdue en tentant de trouver la sortie). Avant de quitter la pièce, je me tournais vers l'étrange famille à qui je devais la vie :

« Merci à vous. Pour tous. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » me répondit le docteur Cullen en me souriant chaleureusement.

Embry émit une légère pression dans mon dos, signe qu'il nous fallait quitter la pièce.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvions dehors, le froid glaciale de l'extérieur frappa de plein fouet mon corps à peine réchauffé. Je resserrais les pends du manteau autour de moi pour m'en protéger au maximum , mais j'avoue que le bras chaud de Embry autour de mes épaules était bien plus efficace que le morceau de tissu.

Il m'ouvrit la porte arrière d'une camionnette que je reconnue comme celle de Sam, garée devant un pick up noir que je pensais être celui de Paul.

Je m'installais dans la camionnette et Embry pris place à côté de moi.

« Tu nous a foutu la trouille tu sais ? »

« Je suis désolée. J'ai vu l'écharpe de Nicole et... »

« On sait, le pote de Julius nous à tout raconter. »

Il y eut un silence qui sembla durer une éternité. Puis, Embry me demanda :

« Tu veux que je te raconte ? »

« S'il te plaît. »

« Au bout d'une heure de recherche, nous sommes rentrés avec les gars pour un débriefing avec Billy et Harry Clearwatter. C'est quelques minutes après que Julius et son pote son arrivés. Lorsqu'on c'est aperçus que tu n'étais pas avec eux on leur à demander des comptes. Ils nous on expliqués que vous aviez trouvé l'écharpe de Nicole à l'entrée de la foret et que tu y étais allée toute seule. Il fallait qu'on fasse vite. On pensait que peut être tu ne t'étais peut être pas trop enfoncée dans les bois. On a donc suivit ta trace mais on t'a perdu une fois à la rivière.

« Oui, j'ai dut la traversée. » expliquai' je en me remémorant l'eau glacée sur ma peau.

« Sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas te suivre,car de l'autre côté de la rivière, c'est le territoire des Cullen. On a donc du faire une chose qu'on a en horreur : on leur a demandé de l'aide. Ils ont acceptés de fouiller leur territoire et ils vous ont trouvé toi et Nicole. Ils nous on prévenus et on est venus vous chercher. J'ai presque faillit attacher Lily à sa voiture et en avaler les clefs pour qu'elle ne nous suive pas. Elle était très inquiète pour toi. »

Il y avait encore des choses qui m'échappaient : c'était quoi cette histoire de territoire ? Et la tension flagrante entre les Cullen et les garçons, d'où venait-elle ? Mais, pour l'heure, une seule question tournait dans sa tête. Devais-je demander à Embry ? Il me répondrais c'est certain... Mais la réponse pourrais ne pas me plaire. Valait- il mieux rester dans l'ignorance ou savoir au risque d'être déçus de la réponse ?

« Tu te demandes pourquoi il n'est pas là ? » demanda Embry qui interrompit le cours de mes pensées.

« Oui. » répondis- je après un cours instant de réflexion.

« Il... il n'a pas voulu venir. »

* * *

_**Bon, j'espère que ça vous aurra plut. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite mais promis je n'attendrais pas un an cette fois ci ^^. **_

_**Sinon ne m'assasinner pas dans vos reviews promis je ne vous ferais plus attendre comme ça. Sinon c'est bientôt la fin je pense 2 chapitre peut être 3 maximum ^^ **_

_**A BIENTÔT !**_


	21. Explications

_Oui je suis de retour ! Toutes mes excuses pour cette longues attente mais une ois rentré dans la vie active avec un travail un apartement et une vie de couple difficile de trouver du temps pour l'écriture mais je continu malgré tout ! J'espère ne pas avoir perdus trop de lecteurs en cour de route si c'est le cas alors tant pis c'est de ma faute ! _

_Je souhaite à tout le monde une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions ! _

* * *

_Il n'a pas voulu venir..._

J'avais difficilement accusé le coup. Dans un état second je n'avais même pas entendu Jacob et Sam monter dans la voiture, ni cette dernière démarrer suivit du pick up de Paul.

Le voyage ne dura que quelques minutes, mais j'eus l'impression que plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles les paroles de Embry tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Mais comment ça il n'a pas voulus venir ? Il veut dire que vraiment, il voulait pas venir ou alors qu'il n'a pas put venir ? Par ce que il s'agit de deux choses diamétralement opposées.

Non, j'avais bien compris. Et c'est avec cette certitude à l'esprit que je rentrais chez moi, écoutant à moitié le sermon de mon père me promettant une privation de sortie pour les trente années à venir. Je regagnais ma chambre d'un pas lourd, partagée entre un sentiment de lassitude, une profonde peine et une extrême fatigue.

Je regarde distraitement mon réveil : 1h30 du matin. Je me dirige vers mon lit et me couche toute habillée en sachant pertinemment que je ne fermerais pas l'œil de la nuit, tourmentée par une multitude de pensées.

Les minutes passent sans que je ne sois gagnée par le sommeil. Des images tournaient dans ma tête. Le visage de Jared, son sourire, sa façon de me regarder. Je me souviens de notre premier baiser, de cette chaleur qui avait envahi mon corps, de ce sentiment de plénitude et d'infini bonheur lorsqu'il me prenais dans ses bras. Mon regard se posa sur ma penderie ouverte. Je distinguais la veste en cuir de moto offerte lors de l'anniversaire de Jared et Lily. Le souvenir de cette magnifique soirée, de ma première fois avec Jared, de notre premier « je t'aime », s'en était trop.

J'avais besoin de lui, tellement besoin de lui que j'en devenais malade. Son absence, sa rancune... pire même, son indifférence me brisais littéralement, peut être autant que je l'avais moi même brisé en le rejetant. Je n'avais même pas chercher à comprendre.

Je m'installa à mon bureau et alluma mon ordinateur. Dans le curseur de recherche je tapais les terme suivants : « Loups garous » « Tribus Quileutes » « Lycanthropes » mais je ne trouvais rien que des idioties qui ne reflétaient nullement ce à quoi j'avais été confrontée ces dernières semaines. Au bout de deux heures de recherche, je tombait sur un sit composé d'un unique article qui m'intrigua :

_Les Quileutes sont avant tous des esprits guerriers. Leur tribu, petite, était menacée par une autre, plus importante. Le plus ancien esprit guerrier connu se nommait Kaheleha. Il inaugura la lignée des Grands Chefs Esprits des Quileutes. Lorsqu'ils se firent attaquer, tous ce trouvaient sur un bateau au large. Avec leur magie, les hommes projetèrent leur esprit pour se défendre, pendant que les femmes veillaient sur leur corps. Ainsi, ils déclenchèrent des bourrasques et firent hurler le vent ; de part leur affinité avec les animaux, ils dressèrent les chiens de la tribu adverse contre leur propre maître, déclenchant l'attaque par une invasion de chauve-souris. Effrayés et vaincus, les survivants quittèrent la côte qu'ils qualifièrent de maudite. Les tribus voisines, Hoh et Makah, elles, signèrent un traité de non-agression avec les Quileutes._

_Puis vint le temps du dernier Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, sage et pacifiste. Parmi ses guerriers, cependant, un nommé Utlapa, ne comprenait pas son chef. Puissant de par son avidité, Utlapa voulait utiliser la magie pour conduire les Hoh et les Makah en esclavage, afin d'étendre le territoire des Quileutes. Sachant lire l'esprit de ses guerriers sous cette forme, Taha Aki devina les intentions d'Utlapa et l'exila. Utlapa se cacha alors dans la forêt en attente d'une vengeance._

_Tout comme les autres grand Chef esprit avant lui, Taha Aki se rendait quelquefois dans la montagne, dans un endroit secret, où il laissait son corps et son esprit survolait le territoire à la recherche d'ennemi. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, Utlapa le suivi et profitant du fait que Taha Aki était dans le monde des esprits, lui vola son enveloppe charnelle avant de tuer la sienne. Taha Aki comprit trop tard ce qu'il se passait et ne put que voir son rival, prendre sa place dans la tribu sous son apparence. Quant à lui, il était condamné à rester sous forme d'esprit._

_Utlapa attendit quelques semaines avant d'agir dans la tribu. Il commença par interdire aux siens de s'aventurer dans le monde des esprits, prétextant un danger. Lui-même ne le fit plus, de peur que Taha Aki ne se venge et abandonna ainsi son rêve de conquêtes. Puis il imposa certaines règles, pris deux autres épouses. Taha Aki dressa un loup contre son rival mais ne parvint qu'à tuer un jeune de la tribu qui voulut protéger son chef. Le loup suivi l'esprit agonisant de Taha Aki et celui-ci, prit d'une envie soudaine face à cet animal, le pria de partager son enveloppe charnelle avec lui. C'est ainsi que Taha Aki, sous forme de loup, retourna au village, effrayant les habitants sans les attaquer. Un vieux guerrier, Yut, chargé d'éliminer le loup, lu quelques choses d'étrange dans les yeux de l'animal. Malgré l'interdiction, il laissa son esprit quitter son corps et rencontra celui de Taha Aki. Utlapa se vengea, tuant Yut, au moment où celui-ci rejoignait son corps, l'empêchant de raconter la traîtrise d'Utlapa. Très en colère, Taha Aki rejoignit le loup avec l'envie de déchiqueter son rival. Avec la colère de l'homme, son amour pour son peuple et sa haine envers Utlapa, la magie opéra et le loup pris forme humaine, devenant l'incarnation de l'esprit de Taha Aki. Il tua Utlapa et rétablit l'ordre au village laissant toutefois les voyages spirituels interdit car trop dangereux. Il devint Taha Aki le Grand Loup ou Homme Esprit. Il ne vieillissait plus, engendra de nombreux fils dont certains avaient la capacité de se transformer à leur maturité. Quelques uns abandonnèrent cette capacité, vieillirent puis moururent. Taha Aki épousa une 2è puis une 3è femme, à la mort de chacune. Il trouva sa véritable moitié dans la dernière ce qui le fit abandonner son esprit de loup pour vieillir et mourir en même temps qu'elle._

_Longtemps après, des troubles éclatèrent avec les Makah, lorsque des femmes de leur tribu disparurent et ils accusèrent les loups. Ceux-ci, lisant l'esprit des autres, se savaient innocents. Taha Wi, le fils aîné de Taha Aki, fut chargé d'identifier le vrai coupable. Il emmena cinq loups avec lui dans les montagnes, où ils suivirent une odeur inconnue mais brûlant leur narine. La trace les mena très loin au Nord et il renvoya les deux plus jeunes prévenir son père. Lui et ses deux frères perdirent la vie. Cela apaisa les tensions avec les Makah._

_Un an plus tard, deux vierges Makah disparurent. Les Quileutes repartirent en chasse et seul Yaha Uta, l'aîné de la 3è femme, revint avec un cadavre en morceau, froid, celui de l'ennemi des Makah. Il raconta comment il l'avait surpris, vidant les deux femmes de leur sang. L'être n'était pas mort et s'apprêtait à se reformer. Ils le brûlèrent et éparpillèrent ses cendres aux quatre coins du territoire et Taha Aki en garda dans un sac autour de son cou pour le prévenir. Ils appelèrent l'inconnu sang-froid. Peu de temps après, la femelle apparue. C'est un garçonnet qui reconnu l'odeur qui lui brûlait les narines. Sur les vingt personnes présentes à son arrivée, deux survécurent et prévinrent Taha Aki. Celui-ci suivit Yaha Uta avec sa femme, ses fils et les anciens. Les hurlements et traces les conduisirent sur la grève où les habitants s'étaient réfugiés sur leur bateau. La femelle les rejoignit à la nage, détruisit le bateau et les acheva avant de revenir sur la plage, intéressée par Yaha Uta, sous forme de loup. Au cours de la lutte elle le vainquit. Fou de désespoir, Taha Aki prit sa forme de loup et continua la bataille. Sa femme, prit un couteau et se précipita vers la sang-froid. Devant elle, elle se poignarda. Attirée par le sang, la femelle s'en abreuva ce qui permit à Taha Aki, avec l'aide des ses fils transformés, de l'achever. Il quitta ensuite la tribu pour mourir seul laissant ses fils veiller sur les Quileutes. Ils passèrent le relais à leurs enfants le temps venu._

Une multitude de questions se bouscula dans mon esprit : si la légende disait vrai, est ce qu'il serait possible pour Jared et les autres de ne pas vieillir ? Pouvaient t'ils vraiment lire dans les pensées ?

_« il trouva sa véritable moitié dans la dernière ce qui le fit abandonner son esprit de loup pour vieillir et mourir en même temps qu'elle. » _

Existait t'il une véritable moitié pour chaque loup Quileutes ?

Je repense à Sam et Emily. Leurs regards complices, les gestes tendres qu'ils échangeaient. Ils se complétaient. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Est ce que Jared et moi sommes fait l'un pour l'autre ?

Trop c'est trop !

J'imprime les trois pages qui composent l'article et je m'habille rapidement et enfile mes chaussures.

Je descend discrètement jusque dans le hall d'entrée. Mon père avait le sommeil lourd aussi ne craignais' je pas de le réveiller lorsque j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée pour m'engouffrer dehors.

Il faisait encore nuit noir dehors, je marche rapidement sans me soucier du froid glacial qui m'entoure. Il ne me faut pas plus de dix minutes pour arriver à l'endroit désiré.

Je frappe vigoureusement à la porte d'entrée. Pas de réponse. Je recommence de manière plus énergique et cette fois une lumière s'allume et la porte s'ouvre.

« Bonsoir Emily. Pardon de te déranger en pleine nuit mais est ce que Sam est là. »

Elle semblait très étonnée de me voir sous son porche. Habillé d'un pyjama bleu et d'une robe de chambre assorti, je devine que je l'ai réveillée. Pas étonnant, il était à peine quatre heure du matin.

La surprise passé, elle répondit :

« Non, il est sortit... avec les garçons. » ajouta t'elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation. « Ton père sait que tu es là ? »

« Il dors encore. »

« Ce qui devrais être ton cas aussi non ? »

« J'avais... des questions à posées et je pensais que Sam pourrait y répondre. »

« Allez entre vite, je vais te servir un chocolat. »

La maison et Sam et Emily bien que petite restait néanmoins chaleureuse et bien tenue. Emily devait être une vrai femme d'intérieur. Tous était parfaitement rangé et en ordre. Je suivais Emily jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle me fit signe de m'installer et déposa deux minutes plus tard deux tasses de chocolats chaud fumantes.

Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques minutes savourant la douce chaleur sucrée de nos boissons lorsque Emily fini par me dire :

« Sam ne rentrera pas avant l'aube, cela dit peut être que je peux répondre à tes questions. »

Elle m'offris un sourire emplit de douceur. Cela me mit en confiance et je lui tendis les feuilles que j'avais imprimées sur le net. Emily lut chacune d'entre elle son visage changeant expressions au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançais. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé elle respira profondément cherchant sans doute ses mots pour m'expliquer certaines choses.

« Je suis étonnée que tu es trouvée autant d'explications sur le net. »

« J'ai longtemps chercher avant de trouver quelque chose qui... traduise correctement ce que j'ai vue. »

« Quelles sont tes questions ? J'essaierais d'y répondre au mieux. »

« Les créatures appelées des sang-froid, est ce qu'elles existe vraiment. »

« Oui, tu en a rencontré une dans la foret le jour où les garçons... enfin quand tu as découvert la vérité. Mais on les connais d'avantage sous le nom de vampires. »

J'accuse le coup plutôt facilement. Mon petit ami était une bête à poil alors quelques vampires de plus dans le monde ne faisait pas une grande différence pour moi.

« Les garçons, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Sam, Paul et... Jared, se sont des genre de loups garou ? »

« Oui, mais avec un certain nombre de différences par rapport à ce qu'il est écrit dans les romans. Ils ne se transforme pas sous l'effet de la pleine lune, ne contamine personne d'une morsure et surtout même sous leur forme de loup, il reste conscient de ce qu'il font... ils restent eux même. »

« Ils sont comme ça depuis toujours ? »

« Eh bien... pas exactement, tous les Quilleute mâle ont le gène de lycanthropie, mais il ne se développe pas forcément. Néanmoins, la présence de vampires dans les environs à réveiller le gène et la transformation à ensuite débutée. »

« Et comment ça se passe ? »

« Ils commencent pas avoir beaucoup de fièvre. Ils restent cloué au lit pendant plusieurs jours et souffrent de douleurs dans tous le corps. Ils subissent une poussée de croissance fulgurante en seulement quelques jours. »

Je repense alors à la première fois que j'ai revu Jared à la suite de sa « grippe ». Alors en fait, il revenais suite à sa métamorphose ? Toutes les zones d'ombres trouvèrent la lumière donnée par les explications d'Emily.

« Et qu'est ce que signifie cette histoire lorsqu'il est écrit:_lI trouva sa véritable moitié dans la dernière ce qui le fit abandonner son esprit de loup pour vieillir et mourir en même temps qu'elle. »_

« Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi de d'expliquer cette partie. »

Je comprend qu'elle ne me dira rien de plus sur le sujet, mais je lui suis reconnaissante des explications qu'elle m'a donnée. Je n'avais pas vue le temps passer et déjà le soleil du matin pointait à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Emy ! J'espère que tu as préparé le petit déjeuné car je t'amène une horde de loups affamés ! » s'exclame une voix dans l'entrée.

Avant que j'ai le temps de réagir, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Sam qui semblait vraiment étonné de me voir dans sa cuisine. Derrière lui, Quil et Paul me dévisageait et à leur côté, Jared restait de marbre. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas vu aussi indifférent face à moi. Le souvenir de ses années passée dans l'ombre, à l'observer de loin sans qu'il m'accorda le moindre regards me revînt en plein visage. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça.

Ce fut Quil qui brisa le silence :

« Où est Claire ? »

« Elle dors encore. Mais tu peux aller la voir. » lui répondit Emily.

Quil ne se fit pas prié et s'effaça.

« Bon moi j'ai faim ! » s'écria Paul. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la cuisine mais Emily le stoppa et le poussa sans ménagement hors de la pièce :

« Toi tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ta mère à beau être au courant de la situation, ce n'est pas une excuse pour la faire mourir de peur. Elle se fais un sang d'encre alors déguerpit ! »

Sam me lança un dernier regard avant de suivre Emily non sans avoir murmurer quelque chose à Jared en lui adressant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

C'est alors que le moment tant attendus et tant redouté arriva. Je me retrouvais seule avec Jared.

On ne s'était pas parlés depuis si longtemps. Qu'est ce que je pourrais lui dire ?

Pardonne moi ?

Comment ça va ?

Je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ?

Le dernier match des Yankee était franchement désastreux !

Bon Kim ressaisit toi. Tu as fais suffisamment de bêtises ces derniers jours avec Jared alors tache de te montrer à la hauteur cette fois ci !

« Où tu as trouvez ça ? »

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Jared. Les premiers mots qu'il m'adressais depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je reporte mon attention sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains : les pages relatant nos légendes.

« Sur internet. »

Ma gorge est tellement nouée que ces quelques mots eurent du mal à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. L'émotion était si grande que je peinais à reconnaître ma propre voix. Pourtant Jared ne semblait pas être conscient de mon trouble.

« Comment te sens tu ? »

Sa voix était douce et chaude malgré les circonstances.

« Embry m'a dit que tu allais bien mais... je préférerais l'entendre de ta bouche. »

J'avais beaucoup de mal à rester calme. C'était une vrai torture pour moi de me retenir de courir me nicher dans ses bras mais je tenais bon :

« Oui, ça va... physiquement en tout cas. »

Il plongea dans un nouveau silence.

« Passes une bonne nuit. »

Et puis il disparus dans l'entrée. J'entendis la porte claquer derrière lui.

_Non, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça._

Mes jambes me portèrent sans que je m'en rendent compte. J'accourais dehors et il ne me fallu pas plus de cinq secondes pour voir Jared à quelques dizaines de mètres devant moi :

« Jared attend ! »

Il stoppa net son élan et se tourna lentement vers moi, son visage déformé par une expression que je ne lui connaissait pas :

En quelques foulées je parvins à sa hauteur. Mon regard encré dans le sien. Jared Villas, l'homme que j'aimais et que j'avais perdu. Il fallait que je le récupère quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

« Jared... je suis tellement désolée. Ce que j'ai fais et dis est impardonnable je le sais. Ce que j'ai découvert... je ne m'y attendais tellement pas attention ne crois pas que je me cherche des excuses, ce n'est pas le cas et je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, en fait moi même je ne me comprend pas, mais avec le recul... c'est derniers jours ont été un véritable enfer. Jared je t'aime depuis que je t'ai rencontré il y a deux ans et à cette époque je ne savais rien à par que tous ce que tu faisais me semblais tellement merveilleux. Tu étais un être merveilleux sans que je sache quoi que se soit sur toi. Maintenant que je te connais comment pourrais' je ne plus t'aimer ? A mon sens tu as toujours été trop bien pour moi et ma réaction en apprenant la vérité sur toi ça prouve bien que j'avais raison : tu as toujours été et tu seras toujours trop bien pour moi ! Mais je t'en supplie Jared s'il n'y a ne serais' ce qu'une petite chance pour que tu me pardonnes et pour que tu tiennes toujours à moi alors laisses moi une chance... laisses nous une chance. »

Je ne sais pas quand exactement j'avais commencer à pleurer mais à la fin de ma tirade, les larmes inondaient mon visage et je peinais à maîtriser mes sanglots.

« Tu crois que je ne t'aime plus ? »

La voix de Jared était cassée et grave. Je n'osais pas croiser son regard et je fixais délibérément le sol.

« Kim, tu peux dire et faire tous ce que tu veux, ou tout ce que tu jugera mal ou indigne de moi, je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer. »

* * *

_Alors vos impressions ? _

_Plus que un chapitre avant la grande fin mais comme vous devez vous en douter, tout sera bien qui fini bien ! _

_Je vous retrouve promit tôt ou tard pour le pposte du dernier chapitre, pas encore écrit mais qui le sera un jour ou l'autre promit! _

_J'embrasse toutle monde et je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit à tous moi je vais me coucher car je suis KO d'avoir autant écrit ! BISOUS _


End file.
